Shattered
by AvrilBurkhart
Summary: Stefan has left Elena to be with Katherine, Leaving Damon there to pick up the pieces. But can Damon really love Elena? And will Elena let herself love someone again after Stefan?
1. Live A Little

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just playing with the characters a little :]

**A/N: **Okay so, I don't know what's is going to happen to this story really, my original idea for it was to be just two maybe three parts, but, I really don't know yet, so, let me know what you think :] xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Shattered**

**Chapter One: **Live A Little

There he was, just standing outside her front door. Damon had never felt nervous walking into some girls house once he had been invited in, _never_. He never really cared weather they wanted him there or not most of the time, that was just the way he was. But she was different, she wasn't just _some girl_ that he had fed off of and had seduced, no this was Elena Gilbert. As much as Damon would like to think that Elena would fall for all his charm and his obvious good looks, she wasn't as easily swayed as the rest of the girls. Especially since Stefan left Mystic Falls with Katherine four months ago to the day.

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

"What do you mean your leaving with Katherine?" Damon spat at his brother Stefan, feeling like he could easily close the gap between them at any second and rip Stefan to shreds

"I mean exactly that Damon. I'm leaving with Katherine, tonight. It's the only way-"

"Don't even say to keep Elena safe." Damon hissed "That's a bunch of bullshit Stefan. If you cared for Elena, you wouldn't be leaving with Katherine"

"Stefan…Damon…what's going on?" Elena said, entering the Boarding House, hearing the tail end of their conversation

"…I'm leaving Mystic Falls Elena…with Katherine" Stefan sighed

Damon turned around now to see Elena's reaction to Stefan's words. At first, she reacted with no expression, only for the words to sink in a few seconds later and sadness and rejection came across her face. It didn't help either that Katherine happened to walk in a few moments later with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Poor Little Elena" She said "Heartbroken that Stefan chose me over her"

"Stay out of this Katherine" Damon hissed at her, the woman he once loved and searched years for. He couldn't believe himself how he reacted to Katherine just now, but Katherine didn't seem surprised, she never really did.

"How can I stay out of something I'm a part of?" She smiled and walked over to Stefan and wrapped her arms around him "Shame she's wasting those tears on someone who never loved her" Katherine said and removed herself from Stefan and walked back over to Elena

Damon made it over to Elena first and held Elena protectively close to him.

"Seems she's wasting those tears on the wrong person" Katherine smiled "But I'm making it easy for you dear Elena. You see, with one Salvatore gone, you won't have to go through such a _heartbreaking_ choice like me" She sighed "It seems only one Salvatore chose you…consider yourself lucky" She said and reached out to touch Elena, but Damon quickly stopped that and pulled Elena away "Very lucky" Katherine smiled and walked over to Stefan and grabbed his hand "I always liked Stefan better anyway. We balance each other out" Katherine laughed and kissed Stefan in front of Elena, only causing her even more heart break.

Katherine pulled away from the kiss first and dragged Stefan toward the front door of the boarding house. "Goodbye Damon. It was lovely meeting you Elena. Maybe with Damon around you can finally live a little" She snickered as she walked out the door and, hopefully, out of Elena and Damon's lives for good.

Elena couldn't stop herself from crying, Damon _hated_ to see a woman cry, especially like this. Damon settled Elena down on the couch and let her calm down, and eventually she passed out there, leaning on Damon in the living room. Damon couldn't really understand why he hated Stefan so much still, it wasn't because of Katherine, no, she had shattered his heart in two when she finally admitted that she preferred Stefan over him, _he_ was second best, not Stefan as he always thought. But the reason he hated Stefan now, it was because of what he did to Elena, everything he put her through broke her heart, and Damon hated just standing by and being able to do nothing. Damon wrapped a blanket around Elena and stayed nearby for when she would wake up in the morning, but staying too close, that would probably freak her out, and that was the last thing he wanted to do to her. Damon sighed and watched Elena as she slept, all he could think about was how could Elena, the girl that barely cared for him and was just recently warming up to him, make him turn his back on Katherine so easily? The answer came as Elena murmured his name is her sleep, causing him to genuinely smile. _Because I love her, that's why_ Damon thought to himself and continued watching Elena sleep.

_**

* * *

Present:**_

Damon finally opened the door and walked inside. Jenna was out on a date with Alaric, and Jeremy, who was now a vampire and has been since Founder's Day, was back at the Boarding House, he has been living there and filling in the void of little brother since he was changed to keep Jenna and Elena safe. Elena was all alone in the house, in the living room, watching some sappy romantic movie, she had been doing this since Stefan left, and Damon, though he really didn't want to push his luck with Elena, was getting sick of sappy Elena.

"Scoot" Damon said to Elena and she moved down on the couch and Damon sat next to her "God, another sappy love story?"

"It's The Notebook" Elena protested "You know I love this movie"

"Yes I know. You've made me sit through it ten times in the past two weeks alone" Damon sighed "I see this movie when I go to sleep at night for crying out loud!"

Elena couldn't help but laugh a little. She knew this movie was driving Damon insane, the truth was, she was doing this on purpose. Very few people could drive Damon Salvatore insane, and Elena was one of the few, the others though could give her a run for her money, since the others are Jeremy, haunting him at the Boarding House 24/7; Jenna, constantly giving him death threats if he ever even _dreamed_ of going near Elena, dating wise; and Alaric, who was technically Elena's step-father, and taking on the father figure in Elena's life by giving the same amount of death threats as Jenna. Elena was actually wondering why and how Damon put up with everyone lately. Then again, she knew how…_Lots and lots of scotch_ Elena thought to herself. But she still didn't know why he put up with everyone. But Damon Salvatore was and forever will be a mystery to her.

"Fine, if this movie is driving you nuts, put on something else" Elena laughed

"…Is this a trap? If I actually change this your not gonna come up behind in the middle of the night and stake me are you?" Damon asked sarcastically

"I won't. Then again, that could be an idea for Jenna" Elena laughed

"God, the last thing I need is to sleep with one eye open wondering if your crazed aunt is going to kill me in my sleep" Damon sighed and changed the movie

"As if you need anything else to worry about, huh?" Elena asked

"What do you mean?" Damon asked

"Well, Jenna and Alaric with death threats, I don't know why though, I mean we're just friends" Elena sighed

"Yeah, friends" Damon said, god, he hated that word, _friends_. Especially coming from the woman he was convinced he was in love with, no, **knew** he was in love with.

"And Jeremy, he must be driving you insane at the Boarding House" Elena said

"For now only there. Until your little witchy friend is done charming that ring, my only escape from him is during the day" Damon sighed

"…And then me." Elena said "You come over here every day only to face the same old sappy and depressed Elena"

"…Your not sappy and depressed Elena" Damon sighed "You just need to live a little, you know, outside these four walls. When was the last time you set foot off of this property?"

"…A month ago" Elena admitted defeated, Damon was right for once

"You should at least be seeing someone aside from me, Jeremy, Jenna, and Alaric. Personally, I'm surprised you haven't picked up drinking being around those people so much, I knew they've driven me to drink more than usual" Damon sighed "Not that I mind spending all this time with you Elena, but I think even sometimes, I need a break from myself"

"You have a point" Elena sighed

"Call Bonnie, maybe she'll watch The Notebook with you on repeat or something" Damon sighed "See if she's done with Jeremy's ring too, maybe if he gets that thing he'll stop bugging me so much"

"Okay" Elena laughed and got up from the couch and went up to her room to call Bonnie off of her cell phone.

"Hello?" Bonnie answered

"Hey Bonnie" Elena said

"Elena!" Bonnie said "What's up?"

"Uh, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out tonight, I need to do something to get out of this house" Elena sighed

"Sure" Bonnie said "I think you do need a break, no one should have to put up with that much time with Damon Salvatore" Bonnie laughed "Oh, speaking of Damon, his ring for Jeremy is done"

"Oh, great" Elena said "I'll have him come get it, and I'll be right over, okay?"

"Okay" Bonnie said "See ya"

"See ya" Elena smiled and hung up her phone.

She turned around to see Damon standing right behind her, nearly giving her a heart attack.

"Damon, geez, are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?" Elena asked and walked past him to get to her closet

"Sorry" Damon said "So, ring's done?"

"Yes, you can go get it from Bonnie. I'm going over there as soon as I'm done in the shower" Elena sighed

"I could always join you in there" Damon said and Elena turned around to see him doing that eye thing again and giving her that smirk he always wore

"Pass" Elena said and rolled her eyes at Damon as she went back to her closet

"Fine, don't say I didn't offer" Damon sighed "I'm gonna go get Jeremy's ring and then he's the worlds problem"

"Damon!" Elena hissed

"I'm kidding, I'll keep an eye on him" Damon laughed and walked out Elena's bedroom door and Elena heard the door open and shut knowing that Damon was gone.

Damon had been great to Elena during all of this. Through her heavily depressed days and her great days, he was there, constantly being himself which was just what Elena needed, someone to make her laugh and aggravate her. Though there were moments where Damon was actually not sarcastic with her, and those moments were becoming more and more of a normal occurrence, and Elena liked that too. Elena smiled thinking about how every night Damon comes in her room and checks on her, she was usually fast asleep, or pretending to sleep just to see what Damon would do. But mostly all he did was watch her sleep. Most people would find this weird, but Elena loved having someone watch over her, it made her feel safe…and loved. Damon told her once that she sometimes says his name in her sleep, she knew she did because as of this past month, Damon was really the only person who brought true joy into her life as hard as that was for most people to believe.

* * *

Damon was standing outside Bonnie's house, waiting for her to answer the door. She finally did and he could tell from her face that she was expecting Elena, because her smile faded as soon as she saw him.

"Oh, it's you" Bonnie sighed

"Great to see you too Bonnie" Damon said

"Here's the ring" Bonnie sighed and pulled the lapis lazuli ring out of her pocket and put it in Damon's hand "Bye" She said and was getting ready to shut the door

"Bonnie" Damon said

Bonnie reluctantly opened the door again. "What?" She asked

"Thanks for doing this, I know your not really fond of vampires, especially me" Damon said

"…Look, I did this for Elena and Jeremy, their my friends, weather Jeremy is a vampire or not, he's still Elena's little brother. I didn't do this for you" Bonnie said

"Could you do something for me?" Damon asked

"Depends on what it is" Bonnie huffed and crossed her arms, she was getting sick of Damon already, even though he wasn't being his usual sarcastic self, she still highly disliked him

"…Take care of Elena tonight. She's just coming out a little bit" Damon sighed

"Why wouldn't I take- …Oh my god" Bonnie said and an amused expression crossed her face "Your in love with her"

"Who said I was in love with her?" Damon asked immediately putting his walls back up, he couldn't believe he was actually trying to be nice to Bonnie

"Your thoughts" Bonnie smirked "When I touched your hand all I saw was Elena on the brain. You love Elena" Bonnie said "And don't deny it Damon, I know you love her"

"…Maybe I do. But just…take care of her" Damon sighed, giving up on trying to shut the witch up

"I will" Bonnie said "Oh, and Damon"

"Yes?" Damon asked

"…You try anything with Elena, and I'll set you on fire and watch you burn" Bonnie smiled

"Maybe you, Jenna, and Alaric should all form a 'Kill Damon Salvatore Club', you could have t-shirts and everything" Damon said

Bonnie rolled her eyes and shut the door. That was the gratitude he got for taking care of Elena these past two months, making sure she didn't go postal and try to kill herself or anything. He got death threats. Out of all the crazy people surrounding him, the only one he could stand was Jeremy. At least he wasn't handing out death threats…yet at least.

* * *

Jeremy was walking around the Boarding House, bored out of his mind. He could think of a million other things he could be doing if he were able to go out in the sunlight. But instead he was trapped in this house, waiting for Damon to come back. Finally he heard the door open and saw Damon walked in.

"Here" Damon said and tossed the ring at him

Jeremy looked at it and noticed it was a ring similar to Damon and Stefan's rings he had seen so many times before.

"Really?" Jeremy asked "Your trusting me to go out in the day?"

"Sure, you can't do that much damage in sunlight unless your stupid enough to" Damon sighed and walked into the living room and poured himself a glass of scotch

"…Thanks" Jeremy said and put the ring on "I'll be back later"

"Try not to kill anyone, if you do, your sister will kill me. And so will your aunt" Damon sighed

"Alright, I'll try" Jeremy laughed and walked out the front door

Jeremy found it kinda funny how Damon was this big bad ass vampire and was scared by Elena and Jenna, mostly Jenna. Jenna didn't play around though, ever since finding out what killed a vampire, she knew just how to threaten Damon. Jeremy ended up walking through town, since Jeremy was found by Elena and she realized he was changing into a vampire, nobody really had to know that Jeremy was a vampire, not at least for a few more years when he would have to leave because he wasn't aging. Or at the very least stay out of sight from the people of Mystic Falls.

Jeremy ended up finding himself drawn to the library, as soon as he found where he was drawn to in there, he knew why. It was right where he first met Anna. If he had only known the truth about everything and about Vicki, maybe things would have been different between him and Anna, maybe he would have fallen in love with her sooner? Maybe she wouldn't have been gone forever now? Who knows what could have been different if he had known everything from the beginning as it all happened. He felt a little bit of sadness build up and he quickly shut it out, that was after all one of the reasons why he had become a vampire, to shut out what he didn't want to feel, or to stop feeling all together was more like it. He walked the aisles of the library a little longer, just remembering the time him and Anna spent in here. He decided to leave the library a few minutes later, but as soon as he got downstairs he saw a girl about Anna's height, with her long dark brown curly hair, he had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing right. He decided to sneak around and see if he could see if it was Anna. He was easily able to get a view to see the girl, and it wasn't Anna. Jeremy sighed, he knew it was stupid to even think Anna was alive still, Damon saw her get staked himself and she was left in that burning building to die with everyone else. Jeremy walked out of the library, but he knew, no matter how many times he told himself Anna was dead, he didn't truly believe it. He just felt as if Anna was alive. After all, it was her blood that changed him.

* * *

Elena was at Bonnie's house, watching The Notebook. Elena and Bonnie were stuffing their faces with every ice cream and candy they had in the house.

"Okay, I'm done" Elena laughed and pushed the ice cream away "No more. I think I'm full for life on ice cream"

"Wimp" Bonnie laughed and took a big spoonful of ice cream

"We all can't have hallow legs to shove ice cream and candy in" Elena laughed

"Whatever" Bonnie laughed and kept eating the ice cream "So, how's everyone dealing with Jeremy being a vampire now and everything?"

"Good. Pretty normal actually, except for the fact of that we keep blood in the fridge now for when Jeremy and Damon visit, which is pretty much every day" Elena said

"I could never get used to blood bags staring at me every morning when I go to get my orange juice" Bonnie said

"This morning Jenna grabbed one of them instead of the orange juice, she was so sleepy she poured it in a cup and everything. She didn't realize it until right before she took a sip of it and Damon walked in" Elena laughed

"Oh god, Damon's never gonna let that one go" Bonnie said

"Nope" Elena laughed

"…It's nice to see you laughing again Elena" Bonnie smiled "I missed having my happy go lucky friend"

"Well, I don't know about happy go lucky, but, I'm happy" Elena smiled

"I'm glad…even if it is Damon actually causing some of that joy" Bonnie said

"Yeah, I guess he is" Elena smiled a little and was drifting off thinking about Damon, but was quickly pulled out of her day dream by Bonnie's voice

"I'm really surprised with him. He's not as sarcastic as usual" Bonnie said "It's a nice change of pace actually. He surprised me today by actually saying thank you for the ring"

"Wow, he has changed" Elena said

"I think you've made the big bad vampire go soft" Bonnie laughed

"Damon? Soft? I don't think so" Elena smiled "That's like saying a Mountain Lion volunteered to get de-clawed. It's not gonna happen"

"I think it is, slowly, but he's going soft" Bonnie said

"Since when are we so positive about Damon?" Elena asked

"Since…I found out that sometimes the undead can feel" Bonnie said

Elena stared at Bonnie in confusion. Bonnie quickly looked down at the ice cream. "Don't get me wrong, I still hate that jackass and his ass hole of a brother too" Bonnie said.

Elena laughed, there was the normal Bonnie. Elena couldn't help but keep thinking about how Bonnie said Damon was going soft. And the undead feeling something? Was Elena missing something? Since when did Bonnie give a damn about Damon? And saying he was nice? It was true, Damon had been nice to her lately, but Bonnie saying anything about Damon in the form of anything nice, that was odd. Maybe Damon told her something? Maybe Damon did have feelings for Elena. _No, Elena, that 's the dumbest thought you've ever had. Damon does not and never will have romantic feelings for you_ Elena thought to herself and focused back on talking about what was going on in the movie with Bonnie.

_

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? You guys like the story? _

_This is going to be mainly just a Damon/Elena love story, not really much action, but since it is Mystic Falls, something will have to happen more than just romance :] it's going to be different from my other stories ;] So I hope you like it! Please review this story, I LOVE reading your reviews, they inspire me to keep writing :] xoxo, Avril_


	2. The Reason

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters a little :P

**

* * *

Chapter Two: **The Reason

Elena was walking back in through the front door of her house, just coming back from Bonnie's house. It was around 11, so she figured that Jenna should be up by now. Elena walked up to Jenna's room since she wasn't downstairs, and Jenna wasn't even home, in fact, she never even came home because her bed was still made.

"Looks like Jenna had fun last night" Elena sighed to herself and went to her room and plopped down on her bed

"Long night?" Jeremy asked looking at his sister from the doorway

Elena bolted up and was grabbing her chest. "You and Damon must be trying to give me a heart attack, I think I'm gonna get you both collars with little bells on them" Elena said and stood up off her bed "I see the ring works"

"Yep" Jeremy said and was showing off the ring now "Works like a charm, it feels nice to be in the sun again"

"I can imagine after only coming out at night for two months" Elena sighed and hugged her brother, she just needed a hug right now for some reason, and she knew Jeremy had enough control to at least handle a quick hug

Jeremy hugged her back and let her go as she pulled away. "You okay Elena?" He asked, worried that his sister was going to be depressed again.

"Fine" She sighed

"That's what you said last time you were like this and Damon found you trying to cut your wrists" Jeremy said

"…Yeah, I remember" Elena sighed "…I need Damon" She said choking back tears now, she had no idea why she was suddenly all sad and depressed again, she was fine last night…so what was wrong?

Jeremy pulled out his cell phone and quickly called Damon.

"Yeah?" Damon answered

"You need to get here, now" Jeremy said

"Did you kill someone already?" Damon asked and sighed

"No, it's Elena-"

"What's wrong with Elena?" Damon asked immediately

"She says she needs you, she's all sad and depressed again" Jeremy sighed

"I'll be right there" Damon said and hung up

Jeremy put his cell phone away and held his sister there. He could handle the blood, he could handle hugging his sister. Plus, he had a big breakfast of about two people hiking around the woods today, they wouldn't remember a thing, and they had enough blood in them to keep going. Elena started crying a little bit and Jeremy just held her there, that was all he knew to do, just be there for her.

* * *

Damon walked into the Gilbert house and walked right up to Elena's room, hearing her sobs coming from upstairs. He saw Jeremy trying his best to comfort his sister, but Elena knew when Damon walked into the room and she looked up at him. Damon hated seeing her like this and crying, especially over his dirt bag of a brother, Stefan. Jeremy stood up and left the room and Damon took Jeremy's place and comforted Elena.

"You know Elena, it breaks my hear to see you like this" Damon sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around Elena's waist and pulled her closer to him

"I know" Elena said and started wiping tears away "I just…I don't know why, I just woke up feeling like this today"

"It happens" Damon sighed and kissed her forehead

Elena didn't mind that Damon occasionally kissed her on the forehead or on the cheek, she liked it. It made her feel like someone still wanted her, that she was still loveable, even though she knew that Damon probably wanted nothing romantically to do with her since she was the reason Katherine left with Stefan, the girl Damon had loved for so long.

"Damon," Elena said and looked up at Damon and just gazed into his beautiful blue eyes

"Yes Kitten?" Damon asked and smiled

Damon knew that would make Elena smile, and it did, but only for a second. "I'm sorry" She sighed

"For what?" Damon asked

"…For…being the reason that your stuck here taking care of me and not with Katherine" Elena sighed

"…Elena, you have nothing to be sorry about" Damon said "I'd much rather be here with you than with that bitch" Damon smiled

"Your just lying to make me feel better" Elena said and sat up

"No, I'm not" Damon said seriously and focused his gaze onto Elena's dark brown doe eyes. "I'd never lie to you Elena"

"…I wish Stefan never lied to me" Elena sighed "It would have made things a lot…simpler between us"

"Well, that's just Stefan, a liar" Damon said "I've known him for 169 years Elena, he's never gonna change"

"…I guess not" Elena sighed and leaned her head on Damon's shoulder "So…you really would rather be here?"

"Of course" Damon smiled "Plus, who else would teach that little monster downstairs how to not kill everything in sight?" Damon asked and laughed a little

Elena had to laugh a little too, without Damon here, Jeremy would probably some wild, blood thirsty vampire running around Mystic Falls. "Thanks Damon"

"For what?" Damon asked

"For making me laugh and smile when I really need it" Elena smiled and hugged Damon

"…I'll always be here Elena" He sighed and breathed in her scent that drove him wild, she always smelled like strawberries, but this time, there was also a heavy scent of chocolate there too, he had to smile a little, knowing that chocolate and candy was a definite sign of Elena hanging out with Bonnie and actually having fun for the first time in a long time.

Elena slowly let go of Damon, but couldn't help but look back into his beautiful blue eyes as she pulled away. His eyes stayed locked with hers and for that minute, it was like tome stood still, like they were really seeing each other for the first time. Damon slowly leaned in toward Elena and she was leaning in too. She felt butterflies start swirling through her stomach and her heart was about to beat out of her chest. Damon Salvatore. She was about to kiss Damon Salvatore. If you would have told her four months ago that she'd be kissing Damon and be excited about it, she would have laughed at you, but now, it just felt…right for Elena. She wanted to kiss Damon more than anything, she wanted Damon.

And when their lips touched, it was like lightning went racing through the both of them, and they loved it. Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's neck and Damon wrapped his arms around Elena's waist. It wasn't long before a simple kiss was turning into a full make-out sessions and their tongues were dancing with each other.

"Hey how is, whoa, dude, that's my sister!" The interrupting voice of Jeremy came from the doorway

Elena and Damon quickly pulled away from each other and looked at Jeremy. Elena was trying her hardest not to blush, but it was too late and she was turning three shades of red. Damon looked over to Elena and smiled at her blushing, causing her to blush more.

"God, never mind, everything's great I see" Jeremy said, still grossed out by having to see his sister making out with Damon "You too should put like a sign up or some sort of warning, I'm a vampire, I'll remember that for the rest of eternity now thank you very much" Jeremy sighed and walked downstairs

"God…I have to deal with that for an eternity" Damon sighed, making Elena laugh "I love hearing you laugh, that means your happy. You should be happy all the time Elena" Damon smiled at her, gazing into those beautiful brown eyes of her's again

* * *

Stefan was sitting in the living room area of the hotel room he was staying in with Katherine in New York City. They've been there for two weeks now, just getting back from London and Pairs, they decided on New York next. Katherine came walking out of the bed room and walked up behind Stefan putting her hands all over him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Morning" She smiled

"Morning" Stefan sighed

"Someone's being Mr. Grumpy again" Katherine said and sat down next to Stefan on the couch

"Just thinking" Stefan said

"If your thinking about Elena again-"

"I'm not" Stefan said "I'm thinking about what Damon could be doing to the people in Mystic Falls as we speak"

"Damon wouldn't hurt a fly with him falling for Elena like that" Katherine sighed

"How do you know?" Stefan asked

"I've had both yours and Damon's blood Stefan, I know what your feeling." Katherine smirked "Damon's hopelessly in love with Elena, as in nothing you say or do could change his mind about little Miss Elena, he's in love, intoxicated by her even" Katherine said "It's sickening" She sighed

"…Isobel was right" Stefan sighed

"Of course she was" Katherine said "She has just this thing about always being right, that's why I like her" Katherine smiled "When Isobel can see how hopelessly in love Damon is, then you know it's true"

"…If he hurts-"

"Stefan honey, you shattered the girls heart into a million pieces" Katherine said in a matter of fact tone "Damon loves her more than you ever did and ever could, it's amazing really, but it's been happening since they took that little trip down to Georgia, they've been falling in love, you stomping on her heart kinda just postponed it by two months, but now, their gonna be full force in love"

Stefan sighed, he knew Katherine was right. Damon and Elena had been falling in love while he was there, right in front of him. Stefan sighed and watched the news of what was going on in the city, refusing to think about Damon and Elena anymore for today.

* * *

Jeremy sat at the kitchen table, reading a book for the first time in a long time, when he heard the front door open. He looked up to see Jenna trying to quietly walk in, but she lived in a house where vampires were frequent visitors, there was no fooling anyone.

"Morning" Jeremy said

Jenna was suddenly alert and looking at Jeremy at the kitchen table wide eyed.

"Morning" Jenna said "I see you got that ring them, huh?"

"Yeah but as of ten minutes ago, I'm kinda wishing I didn't." Jeremy sighed

"…Why?" Jenna asked

"Nothing, don't worry about it" Jeremy sighed thinking about how Damon and Elena would kill him for telling Jenna they kissed, it was probably just a one time thing anyway.

"…Okay" Jenna sighed "How's Elena?"

"Uh, spent the night at Bonnie's but she's up in her room right now with Damon" Jeremy said "She was pretty upset this morning so…"

"Oh…okay" Jenna said "Is she okay now?"

"Yeah" Jeremy said "She's good"

"Okay" Jenna said and walked upstairs to her room

* * *

Jenna let curiosity get the best of her, after all, Damon may be helping Elena get better slowly and steadily, but she still didn't trust him. As far as trust goes, he's still a womanizer in her eyes. Jenna peaked in the door that was slightly cracked and saw Damon and Elena playfully arguing about something.

"You are not making me watch that damn…_thing_ again!" Damon said "You had Bonnie last night for that!"

"Fine, fine" Elena laughed "No more Notebook"

Jenna smiled and walked down to her room, she was happy that Damon seemed to be making Elena happy. Weather she liked to accept it or not, she knew that Elena had a crush on Damon. She may have read a page in her diary two days ago when Damon went hunting and Elena was passed out on the couch with her diary open and in hand.

_**

* * *

Flashback: **_

Jenna walked into the living room after Damon left to go hunting. She saw Elena curled up on the couch, her diary dangling from her hands hanging over the edge of the sofa. Jenna smiled and took her diary from her hands and was about to shut it and put it on the coffee table so Elena wouldn't wake up freaked out, but she had to read about how Elena was feeling at least.

Dear Diary,

Things have been…better. Not one hundred percent excellent, but better than how it has been most other days. I never thought I'd say this, but I think Damon is a really big part of why I'm feeling better. His sarcasm makes me laugh and smile when I really need it, and I may piss him off a little bit with making him watch The Notebook over and over again, but, it's funny to see his face when I tell him we're watching it again. And he's been taking really good care of Jeremy, he's not a blood crazed vampire that's for sure. Jeremy's starting to act, well, human around other humans.

I find myself thinking about Damon a lot more than usual…is that too weird? I mean, two months ago I would have followed Stefan to the ends of the earth, and now…nothing. I just want…Damon. I know that sounds weird and people would think he used compulsion on me if I told them, but it's real. I really feel for Damon Salvatore. As far as how he feels for me…well, I have no idea. Damon makes sure that no one really ever knows what he's feeling, other than the cocky jackass vibe he sends everyone. But deep down, I know Damon has a heart…I just don't know if his heart loves me…

Jenna sighed and put the diary down on the coffee table and covered Elena more with the blanket she had around her. She kissed her fore head and walked upstairs, she knew Damon would wake Elena up or take her up to her room and put her in bed.

_**

* * *

Present: **_

Damon sat there with Elena on her bed, he found it hard to stop looking into Elena's eyes, he was hoping she did too. Elena was blushing still a little bit. She didn't expect herself to let go like that so fast, just forget about everything messed up in her life for those few minutes and get lost in Damon. It was like being with him was a drug, one that could make her forget about everything for as long as she was entangled with him. And she was on that high right now, letting it slowly wear off, but that was hard with him still right here and close to her, his icy cold breath there on her skin. She wanted to just jump on him and kiss him all day long, but she had to control herself, she wasn't going to just lose control over a guy again, not like how she did over Stefan. This time was going to be different. She swore that she would not give in to her every desire, no matter how charming or sexy Damon was, she was going to stand her ground and take things slow, really slow. She just needed that right now, she needed friend Damon, not horny boyfriend Damon.

"So, what now?" Elena asked

"How about we just get out of here. Truthfully, I'm getting sick of looking at these four walls and I don't even live here" Damon smiled

"Fine" Elena said "Out. I'm getting changed" She said and pointed toward the door

"I'm going, I'm going" Damon sighed and walked out of the room and shut the door behind him

He was really tempted a few times to just open the door and peak at her, maybe scare her a little bit, but he resisted that urge and waited patiently outside her door. He heard Jeremy cover for them earlier even though he really wanted to tell Jenna, he would have to thank him later for covering for him, Jeremy wasn't turning out so bad after all. A few minutes later, Elena opened the door and found Damon standing there waiting patiently.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked

"Boarding House first if you don't mind" Damon said "I gotta get something there"

"Sure" Elena said and followed Damon downstairs to see Jeremy there at the kitchen table

"Thanks Jeremy" Damon said to Jeremy

Jeremy looked confused for a minute, but then he caught on. "Oh, no problem. Just, warning would be nice" Jeremy sighed and looked back down at his book

Elena knew what they were talking about now, Jenna must have come home and Jeremy covered for them. Elena smiled a little bit, but quickly dropped it. _No more thinking of Damon! _She shouted to herself mentally. She was going to let things happen as they come, not as she gave into her desires. Like her desire to think about Damon every waking second.

Damon and Elena finally reached the Boarding House and Damon left Elena in the living room while he went up to his room. Elena wandered around a little before she stopped in front of a box full of pictures. Katherine. They were all of Katherine. Sitting right out here in the living room, he must have been recently looking through them. Elena picked up one of the pictures and stared at Katherine. It was like looking in a mirror into the past, and it scared Elena. But it also broke her heart. Katherine. It would always be Katherine that Damon and Stefan would want, never little human Elena who could barely keep herself together lately. She felt a few tears start falling again and she quickly wiped them away. Still holding onto the picture of Katherine, she stormed out the front door of the house, she didn't want to be in there right now, where Katherine had been, where she kissed Stefan in front of her and watched Stefan kiss back. Elena looked down at the picture of Katherine. She may be a twisted bitch, but she had the hearts of the two boys Elena cared for the most in her life. Elena sat down in the front yard and just stared at the picture of Katherine. She found herself comparing herself to Katherine. Elena was fragile, weak, breakable, and cried at the drop of a hat lately. Katherine was strong, beautiful, indestructible and probably never cried in all of her existence.

Elena heard the front door open and a frantic Damon ran up to her and sat next to her and saw Elena holding onto a picture of Katherine from the box.

"Elena, what are you doing?" Damon asked

"It's always been Katherine and always will be Katherine" Elena sniffled "I can see why"

"Elena, come on" Damon sighed "I told you- "

"Why is there a box of pictures of Katherine in the living room?" Elena asked "You can tell me the truth"

"I always do" Damon sighed "I'm getting rid of them, burning them, tearing them up, anyway to get them out of this house" Damon sighed and took the picture from Elena and tore it up "See?"

"…How come you don't lie to me, like Stefan does?" Elena asked "There has to be a reason"

"I trust you" Damon said

"…Other than that?" Elena asked

"You wanna know the reason why I tell you the truth Elena?" Damon asked and Elena nodded "Because you deserve the truth. You don't deserve to be lied to. Lying to you would be like insulting you and your intelligence, and I would never do that" Damon sighed

"Thanks" Elena sighed and smiled a little "…Why do you care so much about…making me feel better?"

"Because, I hate seeing a woman cry" Damon sighed "Especially you" He smiled a little and kissed her on the forehead "Come on, let's get out of here" He said and helped Elena stand up and she brushed herself off

"So, where are we going?" Elena asked

"…Somewhere" Damon said and smiled at Elena

"That can't be good" Elena sighed

"Hey, have a little faith in me for once" Damn laughed

"Fine" Elena said "Let's go" She sighed and made her way towards the cars

_

* * *

_

A/N: Okay, so what do you think? I really like writing this story, so I hope you guys like it too :] I know Elena seems really emotional right now, but she's gonna be until she finally gives in to Damon ;] I don't really plan on having too much of Stefan in this story, just when he's needed in the chapters. But, I hope you guys like this story! Please review, I love reading your reviews :] xoxo, Avril

P.S. The collar with little bells on them, that idea came from Buffy: The Vampire Slayer :P I love that show :]


	3. Bunnies

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters a little :P

**

* * *

Chapter Three: **Bunnies

Elena was sitting in the car with Damon, watching the trees pass by as Damon drove the car. She kinda knew where they were going by recognizing the trees. It was a silent trip, and Elena liked that for right now, just so she could have time to think about everything. She hated being an emotional wreck like how she has been for the past two months with Damon, she wanted to be normal Elena again, the one who didn't cry every five minutes the minute she felt just a little bit crappy. She didn't want to have Damon worrying about her every five minutes either that she was going to do something drastic the minute she got too sad. She knew she couldn't help it, but she wanted to, she wanted to stop making everyone worry about her. So maybe if she just had a little fun, she'd be normal again, right? Elena sighed and hoped that soon she'd be normal again.

Damon pulled down the woodland road and stopped in what would have seemed like nothing to just anybody else, but, to Damon, it was where him and Stefan grew up. Damon got out of the car and helped Elena out.

"Thanks" Elena said as she got out of the car and looked around, remembering when Stefan took her here a long time ago, he hid Damon's ring here one time.

"Stefan ever take you here?" Damon asked

"Yeah, once" Elena said and looked through the forest to see what used to be the Salvatore House back in the 1800s. "So…why are we here?" Elena asked curiously

"I don't know, I guess I just felt a little home sick" He smiled "Vampires can be homesick you know, after all, that's the reason why Stefan and I came here in the first place. Well…Stefan came because he was homesick, I came because I promised him an eternity of misery" Damon smirked

"Yeah, I know, Stefan told me about the eternity of misery thing" Elena sighed and started walking to where Damon was standing in front of what used to be the gate into the Salvatore House.

"Life was a lot easier in the 1800s" Damon sighed

"I bet" Elena said and walked around the broken statues that were lying on the ground now

"Back then, it was you grow up, meet a girl, get married, have a family, grow old and die" Damon sighed "I guess it's still pretty much the same, just more…complicated in other cases"

"Yeah, like the growing old part" Elena said and looked at Damon

"Yeah, that could be a problem" Damon smirked

"…You know, you never told me about your mother" Elena said while looking at the old remains of the house

"Well, that's one thing I can tell you that Stefan can't" Damon sighed

"He never told me about her either" Elena said

"I know, she died shortly after Stefan was born. Some illness" Damon sighed "The only way Stefan remembers her is because of what I told him she was like. I was five when she died"

"Oh…I'm sorry" Elena said "…So, what was she like?"

"She was a great woman" Damon said and looked at Elena now "She was beautiful, smart, stubborn" Damon smiled "and one of the only people who could stand up to my father"

"…What was her name?" Elena asked, trying to picture the beautiful woman who probably resembled Damon a lot more than Stefan.

"Elizabeth" Damon said "Elizabeth Salvatore"

"…I wish I could have met her" Elena smiled

"Yeah, you would have gotten along with her, she would have liked you" Damon smiled, thinking about how different things would have been if it was Elena he met back in 1864 and not Katherine. Things would have ended a lot differently… "She was a lot like you in the stubborn department" Damon laughed

Elena just smiled and looked over to Damon who was still looking out at the remains of the house.

"You know Damon, Bonnie was right" Elena said

"…What is she right about?" Damon asked

"You are going soft" Elena smiled "Mr. Bad Ass vampire is turning into a marshmallow"

"Oh really?" Damon asked with a mischievous grin on his face

"Yep. The old Damon would have never taken me here and told me about his mother" Elena said

"And what exactly would the supposed old Damon have done?" Damon asked

"Well, first, try to get me to sleep with him" Elena laughed "And probably a bunch of wise ass remarks, flirtation, that eye thing that you do, and then maybe, **MAYBE** you would have taken me here" Elena said

"Huh, you know, none of those things actually crossed my mind" Damon said "…God, I am going soft" Damon said

"Told you" Elena laughed

"I can't help it, your like kryptonite or something. Whenever I'm around you I have…_feelings" _Damon said making a disgusted look as he said 'feelings'

"What kind of feelings?" Elena asked curiously

"…How am I supposed to know, I haven't felt anything since 1864. I forgot what they are" Damon sighed, he didn't exactly want to tell Elena point blank that the feelings he had were of love, happiness, and every other possible emotion linked back to love.

"People forget a lot of things Damon, but they don't forget how to feel, even if they stop feeling for 169 years" Elena said and walked a little closer to Damon now and was trying to get him to look at her, but he was looking in the other direction

"…Can I take you somewhere else? There's something else I wanna show you" He said, getting Elena off that topic

"…Sure" Elena sighed, defeated, she knew Damon did that purposely so he wouldn't have to talk about how he feels. _He's not that open around you yet Elena_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Elena and Damon got back in the car and Damon left the old Salvatore House and started driving down the road again, only to pull down another woodland road ten minutes later. This time Elena saw a completely different house. It was still standing, it looked like probably what the Salvatore House would have looked like back in the 1800s. It was a big white house with a gate around it and everything with beautiful flowers all around the gate and by the house.

"Where are we?" Elena asked as she got out of the house "It's like…a fairy tale house or something" She said taking in the scenery around the house that seems to be frozen in time

"It's the house I built a very long, long time ago" Damon said "When I thought Katherine and I would have a happily ever after" Damon sighed

"…Oh" Elena said realizing he must have built this when Katherine started using compulsion on Stefan and Damon both and they were head over heels in love with her. "But, you built all of this? The place is huge" Elena asked

"Yep, it's amazing what being blinded by love can make you do, huh?" Damon asked and started walking toward the place, with Elena right behind him

Damon walked up to the door of the place and opened it up and let Elena walk in first.

"Don't worry, no one's been in the place in years" Damon said "It's safe, go in"

Elena cautiously walked through the doorway, not really up for some vampire that snuck in here to come and jump us at this time. But no one was in here, the only thing that was in here was all the furniture, it was defiantly a house from 1864. Elena looked around the place, this was where Damon wanted to live with Katherine forever, and since he thought she was probably still human at the time, grow old and have a family here with her. Elena felt sadness wash over her, it broke her heart being in here, this place Damon built for someone he loved so much so many years ago, it also made her hate that bitch Katherine even more.

"You really loved her" Elena said, it wasn't a question, she knew Damon loved Katherine

"Yeah, I did" Damon sighed and walked over into the living room and kneeled down in front of this wooden chest that was in the living room.

He pulled a key out of his pocket and opened up the chest as Elena moved closer to where he was.

"What's in there?" Elena asked

She wasn't close enough to see anything yet, but she saw Damon take out a few things and put them in his pocket.

"Nothing really, just things that I've been hiding here" Damon sighed "Come here" He said to Elena

Elena walked over now and looked down into the chest and saw everything from journals and letters to jewelry and pictures.

"Wow" Elena said looking at everything in the chest

"Here" Damon said and pulled out a beautiful necklace, it looked a lot like the stone that Damon and Stefan had in their rings "Katherine never wore it, I promise" Damon said

"Damon…I couldn't-"

"Yes you can" Damon said "Now turn around so I can put this on you" He smiled

Elena smiled and turned around and moved her hair out of the way as Damon put the necklace around her neck.

"There" He said and Elena turned around to face him again "Perfect" He smiled

"…Thanks" Elena said "It's beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you" Damon smiled at her and did that eye thing he always did to Elena

Elena couldn't help it and laughed a little bit. She looked back down at everything that was in there.

"I didn't know you kept journals" Elena said and looked at them stacked up in there

"Yeah, those are actually the more recent ones, I hide these and keep that older ones around with me. Less chance of Stefan looking through them" Damon smiled

"I guess so" Elena said

"It helps you remember" Damon sighed 'You may live forever, but you forget things more than 100 years old" Damon said

"So in a hundred years Jeremy will forget we kissed?" Elena asked

"If he doesn't write it down, yeah, he'll forget" Damon smiled

"Good to know" Elena laughed

"Yeah" Damon sighed

"…Damon" Elena said, she was going out on a limb here asking him this "When we kissed…how…did you feel anything?" She asked and couldn't look at him for the answer

"Depends on what you mean by that" Damon sighed

"Like…did you **feel** anything. Any emotion at all?" Elena asked

"Elena-"

"Just…tell me the truth Damon" Elena sighed and was prepared to cry if things went wrong here

"Elena…for the first time in 169 years…when I kissed you, I felt something" Damon said "I don't …know what it was, but I know it was something good" He said and lifted Elena's head up and made her look at him and he looked back at her "It was something really good" Damon smiled at her

"Really?" Elena asked "Your not just-"

"I don't lie to you Elena, remember?" Damon asked

Elena smiled a little bit and a few tears spilled, but they were happy tears and she wiped them away.

"No more of that" Damon sighed and wiped away her tears "I want to see happy Elena. The one that smiled and laughed and made wise ass remarks right back at me and rolled her eyes at me" Damon laughed "I miss that Elena"

"I miss her too" Elena said "I want her back"

"You could start by smiling" Damon said

Elena laughed and smiled a big wide smile.

"There she is" Damon smiled "Alright, ready to get out of here?" He asked Elena and stood up and Elena rose off the chair she was sitting in

"Sure" Elena smiled

"There's one more place I want to show you" Damon said

"…Okay" Elena said and followed Damon out of the house

* * *

They got back in the car and Damon got them out of that wood shadowed area and back onto the normal road. Elena was still smiling, happy that Damon actually admitted to feeling something when they kissed so it wasn't just her thinking she was insane for slowly falling for a vampire….especially Damon, the last man on earth she planned on falling in love with. It was happening right in front of her eyes, and she liked it. She liked the new Damon that was caring and nice and admitted to having feelings. She couldn't help but think back to another conversation her and Bonnie had late at night last night about Damon.

_**

* * *

Flashback:**_

"You know…Damon's not that bad of a guy anymore" Bonnie sighed

"I know" Elena smiled "Just give him time, you'll warm up to him Bonnie"

'I know" Bonnie sighed "It's just…can I tell you something?"

"Sure" Elena said

"When Damon came by here earlier…I gave him the ring and I accidentally touched his hand and…it wasn't like when I touched Stefan's hand. There wasn't death and blood when I touched Damon's hand. There was…light…and happiness…and love" Bonnie sighed "It was…different"

"…Really?" Elena asked

"Yeah… I think he's really changed…for you Elena" Bonnie said

"…Me?" Elena asked

"Yeah, you" Bonnie smiled "I don't wanna say anything else…but give it time" She sighed

"No, now you have to tell me" Elena said curious now

"Nope, no more" Bonnie laughed "You get a cliffhanger"

"Ugh, fine" Elena laughed :I'll wait like you say to"

"Good girl" Bonnie laughed

_**

* * *

Present:**_

"Wow, this place is amazing" Elena said as she got out of the car and stared at the lake right in front of her

In all her years of living here in Mystic Falls, Elena had never seen a place like this, she had no idea that this place even existed. It was a lake far away from the town, more on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. It was peaceful, like no one and nothing had even ever set foot on this place before. There were beautiful little flowers popping up everywhere and the lake looked clam and untouched. Elena saw a few deer by the lake taking a drink, but once they spotted Damon and Elena, they were fully alert and made a run for it.

"They must think I'm Stefan or something" Damon laughed and led Elena toward the lakes edge and looked at the smile spreading across her face.

"No, your better than Stefan" Elena smiled

"Right, I spare the animals lives and kill people" Damon laughed "That's much better" Damon added sarcastically

"You haven't killed a person in months Damon, since before Stefan left" Elena laughed

"True" Damon sighed "God, I really have gone soft. It would have been nice if there was a warning sign or something saying 'DANGER: If you don't kill people, you will be classified as a fluffy, harmless vampire as opposed to a lethal killer'" Damon said "I blame you" He said and looked over at Elena

"Me?" She asked in more of a squeak than using her actual voice

"Yes, you squeaky" Damon laughed "If I never met you or took the time to know you as I have, I would be out there killing half of Mystic Falls population. Now, the only thing that's afraid of me are the deer"

"Bunnies and squirrels too" Elena added and laughed

"Oh, I'm so terrifying" Damon said sarcastically

"Well, too some people you still are I'm sure you are scary" Elena said

"Name one person" Damon said "Your brother, he's more terrifying than me right now; Your Aunt Jenna, dating a vampire hunter and now knows every humanly way possible to kill me; Alaric, knows even more ways to kill me being the vampire hunter himself; Bonnie, could wipe me off the face of the earth with one glance and set me on fire; Stefan, being back on human blood and with Katherine is now stronger than me and could easily kill me; -"

"Okay, okay!" Elena laughed "I get it. Most people have gotten used to you now"

"Gee, you think?" Damon asked "I actually don't mind it though" He sighed

"…I thought you liked be big and scary?" Elena asked

"It's nice, don't get me wrong" Damon smiled "But, if I continued to be big and scary, no one would let me anywhere near you"

"So you'd rather be a marshmallow and be allowed near me, than be a big scary monster and be killed as soon as you came within 200 feet of me?" Elena asked

"Yeah, I'd rather be as intimidating as fluffy kitten and be near you" Damon smiled

"Well thank you Damon" Elena laughed "It's an honor that you would rather be a kitten than a mountain lion for me"

"Yeah, yeah" Damon sighed "So…You like the view?"

"It's beautiful out here" Elena said and returned her attention back out to the peaceful lake "How did you find this place?"

"Out tracking Stefan one day, trying to find him when he went postal on human blood" Damon sighed "I remembered this place and thought you'd like to see it someday when, you know, you could stand to be around me and not have the urge to slap me across the face"

"Smart man" Elena laughed and looked over to the edge of the forest and saw the deer coming back "Oh, I don't think their scared of you anymore" Elena said and pointed out the deer to Damon

"Great, I can't even scare woodland animals anymore." Damon laughed "You know Elena, your gonna be the death of me someday"

"Sorry" She said and walked up to him and hugged him

Damon hugged her back. He had really fallen for her. Elena managed to take the big scary mountain lion Damon Salvatore that came to Mystic Falls, and turn him into a tiny little fluffy kitten. Damon shook his head in disbelief, seeing the deer acting like no one was there, no threat at all. _She's Kryptonite_ Damon thought to himself and looked down at Elena in her big brown eyes; _This girl is going to be the death of me_ He sighed and couldn't help but smile down at her and she smiled back up at him.

"You know…I can't believe I'm telling you this…but Jenna is deathly afraid of Bunnies" Elena laughed

"…Really?" Damon asked interested now

"Oh yeah, terrified. I had to get rid of my pet Bunny because Jenna was so scared of it" Elena laughed

"That's interesting" Damon said and looked down at the rabbit hopping by them. He leaned down and picked it up by the scruff of it's neck and looked it in the eyes. Elena saw the rabbit go from trying to wiggle out of Damon's grasp, to perfectly calm and still.

"Did you just use compulsion on that bunny?" Elena asked, shocked

"Can pretty much do it to anything with eyes and ears" Damon smiled and handed the bunny to Elena and it curled up in her arms "Now, let's go visit Jenna, shall we?"

"Your terrible, you know that right?" Elena asked and laughed

"Yes, I know, but I have to do something to get back at her for coming after me with a blow torch the first time I came to see if you were okay" Damon laughed

"You know, I was wondering why she keeps that thing by the front door" Elena laughed

"Well, now I'm getting pay back. This is Jenna's blow torch" Damon smiled and pet the rabbit on the head "Come on" Damon said and opened the passenger side door for Elena and let her and the rabbit get in the car.

Damon got in the driver's seat, he would come back here another time with Elena, maybe in a more romantic way, but for now, he had to go get some revenge on Jenna who thought she was so smart coming after him with a blow torch. Who knew someone could be so scared of a little fluffy bunny? Damon was about to find out exactly that.

_

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? This chapter was all Damon and Elena and their trip around Mystic Falls :] No kissing in this chapter, but I still think it's a sweet chapter, right? _

_I had to let Damon get some sort of revenge on Jenna, for previous death threats made towards him, so Damon and Elena were in the forest, and what's a better way to scare someone who's petrified of rabbits than with a rabbit? :P _

_And I'm amazed that I updated this story twice in one day :P I guess I just kinda got into writing this even more than I already was thanks to your wonderful reviews :] I still have to write for my other story too, but for, now, enjoy :] xoxo, Avril_

_P.S. I HAD to name the chapter Bunnies, it was too funny to me :P _


	4. Someone Like You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters a little :P

**

* * *

Chapter Four: **Someone Like You

Damon and Elena pulled into Elena's driveway, with the bunny still in Elena's arms.

"If Jenna is as afraid of rabbits as you say she is, than this will be hilarious" Damon laughed

"Trust me, she's scared of these things" Elena smiled

Damon got out of the car and opened the passenger side door for Elena. Elena, still holding the bunny, got out of the car and started heading for the door with Damon right behind her. Damon and Elena walked inside and Jeremy was sitting on the couch watching a movie, but he turned around when he heard Damon and Elena walk in and stared at them in confusion.

"…What's with the bunny?" Jeremy asked confused

"Where's Jenna?" Elena asked and handed the bunny to Damon since, after all, it was him that wanted to scare Jenna

"Kitchen…why? Your not having her kill the rabbit are you?" He asked disgusted

"No, remember how Jenna was scared of Cotton?" Elena asked

"Oh yeah" Jeremy laughed "That was hilarious, I've gotta see this" Jeremy said and walked into the kitchen and Damon and Elena were close behind him

Jenna was looking in the fridge, rearranging everything in there, she was making sure that blood was no where near her morning orange juice and having a repeat of when she almost willingly drank human blood.

"Hey Jenna" Elena said

"Hey" Jenna sighed, not looking over at everyone staring at her and the bunny in Damon's arms "What's up?"

"Nothing" Elena sighed "Damon just brought me home"

"Oh, you have fun?" She asked

"Yep" Elena said

"Next time you see him, tell him to keep this damn blood away from-" Jenna was cut off mid sentence and her eyes grew wide as she looked at the bunny in Damon's arms "…W-What's with the r-rabbit?" She asked and shut the refrigerator door but kept her eyes locked on the rabbit as if it would jump out of Damon's arms and attack her

"Wow, this is so much funnier than I expected" Damon laughed and grabbed the bunny by the scruff of his neck and held it up in front of Jenna

Jenna leaned away as if the thing could kill her and not the vampire that was holding the rabbit in front of her.

"Get that thing away from me!" She said and ran out of the kitchen at what should only be vampire speed

Damon was hysterically laughing now, holding the rabbit normally in his arms. "I see why she liked Stefan more than me now, Stefan used to be a little bunny eater"

"We still to this day have no idea why she is petrified of bunnies" Jeremy said through his laughter "But, I don't care, it's hilarious"

"Alright, give me the bunny" Elena laughed and took the rabbit back from Damon and walked out the back door of her house and set the rabbit free in the nearby forest

She turned around from setting the bunny free and there was Damon right behind her. "I'm convinced that you and Jeremy are trying to kill me with a heart attack" Elena said trying to bring her racing heart rate "Did Jeremy mention yet that I was looking into getting you a collar with bells on it?"

"No…but I'm not gonna wear that" Damon smirked

Elena smiled and yawned, the sun was just setting and she was getting tired already. It had nothing to do with the fact of that Elena and Bonnie stayed up until 4am the night before.

"Late night with Bonnie?" Damon asked

"Mhmm" Elena said and yawned again

"Alright, come on sleepyhead, that's enough for you in one day" Damon said and scooped Elena up in his arms and carried her into the house and didn't put her down until she was upstairs in her bedroom, sitting on her bed.

Elena went in the bathroom to change and get ready for bed and went back to her bedroom to find that Damon wasn't in there as he usually was. She walked downstairs and saw that Damon was downstairs talking to Jenna. She didn't look happy, in fact, she looked like she was about to go grab the blow torch. I always wondered why Damon didn't just use compulsion on her, she barely wore her vervain jewelry, so why didn't he just make her calm and happy? And what was he talking to her about that made her so pissed off?

"What's wrong?" Elena asked Jenna and Damon

They both looked at Elena, then back at each other. Jenna sighed and looked back over at Elena.

"Nothing" Jenna said and Damon looked up at her in shock "You know where Jeremy is? This was on the porch for him" Jenna sighed and handed Elena an envelope that had Jeremy's name on it written in perfect cursive

"Nope" Elena sighed "I think he said something though about going to the Grill, I'll just go put this up in his room" Elena said and took the letter and noticed that Damon and Jenna went back to their conversation and Jenna remained looking pissed off, but at least she was listening to Damon for once.

* * *

Jeremy was sitting at the bar at the Grill, Damon was right, stay on a steady diet of human blood and that compulsion really worked, and the alcohol really did make him less hungry. He looked around the place, everyone was happy, smiling, laughing, and blissfully ignorant that their town was a magnet for vampires. He looked back toward his drink and finished it off and ordered up another, drink number five and he was still feeling nothing. Finally, he saw a familiar face walk into the grill, it was Bonnie. At first, she hesitated walking up to Jeremy, but eventually gave in and walked right up to him.

"Hey Jeremy" Bonnie said "Ring working?"

"Yep" Jeremy sighed "Thanks again for doing that for me"

"No problem" Bonnie sighed

"…You want something to drink? It's not really a problem for me" Jeremy smiled and laughed a little

Bonnie hesitated for a second and sat next to Jeremy at the bar. "Why not" She sighed "I'll just have a beer"

Jeremy ordered up a beer for Bonnie and she started drinking from it right away.

"So, what's up?" Jeremy asked

"I got this weird letter today" Bonnie said and took the folded up letter out of her pocket "It doesn't say who it's form, no initials or anything. It did say something funny that I thought you might want to see though" Bonnie sighed and unfolded the letter and pointed out the sentence to Jeremy that she found strange

"_Make sure Jeremy reads his letter before 9 tonight." _Jeremy read out loud "Letter? I never got a letter"

"Could be at your house right now" Bonnie said "All I know is, you have to read that letter before 9"

Jeremy looked up at the clock hanging in the bar, it was only 8, he still had time to finish his drink, head home, and read whatever stupid letter he had to read.

* * *

Elena was trying to hear what Damon and Jenna were talking about from the living room, but they were talking at a level that was just quiet enough for Elena not to hear what they were talking about. Jenna didn't look so angry anymore, but it looked like Damon was still trying to sweet talk her into something.

"I give up" Elena sighed out loud "I'm going to bed" She said and marched upstairs and got into bed, covering herself up, and turning out the light.

She was a little mad that Damon and Jenna were having a secret conversation, who knows what they were talking about, especially something that had Jenna so pissed for so long. Elena was just about to drift off to sleep when she heard her door open and close and heard someone sit down in the chair in her room across from her bed. She turned the light on and sat up and saw Damon sitting there.

"What were you and Jenna talking about?" Elena asked immediately "And don't you dare lie to me Damon Salvatore" Elena said firmly

"Elena, it's nothing to worry about, it's not gonna happen for a while, at least with your sunt acting like this, it's not" Damon sighed and sat on the bed next to Elena

"It's not anything potentially dangerous, is it?" Elena asked, worrying that Katherine was coming back now

"No, nothing like that" Damon sighed "I was just…being a gentleman, your aunt needs more persuading though"

"…I don't know what your up to, but no compulsion on Jenna" Elena sighed

"Please, I wish I used compulsion on her1 She's stubborn, way worse than you" Damon laughed "But I will not use compulsion on Jenna…maybe bunnies, but not compulsion" Damon smiled

"Fine" Elena smiled "I have no problem with you using bunnies…but no using compulsion on the bunnies either"

"Ugh, fine, no compulsion on anyone, human or fluffy bunny" Damon sighed

"Good. Goodnight Damon" Elena smiled

"Goodnight Elena" Damon said and kissed Elena on her forehead

Elena leaned over and turned the light out and tried to go to sleep, she knew Damon was still there in her room, watching over her, but there was one small problem, she couldn't sleep.

"…Damon" Elena said

"Yeah?" He asked

"…Can you stay here?" Elena asked and sat up in her bed in the darkness, only the moonlight streaming in through the window lighting up the room

"Over there?" Damon asked and looked toward the bed

"Yeah, I can't sleep" Elena sighed

"…Sure" Damon said, kinda surprised that Elena was asking him to come to bed with her basically

He got under the covers in Elena's bed and she snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She fell asleep with a smile on her face and Damon couldn't help but smile. Elena was falling in love with him, maybe she'd never say it to his face, but he knew Elena was falling for him. As he slowly traced the veins in Elena's hand that was grasping onto his waist, Jenna's word were racing through Damon's mind.

_**

* * *

Flashback: **_

"Why won't you let me date Elena?" Damon hissed to Jenna, low enough so that Elena in the living room couldn't hear him

"Because, I know you Damon. I've seen how you work. You string a girl along until your bored with her then break her heart, you've been doing it for centuries" Jenna hissed back, just as quiet as Damon

"Elena's different" Damon said

"What makes her different to you? Is it because you can't have her? Or maybe because she was with Stefan?" Jenna asked

"I love her" Damon said

Jenna froze in place and looked Damon dead in the eyes, looking for him to back down. Jenna knew too that Damon didn't lie, especially about stuff like this. Jenna sighed and backed down, not catching a hint of lying in his eyes.

"Why do you love her?" Jenna finally asked

"Because she's the most beautiful girl I have seen in my entire lifetime, she's caring, kind, stubborn, funny, the list can go on" Damon said returning Jenna's gaze

Jenna sighed and looked away from Damon.

"I give up, I'm going to bed" Elena said loudly from the living room and Jenna and Damon heard her walk upstairs and go to bed

"…I'll think about it" Jenna sighed "Tomorrow, I'll let you know"

"…I really do love her Jenna" Damon said

"…Tomorrow" Jenna said and put the last of her dishes away

Damon walked up the stairs and up to Elena's bedroom, hoping that Jenna will change her mind about him and let him ask Elena out on a date.

_**

* * *

Present: **_

Jeremy was walking in the house now, he heard Jenna walked around upstairs, and Elena mumbling in her sleep, and Damon laughing at what she was saying. Seems like everyone was heading to bed early tonight. He walked in his room and saw an envelope laying on his desk. He opened it up and took out the letter.

Jeremy,

Open up you window, you won't be sorry.

That was all the letter said. Jeremy looked at his cell phone. 8:58pm. He walked over to his window and opened it up and waited those two long minutes. 9 came along and suddenly he heard something land on the roof. He looked out the window and someone was walking on the roof towards Jeremy's window. He let himself go into vampire mode and felt his fangs come out and the veins under his eyes become more noticeable.

"Relax" He heard a familiar girls voice laugh and she looked into the window and was visible in Jeremy's room lighting "It's just me" She smiled and kissed Jeremy on the cheek and Jeremy relaxed now

"…Anna?" He asked and saw her standing there right in the window

"Yep" She smiled cheerfully and walked into Jeremy's room and shut the window behind her

"How are you even alive? Damon said he saw you get staked!" Jeremy said

"I was, and set on fire" Anna sighed "But, I was wearing this" She said and pointed to a ring on her finger, different from the one that let her walk in the sunlight "My mom gave it to me a week before she died, I forgot I was wearing it on Founder's Day until I woke up in a burned up building with dead bodies all around me and finding myself healing form burn wounds" She sighed "That and I had to pull a stake out of my chest, it hurts worse to pull out than for someone to plunge it through you"

"I can't believe your alive!" Jeremy said and hugged her tightly

"Ow" She said and Jeremy let go

"Sorry" He said "Still getting used to the vampire thing"

"So you really did change, huh?" Anna asked

"Yeah" Jeremy sighed "I changed. So where were you for those two months?"

"Tracking down Katherine. I saw she had Stefan with her and I wanted to make sure she wasn't planning on coming back here. Turns out she just really wanted Stefan with her, she could care less about this place" Anna sighed "But, I found out something else while I was gone, Elena will want to hear this though"

"She's asleep but-"

"I'll tell her tomorrow then" Anna sighed and sat down on Jeremy's bed "It's about her mom"

"Isobel?" Jeremy asked

"Yeah, she's coming back to Mystic Falls. I overheard Katherine talking to her, saying she was insane for coming back here, but she insisted. She mention something about coming back because of Damon doing something to her daughter, and I know her only daughter is Elena and Damon is here so…I just don't know what she wants with Damon and Elena" Anna sighed

"Do you know when she's coming?" Jeremy asked

"Tomorrow night" Anna sighed "I got here as fast as I could from Alaska, that's where Katherine and Stefan are now"

"We'll tell them in the morning then" Jeremy sighed

"Okay" Anna said "So…how's the bloodlust been treating you?"

"Terrible. But I took Damon's advice on drinking, alcohol really does work" Jeremy smiled "No cravings for the past hour"

"That's good" Anna laughed "But I wouldn't exactly listen to _all _of Damon's advice, there are some things he's not exactly an expert on" Anna smiled

"I kinda figured that" Jeremy smiled "So, what do you wanna do?"

"How about I finally beat you at that damn video game downstairs" Anna smiled

"Your on" Jeremy laughed and raced Anna downstairs at vampire speed, she won of course, being older has it's perks with being a vampire

* * *

Elena was starting to wake up a little from her peaceful sleep and found herself sleeping on a shirtless Damon Salvatore. Two months ago, she would have slapped Damon for coming in bed with her, but now, she felt safe, and well, It was different to feel safe with Damon. She slowly sat up in bed and watched Damon sleep. She wasn't used to seeing Damon sleeping, he looked…human to her. He was vulnerable in his sleep. She smiled and laid back down next to him and rested her head on his chest for a minute, before looking back up at him and kissing him on the cheek.

His eyes fluttered open and looked down at Elena and smiled.

"That was nice to wake up to" Damon smiled "Good morning"

"Morning" Elena smiled and kissed him on the cheek again

"That's not fair" Damon laughed "That was twice now"

Elena laughed and soon Damon's lips were on hers and she was kissing back almost immediately. She felt the butterflies in her stomach again and her heart racing and she forgot about everything else in the world except for her and Damon. But Damon pulled away too soon from the kiss for Elena's liking.

"What-"

"Jeremy" Damon sighed and sure enough, Jeremy opened the door

"Guys, come downstairs, I gotta tell you something" He said and left the room

Elena sighed and threw her legs over the side of the bed and felt Damon's hand on her shoulders and his lips start kissing her neck. Why was he being so…romantic like this to Elena all the sudden? Elena didn't really care to put too much thought into it and let Damon keep kissing her neck, until she heard her brother from downstairs.

"This centaury would be nice guys!" Jeremy said

This time it was Damon that sighed and pulled away from Elena again and got up out of bed.

"Damon?" Elena said

"Yeah?" He asked turning around and paying full attention to Elena now who had a concered look on her face "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Elena sighed "It's just…you never acted like this before around me. Like actually kissing me and wanting me"

"…Elena, I've always wanted you. It's just Stefan's always been in the way. And I didn't want to be a complete jackass and take advantage of you right after he left. It's just…you seemed to be getting better and…I can stop if-"

"No!" Elena said "I like this" She smiled and kissed Damon on the lips quickly and pulled away

"I like this too" He smiled and kissed her this time, but pulled away, knowing Jeremy would annoy them until they came downstairs "Come on, let's get down there before Jeremy blows a gasket" Damon laughed

Elena smiled and got up and dressed. Damon and Elena walked downstairs and stopped in their tracks when they saw who was standing there with Jeremy.

"Anna?" Elena asked in disbelief

"Hi" Anna smiled and waved a little at both of them

_

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? _

_Yes, Isobel is coming back in the next chapter, she won't be too bad, I promise I'll keep her on her best behavior :P But at least it's not Katherine, right? :P _

_Anyway, I had to bring Anna back, it'd be hard to write a love story about Damon and Elena with Jeremy left out and alone, I love his character too much to make him suffer like that without Anna :] _

_So, let me know what you think :] xoxo Avril _


	5. Did You Miss Your Mommy?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the character's a little :P

**

* * *

Chapter Five: **Did You Miss Your Mommy?

Jeremy had Anna explain everything to Damon and Elena, even the fact of that Isobel was visiting tonight.

"Why is she coming?" Elena asked Anna confused and trying to process everything.

"She said something about you and Damon. I don't know exactly why she's coming though" Anna sighed

"So what? Am I supposed to invite her in and have a mother/ daughter talk?" Elena asked sarcastically

"You'll talk to her outside" Damon sighed "I'll be right there, I can kill her in the blink of an eye if she tries anything"

Elena felt safe again hearing how protective Damon was of her. She smiled and hugged him, and the hug caught him off guard, but he hugged her back.

"I doubt it's anything to worry about" Anna sighed "You just have to talk to her for a minimum of five minutes probably and then she'll take off and she'll be gone again"

Elena sighed and cuddled up next to Damon. Jeremy knew already that Damon and Elena had a thing for each other, but this was taking Anna off guard, even thought Jeremy explained Stefan leaving with Katherine and everything to her, he never really explained Damon and Elena to her, leaving her confused as to why Elena was showing Damon any sort of affection. Jeremy leaned in and whispered in Anna's ear.

"Just let it go, it's a weird relationship" Jeremy said and pulled away from Anna and she just nodded in response.

* * *

All day, Elena was nervous waiting for her birth mother who was now a vampire, and a bitch as well, to show up at her front door. She wanted to just talk to her and get it over with, and let things get back to normal. But everything was, Elena was just way too nervous. Jeremy and Anna were playing video games together downstairs, Anna was finally beating Jeremy; Jenna was clued in that Isobel was coming and invited Alaric over just in case Isobel tried anything and brought a bunch of vampires with her; and everyone was relaxed, except for Elena.

"What are you so worried about Elena?" Damon asked her and joined her on the stairs

"I don't know, I guess, she's still my birth mother and I just…feel like this, like I'm meeting her all over again" Elena sighed

"I'm here this time though" Damon smiled "No need to be nervous"

And just like that, the doorbell was rung and Elena sprang up and answered the door to find Isobel standing there.

"I see you were expecting me" She said and peaked in the door way and saw Anna in the living room "You need to be more sneaky dear, really" She sighed and looked back at Elena "Hello Elena" She said and smiled a smile that eerily resembled Katherine's

"Isobel" Elena sighed

"And Damon, how convenient" Isobel smiled "I was looking to speak to both of you today"

"What do you want Isobel?" Damon growled

"Easy boy, I'm not saying a word until I'm invited in" Isobel smiled

Elena looked up at Damon, he saw some fear in her eyes. He held Elena close to him and nodded, letting her know it would be fine, she would be in their house full of three vampires, a vampire hunter (also Isobel's ex-husband), and a lady who was very handy with a blow torch.

"…Come in" Elena sighed

Isobel smiled and set foot in the door and walked right past Elena and Damon and stopped in the living room in front of Jeremy and Anna.

"Scoot" She ordered

Jeremy and Anna got off the couch and walked into the kitchen where Alaric and Jenna were. Damon and Elena moved toward Isobel in the living room.

"What Isobel?" Elena asked

"Ouch, that's not the way you talk to your mother" Isobel smirked "Your lucky I don't ground you"

"Enough Isobel, what do you want?" Damon asked

Isobel gritted her teeth and glared at Damon. She hated that Damon was in charge of her, him creating her and all, he was practically her vampire father. Which was usually why she tried to avoid coming here to see Elena, because Damon would be close by. She focused her gaze back on Elena and was remembering what she came her to tell them, to warn them about really. Though she was sure that Elena's witch friend Bonnie had told them if she had come in recent contact with Damon, but then again, maybe she was keeping it from them.

"Elena, didn't you miss you mommy at least one little bit?" Isobel asked with a smirk

"Nope" Elena sighed

"Someone's being sassy" Isobel smiled "I see you got that from me" She sighed "They grow up too fast"

"Get on with it already" Damon growled

"You, behave, I'm her mother" Isobel said toward Damon, not caring weather he could rip her to shreds or not. "I'm her birth mother and from what I've heard, you have an interest in my dear little Elena" She smiled

"You've known that Isobel. Two days before Founder's Day. In the park. Stefan with us. You blurt out I love Elena" Damon growled at her

"I know, I'm not stupid" Isobel spat at him "What I mean is, from a certain witch I know who I have check up on my little Elena here every few weeks. Yes, I actually care weather you live or die Elena, and no, it's not your little friend Bonnie" Isobel sighed knowing they would ask those questions "Completely different witch" She smiled "And there's been an interesting turn of events it seems."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked

"I mean…here" She sighed and took a ring out of her pocket and handed it to Damon.

It looked similar to Isobel's ring which was completely different from Katherine's, same stone and everything and Damon realized it was a day ring just like his, Stefan's, and Jeremy's.

"…Why are you giving me this?" Damon asked Isobel

"I had it made to look exactly like mine. And the witch I have check on you put the spell on it and everything." Isobel sighed "And you both know exactly what that means"

"…I'm going to be turned?" Elena asked

"Eventually. At some point in time after a few other certain events that happen that I'd rather not say and let it all be a surprise" Isobel smiled "But, I can say this, boys are a lot easier to raise, girls are hell" Isobel sighed and rose from the couch "I believe my time here is done, for now" She smiled "I'll be back next week before I leave and head out to Manhattan. I want to see if you two can figure out what I mean" Isobel smirked

"What do you mean?" Elena asked

"That's for me to know and for you two to find out" She smiled "Goodbye Elena" Isobel said then looked at Damon "Goodbye Damon. Take care of my daughter"

And with that, Isobel vanished from the house, the door shutting behind her.

"Well, all I understood from that was that I'm eventually going to die" Elena sighed and took the ring from Damon's hand, it did match Isobel's perfectly, and strangely enough, Elena loved it

"…She meant something else" Damon sighed "I guess we'll figure it out eventually"

"Or die trying" Elena sighed and put the ring on her finger and looked at it, according to Isobel, she would have to get used to that being there for all of eternity.

"…I wouldn't worry about it too much, it is Isobel after all" Damon sighed as Jeremy and Anna, along with Alaric and Jenna right behind them, walked into the room

"So, she seemed…okay" Jeremy sighed

"She was" Elena said

"You know, I was actually looking forward to using the blow torch on someone other than Damon" Jenna smiled

"Can we go one night without threatening to set me on fire?" Damon asked

"…Fine, you earned it" Jenna sighed "Oh, with everything going on, I forgot Damon" Jenna sighed "Come on" She sighed and signaled for him to follow her

Damon kissed Elena on the forehead and got up and followed Jenna into the kitchen. He knew Elena would be curious as to why Jenna was talking to him, but she would be distracted telling everyone in the living room about what Isobel said. Damon pulled out a chair for Jenna at the kitchen table and pushed her in before he had a seat himself.

"You know, you can stop buttering me up so much" Jenna sighed

"…Really?" Damon asked surprised

"Yeah" Jenna sighed "But don't push it." She said and had a look on her face as if she was about to read her own death sentence "Anyway, Damon…you can date Elena" She sighed

"Really?" Damon asked, shocked that she said yes

"Yeah, you can date her" Jenna sighed "But so help me if I EVER catch you two having sex in this house I will personally come after you with a blow torch, vervain, and a wooden stake, understand?" Jenna said firmly and looked Damon dead in the eyes, she made sure she was wearing her vervain bracelet tonight so Damon couldn't make her change her mind

"Got it" Damon said "But it's not like that with me and Elena…yet anyway" Damon smirked

"Wait, did I hear Damon just say he actually wasn't trying to get in Elena's pant's yet?" Jenna asked "I think I did" Jenna laughed "Someone must have replace you with a robot or something"

"Believe what you want Jenna, but I'm not gonna make Elena do something she doesn't want to do" Damon said and stood up from the kitchen table with a smile on his face

"I bet you'll make it a week before you try to get her to sleep with you" Jenna said

"Jenna, I'm hurt that you have such little faith in me" Damon said sarcastically and had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Whatever Damon, just go ask Elena out" Jenna sighed and got up from the kitchen table

Damon was already back by Elena's side by the time Jenna walked back out into the living room. She looked over at Damon and Elena, just stared at them for a minute. She did this with Stefan and Elena once before too, she knew Elena was happy, but Stefan never truly looked happy to Jenna at any given time. She never saw him smile or express any sort of happiness. Maybe things were different when he was alone with Elena? But from what she saw, he was always mad looking. But she saw Damon was different. Damon smiled, he laughed, he wasn't afraid to hold Elena close to him, hell, if Jenna had never been clued in that Damon was a vampire, she would have guessed that he was just some older guy that came to Mystic Falls and had a thing for Elena. Normally, Jenna would give Elena the whole, _Dating An Older Guy_, talk, but she didn't exactly have one prepared for Elena dating a guy that was 151 years older than her. She would have to sit and think about that one for a while, so for now, she'd get away with that.

But other than the fact of that Damon always seemed to act abnormally human around Elena compared to Stefan, she just looked at the two of them together. They both were happy, smiling, laughing with everyone in the room; and as much as Jenna hated to admit it, she thought that Damon was good for Elena, he was the wild, rambunctious, dare devil; while Elena was the quiet, content, stubborn girl. In the end, they equaled each other out. Damon would help Elena learn to let lose every once and a while, while Elena would help Damon learn that sometimes you have to draw the line. She hated to say thing, and she would probably slap herself later for even thinking it, but Damon and Elena were the perfect couple in her eyes. _Vampire or not, he's good for her_ Jenna thought to herself before she went in the kitchen to go start drinking some wine, she was gonna need it to stop thinking about how perfect Damon and Elena were for each other no matter how much she hated Damon and all his cockiness.

* * *

Bonnie was fast asleep when someone rang her doorbell at 2am. She dragged herself out of bed and walked to the door, once she opened the door, she was fully wide awake and alert at the sight of who was in front of her.

"Isobel? Why are you here?" Bonnie asked

"Relax, I just have to ask you something" Isobel said "Confirming something" Isobel smiled

"What?" Bonnie asked

"…Have you come into contact with Damon lately?" Isobel asked

Bonnie remembered when she gave Damon that ring a few days ago and all she saw. "Yeah, why?" Bonnie asked puzzled

"…Did you see Elena as a vampire?" Isobel asked, no emotion on her face at all

"Yep" Bonnie said

"How about dating Damon?" Isobel asked

"Obviously" Bonnie sighed

"Marrying Damon?" Isobel asked

"Kinda foggy, but yeah, it was clear enough to see that it was definite" Bonnie said

"…Elena…pregnant" Isobel said, this time Bonnie saw concern, actual concern on Isobel's face

"Yeah, but I was confused by that one. Damon said vampires can't procreate" Bonnie said, remembering Elena telling her all about her road trip to Georgia with Damon a while ago, and that topic somehow popped up

"That one confused Haven said too" Isobel sighed

"Wait, you guys can't have freaky little vampire babies, can you?" Bonnie asked worried for her friend now

"No, it's never happened before" Isobel said "That's why it confused everyone when I told them"

"If your suggesting Elena cheating on Damon-"

"No, I'm not, Haven would have seen that" Isobel said

"I would have too" Bonnie sighed "So what are you saying, their gonna have some freak ass vampire baby?"

"I hope not, that means I'd be a grandmother" Isobel sighed

"Can we think of Elena here for a second" Bonnie said frustrated that Isobel only thought of herself and not her daughter "Look, I really don't want my best friend having some freaky vampire/human baby hybrid thing" Bonnie sighed

"It won't happen" Isobel sighed "Maybe it was just a fluke"

"That two witches saw? Doubt it" Bonnie sighed

"Then…it's out of our hands" Isobel sighed "We can only hope that it was just…a vision of what could have been if Damon was human"

"…Maybe that's what it was" Bonnie sighed "I hope it was just what would have happened and not what will happen"

"Well, I'd love to talk to you all night through your doorway, but I have places to go, people to see, blood banks to rob" Isobel sighed "Goodnight…witch"

"Goodnight bloodsucker" Bonnie sighed and slammed her door shut in Isobel's face

Bonnie dragged herself back to bed and got back under the covers. She was reached to turn out the light when her hand accidentally landed on a necklace that Elena left here when she slept over. And all the sudden, Bonnie was thrown into a vision.

_**

* * *

Bonnie's Vision: **_

Bonnie was watching Elena and Damon sitting in their bed in the morning. Damon had his arms wrapped around Elena who was obviously pregnant, at least 6 months pregnant now, and he was giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"How can you be so sure it's gonna be a boy?" Elena asked

"Because, Salvatore's always produce boys first" Damon smiled and kissed Elena on the cheek again

"Maybe it's different this time" Elena said

"I doubt it" Damon said

"You are just dead set on it being a boy, aren't you?" Elena asked a laughed

"I KNOW it's a boy" Damon smiled

"Whatever you say, but I think it's gonna be a girl" Elena smiled

"Think what you want to Elena" Damon laughed

"Hey, I'm the one carrying the baby here, I'm pretty sure it's a girl" Elena laughed

"Well, we'll see who's right then later on" Damon laughed

"I guess so" Elena smiled and kissed Damon on the cheek now "I love you Damon"

"I love you too Elena" Damon smiled and kissed her

And as they got lost in a passionate kiss, Bonnie noticed something on Elena's hand, more like her ring finger to be exact. It was a HUGE diamond ring, Elena and Damon were married already.

_**

* * *

Present:**_

Bonnie found herself back in her room and saw herself grasping Elena's necklace. She put it back down on the nightstand and sighed.

"I guess I have a time frame now" Bonnie sighed and shut off her lights, hoping that sleep would help her forget what she saw just now

* * *

Damon had dragged Elena to bed, saying she needed her sleep now since she has been stressed all day. Elena loved that Damon cared about her this much, but she couldn't help but wonder how long this would last. I mean, would it really be forever as Isobel said it would be? And would it be a forever with Damon? Elena was quickly distracted by Damon coming back into her bedroom and sitting on her bed next to her.

"So, feel better now that Isobel's gone?" Damon asked her

"I'll feel better once she's out of Mystic Falls" Elena sighed

"Don't worry about her too much" Damon smiled "I can handle her"

"You know, that's one of the upside's to knowing a 169 year old vampire" Elena laughed

"Yeah, I guess so" Damon sighed and noticed that Elena was still wearing the necklace he gave her yesterday "So, Elena…I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow" Damon said

"…Like a date?" Elena asked

"Yeah, a date" Damon said

"…Is that what you were talking to Jenna about?" Elena asked and smiled

"I wanted to get her permission first before I just asked you out, after all, she is the one with the blow torch" Damon laughed

"True" Elena smiled "…And yes, I would love to go on a date with you Damon" Elena said and kissed Damon on the cheek "What are we doing on this date tomorrow?"

"You'll see" Damon smiled

"I just have one question that I want you to answer" Elena said

"Shoot" He said

"…Do I have to wear a dress?" Elena asked

"Yes, in fact, I really like that red one you have in your closet" Damon smiled and moved himself closer to Elena so he could start kissing her neck

"Fine, I'll wear the red one" Elena laughed and pushed Damon off of her "Save it for another time" She smiled

"Fine" Damon sighed and stood up in front of Elena and took her had and kissed it "Goodnight Elena"

"Where are you going?" Elena asked as she saw him make his way toward the door

"…You want me to stay?" He asked

"Duh" Elena laughed "I can't sleep without you around anymore, it's a habit now"

"Okay, I'll stay" Damon said and sat down in the chair where he usually sits

Elena sighed, knowing that he was probably trying to be a gentleman now, she knew it was a part of him, after all, the last time he formally probably asked a woman out on a date like this was probably 1864. Elena turned out the lights in her bedroom and tried to shut her eyes and get some sleep, knowing that Damon's blue eyes were watching her every move right now. After ten minutes of watching Elena not being able to sleep, Damon got up and got into bed next to her. She turned over and looked up into his blue eyes and smiled.

"I'll have you know, this goes against me trying to be a gentleman here for you" Damon smiled

"Too bad, I can't sleep without you here" Elena laughed and kissed Damon goodnight before closing her eyes and finally letting sleep overtake her.

_

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? :] _

_I'll try to put another chapter up tomorrow of both of my stories, I've been busy all day running around and I feel like a zombie right now, but I HAD to finish this and let you guys read it :] _

_I'll try to post another one tomorrow for you guys! And, I LOVE you guys! Thank you SO much for all the reviews on this story, it was a nice surprise for when I came home and checked my e-mail and such :] So all your wonderful reviews helped me finish writing this chapter, even though I'm probably literally a zombie right now :P I love you guys! xoxo, Avril_


	6. First Date

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters a little :P

**

* * *

Chapter Six: **First Date

Elena was in her bathroom, finishing up her hair. Damon wasn't around all day except for maybe an hour this morning. So Elena took it upon herself to pretty much take all day getting ready for her first date with Damon, and she wanted to look perfect for him. She was wearing the strapless red dress that Damon was talking about from last night and it came to just above her knee. She never wore the dress before this, so she was wondering how Damon knew about this dress, but then again, he did sped all night in her room, he couldn't have just been watching her sleep the entire time, after all, he _was_ Damon Salvatore. Elena wouldn't be surprised if he also happened to know every bra and pair of underwear she owned. Elena tried to stop thinking about that, but she knew Damon must have done something in the middle of the night to occupy himself.

When Elena finally thought she looked perfect, she went and put on the necklace Damon gave her. She looked at herself in the mirror for what was probably the hundredth time in the past hour.

"Hey Elena- Whoa!" Jeremy said and had his eyes on his sister now

"Good 'whoa' or bad 'whoa'?" Elena asked nervously

"Good whoa" Jeremy said "Who are you and what have you done with my sister? She would never dress up like this" Jeremy said

"Thanks Jer" Elena sighed, a little bit relieved now "So, what did you need?"

"Oh, uh, Jenna's out on a date with Alaric, so I just wanted to let you know before Damon came to get you that me and Anna were going out" Jeremy said

"Oh, okay" Elena said "Have fun on your date" Elena smiled

"You too" Jeremy smiled and walked out of Elena's room

She heard Jeremy and Anna leave the house, so now it was just her for only another ten minutes before Damon would come and pick her up. Seems like tonight everyone had a date. Jenna and Alaric have been going out a lot lately and were getting pretty serious; This was Jeremy and Anna's first date since Anna has returned; and tonight was Elena and Damon's first official date. And Elena felt the butterflies flying around in her stomach now. She never used to get this nervous before a date, but now all the sudden, going on one date with Damon made her a nervous wreck. Elena made her way downstairs and decided to wait in the living room now. But it wasn't long before Damon was there, in fact, he was early. Elena walked over to the door and opened it and saw Damon, frozen there at the doorstep.

"Elena…you look…beautiful" Damon smiled "Better than beautiful, you look breathtaking, and radiant, and-"

"Thank you Damon" Elena smiled and laughed a little as she cut him off "You look very handsome tonight yourself"

Damon just smiled and kissed her on the cheek and handed her the red rose he brought for her.

"It's beautiful Damon" Elena smiled

"Not as beautiful as you" Damon smiled

Elena blushed a little at that and what was once nerves and butterflies in her stomach was now replaced by confidence and her feeling like the most beautiful girl in the world now, being with someone like Damon and having him practically drooling over her.

"So where are we going?" Elena asked

"It's a surprise" Damon smiled

"It always is with you, isn't it Damon?" Elena asked

"Pretty much" Damon said and led Elena out of her house and down to the car, opening the car door for her and helping her into the car before he got into the driver's seat

"You really are a gentleman deep down, aren't you Damon?" Elena asked and laughed

"Is it so hard to believe that I actually have manners?" Damon asked with a smile

"From the Damon I used to know, yeah" Elena laughed "But, this Damon, he's very polite"

* * *

Stefan and Katherine never stayed in one place for too long. One day they were in New York, the next Alaska, now today, who knows where she wanted them to go next.

"Stefan, how do you feel about Italy?" Katherine asked as she was resting her head on Stefan's chest in bed and had her arms wrapped tight around him

"Sure, why not" Stefan sighed

"What's wrong? Don't you like being with me Stefan?" Katherine asked and looked at Stefan now with her big brown eyes, the ones that made him do anything she wanted him to do so many years ago, and now here they were again, but not Elena's eyes that held fear in them, but they were Katherine's eyes that held strength and a fearless attitude in them

"I love being with you Katherine" Stefan sighed and sat up and kissed Katherine

"Your just being your normal brooding self, aren't you?" Katherine asked with that smirk plastered on her face

"I guess so" Stefan said

"I can change that" Katherine smiled and started trailing kisses up Stefan's body until she finally captured his lips again

It wasn't long before Stefan had Katherine pinned down to the bed now and she smiled into their kiss and kissed Stefan more fiercely than before. After a few minutes of letting Stefan be in charge, Katherine pinned Stefan back down to the bed and pulled away from the kiss.

"See, you changed that attitude of yours already" Katherine smiled and kissed Stefan on the cheek "So…Italy?"

"…Sure, Italy" Stefan smiled and kissed Katherine again

Katherine let Stefan kiss her all down her neck and shoulders before she pinned him down again. Stefan loved this game that Katherine played with him, he couldn't get enough of it, he couldn't get enough of her. He thought back to when he was with Elena and how they were never like this, no, only him and Katherine had a love like this.

* * *

"Damon, this place is amazing" Elena said, looking out at the familiar lake

Elena looked around at all the lights and decorations Damon had out close to the lake where she saw a table set there just for the two of them.

"I had no idea you were such a romantic" Elena smiled

"I can when I want to be" Damon smiled and took Elena's hand and led her to the table and pulled the chair our for her and pushed her back in

Elena couldn't stop smiling at everything. She was out here on the perfect date with the perfect guy. Back before Elena's parent's died, this was all she thought about, being on the perfect date with the perfect guy and wearing the perfect outfit of course. And when she met Stefan, she always thought Stefan would be that guy, but Stefan never really took Elena out on dates, except for that one double date with Matt and Caroline which Elena considered far from perfect. But now, being her with Damon, this was that very dream of hers coming true. Just her and Damon and no one else to be right there to ruin their time together.

As the night went on and Elena ate the delicious meal that Damon made himself. Elena was convinced that this date couldn't have gone any better. But when the sun set and the moon was shining on the lake, and the lights Damon put out here started to glow, that made everything, especially the forest, even more beautiful than it already was. She couldn't stop herself from smiling at everything. And Damon was enjoying himself too, just seeing Elena smile like that for the first time in a long time was the part that made him the happiest.

"Care to go for a moonlit walk Elena?" Damon asked with his usual smirk on his face that Elena had grown to love

"I'd love to" Elena smiled and took Damon's hand as he led her away from the table and they walked along side the lake.

"Having fun?" Damon asked

"Damon, this date is absolutely perfect" Elena smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek

But then, she really couldn't help herself. After all he did for her here tonight, she felt like a kiss on the cheek just didn't show how much she loved the date. So she stopped Damon in his tracks and brought her face closer to his and kissed him. She kissed him as if this was the last time they were ever going to see each other, and Damon kissed back with the same amount of passion. With her hands tangled up in his hair and his hands locked around her waist, they didn't want to end this kiss anytime soon. Eventually, and unfortunately, Elena had to pull away from their passionate kiss to breathe. When she pulled away, she looked into Damon's bright blue eyes and smiled, she couldn't help but smile every time she saw Damon lately.

"Your amazing Elena, did you know that?" Damon asked Elena with a smile plastered on his face

"Nope, but now I do" Elena smiled "You know, your pretty amazing too Damon, did you know that?"

"Yep, but thanks for telling me anyway" Damon laughed and kissed Elena again, locking her in another passionate kiss.

Elena was soon starting to wish that she didn't have to breathe, because she wanted to stay here kissing Damon forever. But eventually she had to pull away to breathe.

"I think I should get you home for the night now, huh?" Damon asked

"Probably" Elena sighed

"Alright, come on princess, let's get you home" Damon smiled and led Elena back to the car

Once Elena was situated in the car and Damon was in the drivers seat, Elena had a question on her mind.

"Damon, aren't you gonna get rid of all this stuff?" Elena asked pointing out everything still in the forest

"Yeah, I can get rid of it in five minutes, I just wanna get you home first" He smiled and kissed her on the cheek

"Okay" Elena smiled and took one last look at her perfect date, she would remember this for the rest of her life, and her eternal life if she was meant to be changed and spend forever with Damon.

* * *

Jeremy and Anna were walking out of Mystic Grill together holding hands and laughing. Jeremy couldn't believe that Anna was really here with him again after being gone for so long and him believing that she was really dead. He just wanted to be with Anna every minute he could now and make sure that no one hurt her or took her away from him again like that.

"So, did you miss me while I was gone?" Anna asked with a smile, she knew Jeremy's answer, she just wanted to hear him say it

"No, I didn't miss you at all" Jeremy said sarcastically and laughed "Of course I missed you Anna. I was pretty sure that for a while there that I was going insane, I swore I was seeing you all over the place"

"I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner" Anna sighed "I just wanted to make sure that there was no way that Katherine was coming back to Mystic Falls"

"Well, I'm just glad that you're here with me right now" Jeremy smiled and leaned down and kissed Anna "And I don't want you to ever leave me again" He said

"Never ever?" Anna asked and smiled a little

"Never ever" Jeremy laughed and kissed Anna on the cheek

Anna smiled at hearing Jeremy say that. She really loved Jeremy with all of her heart, and she couldn't be happier hearing that Jeremy felt the same, and never wanting her to leave him ever again. Anna froze in her tracks, she heard someone following them, a vampire older than Jeremy but not older than her considering that their attempt to sneak up on them wasn't going to happen anymore. Jeremy looked at Anna confused for a minute, but then he heard it too.

"Maybe you should pay attention to your girlfriend a little more Jeremy" Isobel sighed and walked out of the ally way "Not listening very well is how little vampires like you get killed"

"What do you want Isobel?" Anna sighed

"What I want is for the guards at the blood bank to be a little smarter to give me a bigger challenge for breaking in there" Isobel sighed "What I **need** is for you to watch Elena for me, with Damon around her, I'd never be able to do it myself, he's hear me coming from a mile away"

"Why?" Anna asked confused "Damon's not gonna hurt her, she's safe"

"I know that" Isobel said "It's just…watch for anything odd in a few months time" Isobel sighed

"Like what?" Anna asked

"Like…Elena being overly sick to her stomach, eating all the time and eating strange things, stuff like that" Isobel said

"…You want me to watch Elena…to see if she's pregnant? You know how ridicules that sounds" Anna laughed "Damon's a vampire, he's dead, he's not some human guy that could be in danger of knocking Elena up"

"Well, according to Bonnie and the little witch I know and have been having her keep tabs on Elena, it's very possible for Damon Salvatore to make other little Salvatore's with my daughter" Isobel said

"Your kidding me" Anna said, serious now

"Nope" Isobel sighed "Which is why I want you to watch her"

"Well, if she get's knocked up, I can't really stop that or change it. It'll just…happen" Anna said

"I know" Isobel sighed "Just…watch them for me"

"…I'll let you know if anything happens" Anna sighed

Isobel nodded and in the blink of an eyes was gone.

"Did you just agree to do something for Isobel?" Jeremy asked

"Sadly, yes" Anna sighed "But she does have a right to know I guess, I mean, she is Elena's mother"

"Yes, her bitchy, pain in the ass mother" Jeremy said "Elena doesn't even like her!"

"Jer, Elena may not exactly see eye to eye with Isobel. But amazingly, Isobel cares about Elena, don't let her fool you, and deep down, Elena cares about her mother, bitchy or not. And if this does happen, like Elena getting pregnant, than there's no way in hell Elena would ever tell Isobel, so, someone has to" Anna sighed

Jeremy sighed too, Anna had a point. It was true, Elena and Isobel may never truly be the picture perfect mother/daughter relationship, but Isobel was still Elena's mother, she had a right to know when her daughter was pregnant and she was going to be a vampire grandmother. Jeremy tried to think of Damon being a dad, and that made he laugh, _Damon, you have no idea what's coming for you_ Jeremy thought silently as he laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Anna asked confused, but smiling

"Think about it for a minute, Damon as a dad" Jeremy laughed

Anna tried to think of that and ended up laughing too. It was a funny thought seeing Damon Salvatore with a little baby, something Anna thought she'd never see in all her time of knowing the Salvatore brothers.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see then, won't we?" Anna asked, trying to stop laughing now

"Yeah, I guess so" Jeremy said and was trying to stop laughing to, but couldn't

* * *

Damon had dropped Elena off at home, she was walking though the front door and she saw Jenna in the living room drinking a red drink.

"…Jenna" Elena said confused

"Don't worry, it's wine" Jenna laughed

"Oh, okay" Elena sighed and was relieved that her aunt didn't make that mix up again

"So, how was the date?" Jenna asked

"Perfect actually, you?" Elena smiled and sat down next to her aunt on the couch

"Perfect too" Jenna smiled "Sounds like we both had perfect nights"

"I guess so" Elena smiled

"You know, I haven't seen you smile like that in months" Jenna said "It's nice to see you happy again"

"It feels great to be happy again" Elena smiled

"You know, I never thought I'd say this, but I think Damon is actually a gentleman deep down inside" Jenna said

"He was raised in the 1800s Jenna, it was kinda ingrained into his head to be a gentleman back then" Elena said

"Yeah I know that" Jenna laughed "But from what I had seen of him, I don't think he ever actually asked for permission from other girls parents to ask their daughter out on a date"

"I don't think so either" Elena smiled

"Well, I'm glad that he's not treating you like just another girl" Jenna smiled "You deserve better than that and again, I hate to say this, but I think Damon's a good guy for you"

"…You never said that about Stefan" Elena said

"I know" Jenna sighed "But, one, I never knew Stefan was a vampire until you, Damon, and Alaric told me when Katherine was here in Mystic Falls; and two, you never really seemed truly…happy with Stefan. It was almost kinda like his bad attitude started to rub off on you" Jenna sighed "With Damon you seem happy and full of life ironically enough" Jenna smiled

"Really?" Elena asked

"Yeah. I was looking at you two last night in the living room after Isobel. I've never seen you happier, in fact, you looked happier than the day you made the cheerleading squad" Jenna smiled, remembering the day she heard that Elena made the squad

"Wow, that happy, huh?" Elena asked and smiled

"Happier" Jenna laughed "But enough talk about boys, how about we celebrate our perfect dates with some wine"

"…Your letting me drink?" Elena asked confused

"Why not? Your at home, your happy, we're celebrating" Jenna said

"…How many have you had already?" Elena asked

"…Four" Jenna said "I'm not drunk! Just buzzed" Jenna said "So come on, one time offer, take it or leave it. The only time your aunt is offering to let you drink"

"Fine" Elena laughed

"Great!" Jenna smiled and got up from the couch and Elena followed her into the kitchen "You know, I used to drink a lot more than this when I was younger, hell, I drank everyday back then"

"I know Jenna" Elena laughed "Mom told me all the stories of covering for you when you guys were younger"

"She did? Sounds like her" Jenna smiled "She was a good sister though, she always covered for me" Jenna said and handed Elena a glass of wine "There you go"

Elena was drinking her wine when she heard Jeremy walk in. He'd been coming over a lot more often now that he had his day ring and everything from Damon, even though it was night time. He had Anna right behind him and they walked right into the kitchen.

"Jeremy! Anna!" Jenna said "Have a drink with us" Jenna smiled

"…Is she drunk?" Jeremy asked

"Buzzed" Elena laughed

"Oh" Jeremy smiled "Sure, why not Jenna"

Elena watched Jenna in her happy little world with everyone drinking with her. Elena couldn't help but laugh, she kinda wished Damon was here right now to see this rare side of Jenna. She was about two or three drinks away from saying "I love you guys" over and over again. A few minutes later, as if he heard Elena's thoughts, Damon knocked on the door and walked into the house.

"Damon!" Jenna said "Come have a drink with us!" Jenna smiled

"How many drinks has she had?" Damon asked

"Four going on five right now" Jeremy said smiling and looking at Jenna go for another drink

"That explains her being happy at the sight of me" Damon said and walked over to Elena's side and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the fore head

"Aww! You two are so cute!" Jenna squeaked as she was handing Damon a drink

"She's really drunk, huh?" Damon asked

"Yeah, I'd say so" Elena laughed and watched her aunt twirling around now in the kitchen "I'm convinced now that she was drinking before she got home"

"Gee, you think?" Jeremy asked and was laughing now at his drunk aunt

"Let her have her fun, she'll be paying for it tomorrow" Damon said

Elena wrapped her arms around Damon and stayed like that for the rest of the night as they drank with Jenna and tried to keep her from injuring herself. It was about two hours later that Elena and Jeremy got Jenna to bed, and once she was safely up in her bed, Jeremy and Anna took off and Damon and Elena sat on the couch together in the living room in peaceful silence.

"Some night, huh?" Elena asked and she rested her head on Damon's shoulders

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen Jenna that wasted before, it was nice to be around her and for her to not want to set me on fire for once" Damon smiled

"A night without death threats is a rare occasion" Elena smiled

"Yeah, especially with Jenna and Alaric" Damon said

"Alaric has made death threats to you before?" Elena asked

"Once or twice" Damon said "When I first started coming around here, but I think he warmed up to me a little bit. I can understand why he's protective of you though, your technically his step-daughter"

"True" Elena sighed "He's the closet thing I have to a dad really, I mean, I don't see John as my dad at all"

"Well, let's not think about John" Damon sighed

"You know, how come you asked Jenna for permission to ask me out? Aren't you supposed to ask my dad?" Elena asked curious

"That's true, I am, but I have a different question in mind for him" Damon smiled

"What's that?" Elena asked

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that kitten" Damon smiled

Elena snuggled up closer next to Damon and they sat there in the silence and talked a little more. Isobel was silently watching from outside the house in the front yard, hoping Damon wouldn't hear her there. Isobel didn't know why she wanted to be close to Elena all the sudden, but she knew Damon would let her no where near Elena, especially alone. Isobel sighed, she knew it was probably her maternal instincts finally kicking in, the ones that weren't around when Elena was born. Isobel was considering knocking on the door and going inside, but decided against it once she saw how happy Damon and Elena were there together in the living room, she knew she would probably end up ruining their night, and she didn't want to do that. Isobel saw Damon turn around quickly and look out the window, Isobel dodged his glare and waited for him to look away before she looked in the window again. He knew she was here now. She took one last look at her happy daughter and walked off from the house, trying to clear her head of all those maternal instincts that were clouding up her mind now.

_

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? _

_I had to add in Katherine & Stefan, as well as Anna & Jeremy, I wanted it to be a happy couple chapter, no sadness :] Well, maybe a little bit for Isobel there at the end, but other than that, no sadness :] _

_Truthfully, I kinda like Isobel and I wanna keep her around for a while, if you guys like her that is. So, do you like Isobel in the story? I want her to kinda start having the maternal instincts that she never really felt when she had Elena, to want to be in Elena's life and stuff. I won't make it easy because, well, Elena and Isobel's relationship isn't easy, but I want her to be in Elena's life, if you don't mind that is :] Let me know what you think about Isobel! _

_As for Katherine and Stefan, I'm kinda starting to like them. They equal each other out like Damon and Elena, except in their own weird way :P _

_Jeremy and Anna: I love them to death and never ever want to split them up. Period. :P _

_Jenna and Alaric: I kinda wanna bring Alaric into the story more, you know, kinda like trying to be a dad for Elena since she pretty much hates John, I think Alaric would be cool, right? Let me know what you think about that :] And I love Jenna and Alaric together too :] _

_So, let me know what you think, xoxo, Avril :]_


	7. Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters a little :P

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: **Ice Cream

Elena was fast asleep when she heard Damon's cell phone go off. Elena woke up and she saw that Damon was fast asleep and was not waking up anytime soon. Elena reached over on her nightstand and grabbed Damon's phone. She saw who was calling, the screen said 'ISOBEL'. Elena was tempted to let the phone go, but she answered it anyway, knowing Damon would probably wake up hearing her voice.

"Hello?" Elena answered

"Elena…why are you answering Damon's phone?" Isobel asked "Oh god, he's sleeping with you isn't he. Man can't keep it in his pants for five minutes"

"No, Damon's NOT sleeping with me" Elena said "He just watches over me at night, for all the right reasons considering the vampires that have been invited in here" Elena sighed "What do you want?"

"Where's Damon?" Isobel asked

"Here, why?" Elena asked

"I need to speak with him" Isobel said

"Fine" Elena sighed and put the phone on the nightstand and started shaking Damon a little

"What?" He asked groggily

"Phone, Isobel" Elena said and handed the phone over to Damon

"Hello?" Damon answered and sat up now

"Damon" Isobel said "I want to see my daughter"

"Why?" Damon asked "Give me one good reason why I should let you near her again"

"One, I've been invited in, I can see her whenever I want to either way, I just thought I'd play nice and ask" Isobel said "Two, she's my daughter"

"Well you gave up on all rights to that claim 17 years ago" Damon said "Stay away"

"Make me" Isobel said "I'm right outside, I could just walk right in if I wanted to, maybe hold her little human Aunt captive until you let me see her again"

"…Fine, tomorrow morning" Damon said "10:00"

"Fine" Isobel said and hung up the phone

Damon sighed and put the cell phone down on Elena's nightstand. "Isobel wants to see you again"

"I thought we had a week" Elena asked

"Apparently not. She threatened Jenna. She can come in anytime now, but, she wants to see you" Damon said

"Alone?" Elena asked

"If she does, I'll be close by watching. I never trust her alone with you" Damon sighed "Now, let's get back to sleep, I'm tired and don't want to deal with Isobel or anything else"

"Fine" Elena sighed and snuggled back up to Damon and closed her eyes and went back to sleep

* * *

Isobel was found herself walking into the Mystic Grill and found herself sitting next to Alaric at the bar.

"What do you want Isobel?" Alaric asked and took another sip of his drink

"To see my daughter, but a certain vampire is standing the in the way of all that" Isobel said

"I'm not killing Damon for you" Alaric sighed

"I didn't ask you to" Isobel said "I'm just complaining" Isobel sighed

"Oh" Alaric said

"…I need you and your little girlfriend to keep an eye on Damon" Alaric said

"Why?" Alaric asked

"Because, I just need you too" Isobel said

"…Fine" Alaric sighed "I'll watch him"

"Thank you" Isobel sighed and got up from the bar

"Where are you going now?" Alaric asked

"Dinner" Isobel smiled and walked out of the bar

She wasn't really going hunting, she was going back to her hotel to go have some blood she got from the blood bank. On the way there, she walked by Elena's house again, she couldn't help it, she wanted to be by Elena, no matter what she did or thought of, Elena was always there in the back of her mind. She stood there for a minute, until she heard someone coming to the front door. She wanted to run, but it was too late, Damon had her by her neck and was highly pissed off that she was back there again.

"You can see Elena tomorrow" Damon hissed

"I know that" Isobel said, struggling to free herself from Damon's grasp

Damon let go of Isobel and she coughed a few times and rubbed her throat, but she was fine in a few seconds.

"Why are you lingering around here? Having people keeps tabs on me and Elena, why are you so interested in our lives?" Damon asked, still mad

"Elena is my **daughter** no matter how much you despise that" Isobel said

"Well you **daughter** despises you" Damon said

"I know" Isobel sighed "Is it so wrong to want to try to be in her life"

Damon started laughing. "Please, says the woman who begged me to turn her into a vampire. And might I add, also gave up Elena when she was a baby" Damon said "I'll let you see her tomorrow, but that's it. I want you gone Isobel, you hear me? GONE. Elena doesn't want you around"

"We'll see about that" Isobel sighed "I just…want to see her"

"Since when do you care?" Damon asked "You've never cared about Elena before, why now?"

"Because I'm worried for her. Relationship with a vampire and death in her future isn't exactly what a mother wants for her child, much less spending eternity with you" Isobel said "And maybe I know something that she should know"

"Like what?" Damon asked

"Well, I would say none of your business, but it actually has everything to do with you" Isobel smiled

"What. Is. It?" Damon asked, getting angry again and through gritted teeth

"Nothing" Isobel smiled "Goodbye Damon" She said and like that she was gone

Damon sighed, Isobel was always faster than the average vampire. He could track her, but he wanted to get back inside to Elena before anything else could happen. He sensed that she was close by still, still on this street, waiting for him to walk inside. She was getting to be a pain in his ass, why was she so interested in Elena's life now? She couldn't just show up and start playing 'Mother and Daughter' with Elena. He wouldn't let her just so she could walk away from Elena again whenever she pleased.

Once Damon was inside, Isobel stood in front of the house again. She sighed and then walked away, back to her hotel.

* * *

That morning, Elena woke up in her bed to see Damon peacefully sleeping, She could have sworn that she felt him get up in the middle of the night, but it was probably just her imagination playing tricks on her. She kissed Damon on the cheek and his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning" Elena smiled

"Morning" Damon said groggily and sat up with Elena "What time is it?"

"9, why?" Elena asked curiously

"You got an hour until Isobel is here" Damon sighed

"Oh yeah, right" Elena sighed "In that case, I'm going in the shower"

"Is that an invitation?" Damon asked with his usual smirk

"Dream on" Elena laughed and kissed him

After Elena was showered and dressed, Isobel would be getting to the house any seconds now. Damon and Elena walked downstairs and Jenna was down there sitting at the kitchen table, holding her head, while Alaric was there making breakfast for her. Elena smiled at the happy couple scene she saw between Jenna and Alaric, him taking care of her while she was sick, she thought it was sweet. She tried to imagine something like that with her and Damon, and she smiled at that thought too, though it was hard to imagine Damon as that kinda guy, or boyfriend, or husband even for that matter. She knew that deep down, Damon was that kinda guy, the caring kinda guy, and that's why…she what? Did she really love Damon already? Was it humanly possible? Or had she slowly been falling for Damon and it just led up to this? Whatever it was, she pushed it out of her mind for now, and prepared to hear what Isobel had to tell her now.

It wasn't long after that thought that someone was knocking on the door. Elena answered the door with Damon by her side and there was Isobel standing there.

"Isobel" Elena sighed

"Elena" Isobel said

She looked over Elena's shoulder and saw Jenna and Alaric out there in the kitchen.

"Care to join me outside?" She asked

Elena sighed and nodded and walked out onto the front porch with Isobel and Damon right behind her, still protecting her.

"I'd like to talk to my daughter alone" Isobel sighed and glared at Damon

"Too bad" Damon said

"Damon" Elena sighed and looked at him right in his blue eyes

Damon sighed and opened the door. "I'll be listening" Damon warned Isobel and walked into the house, shutting the door behind him.

"What do you want Isobel?" Elena asked

"Is it so wrong to want to see my daughter?" Isobel asked

"You didn't even want me to find you two months ago, why do you care now?" Elena asked

"Maternal damn instincts" Isobel sighed "They've been driving me insane! I can't help but…worry about you all the time lately"

"Is that why you came back to Mystic Falls?" Elena asked

"Yes" Isobel sighed "I know you hate me Elena, you have every right, I abandoned you" Isobel sighed "But…I want to be in your life" She sighed

"Why?" Elena asked, highly confused by Isobel's new attitude

"Because…I want to be there" She sighed "When you come back from a date all love struck over Damon, or when you get engaged and married, or when you have a family" Isobel sighed "I want to be there"

"Well, one out of those three things are impossible" Elena sighed, she had been thinking over this a lot in the back of her mind lately "Vampires can't procreate"

"…Right" Isobel sighed and looked away from Elena's eyes, she didn't want to tell anything to scare Elena away "Well, you never know" Isobel sighed "I just want to be there Elena. You know what I did all last night? Aside from finding people to keep an eye on you for me so I know what your up to, but I was here, outside your house, just watching the house" Isobel sighed "I found myself…drawn here, and I don't know why…until I realized what it was"

"And what was it?" Elena asked

"I wanted to see you" Isobel sighed

"…I guess…I could try to let you into my life" Elena sighed

"…That'd be nice" Isobel said and genuinely smiled for a minute there, her daughter wanted her in her life, at least she wanted to try.

"…You want to come inside?" Elena offered

"…If you want me to" Isobel sighed

"…Yeah, I think it'd be nice" Elena said

Isobel opened the door and walked into the house, Damon was standing right there by the staircase and watched Isobel walk into the house and she sat down in the living room and Elena sat down right next to her and Damon hovered over them.

"You know, I can honestly say…I knew from the beginning that you two would end up being a thing" Isobel said

"Good to know" Damon said

"Damon, be nice" Elena said and glared at Damon

Damon sighed and walked into the kitchen and right past Jenna and Alaric.

"Why is Isobel in the living room with Elena?" Alaric asked

"Something about wanting to be in Elena's life now" Damon sighed and heard bits an pieces of Elena's conversation with Isobel

"_So, why are you so curious about my relationship with Damon?" Elena asked Isobel confused_

"_Well, I just want to know" Isobel sighed "You two haven't…slept with each other yet, right?" _

"_No way" Elena said "Me and Damon aren't like that. Yet" Elena sighed_

"_Good, don't get like that for a while" Isobel said_

"…_Is something wrong? I mean, usually, your…you just look different" Elena said, trying to place her finger on Isobel's emotion "Concerned" _

"_Elena" Isobel said "It's nothing you need to worry about" Isobel sighed _

"…_Alright" Elena sighed "So, what else do you wanna know?" Elena asked_

Damon tuned out the conversation from there and went back to observing Alaric take care of a hung-over Jenna. Eventually he had to take her up to bed and let her sleep, not showing interest in what Isobel wanted or what she was talking about to with Elena. Alaric eventually sat down at the kitchen table across from Damon.

"Can I run something by you Alaric?" Damon asked

"Shoot" He sighed

"Well, technically, your like Elena's step-father, right?" Damon asked

"Yeah, why?" Alaric asked

"I wanted to ask you something, about Elena" Damon said lowering his voice

"Oh god Damon, what now?" Alaric asked

"I'm asking this ahead of time, just so it can kinda sink in" Damon sighed

"What is it?" Alaric asked

"I want to marry Elena" Damon said

Alaric stared at Damon wide eyed, deciding weather he wanted to play it cool or reach across the table and strangle Damon and shove a stake through his heart.

"Wow, big step" Alaric sighed "Why are you telling me?"

"I'm more like asking you permission to marry Elena" Damon sighed

"Ah, I see, very…1800s of you Damon" Alaric sighed and took a big sip of his coffee and was starting to wish it had alcohol in it for this conversation

"May I ask Elena for her hand in marriage?" Damon asked Alaric very formally

"…Damon…it's been made very clear many times that I really don't like you. Especially since you killed me once" Alaric said

"For what it's worth, sorry" Damon sighed

"…Thanks" Alaric sighed "But, marriage? Elena's not even 18 yet"

"She will be next week" Damon said

"…I know" Alaric said "…God, I can't believe I'm saying this. Damon, you have my blessing" Alaric sighed and got up from the kitchen table and went into the kitchen and was looking for alcohol to put in his coffee

"Really?" Damon asked

"Yeah" Alaric sighed and gave up looking "Don't push it though, I can't believe I said it myself anyway"

"…Thank you Alaric" Damon said

"Yeah, yeah" Alaric said "Just…don't screw this up" Alaric warned and Damon nodded, "So, when are you asking her?"

"Soon" Damon sighed

"Good luck" Alaric said

"Thanks" Damon sighed "Now, unfortunately, I have to win over Isobel and Jenna too"

"Ha, good luck with that too" Alaric said and laughed

"You've been with both girls, who's harder to win over?" Damon asked with a smirk

Alaric dismissed the comment and thought about Isobel and Jenna. "Isobel"

"Fantastic" Damon sighed "I better go start buttering her up now" Damon sighed

"Yeah, have fun with that" Alaric sighed and watched Damon walk off into the living room

"Hey Damon, we're gonna go for ice cream, you coming?" Elena asked and was standing up now with Isobel already at the front door

"…Ice cream? At 11 in the morning?" Damon asked

"Sure, why not?" Elena asked and smiled "I found out me and Isobel have the same favorite ice cream in common"

"…Sure, why not. Haven't had the stuff in a good ten years" Damon sighed

"Ten years!" Elena said horrified "You NEED some" She laughed and kissed Damon on the cheek

"Whoa, perky attitude, I like it" Damon smiled and kissed her on the forehead "What caused all this?"

"Does it surprise you that I can actually cause someone to be happy?" Isobel asked

"Yes, it even scares me a little bit" Damon sighed as Isobel rolled her eyes at him

Damon went with Isobel and Elena and watched them bond a little bit. They were still far away from the whole mother/daughter relationship that Isobel wanted with Elena, but at least they were talking, civilized and smiling. Damon tried to imagine spending eternity with Isobel around him and Elena, and truthfully, it scared the hell out of him. Elena and Isobel, on speaking terms, always talking to each other, for all of eternity, it would be a living nightmare of dealing with the mother in law from hell. Not to mention that he already would have to deal with Jeremy for all of eternity, Elena's brother would always be around too, with Anna. The only ones who wouldn't be around forever for Elena would be Jenna, Alaric, Bonnie, and Caroline, they would all live and die normal human lives, well, maybe not normal, but close.

After their whole ice cream run, they all head home and Isobel left Damon and Elena back at Elena's house. Alaric and Jenna were still there in the house, and Damon sensed Jeremy and Anna coming along soon, they were close by. Elena was all smiles for the rest of their quiet day at home, she was alright with the fact of that Isobel wanted to be in her life now, she could accept that. Even though she was oddly curious with how her relationship was with Damon, things were okay between her and Isobel.

Later that night, Elena snuggled up next to Damon in the living room in the middle of a terrible thunderstorm. Everyone was pretty much trapped inside the house unless they wanted to get soaking wet, so they ended up having a movie night, and the girls let the boys pick the movie this time. Damon made sure that Elena's movie was no where in sight so she couldn't force everyone to watch it.

* * *

Stefan and Katherine were just landing in Rome. Katherine was waking up from a long nap she took on the flight over here, Stefan was wide awake the entire time, his mind racing thinking about how everything was going back in Mystic Falls. Was Damon still taking care of Elena? Was Elena dead by now? Was Damon dead? Or was Damon causing death in Mystic Falls? Stefan shook his head and cleared his thoughts, not wanting to think about Damon, Elena, or Mystic Falls anymore. Stefan turned on his cell phone from the flight and the first thing that popped up was a alarm from his phone. He looked at it, it was set a week ahead for Elena's Birthday, he still hadn't gotten that off of his phone. Katherine looked over and saw that on Stefan's phone.

"You still remember her birthday?" She said with a little bit of anger leaking through her voice

"I never took it off, I forgot" Stefan sighed and deleted it from his phone now

"Well, if we weren't here, I'd have suggested a birthday visit" Katherine smiled and Stefan saw her thinking now "But, I think maybe we should send her a present"

"Katherine, when we left Mystic Falls, you promised to leave them alone" Stefan sighed

"I am. I can't send her a present?" Katherine asked innocently

"Your idea of a present Katherine is usually death" Stefan sighed

"Not this time. I plan on being…civilized. After all, I got what I wanted" She smiled and kissed Stefan on the cheek "I think I can be civilized towards the girl. After all, I bet she's either still heart broken or having sex with Damon by now" Katherine said

"…Yeah" Stefan said and clenched his jaw, thinking of Damon with Elena still made him angry, but he had to let it go. He got what he wanted, he got Katherine, he had to let go.

"I see thinking of that still bothers you" Katherine said "You'll get over it eventually" Katherine smiled "Now come on, I want to go find something for dear Elena for her birthday" Katherine smiled and laughed a little as her and Stefan walked off the airplane and into the airport.

_

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? _

_The next chapter will be about Elena's birthday :] it might be longer than usual because, well, it's Elena's birthday, I lot shall happen :] _

_I had Damon ask Alaric in this chapter, but I don't know yet when he's going to actually ask Elena to marry him :] I had to put Stefan and Katherine in at the end, I thought something from Katherine would be enough to scare Elena a little bit on her birthday :P _

_So, I guess this chapter was mostly about Isobel trying to start up a relationship with Elena, sorry for no Jeremy & Anna really in this chapter, it was mostly Isobel, Elena, and Damon. There was a little bit of Alaric though :] Birthday chapter might be up tomorrow, I don't know because I'm working on my other story too, but I hope I get it up. I love you guys so much for all the reviews/favorites/ and alerts :] xoxo, Avril_

_P.S. Since a few people really like Stefan and Katherine in this story, I will try to put more of them in the next chapter :] I tried to put them in the end here for that reason as well, but it was really short :[ So they will defiantly be in the next chapter a little more :] _


	8. Happy Birthday Elena!  Part One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters a little :_**P **_

_**

* * *

Chapter Eight: **__Happy Birthday Elena! [Part One] _

Elena slowly opened her eyes as the sun streamed into her room through the open window. She noticed that Damon wasn't in the room, he was already up and was probably the one that opened the window.

"Damon?" Elena asked and sat up in her bed

A few seconds later, Damon was walking through Elena's bedroom door, already fully dressed and everything. Not only that, but he made her breakfast and brought it right up there to her.

"Breakfast in bed? What's the occasion?" Elena asked confused

"It's your birthday" Damon smiled and kissed her "Happy Birthday"

"I managed to forget my own birthday" Elena laughed "But thank you for this" She smiled and kissed Damon on the cheek "Anyone else up yet?"

"Jenna, she woke up when she smelled breakfast, I made her some too" Damon said

"…You did something nice for Jenna? Who are you and what have you done with the real Damon Salvatore?" Elena asked

"Same old me" Damon smiled "I just felt generous and not obnoxious for once"

"…Did you start drinking in the morning?" Elena asked and was leaning in toward Damon trying to smell alcohol but all she got was his natural sweet intoxicating scent

"Nope. Why is it so hard to believe that I was nice to Jenna?" Damon asked and laughed

"…What are you trying to butter her up for now?" Elena asked

"Nothing" Damon laughed "Now, eat, I'll be right back, I'm gonna go check on Jeremy at the Boarding House, okay?"

"Okay" Elena smiled and kissed Damon goodbye as he walked out of her bedroom.

Elena started eating her breakfast and trying to think of all the possible reasons why Damon would need to suck up to Jenna. Come to think of it, he had been nice lately to Alaric too…and amazingly, Isobel as well. He was planning something, Elena wasn't sure what it was yet, but he was planning something and it involved Jenna, Alaric, and Isobel.

* * *

Damon walked into the Boarding House and saw Jeremy, Anna, Alaric, and Bonnie all in there, decorating the place already. Damon knew how much Elena hated surprises, but he was hoping to change that with a surprise party for Elena. Jeremy and Alaric naturally wanted to help since they both are related to Elena; Anna wanted to help since she was still making Elena like her as much as possible since the whole kidnapping incident months ago, little did she know that Elena already forgave her, but Damon didn't mention anything; and Bonnie was helping because she wanted to show Elena that no matter who she loves, she'll be there for her, and that she didn't hate Damon that much anymore.

"How long have you all been decorating for?" Damon asked

"Only five minutes" Anna said "We were waiting for Bonnie and Alaric"

"You got the living room done in five minutes?" Damon asked looking around the place, completely decorated with lights and flowers and everything else Elena liked; which was another reason why Bonnie was there, she knew all of Elena's favorite things

"Mhmm, well. You have two vampires, a witch, and a vampire hunter here, we can get things done pretty fast" Anna smiled "Don't worry, everything will be fine, Elena will love it"

"I'm not worried" Damon said and immediately tried to cover up his nerves that might have been showing that Anna picked up on

"Why are you so nervous then?" Anna asked

"Because things like this were usually Saint Stefan's territory, not mine" Damon sighed

"Everything will be fine Damon. Elena will love the place. It'll make her love surprises" Anna laughed "Someone's at the door" She said right before someone knocked on the door

Damon sighed and walked to the door and answered it and saw a delivery truck leaving and a cardboard box sitting there on the doorstep. Damon picked up the box and put it down on the living room table where everyone walked over to Damon.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked

"Don't know" Damon sighed and opened it up and saw a wrapped present in there. It had a card attached to it.

'Happy Birthday Elena. See you in the afterlife. -Katherine' 

"Son of a bitch" Damon sighed "Why would she send a present and how does she know Elena's birthday?"

"Hey, there's something else in here" Jeremy said and reached into the box and pulled out another wrapped present

'_Happy 18th__ Birthday Elena. I hope you like the present. -Stefan' _

"Never mind" Damon sighed "Question answered"

"…Can we trust their so called presents?" Alaric asked

Bonnie sighed and took the presents in both hands away from Jeremy and Damon and closed her eyes. She was concentrating on trying to see what they were and if they were safe.

"Yep, their clean" Bonnie sighed "You'll really like Katherine's present for Elena though Damon" Bonnie said and made a face of disgust for a minute, but then regained her composure

"The fact that Katherine sent it though-"

"You'll like it" Bonnie sighed "Moving on, I think we should go start on the kitchen"

Bonnie walked out of the room with Alaric and Anna took the presents and put them on the table that already had presents on it on the other side of the living room.

"You already set up a present table?" Damon asked

"Like I said, a vampire hunter, two vampires, and a witch. Cuts decorating time in half" Anna said "Now go on, go distract Elena before she questions Jenna to death and ruins the surprise"

"Fine, I'll be back later to check on things" Damon sighed and walked out of the Boarding House and started heading toward Elena's house.

* * *

Isobel waited until Damon left the Boarding House before walking in there. Once she was sure that Damon was gone, she walked into the Boarding House and saw everyone decorating the place.

"Isobel, what are you doing here?" Alaric asked right away, bringing everyone's attention to her presence in the house

"Just dropping this off" Isobel sighed and held up the present she had for Elena

"…You remembered her birthday?" Jeremy asked

"You never forget the day that you give birth to your only child" Isobel sighed

"…Uh, presents go over there" Anna said and pointed out the present table

Isobel walked over to the table and put her present right there. "When's the party?"

"Everyone has to be here by 7:30; Damon brings Elena over here at 8:00" Anna said

"…I'll be here at 7:30" Isobel sighed and started making her way towards the door

"You know Isobel, we could use some help decorating" Anna said

Isobel stopped in her tracks and turned around. She had never thought in a million years that she would have anything to do with her daughter's birthday, she also never thought that her daughter would be dating a vampire, but life was full of surprises.

"Just tell me what to do" Isobel sighed and walked over to Anna

* * *

Katherine and Stefan were just getting back to their hotel room and Katherine head straight for the living room and grabbed her laptop and started looking at different places for her and Stefan to travel to.

"You just can't stay in one place for too long, can you?" Stefan asked, walking up behind her and kissing her on the cheek while looking at the different places she was looking at on the computer

"No, I hate staying somewhere too long" She sighed "It get's boring. I hate being bored"

"I thought you were having a good time here in Rome?" Stefan asked

"I was" She sighed "And we've been here for a week, I'm bored of Rome, I want to go somewhere else" She said

Stefan walked around the couch and sat beside her. "Fine, where are you thinking of going now?"

"Florida" Katherine said

"Florida?" Stefan asked "Bright, sunny, Florida?"

"Yes" Katherine smiled "Miami actually" She smiled

"You really like the big cities, don't you?" Stefan asked

Katherine simply smiled and kept her eyes on the computer screen.

"You think Elena got out presents?" Stefan asked

"I'm sure of it" Katherine sighed

"Why _did_ you send her that kind of present anyway?" Stefan asked, remembering the present Katherine picked out for Elena

"Because, if she is with Damon in the way I think they are, then that was the perfect gift" Katherine sighed "Gifts are my specialty" She smiled

"I noticed" Stefan sighed

He couldn't take Katherine just sitting there paying attention to the computer. He leaned in and started kissing her on the neck hoping to distract her a little bit. She laughed a little and gently pushed him away. He went back again and Katherine knew he wasn't going to quit until she paid attention to him.

"Fine" She sighed and put the laptop down and started kissing Stefan

It wasn't long before Stefan was carrying Katherine off to their bedroom and was kissing her everywhere he possibly could. He really did love Katherine, he hoped that she felt the same way about him.

"I love you Katherine" Stefan said, a little nervous even though he had said that before to her

"I love you too Stefan" Katherine smiled and started kissing Stefan everywhere she could

* * *

"Oh, right!" Jenna said "Happy Birthday Elena! I can't believe I forgot your birthday" She said and hugged Elena

"Thanks Jenna" Elena said and smiled "I meant for the Happy Birthday part, not for forgetting my birthday" Elena sighed

Jenna smiled and walked off into the kitchen and started washing dishes. Elena walked out of the kitchen now and into the living right when Damon was walking in through the door.

"Hey" Elena smiled and hugged Damon "How's Jeremy?"

"Great" Damon said "He said to tell you Happy Birthday, he's running around with Anna today, taking care of a few things so…" Damon sighed

"Oh…okay" Elena sighed

"What's wrong?" Damon asked

"Jenna forgot my birthday, Jeremy can't even come over to say Happy Birthday. Bonnie and Caroline only texted me Happy Birthday, not even a phone call from anyone, and I'm pretty sure Isobel forgot too" Elena sighed

Damon knew exactly what was going on. He remembered it was part of Anna's plan, make Elena think everybody forgot so the surprise party makes her even happier. But Damon hated seeing Elena all sad and depressed again, it reminded him too much of the Elena from just a few weeks ago that still cried her eyes out at night over his brother.

"I remembered if that helps" Damon sighed and pulled Elena close to him and kissed her

"Yeah, it helps" Elena smiled and kissed Damon again, not wanting to let him go

"Excuse me" Jenna said, interrupting them "No kissing in the living room, not where I can see it at least" Jenna sighed

"Sorry" Elena laughed and kissed Damon on the cheek

"Uh, Elena, Matt just called, he said Happy Birthday and sorry he couldn't tell you in person, something going on with his mom apparently" Jenna sighed and walked back into the kitchen

"Even Matt is doing the whole avoiding me thing today" Elena pouted

Damon laughed a little at Elena pouting and kissed her again. "If only you could see how cute you look when you pout Elena" Damon smiled "So what do you wanna do? It's your day" Damon smiled

"I wanna go back to our place" Elena smiled "Where you took me on our first date"

"If that's what you wanna do, I'll take you there" Damon smiled

"You're the best Damon" Elena smiled and kissed Damon on the cheek "I'm gonna go get showered and dressed and I'll be ready in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay" Damon said and watched Elena head upstairs

Once Damon heard Elena walk into the bathroom and heard the shower turn on, he walked into the kitchen where Jenna was.

"I see you played your part very well" Damon said

"It was hard, she look so sad when she thought I forgot" Jenna sighed "Anyway, I need you to sneak this over to the Boarding House" Jenna said and reached into the cabinet under the sink and handed the present to Damon

"Will do" Damon sighed

"She's gonna love the party Damon" Jenna smiled

"I hope so, after everything everyone's been putting her through" Damon sighed

"Once she sees the party, and sees everyone there, everything will be fine" Jenna smiled "Oh, and pertaining to your question from last night" Jenna sighed "…I'm putting the final decision in Isobel's hands. I think you should include her in this decision too, make her feel like an actual mother" Jenna sighed "But, for what it's worth, I say yes"

"…Thanks Jenna" Damon smiled a little "I'm gonna go run this over to the Boarding House, I'll be right back"

"Okay" Jenna said

Damon walked out the front door and took off toward the Boarding House. Damon walked inside and saw that Isobel had joined them now. He put Jenna's present on the present table and walked toward Isobel in the kitchen.

"Perfect, just the vampire mother I wanted to talk to" Damon said

"What is it Damon?" Isobel asked

"I need to ask you something, about Elena" Damon sighed

"…Go ahead" Isobel said

"Well, you are her birth mother, and I already asked Jenna and Alaric, but the final decision rests with you" Damon sighed

"…Does this have anything to do marrying Elena?" Isobel asked

"No, not yet" Damon sighed "I wanted to see if you would be alright with Elena moving into the Boarding House with me"

"…You're actually asking me for permission on something before just doing it? Why Damon, I'm flattered" Isobel said sarcastically

"I'm being serious Isobel" Damon sighed "Is it okay with you?"

"…I know your being serious" Isobel sighed "…Sure, I'm fine with it, she can move in here with you"

"Thanks" Damon said

"…Just don't screw it up Damon" Isobel warned

"I won't, I love her, remember?" Damon asked and smiled

"Love makes us do stupid things though" Isobel sighed 'You've been warned"

"Thanks for that warning, it's 169 years too late, but thanks anyway" Damon sighed

Isobel sighed and went back to decorating with Anna. Damon walked out of the Boarding House and sped off back to Elena's house. As Damon walked through the front door, he heard Elena just turning the shower off now. Damon walked back into the kitchen where he heard Jenna still.

"She said yes" Damon said

"Isobel?" Jenna asked

"Yep" Damon sighed

"That's amazing" Jenna said

"I know" Damon sighed "Well, I'm gonna ask Elena tonight then"

"You know she'll say yes" Jenna smiled "She really likes you Damon"

"I hope she says yes" Damon sighed

"…Alaric told me that you love Elena" Jenna said

"…I do" Damon said

"…Then take good care of her for me" Jenna sighed "Because I know for a fact that Elena loves you, and I don't think she could recover from a broken heart again"

"Did Alaric tell you the other thing I mentioned to him?" Damon asked

"…What else is there?" Jenna asked

"I asked for his permission to ask Elena to marry me" Damon said

Jenna went wide eyed for a second, but then, her shock changed back into a smile.

"And he said yes?" Jenna asked

"Yep, but I would want the okay from you and Isobel first too" Damon sighed "But first, Elena moves in"

"Right" Jenna said "And I'll let you know on the who marrying Elena thing"

"Alright" Damon smiled

It wasn't long before Elena walked downstairs, dressed and ready to go. Damon took Elena right to where she wanted and they stayed there for as long as she wanted to. But around 3:30, Damon started trying to make Elena want to go home, and at 4:00, they finally left and head home. Damon watched a movie with Elena, and for once he was glad that a movie she picked was NOT The Notebook.

"How about you go get dressed up and I'll take you out for a Birthday Dinner" Damon smiled

"…Okay" Elena smiled "Dressed up like our first date or-"

"First Date" Damon smiled and kissed her "I'm gonna go get changed and everything and I'll be back, okay?" Damon asked

"Sure" Elena smiled

"I'll be back here by 8:00, be ready" Damon smiled and kissed her

"Alright" Elena laughed and kissed Damon on the cheek and watched him walk out of her room

Elena opened her closet and saw a present in there. She read the card that was attached to it.

'_Happy Birthday Kitten' _

Elena didn't need to see a name on the card to know it was from, Damon was the only one that ever called her kitten. She smiled and opened up the present and inside was a beautiful black and red dress that left her speechless. While she was looking at the dress, she realized something. One week. That was all it took for her to fall madly in love with Damon Salvatore.

"I love you Damon" Elena whispered to herself and smiled and couldn't wait to put on the new dress

_

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? :] _

_I decided to make Elena's birthday in two parts :] And her birthday is going to be amazing! :P _

_Okay, so Damon is gonna ask Elena to move in, I thought that should happen before he just goes ahead and asks her to marry him :] But, Damon has another surprise up his sleeve for Elena's birthday :] _

_Jenna seems to have warmed up to Damon :] Not a single death threat when he told her that he wanted to marry Elena :] _

_What do you think Katherine and Stefan sent to Elena as birthday presents? Bonnie said Damon would like the one Katherine sent Elena, what do you think that one is? :P _

_Okay, so that's it for now. If I keep talking and spill the Damon surprise for Elena, Damon will probably come and hunt me down personally xP Not that I wouldn't mind actually…but, I think we should all wait until part two for Damon's super secret surprise for Elena :P I love you guys so SO much for all the wonderful reviews that made me smile and helped me write this chapter! I love you guys :] xoxo, Avril _


	9. Happy Birthday Elena! Part Two

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters a little :P

**

* * *

Chapter Nine: **Happy Birthday Elena! [Part Two]

Elena was downstairs waiting for Damon now in the living room. Jenna had gone out with Alaric maybe a half hour ago, so Elena was all alone and couldn't wait to get out of the house. And right on time, there was a knock at the door and Elena was practically running to it.

"Someone's excited" Damon smiled

"I just wanna get out of here, Jenna left on a date and I haven't seen anyone else all day" Elena sighed

"Come on, let's go get your mind off everything, it IS still your birthday" Damon smiled and kissed Elena on the cheek and handed her a bouquet of flowers

"Thank you Damon" Elena smiled and kissed him on the cheek "By the way, I love the dress" She smiled

"I can see that" Damon smiled and led Elena to the car and helped her into the car

Elena sat silently in the car as she watched Damon take her down all the familiar roads which eventually led to the Boarding House.

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked

"Just trust me" Damon smiled and helped Elena out of the car and led her up to the front door

Elena was confused by what was going on when they walked into the dark house. All the lights were out and you couldn't even see two feet in front of you. And then all the sudden, all the lights were on and everyone was jumping out from their hiding places yelled "SURPISE!" at Elena. Elena wished that she could see her own face right now as she saw everyone there that blew her off all day standing in the Boarding House. And the place was beautiful, all light up perfectly and with candles that were magically lighting themselves now thanks to Bonnie, and everything was just…perfect.

"Oh my god" Elena said and couldn't stop herself from smiling "You guys did this for me?" she asked everyone standing in front of her now

"Actually, this was all Bonnie and Damon's idea" Anna said and smiled "Bonnie knew all your favorite things and well, Damon's your boyfriend"

Elena looked over at Damon, surprised that this whole thing was part his idea, knowing how much he really doesn't care for half the people there and they don't care for him, but they were doing this for her. Elena hugged Damon tightly and kissed him on the cheek before heading over to Bonnie and hugging her. After that, Elena disappeared into the sea of friends she had there and Damon just watched Elena. He couldn't stop smiling himself at seeing how happy she was right now, here she was thinking that everyone she cared about forgot her 18th birthday, when the whole time, they were pretty much here helping make this place look amazing for Elena. Damon spotted Isobel walking towards him now, so much for it being a fun night.

"How can I help you?" Damon sighed and asked

"This was really nice, what you did for Elena" Isobel said

"I just wanted her to be happy, it is her 18th birthday after all. As of now, she's legally an adult" Damon sighed

"Then why did you bother asking all of the parental figures in Elena's life for permission for her to move in here with you?" Isobel asked

"…It's the right thing to do" Damon sighed "You seem to forget I was born in the 1800s Isobel" Damon sighed

"It is hard to imagine you back in those times. You easily fit in with this era of arrogant jackasses" Isobel said and smiled a little

"It's called, 'adapting to the environment', you'll have to do that too in another ten years" Damon sighed

"Can't wait" Isobel sighed

"So, why are you over here? Shouldn't you be celebrating with you daughter?" Damon asked

"Yeah, I guess so" Isobel sighed and vanished and came back from the kitchen with a glass and poured herself a glass of Damon's scotch.

Damon didn't mind, he was still trying to get along with Isobel for Elena's sake, that, and he knew that if anyone were to survive this night full of overly loud 18 year old girls, every adult and vampire here was going to need a glass of scotch. Isobel looked over at Damon and noticed something was a little…off about him, she sensed nerves…why on earth would Damon Salvatore be nervous?

"Looks like you need a drink too" Isobel sighed "Why are you so nervous? Your just asked her to move in tonight, aren't you?"

"Yeah" Damon sighed

"…Your kidding me, Mr. Big Bad Vampire is nervous to ask his girlfriend to move in with him?" Isobel asked confused

"Well, it's Elena. She's different" Damon sighed and poured himself a glass of scotch now too. "I love her" Damon said

"Everyone here knows that Damon" Isobel sighed "Just…ask her. Get it over with. It's like ripping off a band-aid…Except then you have to wait for her to say yes, but other than that, just a band-aid" Isobel sighed

"What if she says no?" Damon asked

"She won't. Trust me" Isobel said

"What makes you so sure?" Damon asked

"Call it a mother's intuition" Isobel sighed and walked away from Damon back over to Elena

* * *

"So, you and Damon?" Caroline asked Elena curiously "Bonnie told me, but I had to see it to believe it"

"Why is it so hard for everyone to believe that I'm dating Damon?" Elena asked and laughed a little

"It's just the Damon Salvatore we all know is an arrogant, self centered, obnoxious, jackass" Caroline said "You're not the kind of girl to date people like that Elena, you're way to nice, so, Damon must have changed drastically" Caroline sighed

"Amazingly, he did" Elena smiled

"Huh, well, good luck with him, trust me, your gonna need it" Caroline smiled

"He's really changed Caroline" Elena laughed

"I believe you. Your still gonna need luck though" Caroline smiled and walked over towards Matt and kissed him and they went off in their own conversation

Elena saw Bonnie walking towards her now. "You believe that Damon's changed, right?" Elena asked Bonnie

"Yeah, he's changed" Bonnie sighed "The Damon we all know has been changed into a Damon Salvatore that actually has a heart"

Elena smiled and hugged her best friend. "Hey, speaking of Damon, where is he? I haven't seen him since we walked in here"

"I think I just saw him walk outside" Bonnie sighed

"Okay, uh, I'll be right back" Elena said and walked out the back door of the Salvatore house

They even decorated the backyard too with lights and flowers. Elena spotted Damon standing there close to the house, just staring out at the scenery and drinking his scotch.

"Hey" Elena said and walked up to Damon smiling

"Hey" He sighed "Why aren't you inside, you're the birthday girl" Damon said

"Because, I want you in there to" Elena smiled and wrapped her hand around Damon's "Come on" She smiled

"…Can I ask you something Elena?" Damon asked

"…Sure" Elena said and looked at him curiously now "What's up?"

"…Uh, I know it's really…REALLY soon to be asking you this, but…I was wondering if maybe you wanted to move into the Boarding House here, with me" Damon said and looked a little relieved now, but Elena could see he was still a little bit nervous

"…You want me to move in with you?" Elena asked

"I completely understand if you don't want to" Damon sighed

Elena looked at Damon, he was bracing himself for the worst possible scenario in his head. Elena smiled and moved closer to Damon and kissed him. It took him a minute, but he finally kissed back and they were locked in a passionate kiss. Eventually, Elena had to pull away to breathe even though she really didn't want to.

"I would love to Damon" Elena smiled and laughed a little

Damon smiled and kissed Elena again. If it weren't for all those people in the house, Damon would be having his way with Elena right now, celebrating in a completely different way from how they are now. But Damon pulled away when he heard the back door open and saw Ann walk out the back door.

"You two can be love birds later, right now, it's time for cake, then presents, then whatever" Anna sighed and held the back door open "Come on, inside" She said

"Aw, Mom, can't we have five more minutes?" Damon asked with his usual sarcastic smirk on his face

"March. Now" Anna said and glared at Damon

"Yes Mother" Damon sighed and walked into the house behind Elena who was laughing hysterically now

Anna got Elena and Damon into the kitchen where everyone was now, waiting for Elena. Everyone sang _Happy Birthday_ to Elena and she blew out the candles and made a wish.

"What'd you wish for?" Damon asked walking up to Elena with a smile on his face

"I can't tell you or it won't come true" Elena smiled and started eating her cake "When was the last time you had cake Damon?"

"Uh…my 139th birthday" Damon said

"You haven't had cake in 30 years?" Elena asked shocked

"Nope" Damon sighed

Elena got Damon a piece of cake and held it up to him.

"I'm good Elena" He said

"Fine, I'll feed it to you like a little baby if your gonna be stubborn like that" She sighed and picked up the fork and held it in front of Damon "Open. Now" She said

Damon kept his mouth shut and just smiled at Elena.

"What, do I have to make airplane noises or something now to get you to eat?" Elena asked and laughed "Come on Damon, just one bite. For my birthday, please?"

"…Only because it's your birthday" He sighed and ate the piece of cake "There, happy?"

"No" Elena said and got a finger of frosting and put it right on Damon's nose "Now I am" She laughed

"Okay, now your asking for it" He laughed and wiped the frosting off of his nose and started moving towards Elena with a piece of cake

"Oh, no" She laughed "I don't think so"

"I think so" Damon said and smashed the cake right in Elena's face

All Elena could do was laugh and try to wipe the cake off her face. She grabbed a piece of cake and threw it aimed at Damon, but just missing him and his stupid vampire reflexes and getting right on Bonnie. Bonnie saw Elena and laughed a little, seeing that Elena was still covered in cake. But it didn't take long for Bonnie to send a piece of cake flying at Damon. And once the cake finally hit Damon, it wasn't long before everyone joined in and there was a giant cake fight.

It wasn't long until everyone was covered in birthday cake from head to toe, and everyone was laughing at each other.

"I think we're wearing more cake than we actually ate" Anna laughed

"Yeah, I think so too" Elena laughed and looked down at herself, covered in cake and frosting.

Elena looked around the kitchen and saw cake was everywhere on the walls and floor too, they made a HUGE mess, but everyone has fun at least. Elena was walking through the cake covered room, looking for Damon, and found him sitting in a corner, laughing at Bonnie who was completely covered in cake too. Bonnie just laughed at herself too.

"It's going to take everyone days to get this cake out of out hair" Bonnie laughed

"Yeah, I guess so" Elena laughed and walked into the kitchen a little more and started trying to wipe the cake off of her face and hands a little bit

"Oh god" Anna said "Elena, you still have to open up your presents"

"Oh, right" Elena said "I kinda forgot about that" She laughed "Well, let me just open them and then everyone can go wash the cake off of them at home" Elena smiled

* * *

Everyone got most of the cake off of their faces and arms. It was just the rest of them that were covered in cake. Elena went ahead and opened the presents. She got a really cute light blue dress from Caroline, with matching shoes of course; Bonnie got her a beautiful charm bracelet; Jeremy and Anna got her a new iPod since Elena's broke last week; Jenna and Alaric got her a beautiful necklace that had her birthstone in it; and Isobel got her a beautiful locket necklace. Eventually, it came down to Katherine's and Stefan's present, Elena decided she'd wait and open those later. After the presents were all opened, everybody left the house and head home to go wash the cake off of them. Anna and Jeremy promised to come back and help Damon clean up the cake mess in the kitchen that was still there. Elena went in the shower up in Damon's room and started trying to get the cake out of her hair. Amazingly, Damon didn't try to sneak into the shower with her.

Elena put on the dress Caroline got for her since none of her clothes were here at the Boarding House, plus, the dress was really cute. Elena walked into Damon's room and saw that all her presents were moved up here, including Katherine and Stefan's unopened presents. Elena looked around to see if Damon was hiding in there, he wasn't, in fact, she heard him downstairs talking to Jeremy and Anna already. She sighed and decided to open up Katherine's present, Bonnie warned her about it at the party before the big cake fight, she said it was safe, but, she might want to hide it from Damon for a while. Elena sat down on Damon's bed and opened it up and inside was just a bunch of sexy lingerie, all different colors. Elena quickly shut that, Bonnie was right, hiding this from Damon for a while would be best. Elena moved on to opening up the present from Stefan. She opened it up and there was a beautiful jewel encrusted bracelet, and a note. Elena opened up the note first, seeing why exactly Stefan sent her something so beautiful like this.

_Elena - _

_I know you must still be mad at me for leaving you like I did. I had my reasons. I hope you'll still accept this present though, I meant to give this to you before any of this happened with Katherine and Damon, but I never got the chance. You don't ever have to wear it, I just want you to keep it. I know you and Damon are really…close now. I wish you and Damon both the best. _

_-Stefan_

Elena sighed and folded up the note and put it back in the box with the bracelet and shut the box and put it on the side with Katherine's present. She heard Damon coming up the stairs, and she quickly stood up as he came through the door.

"Hey" Elena smiled

"Hey, you coming downstairs?" Damon asked

"Yeah, in a minute" Elena sighed

"Oh, I forgot, I have another present for you" Damon smiled and took something out of his pocket

Elena tried to see what he was pulling out, but then she finally saw a little black box and her eyes widened a little in surprise.

"Relax" Damon said, noticing Elena's reaction "I'm not asking you to marry me" Damon laughed

"Oh" Elena said and relaxed a little, she loved Damon and all, but that would have been a little too soon for her

"It is a ring though" He said and opened the box and showed it to Elena

Inside the box was a beautiful diamond ring. The diamond in the middle was cut into the shape of a heart and was surrounded by other diamonds on the band .Elena stared at the ring speechless and then looked up at Damon.

"What's this for?" Elena asked

"It's a promise ring" Damon said

"And what exactly are you promising?" Elena asked

"I'm promising you, that I'm going to ask you to marry me someday, and hopefully you'll say yes" Damon said and put the ring on Elena's ring finger

"I just might say yes, when you ask me" Elena said and smiled and kissed Damon

Damon kissed back, but Elena pulled away quickly.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked

"Nothing" Elena smiled, "I just thought since all of this is happening with the promise ring and me moving in that I should finally tell you I love you" Elena said "I love you Damon"

"I love you too Elena" Damon smiled and kissed Elena, not wanting to ever let her go

"Oh god, not again" Jeremy sighed from the doorway and Damon and Elena pulled away from each other "I'm going to also be remembering that for all of eternity"

"What is it Jer?" Elena asked and laughed

"Isobel, she's downstairs" Jeremy said and walked back downstairs

Elena grabbed Damon's hand and dragged him downstairs with her and she saw Isobel, no longer covered in cake from the giant cake war that happened an hour and a half ago.

"Hey" Elena said "What's up?" She asked Isobel

"I came to tell you I decided on staying in Mystic Falls for a while" Isobel said "I found a place not far from here actually so, I wanted to let you know"

"That's great" Elena smiled and let go of Damon's hand to hug Isobel

"…Not far away from Mystic Falls…or not far away from this particular house?" Damon asked

"Not far away from this house" Isobel smiled "Looks like you'll be seeing a lot more of me Damon"

"Oh boy" Damon sighed and went into the kitchen and poured himself a drink "Where is this house anyway?"

"One street over" Isobel smiled

"Wonderful, we're practically neighbors" Damon said and took a big sip of his drink, this woman was going to drive him into being constantly in a drunken state "When do you move in?"

"Day after tomorrow" Isobel said

"This just keeps getting better and better" Damon said sarcastically and took another big sip from his drink "I'm just not gonna ask anything else anymore"

Damon watched Isobel and Elena keep on talking and Elena showing off the ring Damon gave her. The day was so great, then Isobel had to practically become their neighbor.

"You know, with her living so close, she'll be here all the time" Anna laughed, coming up from behind Damon

"I know, she's going to make my life a living hell" Damon sighed

"I think that's sort of the point" Anna said "She probably just wants to make sure that her daughter is marrying a good guy"

Damon looked at Anna confused, he never told her about the promise ring or anything.

"I heard Elena talking to Isobel a few seconds ago about the promise ring" Anna sighed "Isobel's just doing what any other mother would do"

"Make my life hell?" Damon asked

"Well, there's that too, but I mean making sure her daughter is happy" Anna said

"…Yeah, I guess so" Damon sighed

"If you love Elena as much as I know you do, you'll deal with Isobel" Anna smiled and walked off back over to Jeremy who was getting the last of the cake off the walls

Damon sighed and stared at Isobel and Elena again. Never in his undead life did he imagine getting married, not even while he thought he loved Katherine, he never imagined marrying her. And yet here he was with Elena. He kinda wished that he was already married to Elena, he just wanted her all to himself and never let her go. He wasn't used to feeling that at all. But he couldn't help it when he was around Elena. He wanted to give Elena everything she ever wanted and deserved because Elena gave him everything just by living and breathing.

"Damon" Elena said and snapped Damon out of his trance "Come over here" She smiled

Damon moved from where he was standing and sat down in the living room next to Elena and kissed her on the cheek. He sighed, he knew he was going to regret saying this.

"Can't wait until you move into your house Isobel" Damon said

"You know I could use your help moving my stuff into the new house" Isobel said

"…Sure, I'll help" Damon sighed

"Thank you" She smiled

He looked at Elena and she was smiling, glad that Damon and Isobel were getting along. Damon looked at Isobel and saw an evil glint in her eyes. Yes, Isobel was going to put him through hell and back to see if he deserved Elena; and yes, Damon was going to put up with it to prove to that to Isobel.

_

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? _

_I think Elena had a pretty good birthday :] Cake fight and all :P _

_And I could resist, I had to make Isobel move into a house close them, just to make Damon's life hell, it's just her way of seeing if he's good enough for Elena :P __I mean she can't just let him off the hook that easily :P_

_So, for some reason, I couldn't stop listening to "Like It's Her Birthday" by Good Charlotte, and that song inspired the cake fight xP For the next chapter, I'm thinking of it being moving day, both moving days with Damon helping Isobel and then Elena moving into the Boarding House, what do you think? I LOVE reading your reviews :] xoxo, Avril_


	10. Moving Day

**Okay, so this chapter is for all the wonderful people who have been reading this story and reviewing it, adding it to your favorites, and the story alerts :] I love you guys very, very much for all of that, and I hope you like this chapter :]**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters a little :P

**

* * *

Chapter Ten:** Moving Day

Elena woke up and saw that Damon was already up and moving around for the morning. Elena sat up in bed and wished that she could go back to sleep, she was so tired from last night arguing with Damon about Isobel. Damon was convinced that Isobel was trying to make his life with Elena a living hell, while Elena just thought that Damon was crazy and he was just trying to look for a way out of having to help Isobel today. Damon at first was asleep downstairs in the living room on the couch, but, he eventually came in the room and crawled into bed with Elena hoping she wouldn't notice, but the truth was, she wouldn't have slept that night if he never came in there. She just wished he came in there earlier and not at 5 in the morning. Elena looked on the nightstand and saw a note there from Damon.

_Went to go help Isobel. I love you. -Damon_

Elena smiled a little and got up and head into the shower. Once she was showered and dressed, she walked downstairs and saw Jeremy and Anna talking to Jenna.

"Hey guys" Elena said and walked into the kitchen

"Hey Elena" Anna smiled

"You know where Damon went?" Jeremy asked

"To go help Isobel move into her house, why?" Elena asked

"No, seriously, where did he go?" Jeremy asked

"Isobel, why?" Elena said again

"Oh, he said there was no way in hell he was going there yesterday" Jeremy said

"Well, I guess he changed his mind then" Elena said "Why are you looking for him though?"

"Because Alaric was at the Boarding House earlier looking for him" Jeremy said "Not a big deal…I think, I don't know, he looked kinda…frazzled"

"I was just gonna go see Damon" Elena said "I'll tell him Alaric was looking for him"

"Okay" Jeremy said "Me and Anna are gonna go out then, we'll be back later"

"Okay" Elena said and watched Anna and Jeremy walk out of the house and now it was just Elena and Jenna

"…I heard you and Damon arguing last night" Jenna said

"Sorry if we kept you up" Elena said

"It's fine" Jenna said and hugged Elena "First fights are always the worst"

"He thinks Isobel is trying to make his life a living hell" Elena said

"I wouldn't exactly put it past Isobel, but I don't think she's trying to ruin anyone's life" Jenna laughed "At least not anyone you care about"

"I wish Damon would listen" Elena said

"He will, eventually" Jenna said "So, you going to go see how things are at Isobel's?" Jenna asked

"Yeah" Elena said "I'll be back later"

"Alright." Jenna said "And if you happen to see Alaric, tell him to call me, okay?"

"Yeah, sure" Elena smiled and grabbed her car keys and walked out the front door.

* * *

Damon was hauling another box into Isobel's house and saw Isobel standing there in the living room, looking though a box that had pictures in it. It didn't take Damon long to realize that they were pictures from when Elena was born in the hospital. Isobel sensed Damon looking at her and she quickly put the pictures away back in the box and walked past Damon and back outside to get more boxes and bring them into the house. As Isobel walked out there, she saw Elena pull up on her car, but Elena didn't look happy like her normal self. Elena got out of her car and walked up to Isobel.

"Is Damon here?" Elena asked

"Inside" Isobel said

"I'll be right back" She said and walked into the house

Elena walked in there and found Damon moving around some boxes for Isobel, but he stopped when he heard Elena walk into the house.

"Hey" He said

"Hey" Elena said, she wasn't sure if she was still mad at Damon, or if she was fine now

"I'm sorry" Damon said and walked closer to Elena

"…I'm sorry too" Elena said and walked over to Damon and hugged him

Damon wrapped his arms around Elena and hugged her back. Isobel walked into the hosue then and finally understood what was going on, Damon and Elena had their first big fight last night. Isobel put down the box she was carrying and Elena let go of Damon and faced Isobel.

"Need anymore help?" Elena asked

"I think that's everything" Isobel said "But you could help me with unpacking everything" She said

Elena smiled and walked over toward Isobel and helped her start taking things out of boxes. Damon helped too, and that was when Elena remembered what she wanted to say to him.

"Oh yeah, Damon, Jeremy said Alaric was looking for you" Elena said

"Did he say why?" Damon asked curiously

"Nope, he just said he looked frazzled" Elena said

"Alaric frazzled, that's never good" Damon said and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and started calling Alaric and walked outside the house

"Hello?" Alaric answered

"Heard you were looking for me" Damon said

"Yeah" Alaric said "Stefan called me"

"He's not coming back to Mystic Falls is he? I'll kill him the minute he sets foot in this town" Damon hissed

"Whoa, no" Alaric said "He was calling to make sure everything was okay here. Him and Katherine are heading to Miami"

"…Why would he care about what's going on here?" Damon asked

"I don't know. I don't think he plans on coming here, but I'm just letting you know, keep your guard up" Alaric said

"Alright, I'll keep an eye out for him, if he comes within a hundred miles of Mystic Falls, I'll know about it" Damon said "Thanks for the warning"

"No problem" Alaric said and hung up the phone

Damon walked back inside and saw Elena and Isobel going through the boxes, taking things out and placing them around the house.

"What did Alaric want?" Elena asked

"Nothing, just wanted to warn me about something. Everything's fine" Damon said and kissed Elena on her forehead "Don't worry your pretty little head about anything kitten"

"…Alright" Elena said "Come help us get this stuff organized"

"You know, when are you planning on moving into the Boarding House?" Damon asked Elena

"I started packing yesterday" Elena said "I didn't really do much this morning, just a few clothes, that was it. As soon as I get everything packed up I guess" Elena sighed

"Alright" Damon said "I could help you too when we get back to your house"

"Thanks" Elena smiled and kissed Damon on the cheek

"Damon, could I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute" Isobel spoke up

"Fine" Damon agreed and followed Isobel in the kitchen "What?" He hissed "I thought you were alright with me being with Elena"

"I am" She said in her usual snaky tone "And don't make me regret it"

"What do you mean?" Damon asked curiously

"What I _mean_ is that- Never mind" Isobel said and looked away from Damon

"Finish what you were going to say Isobel" Damon said

"No" Isobel said

"Damon" Elena said, breaking up the conversation and walking up to Damon and grabbing his hand "I need your help with this" She said and pointed out a big, heavy box

"Fine" Damon said as Elena walked into the living room again. Damon looked back at Isobel. "This conversation isn't over" He said firmly and walked out of the kitchen

Isobel couldn't believe that she almost told Damon about what was going to happen with him and Elena. One half of her wanted to tell them both; but the other half of her, usually the half that won over the silent argument she had with herself, told her to keep her mouth shut and to not mention anything about it to Damon and Elena until the time was right, the question was though, when was the right time to tell them? She couldn't just blurt it out and say, _"Oh yeah, by the way, certain vampires can procreate and you just happen to be one of them Damon_". They probably wouldn't believe her though until Elena was pregnant anyway, but she still didn't want to just tell them out of the blue.

* * *

Jeremy and Anna were sitting in the kitchen with Jenna back at the house. Jenna must have offered to make them lunch at least ten times, she still wasn't used to vampires not really having to eat at all.

"Someone's at the door" Anna said seconds before there was a knock on the door

"You have got to teach me that" Jeremy laughed and got up and answered the door "Bonnie, what's up?"

"Is Elena here?" Bonnie asked

"No, she's over at Isobel's" Jeremy said

"Oh okay, the place right by the Boarding House, right?" Bonnie asked

"Uh, yeah" Jeremy said

"Okay, thanks" Bonnie said and walked off back to her car

"What did Bonnie want?" Anna asked walking up from behind Jeremy

"Elena, I told her where she was" Jeremy said

"Oh" Anna said and walked back into the kitchen where Jenna was still, but this time she was on the phone

"Yeah, I'll ask Elena, alright?…Okay, bye" Jenna smiled and hung up "Do either of you know when Elena will be back?" Jenna asked

"Man, everyone wants Elena today" Jeremy said "Probably not until later, she's at Isobel's"

"You have her cell number Jer? I keep forgetting it" Jenna sighed

"Yeah" Jeremy said and handed Jenna his cell phone and Jenna just called Elena off of there

"Elena," Jenna said "When are you gonna be home?…5? Okay, I have a _tiny_ favor I need to ask you…"

* * *

"Babysitting?" Elena asked over her phone

"She's only 5 years old, I think you can handle that" Jenna said "Please?"

"…Alright" Elena said "I'll do it"

"Thank you so much Elena" Jenna said "I'll call Chloe back right now" Jenna hung up the phone just as Bonnie was pulling into Isobel's driveway

"Bonnie?" Elena asked confused as to why Bonnie would even come near this place

"Elena, I really have to tell you something" Bonnie said getting out of her car and walking right up to Elena

"What's up?" Elena asked

"There you are" Damon said walking out of the house "Oh, hi Bonnie" Damon said "Elena, you need to stop Isobel, she won't stop showing family pictures, she's officially turned into a real mother, a real annoying mother" Damon said

"Damon, not now, I need to talk to Elena" Bonnie said

"It can wait" Damon said

Bonnie rolled her eyes and started to turn Damon around and push him back toward Isobel's house, but the minute she touched Damon, she had another vision.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked and put her hand on Bonnie's shoulder

"I'm fine" Bonnie sighed and looked back at Damon, "Damn, you guys are going to have your hands full" Bonnie said

"…What so you mean?" Damon asked curious now

"I mean-"

"Bonnie! How nice to see you here" Isobel said walking out of the house and right up to Bonnie, I really need to talk to you, could you come with me for a minute?" Isobel asked wearing a big fake smile now

"I guess" Bonnie said and walked away from Damon and Elena and into Isobel's house "Nice house" Bonnie said looking around the place, it was almost as big as the Boarding House

"Thanks" Isobel said, losing her smile now "You can't tell them" She said flatly

"Why not?" Bonnie asked "They have a right to know! Plus, from what I just saw, they REALLY have a right to know"

"What'd you see?" Isobel asked

Bonnie looked out the window and saw that even though Damon was talking to Elena, she knew he was listening to them in the house.

"Come by my house later, I'll tell you" Bonnie said and pointed out the window where Isobel saw Damon listening in

"Alright" Isobel sighed

Bonnie walked out of the house and past Damon and Elena, but not before Elena could catch her best friend.

"Bonnie, what did you wanna tell me?" Elena asked

Bonnie looked at Isobel and then back at Elena. "Nothing, never mind, it was silly anyway" Bonnie laughed "I'll call you later Elena, okay?"

"Alright" Elena said "Bye" She said and waved goodbye to Bonnie as she pulled out of Isobel's drive way

Elena saw Isobel walk back into the house and Elena looked up at Damon. "Could you hear them?" She asked him

"Yeah, but they saw me listening" Damon sighed "Isobel and Bonnie are talking later tonight"

"What's going on?" Elena asked

"I don't know. Isobel wanted to say something to me earlier, but stopped, same with Bonnie I'm guessing" Damon said

"Isobel stopped her…something's going on" Elena said

"I'll find out, don't worry about it" Damon said and kissed Elena on the forehead

"Damon, I hope you like five year olds" Elena said

"…Why?" Damon asked completely confused

"I'm babysitting tonight" Elena said "A favor for Jenna"

"Wonderful" Damon said sarcastically

"Damon, she's five, I've babysat her before, she's an angel compared to most five year olds" Elena laughed

"That's good…I think" Damon said

"When was the last time you were around a five year old?" Elena asked

"…1926" Damon said

"Oh boy, your gonna have fun then" Elena laughed

"Elena, right now I would deal with anything to get away from you mother" Damon said

"She's not that bad" Elena said

"Of really?" Damon asked right as Isobel came out of the house

"See, told you" Isobel said and handed Damon a picture

"…I didn't need proof to see that you were a cheerleader Isobel, I already knew" Damon said

"Oh…well, I like showing that picture anyway, it was the last time I was super skinny" Isobel sighed and took the photo back "I had to drop out of cheerleading after this because of, well, obvious reasons"

"Yeah, pregnant cheerleader, not exactly a good idea" Damon said

Elena just laughed at Damon and Isobel. They both annoyed each other actually, and the thought of them having to deal with each other for all of eternity made Elena laugh even more. Weather they knew it or not, they were acting like how a normal family would.

"What's so funny?" Damon asked

"You guys" Elena smiled

Damon and Isobel looked at each other and then back at Elena who was still laughing.

"I think she's finally snapped" Damon said

Isobel reached out and felt Elena's forehead. "I don't think she has a fever, feels normal to me. Are you feeling okay Elena?"

"I'm perfect" Elena smiled and unexpectedly hugged Isobel. Isobel awkwardly hugged Elena back. Elena then went and hugged Damon and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you guys"

"I love you too Elena" Damon smiled "Even if you are a little insane"

"And I love you too Elena" Isobel said and genuinely smiled

_

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? _

_I wonder what Bonnie saw that made her think that Damon and Elena were going to have their hands full :P And Stefan and Katherine visiting Mystic Falls, maybe in the future? And Damon and Elena babysitting, that could be interesting :P _

_Oh, and I've been thinking of possibly writing a Damon/Stefan story and a Stefan/Katherine story in the future, what do you think? Alright, well, I LOVE you guys so, so much! xoxo, Avril_


	11. Author's Note!

Okay, just to clear this up on the last chapter at the end. I meant like Damon and Stefan being forced by Elena to spend time together and work on actually being brothers, rather than practically being mortal enemies. Sorry for the confusion! I'll probably take this note down by tomorrow, again, sorry to confuse you guys!

xoxo, Avril


	12. Babysitting Juliet

**This chapter is for all you wonderful Team Damon & Team Delena people out there that are reading this story right now. I love each and every single one of you and everyone who reviews this story, you have no idea what it means to me to find out that you guys love my story so much, so THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU! Now you can read the story :P**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters a little :P

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: **Babysitting Juliet

After a long day of helping Isobel move into her house, Elena wanted to just go to bed and sleep, but she had to baby-sit little Juliet tonight. Damon had no idea what he was in for with Juliet, and Elena had no intentions of telling him that Juliet was like the little Energizer bunny. By the time Damon and Elena had gotten back to the house, Jenna was already gone, but left a note on the kitchen table.

_

* * *

Elena- _

_Chloe will be dropping Juliet off here at 6. Keep Damon on his best behavior, I don't want Juliet scarred for life. _

_Love, Jenna_

* * *

"She still doesn't trust me" Damon said

"I don't think anyone _should_ trust you around little kids Damon" Elena laughed

"What does that mean?" Damon asked

"It means that one night with you and Juliet could be leaving here scarred for life" Elena said "Knowing you, you'll probably be telling stories of you ripping people's throats out to her"

"…She lives in Mystic Falls, she has a right to know what's in those forests" Damon said

"She's. Five" Elena said "She still believes in Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny; she does NOT need to know that there are vampires running around in the forest"

"Whatever you say" Damon said and walked off into the living room

"I swear Damon, you tell her anything, I'LL kill you myself" Elena said

"Fine, fine, I won't say anything to Juliet" Damon smiled and kissed Elena on the cheek "Okay?"

"I'm trusting you Damon" Elena warned him

"I promise you she will leave here still believing in Santa and the Easter Bunny and not knowing a thing about werewolves" Damon said and walked off into the kitchen

"Thank- Wait! Damon!" Elena said walking after him "Vampires, she won't know a thing about _vampires_, right?"

"…That I can't promise you. But I can promise you no werewolves" Damon said with a smirk

"Damon!" Elena protested

"…She'll know a few things, but not everything, okay?" Damon said

"…Fine" Elena sighed, giving up "At least you tell the truth"

"I told you, I always tell you the truth" Damon smiled and pulled Elena closer to him and locked her in a kiss

It was a kiss that caught Elena completely off guard, and she kissed Damon right back. But as soon as she heard the doorbell, she knew what Damon was doing. Elena pulled away but Damon held her there.

"We could pretend we're not here" He whispered in her ear

"Nice try" Elena said and freed herself from Damon's grasp and walked to the front door and there she saw Chloe and her little daughter Juliet "Hi Mrs. Blackwell" Elena smiled

"Hi Elena" Chloe smiled "Thanks again for watching Juliet tonight on such short notice"

"That's no problem, I love her, she's like my little sister" Elena smiled and looked at Juliet "Hi Juliet"

"Who's that?" Juliet asked looking right past Elena and over at Damon who was standing in the living room

"That's my friend Damon" Elena smiled and looked up and noticed Chloe staring at Damon now, things like this happened A LOT when people saw Damon for the first time.

Juliet walked right into the house and right up to Damon and looked up at him. She really was a fearless little girl, Elena knew this because she had been babysitting Juliet since she was old enough to walk.

"Are you a vampire?" Juliet asked Damon straight forward and out of the blue while still looking up at him

Damon looked down at this little girl in shock of that she actually just asked him that.

"Don't mind that" Chloe sighed, finally breaking away from staring at Damon "Her older brother Alex told her stories about vampires in Mystic Falls, ever since then she's been asking everyone she meets if their a vampire" Chloe laughed "Anyway, I'll be back at 9. Bye Juliet" Chloe smiled

"Bye Mommy" Juliet smiled and looked at her mom as she walked off and then looked back at Damon "Are you a vampire?" She asked again, still curious

Damon looked at Elena and smiled. "Ugh, fine, whatever, tell her" Elena sighed

"Can you keep a secret?" Damon asked Juliet and kneeled down to her height with a smile on his face.

Juliet smiled and nodded, making her long blond curls bounce as her bright green eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I'm a vampire" Damon smiled

"No way!" Juliet said excited

"It's true" Damon said

Elena watched Damon tell Juliet about him being a vampire, he never mentioned anything gory to her though and Elena was thankful for that. Juliet was hanging on his every word like he was telling her a bedtime story. Elena had never seen Damon smile like this for so long like how he was now with Juliet; and he was the one that was dreading having to help Elena baby-sit tonight, technically, he was babysitting Juliet now. All Elena did was bring out milk and cookies and put on cartoons for Juliet to watch, not that she was paying much attention to them since she was listening to Damon's stories.

"Your brother wants to hurt the Easter Bunny!" Juliet said and had a shocked look on her face

"Stefan would probably eat the Easter Bunny" Damon said

"He's a big meanie then! I don't like him" Juliet pouted

"I think you and I are going to get along just wonderfully Juliet" Damon smiled

"You wanna be my best friend?" Juliet asked Damon "Elena and Jeremy are my best friends too" Juliet smiled

"It's true" Elena smiled "Jeremy and I have been Juliet's best friends since she was three"

"I would love to be your best friend Juliet" Damon smiled

"Yay! I have a vampire best friend!" Juliet smiled and was practically bouncing up and down in her seat

"Remember, you can't tell anyone I'm a vampire" Damon said

"I know" Juliet said and hugged Damon

It was right at that moment that Elena saw Damon's heart melt when Juliet hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back and Juliet was smiling away. Elena always knew that somewhere deep down inside there was still the old Damon from 1864, the human Damon that if Katherine had never come along, would have had a family and a life and kids. But now that he was a vampire, Elena knew that the closet thing he would have to family anymore after recent events with Stefan taking off with Katherine to god knows where, would be herself, Jeremy, and maybe Anna. But, not wanting to think about it anymore, Elena pushed that thought out of her mind and went back to watching Damon slowly fall in love with this little girl.

* * *

"Ugh, he has changed" Katherine said sitting up in bed next to a sleeping Stefan and knew exactly what Damon was feeling at that moment over in Mystic Falls. "He's a lost cause" She whispered and laid back down in bed next to Stefan and kissed him on the cheek

Stefan didn't move at all, he was dead asleep. Katherine knew that she wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon then with all of Damon's feelings rushing through her mind. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind of all of Damon's feelings and focused on Stefan. Once Damon's feelings were gone, all she felt were her own and she smiled and opened her eyes again. She HAD to stop checking on Damon, his life was starting to turn into some romantic movie that made Katherine want to puke. She hated the overly sweet feelings he was having, she preferred not feeling anything at all…except while with Stefan, then she allowed herself to feel some love, but other than that, she preferred feeling nothing at all. She looked over at her sleeping Stefan and kissed him on the cheek and laid down next to him again and let herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Elena and Damon were sitting in the living room watching a movie with Juliet, Juliet was glued to the movie now, while Damon was staring at the movie hopelessly confused.

"…I don't think I've ever seen a movie with _that_ many talking animals in it in all of my existence" Damon said

"It's a kids movie, what did you expect? Explosives and gun fights?" Elena asked

"Now that would be an interesting kid's movie" Damon smiled as Elena playfully hit him in the shoulder "Ow!"

"That didn't hurt" Elena laughed and kissed Damon on the cheek

"Your lucky I love you" Damon smiled

"Sure, whatever" Elena rolled her eyes and laughed

Elena caught Damon looking at Juliet and smiling when she smiled. "Admit it" Elena whispered to Damon

"What am I admitting?" Damon whispered back

"Juliet has you wrapped around her little finger" Elena smiled

"Me? No way" Damon said

"Uh huh, whatever you say Damon" Elena laughed

"Okay…so maybe a little bit" Damon said

"I knew it" Elena smiled

Damon heard someone opening and closing the door and turned around to see Jeremy and Anna walking into the house. Juliet turned around now to and smiled when she saw Jeremy.

"Jeremy!" She said and hopped down from the couch and ran over to Jeremy and hugged his leg

"Hey there Juliet" Jeremy laughed "What are you doing here?"

"My Mommy and Daddy went out so she brought me here to play with Damon and Elena" Juliet smiled and let go of Jeremy's leg now "Are you a vampire Jeremy?"

Jeremy and Anna looked at Damon and Elena confused. "Her older brother told her vampires are real" Elena said "Damon told her"

"Can you keep mine and Anna's secret?" Jeremy asked Juliet

Juliet nodded just like how she did when Damon told her to keep a secret.

"Me and Anna are vampires too" Jeremy smiled

"No way!" Juliet said "Now I have three vampire best friends!" She said excitedly

"A five year old that knows about vampires" Anna said "It's…different"

"She's growing up in Mystic Falls Anna, I mean, are you really that surprised?" Damon asked

"That's true" Anna said

"Juliet, come on, let's finish watching the movie, your Mommy's gonna be here any minute" Elena said and Juliet walked back over to Elena and sat down between Elena and Damon on the couch

* * *

Bonnie heard a knock on her door and she knew who it was before they even came to the door.

"Isobel" Bonnie said as she opened the door and saw Isobel standing there on her porch

"Bonnie" Isobel said

"Anyone else around?" Bonnie asked Isobel

"Not from what I can tell" Isobel said "Damon and Elena are babysitting, no one else would really want to follow me"

"Okay" Bonnie said "…Come in" She stepped aside and let Isobel walk into her house

Isobel was shocked for a minute that Bonnie had just invited her to come inside, but she walked through the doorway and into Bonnie's living room.

"So…what did you see with Damon today?" Isobel asked

"Depends on how you want to look at it really" Bonnie sighed "It could be good or bad"

"…What does that mean?" Isobel asked

"Well, aside from the usual odd feeling of actually feeling life from Damon instead of the usual death when I touch a vampire; I hope you like being the grandmother of twins" Bonnie said

"…Great" Isobel said "Twins"

"We should tell them Isobel. It is them who are having the baby…or babies in this case" Bonnie said

"No" Isobel said "We're not telling them. What happens, happens"

"So we're just gonna say nothing and watch them practically die of heart attacks when they find out that apparently vampires _can_ procreate!" Bonnie hissed

"They can handle it Bonnie, their grown ups" Isobel said "They'll handle it like any other couple in the world"

"Yeah, except one tiny detail. Damon is a vampire. Not everyone has kids with a vampire! In fact, I even thought it was pretty much impossible until I saw the vision myself!" Bonnie said "Vampires are dead Isobel, you are dead, you cannot create life, Damon cannot create life. This **shouldn't** be happening, but apparently, it is, and I think they have a right to know what the hell is going on" Bonnie said firmly

"…Your right…they do" Isobel said

"I'm telling them tomorrow Isobel" Bonnie said "Weather you like it or not"

"…Fine" Isobel sighed and head towards the door "Tell them"

And with that Isobel walked out the door and towards Elena's house. She wasn't planning on going inside, just seeing what was going on from the outside. Once she got there, she saw Jeremy, Anna, Elena, and Damon all in the living room watching some little kids movie with a little blonde hair girl sitting between Damon and Elena. This made Isobel smile at the sight of Damon and Elena just being so happy and comfortable with that little girl around. Isobel heard a car coming and knew it was that little girls mother. Isobel quickly hid on the side of the house, watching the mother go up to the door and wait for Elena to come to the door. The little girl came bursting out of the door first and hugged her mother, then Elena was there and they said their goodbyes, Isobel also saw the little girl give Damon and Elena a hug goodbye before she was taken to the car by her mother and they left the driveway. Ten minutes later, Isobel saw Jeremy and Anna leave the house, she saw Anna glare at her once, but then quickly looked away, not wanting to alert Jeremy to someone being here. After they were gone, Isobel looked back into the window and saw Damon and Elena making their way upstairs.

"Something tells me Bonnie's warning is gonna be a little too late" Isobel sighed and walked away from the house now, deciding to go to the grill and have a drink, maybe even something to eat, but as she promised Bonnie, she wouldn't kill anyone, she'd just have a little snack.

_

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? _

_Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual :[ I promise the next one to be longer :] But I just kinda wanted this chapter to be about Damon and Elena babysitting Juliet :P There was a very small little piece of Katherine and Stefan in there, but nothing really, and at the end was a little bit of Isobel and Bonnie._

_But I hope you like the chapter anyway, and now I'm off to working on the next chapter :] _

_P.S. I'm so excited because tomorrow is the premiere of The Vampire Diaries here! I can't wait to see what happens! I read that Katherine is coming back for Stefan and never loved Damon, which means…TEAM DELENA! :P Katherine, you can have Stefan, I mean, I like Stefan and all; but Damon and Elena just seem more perfect for each other, to me anyway :P _

_xoxo, Avril_


	13. Interruptions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters a little :P

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: **Interruptions

Bonnie was sitting in Elena's driveway, deciding on going up to the door, or just leaving before she did anything stupid. She probably should have come over last night, but she decided on waiting until the morning to come over here. She built up the confidence to just go up to the door, sure they would probably think she was insane for just blurting something out like this, but she just wanted to get it over with, she hated keeping secrets from Elena, especially ones that were about Elena. She got out of her car, walked up to the door, rand the doorbell, and waited for someone to answer the door. At first she thought no one was home, and she was about to walk away and go try the Boarding House to see if they were there, but then, Bonnie saw Damon answer the door in only his boxers.

"Would it kill you to put on some pants before answering the door" Bonnie said

"Good morning to you to Bonnie" Damon said sarcastically "Now what do you want? You kinda dragged me away from something"

"I-" Damon's sentence was processed in Bonnie's brain before she could say anything else. "Oh…oh god, I really didn't need to know Damon" Bonnie said and walked off the porch and saw Damon with a smirk plastered on his face "Never mind, I'll come by later…way later" Bonnie said and walked away as Damon shut the door

Bonnie walked back to her car, she really didn't want to know anything about Damon and Elena's sex life, who knows if they had slept together before this or not, but Bonnie wasn't planning on finding out. Bonnie got into her car and was looking for her keys to get back home.

"Backed out, huh?" Bonnie heard a voice and nearly had a heart attack when she saw Isobel sitting there next to her in the passenger seat

"A little warning would be nice" Bonnie said, still grabbing her chest, trying to slow her heart rate down "And no, I didn't back out…I interrupted something" Bonnie said and grabbed the keys she saw Isobel dangling from her hands

"I saw that" Isobel said

"So, I guess that's it then" Bonnie sighed

"I guess so" Isobel said "You should have warned them last night if you really wanted to say something"

"Too late now" Bonnie said

"You sure it was going to happen the first time they-"

"Yes, I am" Bonnie said "I remember it very clearly from the vision I got from Damon yesterday" Bonnie said

"Well…then I hope their ready for twins" Isobel said

"I don't think anyone could ever be ready for twins" Bonnie said and started up the car "You want to come with me to the grill? I need a drink"

"Sure, why not? A drink in the morning is a great way to start the day" Isobel said

"I'm going to be an alcoholic by the time Elena has the twins" Bonnie said

"I think everyone except Elena will be alcoholics by the time the little bundles of joy are born" Isobel said

Bonnie pulled out of Elena's driveway and was heading toward the grill. Today was going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

Elena was sitting up in bed wide awake maybe ten minutes after Damon came back to bed and he was already passed out. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 11 already. She decided to quietly get out of bed and get in the shower while Damon was still passed out. Even though she LOVED last night, she preferred to be by herself right now.

Once she was out of the shower, her cell phone was ringing . She quickly ran out of the bathroom with her towel on and answered it.

"Hello?" Elena answered and was walking back into the bathroom

"Elena," Alaric said "Did you know that Bonnie and Isobel are at the grill, drinking already?" Alaric said confused

"What?" Elena asked even more confused "Are you sure it's them?"

"Positive" Alaric said "I don't think their wasted yet, just buzzed"

"Since when did they become drinking buddies?" Elena asked

"I just thought I'd let you know, I thought it was…strange" Alaric said

"Yeah, thanks for letting me know, I'm coming down there now" Elena said

"Alright, Oh, and Elena, when you see Jenna, could you tell her to call me?" Alaric asked

"Yeah sure" Elena said "Bye"

"Bye" Alaric said and hung up the phone

Elena quickly got dressed and walked back out into her room to find Damon missing now, but there was a note on the pillow where he was just minutes ago.

_Went to go get you more boxes to pack your stuff up in. You are moving into the Boarding House today, no excuses. -Damon_

Elena smiled at the note and walked downstairs to see if she could find Jenna before she left to go see why Bonnie and Isobel were drinking together now. Elena spotted Jenna on the phone with someone, and just as Elena walked into the kitchen, Jenna was hanging up.

"That was Chloe, she said Juliet had a good time last night here, and apparently she won't stop talking about her new best friend Damon" Jenna smiled

"You should have seen Damon last night, Juliet had him wrapped around her finger" Elena smiled

"So the big bad vampire has a weakness for little five year old girls?" Jenna asked

"Apparently" Elena laughed "Alaric wants you to call him"

"Oh, crap, I forgot to call him last night" Jenna said "Thanks" She said and picked up the phone and dialed Alaric's number

Elena grabbed her car keys and head for the front door, she was tempted to leave a note for Damon where she was going, but something told her that after taking blood from her last night, that Damon would be able to fin her pretty easily.

Elena arrived at the Mystic Grill and walked inside to see Bonnie and Isobel, the only ones at the bar drinking and laughing. It was Bonnie who turned around and noticed Elena standing behind them first.

"Elena!" Bonnie said cheerily "Come, sit down with us!" She smiled

"Bonnie, Isobel, what are you doing here?" Elena asked

"Just having a little fun" Isobel smiled "Rough morning"

"So you start drinking?" Elena asked confused

"Yep" Bonnie smiled and her eyes drifted to Elena's stomach "Did you eat yet?" She asked and returned her gaze back to Elena

"…No, why?" Elena asked

"You need to!" Bonnie said "Your eating for three now" Bonnie whispered

"What?" Elena asked confused, "Bonnie, I think you've had too much to drink"

"No, Elena, I'm serious" Bonnie said "Isobel knows too"

"Oh, yeah, you better eat something Elena, it's not just you anymore" Isobel smiled

"…Okay, whatever, I'll eat if you guys do to sober up a little" Elena said, giving up on trying to figure out on what they were telling her

They ended up eating cheeseburgers and French fries and that seemed to sober up both Bonnie and Isobel a little bit, but they were still rambling on about Elena eating for three.

"Elena, you barely ate, it looks like a little tiny bird attacked your plate" Bonnie said

"I'm not that hungry Bonnie" Elena said

"You should eat more Elena" Bonnie said

"Oh trust me, she'll be doing plenty of that in a few months" Isobel said

"…Okay, look, I have no idea what you guys are talking about, but I think you should both get home and maybe take a nap or something" Elena sighed "Bonnie, I think you should let Isobel drive you home, she's more sobered up than you. Will you drive her home Isobel?"

"Sure" Isobel said and grabbed Bonnie's keys "Come on Bonnie" Isobel said and stood up from the bar

Bonnie stood up too and Elena followed them out of the Grill and made sure that they were both okay and she watched Isobel take Bonnie home. Elena was walking to her car when she saw Damon leaning up against her car by the driver's side.

"You ran off on me" He said

"Sorry, Alaric called and said Bonnie and Isobel were here drinking and I just had to check on them" Elena sighed

"I know, I heard the whole phone conversation this morning" Damon smiled and kissed Elena on the cheek "But let's get back to the house now and get you moved out of there and over to the Boarding House" Damon smiled "For now"

"For now?" Elena asked

"Well, we're not gonna be there forever" Damon said "At least not in that house"

"…Look, I've had enough weird babble for today just by being with a drunken Isobel and Bonnie, could you just tell me what your talking about" Elena said

"Nope, sorry kitten" Damon smiled and kissed Elena "Now, give me the keys, we're gonna get you out of that house"

Elena handed over the keys to her car and got into the passenger seat while Damon drove them back over to the house. Once they were back, they started packing up everything of Elena's.

"You know, I found Katherine's present, you left it up in my room" Damon said with a smirk "Bonnie was right again"

"She told you that you would like it, didn't she?" Elena asked

"Yep" Damon said

"Bonnie's always right" Elena smiled "…She kept talking about something back at the grill though, it was weird, she just kept going on and on about it, Isobel too"

"It was probably just the alcohol talking" Damon said

"They were persistent though" Elena said

"Fine, what was it?" Damon asked

"They kept saying that I was eating for three" Elena said

"…Yep, sounds like drunken talk to me. Been there, done that" Damon said

"Damon, I think they meant something" Elena said

"You worry way too much kitten" Damon said and kissed Elena "We'll talk later, but for now, let's get the rest of this stuff out of here and down to the Boarding House"

"Fine" Elena sighed and finished putting the last few things that were on her bed into the box in front of her

* * *

Jeremy and Anna were in the Boarding House kitchen, drinking a glass of blood, when they heard someone open the door, but it wasn't Damon or Elena like they were expecting, no, it was much different, their footsteps were different from Damon's. Anna put down her glass quietly first, then Jeremy, and he followed her silently into the living room where they heard the noise coming from. Suddenly, Anna was a blur to Jeremy as she tackled whoever was standing in the living room, and it was until Anna had them pinned to the floor that Jeremy recognized who it was.

"Stefan?" Jeremy asked

"Hi" Stefan chocked out and Jeremy noticed that Anna was choking Stefan now

"Jeremy, go get vervain, now" Anna said

Jeremy nodded and ran up stairs to Stefan's old room where Damon kept needles full of vervain in the drawers around the room; he showed them where they were hidden when Jeremy first moved in so in case an unwanted vampire ever barged in. Jeremy grabbed one from a desk drawer and ran back downstairs and injected the vervain right into Stefan's exposed side and it was only a few seconds before Stefan was unconscious.

"Shit, does this mean Katherine's back?" Jeremy asked

"I don't know, he could have come here on his own stupidity" Anna sighed "Come on, let's get him downstairs"

Jeremy picked up Stefan by his feet and helped Anna get him downstairs into one of the rooms that Jeremy remembers being locked in while adjusting to not attacking everything in sight. Once they got Stefan in there and locked the door, Stefan was starting to regain consciousness again.

"Is Katherine with you?" Anna hissed

"No…New York" Stefan said "I promised to meet…her there tomorrow" He said, his voice barely a whisper right now from the vervain still having a pretty heavy effect on him

"She let you come back?" Anna asked

"Check…on Elena" Stefan said

"Katherine wants you to check on Elena?" Anna asked confused "Whatever, I'm letting Damon deal with you when he gets back, I'm sure he'd enjoy ripping you to shreds more than me" Anna said "Come on Jer, let's find Damon"

"I think I hear him and Elena walking in right now" Jeremy said

"Oh, right, she's moving in today" Anna said

"What?" Stefan asked confused

"Shut up" Anna hissed at Stefan "Well, let's go share the bad news"

Anna led Jeremy back upstairs and saw a few boxes in the living room…and then a trail of clothes up the stairway.

"You've got to be kidding me" Anna sighed "Of course they have to have sex as soon as something potentially dangerous shows up"

"Can we not talk about this, it's my sister we're talking about here Anna" Jeremy said and looked away from the stair case

"I guess then for now, let's go keep Stefan company" Anna sighed "Unless you'd much rather stay up here and hear every single thing their saying to each-"

Jeremy was gone and down stairs in the basement before Anna could finish her sentence which made her laugh a little bit. She noticed there were a few pictures on the floor from where she tackled Stefan, they were the ones he was holding. She picked them up and they were from Damon, they were pictures of Elena from her birthday, and just other random pictures, and then there was a picture someone took of Damon and Elena kissing on her birthday right before the huge cake fight. That was the one Stefan was holding when Anna tackled him. Anna put the pictures back up on the coffee table and went downstairs to go find Jeremy and Stefan.

She found Jeremy talking to Stefan who was coming out of the vervain a little more and was able to talk.

"Damon's gonna be a while" Anna said "He's busy"

"Doing what?" Stefan asked

"My sister" Jeremy said grossed out

Stefan shut up then and walked away from the door and punched the wall.

"Why did Katherine trust you to come here?" Anna asked

"She said something was going on between Damon and Elena, other than the obvious" Stefan sighed, trying to calm himself down now

"And what would that be?" Anna asked

"Katherine said Elena was having Damon's baby" Stefan said

Jeremy and Anna looked at each other and then back at Stefan. They had no idea what to say or do now.

_

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? _

_I guess kinda in a way, Bonnie and Isobel were telling Elena that she was pregnant :P But she didn't believe them… I don't think I'd believe a drunken witch and vampire either, but that's just me :] _

_Not much happened in this chapter I guess, but next chapter will have more…action in it :] And by that I mean a Damon & Stefan confrontation…and by confrontation, I mean fight :] Yes, I know, Stefan has moved on and is with Katherine, but, I think Stefan still has some feelings for Elena and can't help but to be a little jealous that she's with Damon now :P_

_I've been kinda thinking about getting a Beta Reader for this story, because I suck at proof reading my own story, because 90 % of the time, I'm doing it at like 4am when I'm finished writing it and I know I should probably wait until the next day to read it, but I usually don't and go right on to writing the next chapter :P So, when I do get one, I promise those little mistakes will be fixed :] _

_P.S. I saw a clip from The Vampire Diaries for the season premiere, three words: IT. LOOKS. AMAZING! :] _

_xoxo, Avril_

_P.S.S. i LOVE YOU GUYS! :]_


	14. It Ends Tonight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries; I just like playing with characters a little: P

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:** It Ends Tonight

Jeremy and Anna were still sitting down in the basement, where they were for the past hour talking to Stefan.

"Okay, that's it" Anna hissed and stood up, "I'm going up there"

"You sure you want to do that Anna?" Jeremy asked, standing up now too

"It's been an hour" Anna said

"Don't remind me" Jeremy said

"Stay here and watch Stefan, I'll go up there" Anna said

"Good luck" Jeremy said and hugged Anna right before she took off upstairs.

Anna stood in the living room for a minute, being completely still and quiet, trying to listen in and see if it would be alright to go up there. She heard nothing, so she figured it was alright for now. She knocked on the door and instantly heard Damon grumbling.

"Go away Jeremy" Damon said

"It's Anna" Anna said

"Go away too" Damon said

"It's important" Anna said

"What could possibly be more important than me-?"

"Stefan's here" Anna said

There was no response, but Anna heard Damon moving around in the room now, along with Elena too. It was easy to tell Elena apart from Damon moving in the room; Elena had loud, clumsy, human footsteps; while Damon had quiet, graceful footsteps. She heard Damon stop moving long before Elena and Anna eventually figured out that he was probably helping her now because she was taking so long. A few minutes later, the door opened and Anna was still standing there, and there was an angry looking Damon and a scared looking Elena who was trying to hide behind Damon like a little kid.

"Where is he?" Damon asked through clenched teeth

"Jeremy and I got him locked up downstairs" Anna said

Damon went marching off down the stairs and Elena followed Anna down since Damon was practically running down there at vampire speed. Once Anna and Elena finally made it downstairs, Jeremy was far away from Damon who had his fangs out and the veins under his eyes showing and he wanted to break through the metal door so badly to get to Stefan, who was also ready to attack, fangs and all.

"Damon!" Elena said and walked up to him "Calm down, please" Elena pleaded

Damon didn't say a thing, he just looked at Elena and slowly he changed back to his normal self, and Stefan backed down to.

"Now, why are you here Stefan?" Elena asked, trying to keep the peace between the two brothers for now.

"Katherine said this outrageous thing" Stefan said and laughed a little "It's silly actually"

"What did she say?" Damon asked, still obviously angry, but was trying to stay calm for Elena

"She said Elena was having your baby" Stefan said

"…That has to be the most ridicules thing I have ever heard" Damon said "Vampires can't have kids"

"She insisted that it was true" Stefan said

"If something like that were true, I'm sure we would have had Bonnie or someone let us know that it was even remotely possible for that to happen" Damon said and laughed a little bit. But then he caught a glance of Jeremy and Anna's serious expression "Why are you two not laughing?"

"Because…uh…" Jeremy said and was thinking of a way to explain it, now causing Elena to look at them.

"Vampires can't have children…right?" Elena asked Anna now

"Well…it's never been proven fully yet that we can't" Anna said nervously

"…What are you saying Anna?" Damon asked seriously now

"I think we should go upstairs" Anna said and got out of the room with Jeremy as fast as possible

Damon and Elena followed them out of the basement and into the living room of the house.

"What's going on?" Elena asked "Why are you guys acting so…weird?"

"Well…how should I explain this?" Anna said

"Something like explaining why you two seem to think that vampires, which are dead, can create life" Damon said

"Well, it all starts when a man and a woman-" Jeremy started

"I know that!" Damon hissed

"We would really need Bonnie or Isobel to explain it really" Anna said

"I told you they were trying to tell me something!" Elena hissed at Damon

"Whatever, I'll call Isobel, someone, go watch Stefan" Damon said

"I'll do it, I really don't want to be here for this conversation" Jeremy said and disappeared from the living room

* * *

Elena, Damon and Anna were sitting in the living room when Bonnie and Isobel came walking through the door of the Boarding House and into the living room.

"What's the big emergency?" Isobel asked

"Stefan's here and downstairs locked up, and Katherine knows about Damon and Elena and the baby"

"Babies" Bonnie corrected

"Babies? As in more than one?" Anna asked

"Whoa, whoa let's slow down here." Damon said "No one is having a baby or babies"

"Actually you are" Bonnie said "Twins"

"Twins?" Anna asked and looked at Damon and Elena "Oh, you're going to love that Damon" Anna said and laughed a little

"Okay, slow down everyone" Isobel said and waited for everything to quiet down "First of all, where is Katherine?"

"Stefan says New York, he's supposed to meet her there tomorrow" Anna said

"Alright, we don't have to worry about her then" Isobel sighed "Okay, next, Bonnie, why don't you explain to the lovely couple what you've been seeing"

"Okay" Bonnie sighed "Damon, when I was pushing you away from me yesterday at Isobel's…I had a vision. About you and Elena and…babies"

"…Babies?" Elena asked

"My kids?" Damon asked

"Yeah" Bonnie said "Turns out after all that vampires can have kids, a certain kind of vampire that is"

"And what makes you think that's me?" Damon asked

"Well, we don't know for sure until…maybe a month or so from now when we can find out if Elena really is pregnant or not. But for now, it's just a vision…a very vivid vision" Bonnie sighed

Damon was standing up pacing around the living room. It was a good five minutes before anyone said anything.

"…Twins?" Damon asked Bonnie

"Fraternal Twins" Bonnie said

"Boy and Girl?" Damon asked

"Yep" Bonnie said "…Congratulations" She sighed and tried to smile a little

One minute, Damon was perfectly fine; he looked like he was trying to process everything. Then right before Elena's eyes, he just collapsed right on the floor.

"Damon!" Elena said and ran over to his side and kneeled down by him

"Huh…how about that, a fainting vampire" Isobel said

* * *

"Damon…Damon, come on, please wake up" Elena said sweetly, trying to wake him up gently

Damon slowly opened his eyes and saw that everyone was looking down at him, he was flat on the floor and Bonnie, Isobel, and Anna were standing around him, while Elena was kneeled right down next to him. Damon slowly sat up and tried to remember what in the hell made him faint.

"I guess the whole twin thing caught you off guard" Bonnie said

"I thought it was hilarious" Isobel said and laughed a little bit "I've never seen a vampire actually faint before"

"Yeah, well it's not every day someone tells you that after a hundred years of thinking you could never have kids, it turns out you can" Damon said

"It was just a vision, it could change" Bonnie said

"Bonnie, you've been right every single time so far" Damon sighed

"You have a point" Bonnie said

"Look, I think everyone is blowing this way out of proportion. So what? Elena might be pregnant, big deal! They can handle this" Isobel said "They can handle it just like any other normal couple would handle dealing with finding out their having a baby"

"Name one thing normal about mine and Elena's relationship" Damon said

Isobel was silent and couldn't think of a thing to tell Damon.

"Exactly" Damon said "Look, I know that everyone's on the whole 'Elena might be having a vampire baby' thing right now, but we have bigger problems at the moment. Like Stefan is here, and Katherine knows about this whole thing"

"He's right" Anna said "Let's handle Stefan and Katherine first, then this"

"I don't know about all of you, but this thing with Stefan and him coming into my life again with Elena" Damon said and stood up from off the floor "But it's ending tonight"

"Damon-"

"Elena, you have to stop feeling sorry for him" Damon said and looked at Elena, but instead of seeing the broken hearted girl he expected to see because of just the thought of getting rid of Stefan, he saw a strong girl with a plan in mind

"I don't feel sorry for him. He left, you stayed. It just made my choice that much easier" Elena said "I want Stefan gone"

Damon was shocked for a minute that Elena actually said that, but then he smiled and kissed her. "That's my girl" He said and saw Elena smile back at him.

"Alright, so what's happening? Are we ripping him to shreds or letting him go?" Isobel asked "Because if we're playing 'Kill the vampire', I call first hit"

Everyone looked at Isobel for a minute with a confused look on their faces.

"What? He broke my daughter's heart, what mother would pass up killing the bastard that hurt her daughter?" Isobel said

"I call second hit" Bonnie said

"Third" Anna piped up

"Fine, but I kill him" Damon said

"Wait guys, we don't have to kill him" Elena said "…Let's just see what he wants first"

"…Fine, but if he tries anything…Isobel hits him first" Damon said

Isobel smiled and followed Damon, Elena, Anna, and Bonnie downstairs to find Jeremy down there still, but tuning out Stefan with his iPod. Jeremy was pretending to listen to Stefan and just nodding occasionally, pretending to care for what he was talking about.

"Well, Hello there brother" Damon said with a smirk as he walked up to the door and looked at Stefan through the bars on the door

"Damon" Stefan said

"So, little Miss. Bitch thinks that Elena and I are having a baby?" Damon asked "Sounds like she's finally gone off the deep end"

"Not think, Damon, she knows" Stefan said

"And how would she know something as ridicules as that?" Damon asked

"She has a witch under her control Damon, you should know better, it is Katherine after all" Stefan said

"And how does this witch know?" Damon asked

"While Katherine was here, she's taken a few things of Elena's, to keep track of what was going on here back in Mystic Falls" Stefan said "She also knows you all too well Damon, remember, she is the one who changed us"

"Why is everyone stating the obvious to me today? First, Jeremy and his whole 'Birds and the Bess' thing; now you telling me who changed me. I know Katherine changed me Stefan, I was there" Damon said "Now, tell me something I don't know about Katherine"

"She has no intentions of coming here, that's why she sent me" Stefan said

"Katherine never does her own dirty work" Damon said "So, other than Katherine, why are you here?"

"I'm here to see Elena too" Stefan said

"Not going to happen" Damon said

"Well, since Katherine's theory is so ridicules about Elena and you, than I don't see why not" Stefan said

"…Okay, that's it" Damon said and his veins under his eyes were visible again and he opened the door and ran in there and slammed Stefan against a wall and had Stefan by his throat.

"Whoa, hey, I called first hit" Isobel said walking in there

"Jeremy" Anna said and glared at him

Jeremy nodded and stood by Elena's side as Anna walked in there.

"I want to go in there" Elena said to Jeremy

"It's not safe Elena" Jeremy said and held his sister by her shoulder and kept a firm grip on her "You're not going in there"

Elena sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get past Jeremy to get in there.

Damon was right at Stefan's throat when Isobel stepped up and was her full vampire self now.

"As long as we're here, you're going nowhere near my daughter" Isobel hissed

"Since when did you decided to be a mother?" Stefan choked out as Damon's grip on his throat tightened

Isobel smiled her usual evil smile and let her veins and fangs disappear now as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife and slowly cut down Stefan's arm as he choked out in pain.

"It's always handy to have a vervain pocket knife" Isobel smiled "Now, I'm going to ask you nicely, Leave" She said "Now"

"Make me" Stefan said

Damon took Stefan and threw him against the stone floor. "Wrong answer, try again" Damon said

"I'm not leaving yet Damon" Stefan coughed as he grabbed his throat "Not until I see Elena"

Bonnie had her gaze fixed on Stefan when all the sudden, he grabbed his head and screamed out in pain. Everyone looked and saw what Bonnie was doing. She held him there like that for a few minutes, watching him squirm around in pain as she did that. She didn't want to stop, she hated Stefan for obvious reasons, and because he broke Elena's heart, she really wanted to just kill him right now. But she stopped after a few minutes and watched him let go of his head.

"Wanna try again?" Damon asked

Stefan was about to say something when Anna went for him and chocked him with one hand while she broke his arm with the other.

"Small but powerful, I think I highly underestimated you Anna" Damon said

"Thank you" Anna smiled and let go off Stefan and watched him hold his arm in the right place so it would heal right

"So…anything else you want to say Stefan?" Damon asked "Before I kill you"

"You won't kill me Damon, you've had a million chances" Stefan said "You never kill me"

"Watch me" Damon said and picked up Stefan and threw him up against a wall again.

"Damon!" Elena yelled, Damon heard Elena, she sounded worried, she probably thought it was him getting thrown around not Stefan

"I'm fine Elena" Damon said back

"…Okay" He heard her say and then focused back on Stefan

"Elena?" Stefan said

"Shut up" Damon hissed and tightened his grip on Stefan's throat

Damon saw Elena at the door now with Jeremy. She wasn't looking to see Stefan, she was looking right at Damon, and making sure he was okay.

"You worry too much kitten" Damon said with a smirk

Elena gave a small smile back at Damon and saw the scene in front of her. She saw Isobel standing there, a knife still in hand; Bonnie was glaring at Stefan, ready to curse him at any moment; and Anna was still ready to pounce if Stefan over powered Damon at any moment. Elena walked in there with Jeremy right behind her and walked up to Stefan and Damon.

"You need to leave Stefan" Elena said "…I love Damon, not you"

Stefan looked at her for a minute, then back at Damon. "…That's all I needed to hear" Stefan said as Damon loosed his grip around Stefan's throat until he finally put him down and wrapped his arms around Elena. "…I'll go"

"Then go, before I change my mind and let Isobel torture you; Anna break every bone in your body; and Bonnie put you in so much pain you won't be able to see straight" Damon hissed

Stefan nodded and looked around at everyone. Jeremy stepped of the way of the door and Stefan made his way towards the door. He turned around and looked at Damon and Elena and saw the ring on Elena's finger.

"…Congratulations" Stefan said

Damon looked down to where Stefan's gaze was and saw that he was looking at Elena's ring. Damon smiled; Elena hadn't taken it off once yet. She really was over Stefan.

"Thank you" Elena said quietly and pulled herself closer to Damon

Stefan turned back around and in the blink of an eye, he was gone. Everyone finally relaxed and went back to normal. Damon led Elena upstairs to the living room where everyone followed them. Once everything settled and Isobel and Bonnie left while Damon and Elena started bring in the rest of her things. Anna walked back over to where Stefan was earlier. All the pictures were there, except for one. The one Stefan was holding when he came into the house, the one of Damon and Elena kissing.

* * *

Stefan was in the Mystic Grill at the bar, waiting and waiting. He was taking a sip of his drink when she finally showed up.

"So" Katherine said "Is it true?"

"Yes" Stefan said and handed the picture to Katherine "Bonnie saw it"

"Wonderful" Katherine smiled and put the picture in her jacket pocket "Looks like a little Salvatore is on the way"

"Twins" Stefan said

"Even better. Two little Salvatore's" Katherine smiled

* * *

_A/N: So what do you think? _

_First, I want to thank **Vampgirl144**, she is my beta for this story, so Thank You so much Jessica! :] _

_Now, who watched the premiere last night? Three words: IT. WAS. EPIC! I almost cried at the end though, Damon got his heart broken, twice. I'm not gonna say anymore though because I don't wanna ruin it for people who haven't seen it yet :] But I downloaded the episode and I have watched it three times again already :P _

_Now, back to the story, what do you think Katherine is up to? It can't be good. And Bonnie and Isobel finally explained everything...and Damon fainted :P _

_I hope you like the next chapter, things get interesting, I'll give you a hint though: Jenna is back with a blow torch :P _

_Alright, well I love you guys, I'm off to go watch the premiere again! :P xoxo, Avril _


	15. Making Changes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries; I just like playing with the characters a little: P

**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:** Making Changes

It's been a month since Elena moved into the Boarding House with Damon, had the confrontation with Stefan, and found out from Bonnie and Isobel that there is in fact a very high chance that she's pregnant with Damon's vampire baby…or babies. But ever since that day, things have been surprisingly…normal. Isobel visits every day, usually around lunch time, and her and Damon exchange a few wise remarks before getting used to each other for the day. Bonnie calls every day, checking on Elena, and occasionally visits, trying to adjust to Damon being around all the time now. Jeremy and Anna have been in their own little world most of the time, but Elena still has to laugh at the fact of that Jeremy still isn't used to seeing her and Damon kiss or show affection for each other in front of him. And Alaric moved into the house with Jenna about a week ago, so they were adjusting to living with each other now and having the occasional drop in visits from Jeremy & Anna, along with Isobel. Elena talks to Jenna mostly on the phone every day, she still stops by the house whenever she's out around Mystic Falls to check on Jenna, but Damon rarely ever goes by the house either anymore.

Elena was alone in the Boarding House, Damon and Isobel went hunting out in the forest, they were on a diet of forest animals and the blood bank lately. This was one of the few times Elena was ever alone and she was spending it in a bathroom, waiting. She knew Bonnie was always right, but she was secretly hoping in a way that for once she was wrong. I mean she was 18, she didn't know anything about taking care of a baby, I mean, she took care of Juliet from a little age, but not like a newborn baby thing. And if Bonnie was really right, then Elena had twins to deal with, fraternal twins. A little boy and a little girl. She tried to calm herself down and not to get to hyped up, I mean, what if Bonnie was wrong? Elena couldn't decide on weather she'd be relieved…or heartbroken. She knew that deep down, Damon always wanted kids, despite him fainting last month; she knew he loved kids. She remembered how he acted around Juliet, he loved her, and he would have spoiled her rotten if he had more time with her. Elena tried to picture Damon and her and two little babies; it seemed like a nice picture. But what would the babies…be? I mean Damon was a vampire, Elena was human; would the babies even be human? Or would they be little vampires? Or was it possible for them to be half vampire and half human?

Elena's mind stopped racing when she heard the alarm on her cell phone go off that she set. She shut off the alarm, took a deep breath, and looked at the pregnancy test.

"Bonnie's right" Elena said and put it back down on the sink

Elena walked out into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. She just sat there, and let all those thoughts come back to mind. Bonnie was right. She was pregnant, probably with twins. She didn't know whether she was happy about this, or scared. She wouldn't know until she told Damon; how Damon would react is what mattered to her most right now. She wanted to just see his face, and see how he would react to everything. How quickly their lives were changing. She had gotten used to being with Damon, but, this was a big and fast change. One minute their just two people in love, the next, and their expecting parents.

"Everything's going to be okay Elena" Elena looked up and saw Bonnie standing in the doorway, she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she didn't even hear Bonnie walk into the house

Bonnie sat down on the bed next to Elena and hugged her.

"I'm pregnant" Elena said

"I know" Bonnie said and held her friend tighter "Everything's going to be okay, I promise"

Elena didn't want to cry, she didn't have to cry. She was too wrapped up in everything to cry. So she just hugged Bonnie and back held her there. She felt better hugging her best friend; she would until Damon came back.

* * *

"So" Isobel sighed "Seems like you and Elena are settling into living together"

"It's been a month now Isobel, I think she's used to it" Damon said

"No need to be so touchy" Isobel said "What has you on edge today?"

"I don't know, I just feel like something's wrong with Elena" Damon said

"…You drank her blood lately, huh?" Isobel asked

"Two days ago" Damon said "It just feels like…she's sad or worried…or scared…or all three"

"Well, I guess that means we should head back" Isobel said "See what's going on"

"Yeah, I guess so" Damon said and turned around and started heading back to the Boarding House with Isobel

They weren't running, they were taking their time and walking back slowly.

"What do you think has Elena this way?" Isobel asked Damon

"I don't know, she was fine yesterday and this morning, and as soon as we left, I started feeling this…now it's worse" Damon said

"Maybe she's just lonely" Isobel said "We have been gone for almost two hours now" Isobel said

"Maybe" Damon said "Elena left alone with her thoughts is usually not a good thing"

Isobel stayed silent, she knew that Elena was probably worrying about everything going on. And then Isobel remembered what day it was, it was a month ago today that Isobel and Bonnie told Elena about Bonnie's vision.

"You think maybe she found out something…important" Isobel said

"Like what?" Damon asked

"…You really have no idea what day it is, do you?" Isobel asked

"…Our anniversary was last week if that's what you mean, I remembered that" Damon said with a smirk

"Not that you pig" Isobel said disgusted "Really think, what happened a month ago" Isobel said

"…Stefan came here" Damon growled

"…And?" Isobel asked

"And you and Bonnie told- Oh…OH CRAP!" Damon said realizing it now

"There we go" Isobel said "Now come on, we better get back there"

Damon took off first with Isobel right behind him and they walked into the backdoor of the Boarding House.

"Elena!" Damon yelled from the kitchen

"In here!" He heard Elena's voice coming from the living room and he walked into the living with Isobel and saw Bonnie and Elena sitting on the couch together in the living room

"Are you okay?" Damon asked worried

"Fine" Elena laughed and kissed him on the cheek

"…I was just worried about you, I-"

"I know Damon" Elena smiled "But I feel better now"

"You sure?" Damon asked

"Positive" Elena said "But, I have to tell you something though"

"You can tell me anything" Damon said

"…I'm pregnant" Elena said "…Bonnie and Isobel were right"

Damon was silent. He didn't know how to react. He had been thinking about it, in the back of his mind, just thinking about what would happen if Bonnie and Isobel were right and Elena was pregnant. But he thought that they'd be wrong. It was impossible for Elena to be pregnant. He was a vampire; he was dead and has been for a while now. How could he create life? He quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts to answer Elena before she got worried again, he hated to see Elena worried, sad, scared, or any bad emotion really.

"…Wow" Damon said "I…I didn't think that…that it could happen" Damon said

"Neither did I" Elena admitted

"Then again, Bonnie and Isobel have never been wrong once yet" Damon said and smiled a little

"That's true" Elena laughed "I think they're both physic"

"I'm not physic" Isobel said and sat down next to Elena "Just your mother…who happens to know a physic witch"

Elena smiled and looked over at Damon and saw that he was processing everything. She didn't think he was hung up on the whole "I'm going to be a father" thing, she he was thinking more of the whole thing like "How is this even possible?" thing. Elena saw that he was off in his own little world thinking, Bonnie caught this to, but was focusing on Elena more than Damon.

"Damon?" Elena asked

Damon blinked a few times but never seemed to fully snap out of his train of thought. Elena got up from the couch and sat down by Damon in the loveseat he was sitting in now and she wrapped her arms around him and leaned against him. That seemed to snap him out of his train of thought and he looked over to Elena who was practically giving him puppy dog eyes now and that made Damon laugh a little before he pulled a smiling Elena close to him and kissed her.

"I love you, did you know that?" Damon asked Elena

"No, but thanks for telling me" Elena laughed "I love you too. But you're telling Jenna and Alaric about this"

"Me? Why do I have to?" Damon asked "Jenna may have warmed up to me, but something tells me she's still pretty handy with that damn blow torch"

"You have to tell them because…tell you what, you tell them about this, I'll tell them about the next big shocking thing that happens to us, deal?" Elena asked

"…You're lucky I love you" Damon grumbled

"I love you too" Elena smiled and kissed Damon on the cheek

"Yeah, yeah" Damon said "But it's not my fault if Jenna turns me into a pile of ashes; you made me tell her"

"She's not going to incinerate you Damon" Elena laughed

"That's what you say now, wait until I tell her, the first thing she'll go for is something that will set me on fire"

"I won't let her set you on fire, neither will Alaric. Admit it, you two are friends now" Elena said

"The only man on earth that can stand me other than Jeremy" Damon sighed

"Jenna won't set you on fire Damon" Elena smiled and kissed Damon on the cheek again "Okay?"

"Fine" Damon said

* * *

"Elena, are you ready?" Damon asked as he walked into the bedroom and saw that Elena was all dressed, her hair was done, and her makeup was done, but she was trying to get a necklace on.

"Damon, can you help me with getting this necklace on?" Elena asked and handed him the necklace he remembered giving to her when he took her to the old house.

"Sure" Damon smiled and Elena turned around and moved her hair out of the way while Damon put the necklace on her.

Once it was around her neck, Damon kissed her neck which made Elena smile a little bit, but she walked away, knowing what that would lead to.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of telling them" She said and grabbed her purse of the dresser

"Do I really have to?" Damon asked like a five year old which made Elena laugh again

"Yes, now come on" She said "We're gonna be late"

"It's not my fault someone took two hours trying to figure out what to wear" Damon said and Elena playfully slapped him on the arm

"Ow!" He said

"That didn't hurt Damon" Elena said

"It did hurt, I think the babies are giving you superhuman strength" Damon said

"Nice excuse, now march" Elena said and made Damon walk down the stairs

"They are definitely making you bossier though" Damon said

Elena just rolled her eyes and walked out the door behind Damon. He helped her into the car just like he always did, and then they drove over to go see Jenna and Alaric.

Once they were there, Damon helped Elena out of the car and led her up to the front door where Jenna answered the front door with a smile on her face and let them in. She won't be smiling for long, Damon thought to himself and tried to not think of Jenna chasing him around the house trying to set him on fire for impregnating her niece. Damon helped Jenna in the kitchen while Elena and Alaric were in the living room, talking about getting used to living in different places now. Elena sounded like she was used to the Boarding House to Damon, while Alaric sounded like he was worried that Jenna was going to kill him tonight in his sleep because of something he did yesterday that still had her pretty pissed today. Jenna's is doing a good job of not acting pissed off at him, Damon thought as he watched Jenna moving around the kitchen happily.

"What has you in such a good mood?" Damon asked curiously

"Sorry, what?" Jenna asked and turned around with a glass of wine in her hands and a smile on her face

"…Never mind" Damon said and realized that she must have already had a buzz

She won't be able to chase me if she's drunk Damon thought and smiled. He felt safer already; Jenna wouldn't catch him in her high heels and drunk. Thank you Alaric, Damon smiled.

Dinner went by peacefully and so did desert, Damon decided to wait until the end of everything when Jenna was on the verge of drunk and buzzed. She was right there, starting to slur now, but she wasn't exactly drunk.

"Elena and I have something to tell you" Damon said

"…Okay" Alaric said

"…You're going to need this" Damon said and handed the bottle of wine to Alaric and Jenna "Maybe even scotch later"

"…Oh god, what is it?" Jenna asked, starting to sober up, hearing the tone of Damon's voice

"Well…It's really hard to explain, but…Elena's pregnant…with my baby" Damon said

Alaric and Jenna were both silent. Then Jenna stood up from the table.

"I'll be right back" Jenna said and walked into the living room

"…Is she okay?" Elena asked Alaric

"Uh…I don't know" Alaric said and saw Jenna walking back into the kitchen with something in her hands and his eyes widened and he jumped out of his seat "Jenna!" He said and grabbed her by the waist and it was then that Elena noticed the old blow torch in her hands

"Let me at him!" Jenna said and was squirming around in Alaric's arms, trying to get to Damon who was standing up now and trying to get as far away from her as possible

"Told you she'd go for the blow torch" Damon said to Elena

"Jenna, calm down" Elena said and stood up from the table "Please calm down"

"Calm down? This vampire bastard just knocked you up and you're telling me to calm down?" Jenna asked and stopped squirming

"Please Jenna…I love Damon" Elena said

Jenna looked at Alaric who was still holding her, than back at Damon and Elena. Alaric slowly let her go and Jenna put the blow torch down. She sat back down in her seat and grabbed the wine bottle and started drinking right from the bottle.

"Fine, whatever" Jenna sighed "I'm not going to set you on fire Damon, you can sit. Anyone want a stronger drink?"

"Me" Damon and Alaric both said as Jenna walked into the kitchen

"Elena?" Damon asked Elena

"Can't, pregnant, remember?" Elena said

"Oh, right" Damon said

"Oh Damon, you have no IDEA what you're in for" Alaric said and laughed a little

"It can't be that bad" Damon said

"When was the last time you were around a pregnant woman?' Alaric asked

"When my mom was pregnant with Stefan" Damon said

"…Oh, you're going to die" Alaric laughed

"Sitting right here" Elena said

"Don't say I didn't warn you Damon" Alaric said as Jenna walked back into the dining room with every possible bottle of alcohol that she could carry in her arms and set them on the kitchen table

"I promise not to drink more than one drink Elena" Damon said

"You better not" She said and glared at him

"Cross my heart" Damon said "Plus, Jenna's the one that needs to get wasted, not me"

Elena sighed and watched Alaric and Jenna slowly get completely trashed. Damon kept his word, one drink. But once Alaric and Jenna were on the verge of black-out drink, Damon and Elena decided to leave for the night. Once they said their goodbyes, Damon helped Elena into the car and they drove back to the Boarding House. Elena was never happier to get back home to the Boarding House.

"Finally" Elena said "Home sweet home"

"Nice to see you warming up to the place" Damon smiled

"I've always liked it here better, no family drama like Jenna getting completely wasted" Elena laughed

"I think she was one drink away from Karaoke with Alaric" Damon smiled

"I think so too" Elena smiled "I like it here better, it's quiet and peaceful, no one else around" Elena said and kissed Damon

"I like the way you think" Damon smiled and kissed Elena back

Damon's hands fell to Elena's lower back and Elena's hands were tangled up in his hair, and she was just about ready to let Damon take her upstairs and help make her forget about her terribly drunken Aunt.

"That's it, I'm so moving out of this place as soon as possible" Jeremy sighed and walked past them from the kitchen to the living room

"Please do move out soon" Damon said and pulled away from Elena "Where's Anna tonight?"

"Hunting" Jeremy said and plopped down on the couch "How did the whole dinner thing go with Jenna and Alaric? How did she react when you told her you're knocked up?"

"She came after me with a blow torch" Damon said

"I wish I was there" Jeremy laughed

"And then she got completely wasted with Alaric" Elena added

"Sounds like a good night" Jeremy laughed "Alright, I'm going to bed you guys. Goodnight"

"Night Jer" Elena smiled

"Goodnight" Damon said and Jeremy walked off upstairs "Now, where were we?"

"Going to sleep" Elena said "I don't want to anymore, too tired"

"Alright, come on then" Damon said and picked Elena up bridal style and carried her upstairs and gently put her down on the bed in the bedroom.

It didn't take long for Elena to fall asleep; she was tired from dealing with Jenna, sober and drunk. She just wanted this long night to end already. As soon as Damon was in bed, she snuggled up next to him and closed her eyes and slowly drifted asleep. Her long night was over. She was pregnant, with Damon Salvatore's children. Thinking about it now, it made her smile. She's having a family with the man she loves. Something she thought was impossible until a month ago. She only hoped that Damon felt the same way as she did.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so what do you guys think? _

_So, Elena is officially pregnant. And Jenna almost turned Damon into a pile of ashes :P Told you she was coming back with that blow torch :] Alaric is right, Damon has NO idea what he's in for :P _

_And, now, after that wonderful season premiere, I'm going to try to bring Katherine and Stefan a little more, along with Caroline because, well, I love her in the show :] She's so...fun :] So next chapter, more Katherine & Stefan, and bringing in Caroline, what do you think? If yes, I promise they will be completely relevant to the Delena story, they'll interact with Damon and Elena and everyone else, kinda slowly weaving their way into the story; BUT this is still a Delena story, so if i do put them in, I will not take away from the Delena action :] Just adding a little twist. So let me know :] I LOVE you guys so much :] xoxo, Avril _

_P.S. Thank you again Jessica [**Vampgirl144**] for editing this for me :] _


	16. Sweet Caroline

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Vampires Diaries; I just like playing with the characters a little: P

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen**: Sweet Caroline

Elena woke up next to a still sleeping Damon. She smiled and wanted to give him a kiss and wake him up, but something caught her eye. She looked on the nightstand next to Damon and saw an open book, she reached over and grabbed it and found out that it was actually Damon's journal. She remembered seeing a few of these locked up in his old house, he kept all the new ones there, so did he leave her last night and come back before she could notice? She looked at the journal and instead of seeing Damon's perfect handwriting; she saw a sketch of her, sleeping. It almost looked like a photograph, she had no idea Damon could draw like this. Then again, when you've been alive for 169 years, you have a lot of time to perfect things you normally couldn't. Elena just stared at the picture and smiled, he must not have been able to sleep last night, and the whole Jenna with a blow torch again might have freaked him out a bit. There was that one time she came after him in the middle of the night, that night Jenna was really furious, thinking Damon was that cause of all of Elena's crying, when in the end, it was Stefan. But Elena could look back at that memory now of Jenna chasing Damon with a blow torch and laugh. Jenna was overly protective sometimes…okay, all the time. Elena saw Damon move out of the corner of her eye and she quickly shut the journal and put it back on Damon's side of the bed.

"I know you saw it" Damon said

"Sorry" Elena said

"It's okay" Damon smiled and opened his eyes finally "It was just a doodle"

"Damon, that picture is beautiful" Elena smiled

"Thank you" Damon smiled "I was really into drawing back in the 50's"

"Well, you are an amazing artist" Elena said

Damon sat up and kissed Elena. It wasn't just a normal "good morning" kiss; it was a kiss that set Elena's world on fire. Damon never usually kissed her like this in the morning, no matter what; he never kissed like this in the morning. Elena's fingers were tangled up in Damon's hair again, and soon she pulled away and looked at Damon.

"What was that for?" Elena asked

"Just thinking" Damon smiled

"About what?" Elena asked

"…About how much I love you" Damon said "And I had a really terrible dream"

"…What was it about?" Elena asked

"About me…losing you" Damon sighed

"…You're never going to lose me Damon" Elena said

"I know that" Damon smiled and kissed Elena on the cheek, "I just hate even thinking about it"

"Then don't think about it" Elena smiled and kissed him

Damon smiled and kissed Elena, he never wanted to let her go, and he wanted to hold her there for eternity. And he would, soon she would be his for all of eternity.

* * *

There was a knock at Caroline's door, she would have just let it go since her Mom was off at work and she really didn't want to be bothered right now, but she got up and answered the door anyway.

"Stefan?" Caroline asked confused "I thought you left Mystic Falls"

"I did" Stefan said "I decided to come back for a visit"

"Oh…so what are you doing here?" Caroline asked confused

"I wanted to ask you something" Stefan said and stared at Caroline

Caroline's expression went from confused to blank in a matter of seconds; she wasn't wearing her vervain necklace from Elena at the moment.

"Why don't you come outside Caroline?" Stefan asked

Caroline walked outside almost robotically, still with a blank expression on her face. Soon Katherine walked up onto the porch where Caroline and Stefan were, Katherine had a smirk plastered on her face.

"Nice job Stefan" Katherine smiled and kissed him. Katherine walked in front of Caroline and was using her compulsion on Caroline now. "Sweet, sweet Caroline. I want you to come with me and Stefan, no screaming, no questions, got it?"

"Got it" Caroline replied back and snapped out of her trance

"Come on Caroline" Katherine said

Caroline walked off the porch right behind Katherine with a smile on her face, completely clueless to what had just happened. Stefan felt some guilt about doing this to Caroline, she was innocent after all in everything, but it had to be done. It was what Katherine wanted, so Stefan had no choice but to agree to her plan.

"Pick her up Stefan, I hate walking so slow for humans" Katherine said

Stefan picked up Caroline in one swift motion and Katherine took off towards the house they were staying in, and Stefan followed right behind her.

* * *

Bonnie was putting down her cell phone after trying to call Caroline; she figured she was probably in the shower or something. Bonnie went back to reading her spell book, trying to figure out how to protect a house from vampires, like taking back an invitation to come inside. She has been trying since Katherine was invited into Elena's house, even though Elena didn't live there anymore, she still wanted to protect Jenna and Alaric. Bonnie's cell phone ringing interrupted her train of thought; she looked at the Caller ID and saw that it was Elena.

"Hello?" Bonnie answered

"Hey Bonnie" Elena said cheerfully

"Hey, what has you so happy?" Bonnie asked and laughed

"I don't know, I just woke up…happy" Elena laughed "Want to hang out? You know, like normal people for once"

"Sure, sounds great" Bonnie smiled "I'll be over in like ten minutes, I'm just going to go check on Caroline, she hasn't been answering her phone"

"Alright" Elena said "See you when you get over here"

"Alright" Bonnie smiled and ended the call

Bonnie put her spell book down and grabbed her car keys. She got in her car and started driving towards Caroline's house. She knew her Mom was working today, so Caroline might just be living it up having the house to her for right now. Bonnie went up to the front door and was about to knock when she saw the front door was cracked open. Bonnie pushed the door open slightly and walked inside.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked as she walked into the house

No answer. Bonnie decided to walk upstairs and see if Caroline was in her room.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked again before opening the door.

No answer again. Bonnie walked into Caroline's bedroom, and there was nothing.

"Shit" Bonnie sighed and pulled out her cell phone and called Elena

"Bonnie?" Elena asked answering her phone

"We have a problem" Bonnie sighed "Someone took Caroline. I showed up at her house, the front door was unlocked and open, and she's not in the house"

"Oh god" Elena said, Bonnie could hear the worry in her voice "Get over here Bonnie, I'll have Damon get Isobel and Jeremy and Anna"

"Alright" Bonnie said and put away her cell phone.

Bonnie walked downstairs and looked around the house to see if there were any signs of Caroline struggling, nothing. The only thing that was there was Caroline's nail polish out on the living room coffee table. Bonnie walked out of the house and shut the door behind her. She ran down to her car, got in, and drove off towards the Boarding House.

* * *

"What are we doing?" Caroline asked innocently as she was sitting on the couch in the mansion that Katherine and Stefan were staying in "I LOVE you house by the way Katherine" Caroline smiled

"Thank you" Katherine said "And we are turning you into a vampire"

"Why?" Caroline asked

"I thought we talked about this whole question thing Caroline" Katherine said

"Oh….sorry" Caroline said and looked away from Katherine now

"But, if you must know" Katherine sighed "I'm turning you because I need someone that's close to Elena to do my dirty work. I can't send my Stefan back there, they'll kill him. But they won't hurt you sweet Caroline" Katherine smiled

Caroline looked back at Katherine and smiled again.

"Do we really have to do this to her Katherine? She's innocent" Stefan said

"Yes, because they won't kill her. They'll kill you, but not innocent Caroline here" Katherine smiled and looked back at Caroline. Stefan saw a blank expression cross Caroline's face again. "You're going to drink my blood, okay?"

"Okay" Caroline said and snapped out of Katherine's compulsion again

Katherine smiled and the veins under her eyes started showing and her fangs. She bit into her wrist and faded back to her normal self. She put her wrist in front of Caroline and she took it happily and smiled while she was drinking Katherine's blood. Stefan couldn't watch. Out of all the people in Mystic Falls, Caroline was the most innocent and blissfully ignorant, and now, Caroline was going to be a vampire. Caroline pulled away from Katherine's wrist when Katherine told her too; Katherine's blood was covering her lips. She just continued to sit there happily, like nothing was wrong.

"Now Caroline, how would you like to die?" Katherine asked

"Why do I have to die?" Caroline asked

"So you can be a vampire" Katherine said "Now, should I just snap your neck, or plunge a knife through your heart?"

"…Which is quicker?" Caroline asked and started thinking about it "Oh! Neck snapping, right?"

"That's right sweet Caroline" Katherine smiled

"Do that one" Caroline said

"Alright" Katherine said and put her hands on the side of Caroline's face "Goodbye Caroline" She smiled and in one swift motion and a sickening snap later, Caroline was passed out on the couch, dead

Katherine walked over to Stefan's side and kissed him. "See, now someone can do all the work for us" She smiled

"Yeah" Stefan said "Great"

Soon, the lady who owned the house walked into the living room. She was all smiles too; Katherine used compulsion on her too. She was a young woman, somewhere in her mid-twenties, and she inherited this house from her parents that died two months ago. She had long black hair down to the middle of her back and had bright green eyes, she was a pretty woman, but she had no idea what was going on.

"Would your friend like a pillow and blanket?" She asked Katherine and Stefan "She looks tired"

"No thank you Sara" Katherine smiled "Caroline is fine"

"Okay" Sara smiled "Are you two hungry?" Sara asked and moved her hair to expose one side of her neck that already had bite marks there from earlier

"No, we're fine" Stefan said

"Speak for yourself" Katherine said and walked up to Sara with a smile "Thank you Sara"

Sara smiled as Katherine bit into her neck. Stefan looked away and back over at Caroline, it would be a few more minutes until she woke up. Hungry, dazed, and confused.

* * *

Elena was waiting downstairs in the Boarding House with Jeremy and Anna. Damon went over to Isobel's to get her over here, and they were still waiting for Bonnie. Elena felt a wave of relief crash over her once Bonnie walked through the door, in fact, Elena ran right up to Bonnie and hugged her.

"Bonnie, I'm glad your okay" Elena said and tightened her hug around Bonnie

"I'm fine, but we've got to find Caroline" Bonnie said and hugged Elena back and then pulled away

"I know" Elena said and was trying to keep from freaking out.

"Do you think it was Katherine?" Jeremy asked

"Sounds like Katherine" Anna sighed "Stefan could have brought Katherine here"

"Damon's going to be pissed" Jeremy said

"I already am Jeremy" Damon said walking through the door with Isobel behind him "So, sounds like brother is back, the bitch is with him, and they took Caroline, great"

"Damon, we have to save her" Elena said

"I know" Damon said "One problem, we have no idea where they are"

"Well, where does Katherine usually like to stay?" Anna asked Damon

"Big mansions" Damon said "She always had a taste for them"

"There are a few out by The Lockwood's place" Jeremy said "We could check them"

"Alright, we'll check the abandoned ones first, then the ones with people still in them" Damon said "Elena, I don't want you coming"

"Damon, I'm going. Caroline is my friend, I'm going to find her" Elena said

"Elena, your forgetting that your-"

"Don't you even say pregnant" Elena said "You're going to use that excuse for the next nine months"

"Elena-"

"She should come Damon" Bonnie said "I'll protect her"

Damon looked at Bonnie and then at Elena, then back to Bonnie. "Fine" Damon sighed

"Let's just go get Blondie back and get on with the rest of our lives" Isobel sighed

* * *

Caroline's eyes fluttered open to find herself in an empty room, the same place she was before when she passed out. She slowly sat up and rubbed her neck, it really seemed to hurt, and she figured it was probably because she slept wrong on it just now. She looked around the room and everything looked crystal clear, like she was finally seeing everything for the first time. She heard whispering going on in another room, though she couldn't quite make out what it was. She also heard this constant noise, kind of like a bass drum, it just kept going and going at a steady pace. And she smelled something…delicious. Like…candy apples or chocolate covered strawberries, all she knew is, she wanted to find it and eat it, and she was starved. She slowly stood up and followed the scent and the whispers which were becoming clearer. The scent led her down a hallway in the house, she tried to focus on the whispers, but the scent was clogging up her thoughts, it smelled so good. Caroline was walking past a window when she had to shield her eyes.

"Ow!" She hissed and walked up to the window and furiously shut the blinds "There" She smiled and went back to following the scent.

She stopped in front of a closed door where the voices were even clearer than before.

"She's going to wake up soon Katherine, we should go find her" Stefan said

"Trust me Stefan, she'll find us, we have what she wants" Katherine said

Caroline opened the doors and walked into the room. She heard that bass drum sound speed up a little more, and the scent was overwhelming in there. She felt something in her mouth, something sharp and pointy, and her eyes felt kind of funny, but it didn't bug her. She heard the bass sound speed up even more and the scent was killing her, she had to find it now. Suddenly her eyes locked onto the person tied up to a chair, duct tape covering her mouth. She had long brown hair and brown eyes, she looked almost around Caroline's age, but she smelled delicious and Caroline couldn't think weather she knew this girl or not. She ran to this girl faster than she thought she would and stopped in front of her to see her throat bleeding and that bass sound was as fast as…a heartbeat could be. Caroline realized then that the bass drum sound was this girl's heartbeat. And that wonderful smell was her blood, and the whispering was Katherine and Stefan. She looked over to them confused, not knowing what to do, but knowing that she really wanted this girl's blood.

"Go ahead Caroline" Katherine smiled "Drink up"

Caroline smiled and bit into this girl's neck, hearing her muffled screams, but only for a second. Soon she heard the girl's heartbeat slow down, and it got slower, and slower until finally…nothing. And no more delicious blood. Caroline pulled away and felt the sharp point in her mouth go away and her eyes felt normal again.

"That was so good" Caroline smiled

"You got some on your face Caroline" Stefan said and handed Caroline a napkin

Caroline took it and wiped her face off and saw all the blood on the napkin. She tilted her head to the side in confusion, did she really just kill someone. She dropped the napkin and looked back at the lifeless body sitting in the chair.

"W-What am I?" Caroline asked, the fear finally sinking in

"You're a vampire Sweet Caroline" Katherine smiled "Our little vampire" She said and handed Caroline a ring

Caroline took the ring and looked at Katherine's hand and saw the exact same one; she also looked at Stefan's hand and saw one similar to Katherine's, but different.

"What's this for? Is it like some secret vampire club or something?" Caroline asked

"No, that ring will keep you from turning into ashes when you walk out into the sun. So you can go visit your friend Elena for us" Katherine said

"Oh, okay" Caroline said and put the ring on "So…what now?"

"Go pay Elena a visit for us. But don't tell her we are here, and don't tell her what you are, got it?" Katherine asked

"Okay" Caroline said and shrugged her shoulders

Caroline spotted her purse and grabbed it. She completely forgot that she brought it here. She looked down at the ring on her finger now, it was pretty, but it could have been prettier. She shrugged her shoulders, and walked out of the room. She was looking for the front door to this place when she smelled that sweet scent again, and that heartbeat sound. She turned around quickly to find a woman with black hair and green eyes and a skin tight black dress on with high heels walk up towards her. She had something in her hands that Caroline saw. It was something red and thick in a plastic looking bag.

"Here you go sweet heart" The woman smiled and handed it to Caroline "My name is Sara; I'm taking care of you, Katherine, and Stefan"

"Oh…okay" Caroline said "What is this?"

"Blood, it's what your craving dear" She smiled

Caroline sniffed it for a minute, and then bit into the bag full of blood, and it tasted so good, just like the lady did. She didn't drink the entire thing, just a little bit of it; she figured she might as well take it with her to go find Elena.

"Thanks" Caroline smiled as Sara smiled back and walked off

Caroline walked out the front door and the sun streaming in hurt her eyes. She reached into her purse and pulled out her favorite sunglasses. She put them on and smiled. Much better, She thought to herself and walked out the door. She bit into her blood bag again and started walking away from the house; she knew just where to find Elena, the Boarding House.

* * *

_A/N: So what do you think?_

_Yes, I made Caroline a vampire. I kinda like having Caroline in the story now, she's the funny one out of everyone else I think :] _

_This chapter was more Caroline/Stefan/Katherine focused I guess, well, it kinda had to be their the ones who changed her :P I know you guys are gonna hate me for this, but I have a cliff hanger at the end of the next chapter, just a warning :P But to make up for it, since I already wrote it, I can promise that chapter seventeen will be very sweet and kinda surprising :]_

_Oh, and I kinda started another story, I know, as if I really needed to start **another** one, but I did. It's another Delena story [I know, I'm obsessed with Delena :P] but it's pretty different...kinda hard to explain, but I promise to make it a good story! :] But anyway, that one is called 'Can't Let Go' :] _

_Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I love you guys SO much :] xoxo, Avril_


	17. Who Did This To You?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries; I just like playing with the characters a little: P

**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:** Who Did This To You?

Caroline was walking up to the Boarding House now, standing right at the front door, finishing the rest of her blood bag and stuffing it in her purse. She wiped her mouth to make sure there was no blood there, just like before, and knocked on the door. She waited for someone to answer; she waited and waited, until finally someone opened the door.

"Caroline?" Elena asked confused

"Elena!" Caroline smiled and hugged her best friend

The instant she hugged Elena, the scent of her blood that was pumping through her veins hit Caroline. She wanted to bite into Elena's neck and drain her dry. She felt her fangs in her mouth and her eyes getting all weird. But she took a deep breath and held her breath and pulled away from Elena with a smile still on her face.

"Are you okay? Bonnie said. "It looked like someone walked into your house and took you" Elena said and let Caroline walk into the house

"No, I'm fine" Caroline smiled "Just…had to get out of the house" Caroline said and remembered that Katherine told her to not tell anyone about them being here. Caroline walked into the living room and saw everyone starring at her. "What?" Caroline asked as she took off her sunglasses

"We were about to go looking for you" Bonnie said and stood up from the couch "I thought Katherine and Stefan took you or something"

"…I'm fine you guys" Caroline said "I just took off, I…had a fight with Matt" Caroline said trying to make up a reason for her to just take off "I just had to go for a walk and I ended up here" She smiled

"…You sure your okay Caroline, no one took you?" Bonnie asked

"Nope" Caroline smiled "So everyone can stop wearing the frowny faces" She giggled "I'm fine, not a scratch on me" She said and pulled up her sleeves and showed off her neck

Damon still had a confused look on his face and he walked up closer to Caroline and started looking at her.

"Uh, hello, personal space" Caroline said and walked away from Damon "Elena, your boyfriend is acting totally weird"

"I think you're the one that's acting weird Caroline" Damon said "I, unfortunately, know you and you don't take off like that"

"…Maybe it was a really bad fight" Caroline said "You don't know what I and Matt fight about" She said

"Damon, come on, let her be. Her and Matt had a fight" Elena said and walked over to Damon and kissed him on the cheek and tried to relax him.

"…Fine" Damon sighed but kept his eyes on Caroline

Isobel was looking at Caroline now too, she stood closer to Caroline than Damon did, and she was listening for something, a heartbeat. Isobel listened closely and tuned out everyone's voices. She heard Elena's heart beat, Bonnie's heartbeat, and then…Caroline didn't have one. She remembered Caroline from the party a month ago; she had a heartbeat then, and now…

Before anyone could even blink, Isobel had Caroline pinned to a wall by her throat, fangs and everything right at Caroline's throat.

"Isobel!" Elena said in shock "What are you-"

But Elena's question was answered when she saw Caroline, pinned to the wall, and had fangs and veins under her eyes.

"…Caroline?" Elena asked

Caroline snapped her attention to Elena's direction, and quickly hid her fangs and the veins. Isobel let her go, but stayed right by her in case Caroline tried anything, she was still very new.

"Who did this to you Caroline?" Bonnie asked

"…Katherine and Stefan" Caroline answered while keeping her head down, she couldn't look at anyone, she felt guilty for betraying her friends now. "But I didn't want to do this, I swear! I don't remember anything past my front door, next thing I remember, I'm at this weird house, I have a sore neck, and Katherine is letting me bite some person and drain them dry. Plus she gave me this freaky ring" Caroline said and showed off the ring "Now, everything is super loud, I can see things super clear, and I'm starved" Caroline whined "I feel like I have one horrible hangover"

"Great, now we have to deal with Caroline for all of eternity" Damon said

Caroline glared at Damon for a minute, but then returned her attention to Elena. "Katherine and Stefan didn't want me to tell anyone that they were here or what I was" Caroline said and a scared look was on her face now "I don't know where to go, o-or what to do" She said and tears started forming "I just want to go back to normal Caroline" She said and the tears started falling

"…Everything's going to be okay Caroline" Elena sighed, she wanted to hug Caroline, but she knew that Caroline was still a new vampire, and she didn't want to risk anything like how she did earlier.

"What am I going to do?" She asked through her tears

"First, shut up and stop crying" Isobel said and Caroline wiped away her tears, and stopped sobbing and stared at Isobel, she seemed to listen to her "Second, you're going to march your perky little butt right back to Katherine and Stefan and pretend that we believed that everything was fine with you and tell them whatever they want to know. That way, in the mean time, when they keep sending you over here, which they will multiple times before they make you do anything, you can tell us why they are here and what they want. Got it Blondie?" Isobel asked in a firm tone

"Y-Yes" Caroline said and nodded her head in agreement

"…Well how about that, she listens to you" Damon said with a smirk "Looks like you got another daughter Isobel"

"…Aw hell" Isobel sighed and looked back at Caroline "Stay here five more minutes, then get the hell out of here until they send you back. Tell them what they want to know, then when you come here again, what are you going to do Caroline?" Isobel asked

"Tell you guys what they want and why they are here" Caroline said

"Good girl" Isobel smiled and patted her on the head like you would to a dog and Caroline just smiled all proud of herself

"I feel like I'm in one of those super cool spy movies or something" Caroline giggled

"…Are you sure we should be trusting her to do everything?" Jeremy asked skeptically

"Caroline can do this Jeremy" Elena sighed "I've known her all my life, she won't let us down"

"Oh yeah, you guys can totally trust me" Caroline smiled

"…It's not the trust thing I'm worried about, it's more the air headed thing I'm worried about" Jeremy said

Caroline just rolled her eyes at Jeremy.

"Alright, time to go Blondie" Isobel said "Out you go. Go report back to Katherine and Stefan"

"Okay" Caroline smiled and head for the door "Bye everybody!" She said cheerily and she disappeared in a flash.

"…Did we all just trust Caroline with this?" Damon asked

"Yep" Everyone else in the room said

"…This can't end well" Damon sighed and grabbed his scotch and poured himself a glass

"Give me some of that" Isobel said and Damon poured her a glass too and Isobel practically drank it all in one shot

"Come on guys, we should have more faith in her" Bonnie said

"…Didn't she forget how to spell her own name once?" Jeremy asked

"…That was one time and she was drunk" Bonnie said

"…Damon, give me that too" Jeremy sighed and Damon handed him a glass of scotch too

* * *

Caroline walked up to the door of where Stefan and Katherine were earlier and she tried to walk through the door, but she couldn't.

"What the hell?" Caroline said

Stefan opened the door and saw Caroline stuck there.

"Uh, what the hell is this Stefan?" Caroline asked

"You can't come back in unless you've been invited" He sighed "Sara!" He yelled

Sara came running up to the door with a smile still plastered on her face.

"Invite her in" Stefan said, holding Sara's gaze until she looked away

"Oh, please come in Caroline" Sara said

Caroline looked at Stefan confused. But then she put her foot through the doorway and she was finally able to walk into the house.

"How come I didn't have to do that at the Boarding House?" Caroline asked

"Because Damon owns the house, it doesn't work when a vampire owns the place" Stefan said

"Oh…where's Katherine?" Caroline asked

"…Getting something to eat" Stefan said "So…how is everything over there?"

"Normal I guess. They were all just hanging out" Caroline said

"Just hanging out?" Stefan asked "What about…Damon and Elena?"

"They were fine" Caroline smiled "I mean they were going to come look for me and stuff, but I showed up before they left"

"…Alright" Stefan sighed "You'll go back there later after Katherine talks to you"

"Okay" Caroline smiled

"Oh, and Caroline" Stefan said

"Yeah?" Caroline asked cheerfully

"Next time you see Elena…tell her…I wish her the best…with Damon and the kids and everything else" Stefan said

"Kids?" Caroline asked confused, and then it hit her "Oh my god, she's pregnant?"

Stefan just nodded and walked away from Caroline. Caroline was left standing there in shock for a minute, until Sara walked up to her again. She silently handed Caroline another bag of blood. Caroline smiled and Sara walked off as Caroline bit into her blood bag.

"God, this is creepy, but this tastes so good" Caroline smiled to herself and walked off trying to go find a TV in this house for something to do.

* * *

Damon and Elena were alone for the first time today since this morning. Bonnie went over to Jenna and Alaric to go see if her spell to keep every vampire that's been invited in so far out, which would mean Jeremy, Anna, and Damon would have to be invited back in, but it'd keep Katherine and Stefan out. Isobel went out hunting with Jeremy and Anna, leaving Damon alone with Elena.

"So, house to us" Damon smiled "Anything come to mind?"

"…Uh, nope" Elena smiled and walked away from Damon

"Are you seriously going to tease me like this?" Damon asked with a smirk

"Yep, it's fun" Elena laughed

Damon walked up to her with a smirk still on his face and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, he could get used to doing this for all of eternity. Elena smiled back at him as he pulled away from this kiss, and she was thinking the same thing, of being with Damon for all of eternity.

"You know, with Caroline a vampire now, Katherine will eventually dump her which means we will have to deal with her for all of eternity as well as your brother" Damon said

"I like that though, that means two people can annoy you for all of eternity" Elena laughed

"Wonderful" Damon said

"I don't think Caroline would stick around though, she seemed to like Isobel" Elena said

"Good, let Caroline be her problem, not ours" Damon said "We'll have our hands full anyway"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked

"I don't know if you heard Bonnie and Isobel, but they said twins" Damon said "Twins, Elena"

"You're overreacting" Elena laughed

"Overreacting? No, I think I've been doing quite the opposite" Damon smiled

"Sure, whatever you say" Elena smiled and kissed him on the cheek "Speaking of the twins…"

"Oh this can't be good" Damon sighed

"Nothing bad, I promise, I was just thinking that maybe we should start thinking of names" Elena said

"…Elena, your only one month into this whole thing, we have plenty of time to think of names" Damon smiled "I can think of something else we could do with our free time other than think of baby names" Damon smiled mischievously and started kissing Elena's neck

"Not now Damon" Elena giggled and pushed Damon off of her

"Fine, what are we going to do then in this big empty house until someone walks through that door with another crisis?" Damon asked

"Names" Elena smiled

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you?" Damon asked

"You said so yourself, remember?" Elena asked

"Yes, I remember Elena. And that is one of the many reasons why I love you" Damon smiled "Now, you must obviously have a name in mind"

"I do" Elena smiled "Girl name"

"Well, then let's hear it" Damon said

Elena walked over into the living, dragging Damon with her and sitting down on the couch. "Well, I was thinking of something like Summer" Elena smiled

"Summer?" Damon asked "You want to name our daughter after a season?"

"Hey, it's a pretty name!" Elena said "It's Jenna's middle name actually"

"Great, just what we need, a little Jenna running around. Pass" Damon said "I don't want my daughter learning how to use a blow torch against her father to get what she wants"

"She'll already get that. I saw how you were with Juliet. All she'll have to do it look at you and you'll melt" Elena smiled "She'll be Daddy's Little Angel"

"…Maybe" Damon said and looked away, not wanting to admit that what Elena said was true "So, any other ideas?"

"Uh, I was thinking of maybe Rose or Harmony" Elena said

"…Both pretty names" Damon smiled "Well, we have eight more months to figure this out, right?"

"Right" Elena smiled "So, you want to watch a movie?"

"I want to show you how much I love you" Damon smiled mischievously "But, since I know the answer to that one already," Damon sighed "Fine, we'll watch a movie. But pick The Notebook and I swear-"

"No romance movies" Elena said "After those two months, I want a long break from those" She laughed

"Thank god, I think I could recite every line of every romance movie ever made now" Damon smiled

"Probably" Elena smiled "You pick a movie, something action packed"

"I never thought I'd hear you say that" Damon said shocked "Who are you and where is my Elena?"

"Right here" Elena laughed and kissed him "You know, I like the sound of that, my Elena. But you know what I like the sound of even more?"

"What?" Damon asked with a smiled

"My Damon" Elena smiled and kissed him

Damon kissed right back and took the time that she was giving into him right now and turned a sweet innocent kiss into a passionate kiss. Elena knew where he was going with this and he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted, unfortunately, Damon was stubborn too, very stubborn. Elena decided to give up on trying to fight him on this and just gave in, she knew that as soon as Damon realized she was going to let him have his way, there would be a big smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

Katherine walked through the doors of the mansion. Sara walked right up to her, but she walked right past her, she wanted to find Stefan, she needed Stefan right now. Just out of the blue, she needed him. She finally found him in the library part of the house, without saying a word to him; she walked right up to him and gave him a passionate kiss. In a matter of seconds, her hands were tangled up in his hair and his hands were all over her, pulling her jacket off of her. In a blink of an eye, Katherine had her jacket off and she went back to kissing Stefan. Suddenly, she pulled away when she realized Stefan stopped kissing her back.

"What's wrong?" Katherine asked and let go of Stefan

"Nothing" Stefan said and refused to look Katherine in the eyes

Katherine knew something was up, she wasn't born yesterday. She looked behind Stefan and saw a bunch of pictures out, and what she thought were pictures of her, turned out to be someone completely different.

"…You want her again, don't you?" Katherine asked "You want little Elena"

"No, I don't" Stefan said

Katherine walked right up to Stefan and looked him dead in the eyes and reached behind Stefan and grabbed a picture off the table from right behind him and looked down at it. It was Elena.

"Liar" Katherine hissed and threw the picture at him, she was furious now "Why do you still love her Stefan? She doesn't love you anymore! She loves Damon! I love you Stefan, I told you that when I came back here for you months ago"

"…I know" Stefan sighed

Katherine had no idea what to do for once in her life. She wanted to scream at Stefan, kill Stefan…but she also wanted to kiss Stefan, and be with him for the rest of eternity. Katherine just decided to walk out of the room, still furious and walked into the living room where she saw Caroline sitting on the couch, drinking a bag of blood, and judging by the empty bags on the table, this was her fifth one.

"Caroline, I have a job for you" Katherine said

"Sure" Caroline said and finished off her blood bag and stood up "What?"

"Tell Stefan you want to go hunting, keep him out for as long as you can, got it?" Katherine asked

"Okay" Caroline smiled and walked out of the room to go find Stefan.

Once Katherine was sure that Caroline got Stefan out of the house, she already had a plan, if it was Elena he wanted, it was Elena he was going to get. Katherine left the house and decided to see where Elena's little army of friends were before she went to go hunt Elena down. First stop was Bonnie's house. Katherine peaked in all the windows; Bonnie was in her living room reading a spell book. Next, Jenna and Alaric; they were both out in the backyard, discussing what they were going to do when Elena had her twins. Finally, was Isobel's house? Isobel was in the house with Jeremy and Anna discussing something about trying to run her and Stefan out of town. A smirk crept up onto Katherine's face; it was flattering to her that people hated her so much to want to chase her out of town. Once she established that everyone was not at the Boarding House, all she had to do now was see where Damon was in the Boarding House. She silently walked into the Boarding House, everything was pretty quiet, except for some faint talking she heard coming from upstairs, it sounded like someone on a cell phone, and she realized that it was Elena on a cell phone, talking to someone. Katherine silently walked around the lower level of the house and spotted a note on the refrigerator.

Elena-

Went hunting, will be back in a half hour, I love you.

-Damon

"Perfect" Katherine said with a smirk on her face and raced upstairs

She heard Elena hanging up with whoever she was talking to and getting up off the bed and walking into the bathroom. Katherine silently walked into the room and noticed what had just happened in there with the bed all messed up more than usual. Katherine just simply rolled her eyes and sat down on the end of the bed and waited for Elena to walk back into the room. She heard the door open and Elena walked into the room, only to stop short when she saw Katherine in there. Katherine smiled and in the blink of an eye had Elena cornered up to a wall, her arms surrounding Elena and acting like iron bars keeping Elena from running away.

"Hello Elena" Katherine smiled and was right in Elena's face

"W-What do you want?" Elena asked, Katherine could smell the fear in Elena

"Why dear Elena, I want you" Katherine said with a smirk plastered on her face

Elena wanted to scream, she wanted to scream more than anything in the world, but she couldn't. Just one look into Katherine's cold, hard eyes and it was like all her air escaped her; she couldn't scream or verbalize anything anymore. She couldn't even move a muscle. She knew she had her vervain necklace on still, so why did Katherine have this effect on her? All Elena could do until the shock wore off was pray that someone would come bursting through that door and save her from getting killed by Katherine Pierce.

* * *

**A/N: **_Uh oh, Katherine has Elena now :/ _

_What do you think she's gonna do to Elena? Or do you think someone is gonna come and save her in time before Katherine has her way? _

_And trusting Caroline, do you think that was really smart of them to do? _

_Let me know what you think!_

_Ok, last nights episode was amazing! I loved it :] Bonnie set Damon on FIRE last night! He was almost a pile of ashes! The whole time I was like "Elena, DO SOMETHING! Or your best friend is gonna turn Damon into a vampire barbecue!". And then Stefan taking care of Caroline, i thought that was so sweet :] And as much as I absolutely love Damon, and Damon and Elena together, I kinda started to like Stefan a little bit with this episode. I'm Sorry! But he was just funny this episode and sweet and...okay, i'm cutting myself off now, obviously I like Stefan this season, him being on the human blood just makes him different from the boring old brooding Stefan from last season. BUT, I still will always love Damon the most :] xoxo, Avril _


	18. Falling Into The Abyss

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries; I just like playing with the characters a little: P

**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:** Falling Into the Abyss

Elena felt that if she even moved an inch, Katherine would snap her neck and end her life in the blink of an eye. As she stood there, looking back into Katherine's gaze, she saw something in Katherine's eyes, anger and hatred. She hated Elena right now, more than anything in the world; Elena was the focus of her hate. Elena couldn't understand why though, Katherine got what she wanted, she got Stefan, was she mad because Elena had the other Salvatore brother? Did she really want both Damon and Stefan now? That was the only thing Elena could think of before someone burst through the door. And as soon as that door opened, Katherine's ice cold grip was around Elena's neck and keeping her firmly pinned to the wall. Elena saw that instead of Damon, it was Isobel that burst into the room. Isobel was ready to fight Katherine to the death if she had to.

"Well, well, if it isn't the mother of the year, Isobel" Katherine said with that smirk still on her face "To be honest, I was expecting Damon to come and save the day, but this works to"

"Leave her alone Katherine" Isobel hissed "She's done nothing to you"

"That's where you're wrong Isobel" Katherine said with that sickening sweet tone to her voice and she looked at Elena "Elena has ruined everything for me" Katherine hissed now "If it wasn't for her, I would have my Stefan. I would have his heart forever and ever and he wouldn't be love sick over this little copy cat" Katherine said with as much venom in her voice as she could possibly put into that sentence

"Don't blame Elena for your mistakes Katherine. You broke the Salvatore's hearts, it was your doing. Not Elena's. If you had chosen one of them and never faked your death, we'd be in a completely different situation right now" Isobel hissed "Now, put my daughter down or I will kill you Katherine, even if it is my dying act, I will kill you"

"Come and get me" Katherine challenged.

In a matter of seconds, Isobel threw herself at Katherine and Katherine released her grip from Elena's throat, finally freeing her. As Katherine and Isobel fought in the room, throwing each other around, Elena ran out of the room and downstairs. As she made it downstairs, she saw Damon at the front door now, his eyes widened in fear as he looked at Elena who was gasping for air now and rubbing her throat.

"Elena! What happened?" Damon asked and was at her side in a flash

"…Katherine" Elena said and was starting to catch her breath now "Katherine and Isobel, fighting upstairs"

Damon nodded and ran upstairs. The minute he walked into the room, he saw Katherine throwing around Isobel like a rag doll, before finally breaking something wooden and having a stake in her hands. Damon knocked Katherine down right as she staked Isobel.

"Damon, how nice to see you" Katherine smiled and soon pinned Damon down to the floor "Do I have to kill you too?"

Damon saw Isobel pulling the stake out of her; Katherine had just missed her heart, barely. Isobel was in bad shape, but Damon saw her summon up all her strength to stand up and walk up behind Katherine and stake her right through the stomach before collapsing onto the ground next to Damon.

Katherine's face was frozen in shock and Damon was able to easily push her off of him now. He pulled the stake out of Katherine's back and held it up to her heart and had her pinned against the wall. He wanted to plunge it through her heart and end it all, just get her out of his life, but…he couldn't. Because when he looked into her big brown eyes, he saw Elena's big brown doe eyes. He knew Katherine was not Elena, she wasn't his Elena, but he couldn't bring himself to kill someone who looked so much like his Elena.

"You have the chance to kill me now, and you can't" Katherine smiled "You can't because I look like her. News flash Damon, she looks like me"

Damon let the monster in him take over as soon as she spoke those words, and though he had a perfect shot to the heart, he just missed it, he still couldn't kill her because of her resemblance to his Elena. She crumpled to the ground anyway and slowly pulled the stake out of her.

"Leave. Now" Damon spat "Or so help me Katherine, I will take that ring off your pretty little finger and watch you burn, got it?" Damon hissed through clenched teeth

Katherine said nothing and slowly stood up. Damon ran out of the room before her and wrapped his arms around Elena. Katherine sped downstairs, still holding where Damon staked her. She glanced at them for a minute, before finally walking out the door. Once she was gone, Damon realized something.

"Isobel" Damon said

"What's wrong with Isobel?" Elena asked worried

Damon didn't say a thing and picked Elena up and ran upstairs with her, gently setting her down once they were in the bedroom. Damon picked a crumpled Isobel up off the floor and laid her down onto her bed. Elena saw what happened now from a slowly healing wound that was just inches away from her heart.

"I knocked her out of the way before she could really get her" Damon sighed "Katherine barely missed…but Isobel saved me" Damon said

"She did?" Elena asked

"Yeah" Damon said "As much as I hate to admit it, she did" Damon said and a small smile was on his lips now

Elena looked down at her mother now, she didn't know what to do, she knew Isobel would live, just barely, but she would heal up and be fine. But she knew Isobel was in so much pain right now, she had barely enough energy in her to keep her eyes open. Damon ran downstairs and got blood for Isobel and went back to the room. He bit into the bag and held her up while he poured some blood down her throat. Once it was all gone, Isobel was conscious, and her wound was healed, but she was still incredibly weak.

"We could give her all the blood in the world Elena, but she's still going to be weak like this today" Damon sighed

'I'll take care of her" Elena said "Go tell everyone about Katherine, I'll be fine here"

"Elena-"

"Go to come back" Elena said

Damon looked into Elena's eyes and saw the determination and stubbornness in her eyes. Damon sighed and nodded and walked downstairs and out of the house, he had to warn everyone now that Katherine had made the first move.

Elena sat by Isobel in the bedroom, just watching her mother slowly figure out where she was and what happened after she was staked. Her gaze wandered over to the window, but she quickly looked away once the bright sun burned her eyes. Elena got up from her bedside and shut all the windows in the room to keep it dark in there so Isobel could see for now. Isobel blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness in the room now. She looked up and saw Elena walked back towards her and sitting by her, holding her hand. Elena picked up the glass that was on the nightstand and held it in front of Isobel, it was blood. Elena held it up to her lips and Isobel slowly drank some of it before she slowly pulled away and Elena set the glass down again.

"You don't have to take care of me" Isobel said, feeling her voice returning to her "I can take care of myself"

"No you can't" Elena said "You were almost killed; I'm not leaving you until your all better"

Isobel gave Elena a small smile and Elena smiled back. Isobel knew that Elena's heart was filled with endless love and kindness for everyone, no matter how dark someone's past was, Elena believed that everyone deserved a chance, alive, dead, or undead. Isobel knew that was how she let Damon into her heart. She remembered back to the first time she came to Mystic Falls, that night when she told Elena that Damon was in love with her. At first, it was a guess, but when Damon threatened her life for Elena, she knew it was true. Elena was Damon's humanity, his light, his saving grace, and his angel; without her he a monster, a monster that every vampire could easily be with a flick of a switch. Elena made Damon fall into the abyss, where he could never come out, partly because he never wanted to come out of the abyss Elena made him fall into, and partly because he couldn't come out of that abyss, he had fallen so hard for Elena, and she had fallen so hard for Damon, that neither of them could come out of the abyss.

Elena looked at Isobel, confused as to why she was smiling so much. "Are you okay?" Elena asked Isobel

"He loves you" Isobel smiled

"…I know Damon loves me" Elena smiled

"No…" Isobel said "He loves you Elena. More than words can tell you. And you love him. More than words can tell him"

"I know" Elena smiled "You need some rest Isobel, okay?"

"Okay" Isobel smiled and started to let her eyes close.

Elena watched Isobel slowly fall into a deep sleep, once she was completely asleep, Elena left the room, keeping the door slightly cracked open as she walked downstairs with a smile on her face. Elena walked into the living room and saw Damon there.

"How is she?" Damon asked "Everyone's on their way over"

"She's fine" Elena smiled and kissed Damon "I think I thought of a name, for our little girl"

"What?" Damon asked

"Isobel" Elena smiled

Damon smiled too; he had a feeling that he knew exactly why Elena wanted to name her daughter that now. Isobel saved her life. The mother she thought she would never have in her life, almost died for her today, and she would never forget that. Damon would forever be thankful to Isobel for getting here before he could, for risking her own life to save Elena and his kids from Katherine.

"I think that's a wonderful name" Damon smiled and kissed Elena

* * *

Caroline and Stefan walked back into the house to find a very pissed off Katherine sitting in the living room, draining someone dry and letting them collapse to the floor dead.

"Caroline, leave us" Katherine hissed

Caroline did as she was told and left the room. Stefan was left there with Katherine.

"Why do you love her?" Katherine asked "Why?"

"Because Katherine, she has a heart" Stefan said "Listen, I don't want to deal with this right now"

"Why don't you love me Stefan?" Katherine asked

For the first time when Stefan looked into Katherine's eyes, instead of seeing hatred and anger, he saw…sadness. She was actually sad for once in her life, she was sad that Stefan didn't love her. She was actually hurting because Stefan didn't love her back. Stefan saw what looked like tears in her eyes forming, but that couldn't be, Katherine Pierce never ever cried unless she needed to for acting as some poor innocent girl. But Katherine never cried over anyone, ever. But here she was, in front of Stefan, and he saw the first tear fall.

"…Katherine" Stefan sighed

She looked away from him and couldn't stop tears now. She wanted to get out of this room and away from Stefan, no one made her cry ever. And here she was crying over Stefan.

"Move" Katherine said to Stefan who was standing in front of the door now, she was looking him right in the eyes, trying to show him that she meant business, but she knew all he saw were tears

"No" Stefan said and put his hands on her shoulders

Katherine wanted to lash out, but she couldn't. For once in her life, she fell into Stefan's arms and just let herself feel for once. She felt hurt, pain, anger, sadness, and jealousy all at once. Stefan held her there; the woman that everyone else had feared was now at her most vulnerable, and all because of him.

* * *

Caroline decided to leave a note for Stefan and Katherine, she knew that they were stronger than her, so she didn't want them to hunt her down and kill her for leaving without saying where she was going. She simply wrote that she was going to Bonnie's house, and it was true, she was going to Bonnie's, to go to the Boarding House. Caroline walked out the door with her sunglasses on and sped off towards Bonnie's house. Once she arrived on Bonnie's doorstep, she knocked and waited for Bonnie to answer.

"Oh, hey Caroline" Bonnie smiled "Come in"

Caroline smiled and walked into Bonnie's house. "So, heard anything from Damon and Elena?"

"Yeah, Katherine attacked" Bonnie sighed

"…What?" Caroline asked "Oh, crap! That was why she wanted me to distract Stefan! Ugh, I suck at this spy stuff" Caroline huffed and plopped down onto Bonnie's couch

"It's okay Caroline" Bonnie said "You didn't know. Elena's fine, Isobel stopped Katherine in time"

"…Are you going over there?" Caroline asked, feeling the guilt set in

"Yeah, come on, let's go check up on them" Bonnie sighed

"Okay" Caroline said and stood up and followed Bonnie out of the house "You know, I could pick you up and take you there, it's be a lot faster than the car"

"You just want to try that out, don't you?" Bonnie asked with a smile

"Maybe" Caroline laughed

"Fine, just this once" Bonnie sighed

"Awesome!" Caroline smiled and scooped Bonnie up "Wow, I never thought I could do this"

Bonnie was about to say something back, when she saw a blank look cross Caroline's face. Caroline blinked a few times and slowly put Bonnie down and grabbed the sides of her head.

"Ow…ow, ow" Caroline said and slowly fell down to her knees on the ground

"Caroline, Caroline!" Bonnie said and knelt down next to her "Caroline, are you okay?"

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked looking up at her now with the look of confusion on her face

"What's wrong Caroline?" Bonnie asked

"…H-How come I just saw Katherine and Stefan in my head?" Caroline asked

"What did you see Caroline?" Bonnie asked

"I-I saw Katherine and Stefan" Caroline said and was starting to talk through tears now "They were…talking by this…river…about…something about having a life…starting over."

"…I think you just had a vision Caroline" Bonnie said, shocked

"A what? I thought that was your thing, you see the future" Caroline said "Not me, I'm dead, remember?"

"Caroline, when you turn into a vampire, it amplifies all your human senses" Bonnie sighed "…The only thing I can think of, is that, you could have done this all along as a human, but now…changing could have amplified it"

"…What?" Caroline asked confused

"Come on, get in the car, we're going to go see Damon and Elena" Bonnie sighed

"Okay" Caroline sniffled and stood up now and got into Bonnie's car

Bonnie got into her car and drove off towards the Boarding House. Nothing and no one seemed to be truly normal in Mystic Falls anymore.

* * *

Isobel's eyes fluttered open and she realized that she was still in Damon and Elena's room. She slowly sat up and it hurt a little in her chest, but it wasn't bad. She drank the rest of the blood from the glass there on the nightstand and took it with her downstairs. She went down to the kitchen and put the glass in the sink, it was then that she started to wonder where Damon and Elena were, they were awfully quiet. Then she finally heard them, they were outside, laughing. Isobel walked over to the window and looked outside and saw Damon and Elena sitting over by the garden in the backyard, just talking and laughing with each other, she was pretty sure they were talking about baby names from what she heard. But she was on alert when she heard the front door open. She ran there and pinned whoever walked in to the wall. She realized then that it was Caroline, she quickly let go.

"Sorry, I'm kind of shaken still from the Katherine thing" Isobel sighed

"It's okay" Caroline said and rubbed her throat a little "Hey, wait, I didn't see anything!" Caroline said happily "Maybe it's just a onetime thing" She smiled hopefully

"…What's going on?" Isobel asked Bonnie

"Caroline had a vision when she touched me, but it was about Katherine and Stefan" Bonnie said "That's the part I don't get"

"…That is weird" Isobel said "You sure it was Katherine and Stefan?"

"Positive" Caroline said "But it was like I was someone watching the conversation, like I was actually there"

"Maybe you were me in the vision" Bonnie said

"That's makes more sense" Caroline said

"Wait, so you're saying that Blondie here can see the future?" Isobel asked

"Mhmm" Caroline smiled and nodded "At first I was totally freaked out by it, I mean it hurt and everything, but now, I think it's cool"

"…Fate works in very strange ways" Isobel sighed

"Caroline, just because you didn't see anything with Isobel, that doesn't mean it's gone, you know that right?" Bonnie asked

"Oh, yeah" Caroline said "Look, I'll try again" Caroline smiled and grabbed Isobel's hand and her expression went blank

She blinked a few times and then she was smiling. "Aww! That was so cute!" Caroline squeaked

"What did you see?" Isobel asked confused

Caroline thought back to the vision, of the look on Isobel's face, it was a surprise, and it would stay that way for eight more months. "Nothing" Caroline smiled "Uh, you adopted a puppy, it was fuzzy and cute" Caroline smiled

"…Okay" Isobel said skeptically

"Just trust me, it was cute" Caroline smiled "Is there blood in this place? I'm starved"

"Kitchen, in the fridge" Isobel said

Caroline smiled and walked off into the kitchen. She looked out the window where Damon and Elena were. She saw them name their little girl Isobel, she was sure about the baby boy's name, but the girl was definitely going to be Isobel. Now all Caroline had to do, was keep her mouth shut for eight months…it was going to be a long eight months.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so here I hope you liked this chapter, I really liked writing this one because I thought it'd be super cute if Damon and Elena named one of their kids after Isobel since she saved Elena's life :] Who knows what would have happened if Isobel didn't save Elena :] _

_And i wrote Katherine differently in this, kinda more like how Damon has been in Season 2 so far, like actually **feeling **something instead of being cold and heartless. I thought it's be interesting :] But, Katherine will always be a bitch, so touchy feely Katherine won't be around too much longer, I have too much fun making her the villain :P _

_And Caroline with the visions, I thought that'd make her a little more important to the story :] I love Caroline :] _

_Oh, and all the wonderful Delena fans out there who panicked last night when Elena broke Damon's heart **again** on TVD last night, don't panic. I was basically all last night and earlier today, until I came on here and Jessica [Vampgirl144, she also edited this chapter for me, Thank You Jessica!] told me about the preview for next weeks episode on CW's website, and I can safely say Damon and Elena will be friends again :] He kisses her on the cheek while their playing pool and it's super cute and if you haven't seen it yet you should go watch it :] _

_Okay, so I hope you loved the chapter as much as I love you guys! xoxo, Avril _


	19. She

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries; I just like playing with the characters a little: P

**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen:** She

Elena woke up next to Damon with a smile on her face. She loved waking up next to him, and yesterday was one hell of a day, dealing with Katherine, and finding out that Caroline now had physic powers, so going to bed that night with Damon made everything better, and waking up next to him was the cherry on top. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Damon opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Good morning" He said

"Good morning" Elena smiled and laughed

"Why so happy?" Damon asked and sat up to wrap his arms around Elena "Not that I mind" He smiled and kissed Elena on the neck

"Because, I was just thinking about waking up next to you every morning" Elena smiled "It was a nice thought"

"I can see that" Damon smiled

"So…what should we do today?" Elena asked

"Well…yesterday we almost got killed, and found out that Caroline could see the future…I say we cheat death again and go visit Jenna and Alaric"

"Fine, but no getting Jenna wasted" Elena laughed

"If she comes after me again, I am going to make sure she's singing drunken karaoke with Alaric" Damon said

Elena just smiled and rolled her eyes. She slowly got out of bed looked down at her stomach. She was kind of amazed that there were actually two little babies inside of her. Damon caught her looking at her stomach and he smiled a little bit. He got out of bed and kneeled down in front of Elena and kissed her stomach. Elena smiled down at him and leaned over to kiss him.

"I love you" She smiled

"I love you too" Damon smiled back

* * *

Stefan woke up in bed, he went to bed alone that night, Katherine stayed downstairs, she didn't want to be anywhere near Stefan right now. Stefan got out of bed and walked downstairs to find Katherine. She was sitting there in the living room, she looked…dead almost; like she was up all night. Sara was there offering her blood, but Katherine pushed her wrist away and made Sara leave. Sara walked past Stefan and smiled as she left the room.

"What do you want?" Katherine asked harshly as she glared at Stefan

Stefan saw she had bloodshot eyes, she looked like a wreck, she had about four or five empty bottles of alcohol in front of her, and she had dark circles under her eyes; she had been up all night drinking.

"Katherine, why are you doing this?" Stefan asked

"Because I can" She said and looked away from Stefan

"It's not going to help if you drown your misery in a bottle of liquor" Stefan sighed

"Sure it is" Katherine said "I feel better already"

"Katherine, you need some sleep" Stefan said

"Nope" Katherine said

"Please Katherine" Stefan said

"Pass" She said

"…Truthfully, why are you acting like this?" Stefan asked and sat down on the couch next to Katherine

She looked at him for a minute, and then looked away again. "Because, you don't love me" She said finally.

"What made you think that?" Stefan asked confused

"Oh don't play dumb Stefan" Katherine hissed "You don't love me. You still love Elena"

"It's true, I do love Elena" Stefan said

Katherine took a long sip from her drink.

"But, I love you more" Stefan said

Katherine looked at Stefan confused. "No you don't, I saw you looking at those pictures of her-"

"I was getting rid of them" Stefan said

"…I-I have to go" Katherine sighed and stood up and took off out of the living room leaving Stefan sitting there all alone

Stefan wanted to get up and go follow her, but Caroline walked into the living room then.

"Morning" Caroline said

"Morning" Stefan sighed

"What's your problem?" Caroline asked, noticing his bad mood

"Katherine…she doesn't think I love her" Stefan said

"Well, do you love her?" Caroline asked

"Yes" Stefan said

"…Looks like I get to play matchmaker" Caroline smiled "So, why do you love her?"

"Because-"

"And answer truthfully" Caroline added

Stefan took a deep breath and looked at Caroline. "I love her because she drives me insane. She's unpredictable, and plays by her own rules. She may be a little…unreasonable at times and stubborn too. But I love that about her. I don't know why she doesn't believe me when I tell her I love her"

"Maybe that's because of the fact of that you manage to bring Elena into every conversation" Caroline said

"I do not" Stefan said

"Yeah, you kind of do" Caroline said "And I've only been here for like two days, every conversation with you includes Elena, it can get aggravating"

"…You right" Stefan sighed

"And also, maybe you should be telling her why you love her. Not me" Caroline smiled "And I believe my work here is done" Caroline said and stood up

"…Did she happen to tell you where she went?" Stefan asked standing up now too

"…Try…out in the woods, by a river" Caroline smiled "It's just a hunch"

Stefan nodded and left the house. Caroline knew from the way Stefan was dressed today and how he was in the vision, that Katherine was there, he was wearing the exact same outfit as he did in her vision from Bonnie. This meant that Bonnie must have been practicing her spell in the woods today to cover up the scent of her blood to vampires.

"This physic stuff is so cool" Caroline smiled and happily walked up to her room.

* * *

Damon and Elena were downstairs in the kitchen and Damon was making Elena breakfast.

"I see someone is also excellent at making pancakes" Elena smiled as she took another bite of her breakfast

"I haven't made pancakes in about fifteen years" Damon said "It's good to know I can still make them" He smiled

"Aren't you going to eat or drink or whatever you'd like to call it?" Elena asked

"No, I'm good" Damon said "I'm going to stick to orange juice this morning"

"You really love orange juice, don't you?" Elena asked

"Maybe" Damon smiled and kissed Elena on the cheek

"I'm going to call Jenna, see if she can handle dealing with us today" Elena smiled

"You make it sound like we're trouble makers" Damon said

"…We kind of are Damon" Elena said "Remember, we got Jenna and Alaric-"

"I know, totally wasted. It was one time Elena, it's not like we made them go jump off a building or something" Damon laughed

"Whatever you say Damon" Elena smiled and reached for her cell phone and called Jenna

"Hello?" Jenna answered with a yawn

"Hey Jenna" Elena smiled

"Hey, what's up?" She asked

"Do you mind if I and Damon come over there today?" Elena asked

"No, come on over" Jenna said "I promise no lethal weapons if Damon is worrying about that"

"Alright, I'll tell him" Elena laughed "So, I'll see you in like…two hours?"

"Sure, we'll all have lunch together, bring Jeremy and Anna too if you see them, it can be family day" Jenna said

"Alright, Bye Jenna" Elena smiled

"Bye" Jenna said and hung up

"Damon, are Jeremy and Anna here?" Elena asked

"They should be, they went to sleep here last night" Damon sighed

"I'm going to go check" Elena said and stood up from the table and walked upstairs

Elena finally reached Jeremy's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Jeremy asked

"It's Elena" Elena sighed "Are you up?"

"Now I am…come in" He said

Elena opened the door and saw just Jeremy sitting there in bed just waking up.

"You got two hours before we go see Jenna, she wants to see you and Anna today too" Elena said

"Okay" Jeremy sighed "I'll tell Anna"

"Alright" Elena smiled and started walking out the door

"Oh, Elena" Jeremy said

"Yeah?" Elena asked and turned around to see Jeremy standing right behind her now

"Since you see Caroline more than I do, next time you see her, give her this, she left it here last night" Jeremy said and handed Elena a bracelet that Caroline usually always wore

"Okay…how did you get this?" Elena asked confused

"I just found it after she left up by the bathroom, she must have dropped it" Jeremy said

"Oh, okay" Elena said and took the bracelet and head back downstairs to find Damon

Damon was sitting in the living room talking to Isobel right now. They seemed to be getting along better than usual.

"Hey" Elena smiled as she walked into the room

"Hey" Damon said and kissed her on the cheek.

"What are you guys talking about?" Elena asked

"I was actually asking Isobel when you would start going through all those weird mood swings and odd cravings and everything else" Damon said "I wanted to have a little heads up"

"Okay" Elena said and was a little confused as to really why they were talking about that, but she just let it go. "Oh, uh, Isobel, do you maybe want to come with us later? We're going over to Jenna's"

"No, I'm good" Isobel said "I'm probably going to go play spy and see what the bitch and Mr. Stefan are up to" Isobel sighed

"Try to not get yourself killed" Damon said

"I'll try" Isobel smiled and got up off the couch "I'll see you later"

"…Okay" Elena said and watched Isobel walk out the door "Damon maybe we should-"

"Elena, Isobel is a big girl. You can't go and play her protector now" Damon said

"But, she almost got killed yesterday!" Elena protested

"Elena, vampires always get death threats and almost die. Hell, technically we're dead already" Damon sighed "But I think you kind of knew that already" Damon smiled

"Yes, I did" Elena said "But-"

"I don't want to hear it" Damon said "Now, go get dressed, we're going over there in two hours and you take three hours to get dressed"

Elena rolled her eyes at Damon and went back upstairs. Damon was following her until something caught his attention. He looked into Jeremy's room where the door was still kind of cracked open and he peaked in there. He saw Jeremy looking at his cell phone and smiling, and then he was texting.

"Who are you talking to Jeremy?" Damon asked curiously

"Uh, Anna" Jeremy said and shut his phone "Why? I was just telling her about the thing at Jenna's"

"Oh…okay, no need to be so…jumpy" Damon said

"I'm not jumpy" Jeremy said

"…Whatever you say" Damon said and walked out of the room, and as he was, he noticed something on the floor and realized who's it was "You might want to call Caroline" Damon said and picked up the earring off the floor "She left this here" Damon threw the earring to Jeremy

"How do you know it's hers?" Jeremy asked

"Because, I remember Elena and her talking about these earrings last night, the ones Caroline were wearing" Damon said with a smirk "Look, I don't want to know what you and little Miss Cheerleader Captain are up to, but you might want to try harder next time"

"Whatever dude" Jeremy sighed and put the earring down on his nightstand

Whenever Jeremy acted like that, like a bratty teenager that didn't care, he just wanted to go slap him sometimes. But he took a deep breath and walked out of the room, remembering that if he beat up Jeremy, Elena would kill him or hand him over to Jenna and Alaric for a torture session.

* * *

Stefan found Katherine exactly where Caroline told him to go; he walked up the river he found in behind the house until he found Katherine, sitting right by it, just starring at the water.

"What do you want now?" Katherine asked

"You need to go home and get some sleep. So, I'm just going to sit here until you get up and go back to the house" Stefan said and sat down right next to Katherine

She glared at him and even hissed at him, but he stayed seated right there, not moving an inch. They must have sat there in silence together for at least five minutes before Katherine spoke up.

"Go away Stefan, I want to be alone" Katherine said

"No, you don't" Stefan said "You hate being alone Katherine"

"…Just leave" Katherine huffed

"I love you Katherine. And I'm not leaving you until you realize that" Stefan said

"You don't love me, you love Elena" Katherine hissed

"No, I love you" Stefan said "Not Elena. And I'm sorry if it seems like that to you, I really am, because I love you, not her"

"Then why do we keep coming back here? She lives here, you know that" Katherine said

"Yes, but I used to live here too, and so did you" Stefan said "I guess I just get a little homesick"

"…Why do you love me then Stefan?" Katherine asked and was finally looking at Stefan

"Because…well, first of all, your stubborn and you don't listen to what anyone has to say, even when someone is trying to tell you I love you, you refuse to listen. But I love you for that" Stefan smiled "Also, because, you don't play by anyone's rules but your own, and sometimes that gets us nearly killed, but hey, we're already dead" Stefan laughed a little and saw a small smile on Katherine's face, only for her to quickly make it disappear when she knew Stefan saw that. "And, I've never met anyone quiet like you Katherine. I know sometimes, you're not exactly on people's good sides, but they don't know you Miss Katherine Pierce" Stefan smiled "You may be a bit…drastic and unreasonable at times, but that's just who you are. And I don't ever want you to change"

Katherine couldn't help but smile now, even though she wasn't looking at Stefan, she knew that he was smiling too.

"So what, you don't want the lovey dovey Katherine?" Katherine asked with a smirk

"No, I prefer the bitchy and unreasonable Katherine" Stefan smiled

Katherine laughed and looked at him now. She leaned towards him and kissed him but quickly pulled away. "I love you Stefan"

"I know" Stefan smiled "And I love you too Katherine, just the way you are"

"I know" Katherine smiled and kissed Stefan again

* * *

Damon was watching Jeremy and Anna in the living room from the kitchen. They were smiling and laughing and having fun talking to Alaric. Damon was in the kitchen helping Jenna and Elena was talking to Jenna. Elena noticed Damon staring off into space about something and she looked in the direction he was looking at and then back at him.

"Why are we starring at Jeremy and Anna?" Elena asked

"I don't know" Damon sighed and looked at Elena now "They just seem…happy"

"…And they're not allowed to be happy?" Elena asked confused

"No, they are" Damon said

"Ok, your acting really weird right now, you know that, right?" Elena asked

"I know, but you love me anyway" Damon smiled and leaned towards Elena and kissed her quickly

"You're lucky that I do love you so much" Elena smiled and watched Damon keep helping Jenna in the kitchen who surprisingly enough, wasn't drinking, probably because it was still pretty early on in the day.

"So, how's Isobel?" Jenna asked Elena out of the blue

Elena looked over at Damon and he nodded slightly, letting Elena know that he told Jenna about how Isobel saved her and everything from Katherine.

"Good, she's doing pretty well" Elena said

"That's…good" Jenna said and smiled a little "How are you feeling?"

"Good, just a little morning sickness lately" Elena said

"I wouldn't exactly call it morning sickness" Damon cut in "I'd call it more like, 'Wake Damon up in the middle of the night to go puke in the bathroom' sickness"

Elena just rolled her eyes and ignored Damon who was wearing his usual smirk. She would never ever tell him how much she actually loved that smirk of his.

* * *

Caroline was getting ready to leave the house, she lost her bracelet over at the Boarding House, and her earring when she was talking to Jeremy about helping him plan a surprise party for Anna, she forgot how old Jeremy said Anna was turning, but all she knew was that it was sweet that Jeremy wanted to do this for Anna. Caroline was just going to go to the house and grab her stuff, she got a text from Elena saying the front door was open and her stuff was on the coffee table in the living room.

"Caroline" Caroline turned around to see Stefan walking up behind her

"Oh, hey, how did it go with Katherine?" Caroline asked

"Good" Stefan smiled "Where are you going?"

"Just to the Boarding House, I lost my bracelet over there last night" Caroline sighed "I'm such an airhead sometimes" She said and laughed a little "I'll be right back"

"You want me to come with you?" Stefan asked

"Oh, uh, I thought you'd be busy with Katherine" Caroline said

"She's having a little too much fun right now getting rid of everything Elena related in the library" Stefan said with a smirk "So…"

"Oh, yeah, sure, you can come" Caroline said "Hey, do you think you can like maybe teach me how to fight and stuff, after I get my bracelet back?"

"Sure" Stefan said

"Thanks" Caroline smiled

Caroline and Stefan walked out the front door and they were just walking there in silence for a few minutes before Caroline said anything.

"So how exactly is Katherine getting rid of everything?" Caroline asked

"Any way she can" Stefan said

"…Oh" Caroline said and the awkward silence returned "…Why did Katherine do this to me?"

"…I don't know" Stefan sighed "Originally, to help her I guess, but now…no idea" Stefan said

"…Why me?" Caroline asked

"…I wish I knew" Stefan said "I had no idea about anything with changing you until I was at your front door and Katherine told me what she had in mind"

"…Oh yeah, I remember that now" Caroline said remembering Stefan and Katherine on her doorstep that day "…Would you call us friends Stefan? I mean it'd be nice to know since we're obviously going to know each other for a while now" Caroline asked out of the blue

"…I would hope that were friends" Stefan said and smiled a little

Caroline smiled back. She remembered back to when Stefan first came to Mystic Falls and her big crush on him. Then Damon came along and messed up her memory…which she was now remembering everything and as of right now, Damon is an ass. She shook those memories away and remembered when Stefan left Mystic Falls how crushed Elena was. Then Damon swept Elena off her feet and as much as Caroline hated him, Damon made Elena happy. And now Stefan had a happy ending too, he had Katherine. Though Katherine seemed kind of bitchy to Caroline, she knew Stefan loved her.

"…You know, when you first came to Mystic Falls, I had this HUGE crush on you" Caroline laughed thinking back to her innocent human days

"I know" Stefan smiled "You were definitely anything but subtle with your crushes" Stefan laughed

"Sorry about that" Caroline laughed "It's just…you were new in town, dark, mysterious, handsome. Guys like you never came to towns like this" Caroline smiled

"Now you can't seem to get rid of us dark, mysterious, and handsome vampires" Stefan smiled

"Yeah, you guys are hard to get rid of now" Caroline laughed and let the nice silence settle in between them as they continued their walk to the Boarding House "How long are you and Katherine planning on staying here?"

"I don't know, maybe another month or so" Stefan sighed "She's not one for staying in one place for too long"

"…Would I get to stay here?" Caroline asked

"Probably" Stefan said "I don't see why not"

Caroline smiled; she didn't really want to leave Mystic Falls, not yet at least.

"But, I would have to say, I would miss you Caroline" Stefan said

"…Me? Why?" Caroline asked, shocked and caught off guard by what Stefan said

"Well, you've made things…easier between me and Katherine" Stefan smiled "And your actually really fun to be around"

"Thanks…I think" Caroline said and smiled a little

"How did you know where Katherine was earlier today?" Stefan asked curious

"…Just a lucky guess" Caroline said

"You're a really bad liar" Stefan said

"…Promise not to tell Katherine?" Caroline asked and Stefan nodded "I don't know how or why, but when I touch someone, sometimes I get visions. Like Bonnie" Caroline said "Bonnie was practicing a spell in the woods on hiding her scent to vampires, and when I touched her yesterday when I found out I could do this, I saw you and Katherine through Bonnie's eyes by that river." Caroline smiled "Kind of cool, huh?"

"Yeah" Stefan smiled "It's really cool actually"

Caroline smiled and saw the Boarding House come into view now.

"So, it doesn't happen all the time?" Stefan asked

"No, I learned that already. Sometimes it's like a movie in my head, and sometimes it's just…nothing" Caroline sighed "But I can handle that." She smiled

"…You want to try it out on me?" Stefan asked

"What am I now? A fortune teller?" Caroline asked and laughed and she saw Stefan smile a genuine smile "Fine" She said and grabbed Stefan's hand and it hit her like a brick wall, causing her to stop dead in her tracks from her vision

She felt Stefan's grip on her hand tighten, he was worried that something was wrong, she could tell, but she couldn't focus on that right now, she was focusing on the vision.

**

* * *

Caroline's Vision:**

Caroline was standing in the Boarding House, grabbing her bracelet and earring off the coffee table with a note from Jeremy. She opened up the note and started reading it.

_

* * *

Caroline-_

_Thanks for agreeing to help me with Anna's party, I really appreciate it, don't tell anyone! Especially not Elena the blabbermouth, she was never really good at keeping my secrets._

_-Jeremy_

* * *

Caroline smiled and folded up the note and turned around to see Stefan standing right behind her, he was reading over her shoulder.

"Oh god! You scared me" Caroline laughed "You have to teach me how to do that later"

"I will" Stefan smiled "So, helping Jeremy with a surprise party for Anna?"

"You read the note I see" Caroline sighed "Please don't tell anyone" Caroline begged "Jeremy will kill me if he finds out"

"Okay, I promise" Stefan smiled

Caroline smiled back. She liked hanging out with Stefan; he was nice and kind underneath all the brooding and sadness. It was then that she had that urge to just want to kiss him like how she did when she was human and first met Stefan. She quickly put herself in check and tried to think of how pissed of Katherine would be, she'd probably snap Caroline like a twig. It was while she was lost in thought that she noticed how close Stefan was to her face, just inches away.

**

* * *

Present**:

Caroline was thrown out of the vision before she could see what happened. She wanted to know what happened now. But she knew she couldn't let herself kiss Stefan. He was Katherine's and they were friends. She realized how tight she was gripping onto Stefan's hand now and she released her grip and noticed they were standing on the Boarding House front yard.

"What did you see?" Stefan asked

"Uh…I totally kicked your ass in training" Caroline said quickly and laughed a little

"We'll see about that" Stefan smiled

"Bring it on Salvatore" Caroline laughed and ran into the house quickly; she knew she was faster than Stefan even though she was a newly changed vampire. She guessed it was because she was smaller than Stefan.

But Caroline realized that Stefan was pretty fast too as he caught her in the house and had her pinned up against a wall.

"Hey, I'm still a new vampire" Caroline said in her defense and laughed and tried to push Stefan off of her, but he stayed there, unaffected by her strength "Okay, you got me Stefan, now come on, let go" Caroline laughed a little more and tried to push Stefan off again

She realized that this was worse than her vision. At least there she had an escape, but here, pinned up to the wall inches away from Stefan, this was worse. She probably should have told a different lie back there and not challenged him; they would have been in and out of here, no kiss. But now, this was a bad situation. She grabbed Stefan's arm and had another vision, one of Stefan leaning in close to her in a few seconds and crashing down on her and kissing her. She quickly let go of Stefan's arm and saw that her vision was about to come true if she didn't do something, now.

"Uh…Stefan" Caroline said gently "Uh…Damon's right behind you!" She said and noticed Stefan let go and turned around and she took that chance and ran into the living room and grabbed her stuff and already knew what the note said "Stupid vision" She sighed under her breath and saw Stefan standing in front of her now

"What did you really see Caroline?" Stefan asked

"…Puppies and kittens?" She offered weakly and saw that Stefan wasn't buying it, she didn't even buy her own lie "Alright, I uh…I saw you…kissing me" Caroline said "And…I can't" She said and kept looking down at her hands as she put her bracelet on "You have Katherine, it's just a crush I had last year" She said fiddling around with her bracelet for a minute before looking up to see Stefan looking down at his feet

"I know" Stefan said and looked back up at Caroline "…How about we forget all of this and I go teach you how to fight in the woods?" Stefan smiled

"…That sounds nice" Caroline smiled and followed Stefan out of the house

"See, the future's not always set in stone" Stefan said

"Yeah, I guess your right" Caroline smiled "It's just a stupid vision anyway. I mean just the other day I had a vision of Damon and Elena getting a puppy, I mean could you imagine that?" Caroline asked and laughed

"That'd be pretty hard to imagine" Stefan smiled

"The day they come home with a puppy is the day I start believing all of my visions are true" Caroline smiled

"Well, until that day happens, let's go fight" Stefan smiled

"You're on" Caroline laughed

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so I can't wait for Memory Lane on Thursday! More Damon & Elena :] And right now, I don't care if their fighting still or not, because we all know that eventually they will end up together no matter what :] Damon and Elena are meant for each other :] _

_And I don't know if this has been happening to anyone else, but has Stefan seemed like a million times more likable and fun this season? Especially when he's around Caroline, I still can't get used to seeing Stefan smile so much compared to last season...I think he has already smiled more than last season in just the past three episodes :P I still love Damon, but I like Stefan a whole lot more this season than last season :P And I LOVE Caroline as a vampire, she's so funny as a baby vampire...almost kinda reminds me of Jessica from True Blood if you watch that show :P But Stefan is totally not Bill, at least not this season, maybe last season though :P _

_Okay, I'm done with the True Blood comparisons, I hope you guys loved this chapter and I love you guys :] xoxo, Avril _


	20. Pancakes and Kisses

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Vampire Diaries; I just like playing with the characters a little bit :P

**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen**: Pancakes and Kisses

Elena woke up in bed in the middle of the night, noticing that Damon was missing from bed this time. She could tell whenever he was gone for longer than a few minutes because then his side of the bed would get really cold. She slowly sat up and looked around the dark room for any signs of Damon, nothing. She looked at the clock next to the bed and saw that it was 3AM. And then, she started smelling…pancakes? Elena got out of bed, confused as to why she smelled pancakes, and started walking down the hallways. She noticed Jeremy standing outside his bedroom door now, just as confused as Elena.

"What's going on? Why do I smell pancakes?" Jeremy asked confused and sleepy

"I don't know, I think it's Damon" Elena said

"…Making pancakes at 3am…that's a new one for Damon" Jeremy sighed "I'm going back to bed, night"

"Night" Elena said as Jeremy shut his door and went back to bed

Elena started walking downstairs and towards the kitchen where she saw Damon making pancakes. And it wasn't just a few pancakes, it was TONS of pancakes.

"Uh…Damon?" Elena asked confused as she stared at the piles of pancakes in the kitchen and on the kitchen table

"Hungry?" Damon asked her

"…No…but why are you making hundreds of pancakes?" Elena asked Damon who was still busy making even more pancakes

"I…felt like it. I was hungry" He said avoiding her gaze

"Well…I hope your really hungry then…because you made a lot of pancakes Damon" Elena said still looking at all of the pancakes "What's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep" Damon sighed and stopped making pancakes now to look at Elena "I was too busy thinking"

"Thinking about what?" Elena asked curiously

"This" He said and wrapped his arms around Elena and rested his hands on her stomach "What if I'm not a good dad? What if I end up like…my dad" Damon sighed

"Damon, you're going to be a great father" Elena said and released herself from Damon's grasp so she could face him now. She gently held Damon's face and looked up at him and smiled "I know you're going to be a great dad. You're not going to be your father. I know your scared of that" She sighed and kissed Damon "There are going to be times where you're going to have to be strict with them probably because, well, I'm not really all that intimidating" Elena laughed and Damon smiled a little bit "But that comes with being parents."

"Since when did you get so smart at all of this?" Damon asked with a smile

"Spending way too much time with Jenna and Isobel" Elena laughed and little and kissed Damon on the cheek "Now come on, let's get back to sleep"

"But what about the-"

"We'll take care of the pancakes in the morning" Elena laughed

Damon shut off the oven and everything and started looking around at all the pancakes he made.

"I hope Jeremy likes pancakes" Damon sighed

"…I kind of hope everyone likes pancakes judging by how many you made" Elena laughed and wrapped her hand around Damon's hand and started gently guiding him out of the kitchen and back up to the bedroom.

* * *

Caroline woke up early that morning thanks to the blinding sunlight streaming into her room. She could have sworn that she had shut those curtains last night. She slowly sat up, rubbed her eyes, and yawned. Once she was somewhat awake, she finally noticed why her curtains were open.

"Stefan?" Caroline asked confused "Why are you waking me up at…" Caroline looked over at her cell phone and saw the time "7:30 in the morning?"

"Training" He said

"At 7:30 in the morning?" Caroline asked confused "I thought that was a nighttime thing"

"Usually, yes" Stefan said "But Katherine is out visiting some friends today and I thought we could get an early start"

"It's a little too early" Caroline sighed and laid back down in bed "Try again in about…3 hours, at 10, when all the normal people are up"

"If you haven't noticed Caroline, we're vampires, we're anything but normal" Stefan laughed

"All the more reason to sleep longer, we're vampires, we're supposed to be awake at 7 at night, not 7 in the morning" Caroline said and closed her eyes, covering her face with a pillow to keep the sunlight from getting in

"Nice try" Stefan said and took the pillow away from Caroline and she opened her eyes "Get up"

"Fine" Caroline sighed and sat up "Where are we going?"

"You'll see" Stefan smiled and walked out of Caroline's room

Ever since that day where they almost kind of kissed, Caroline noticed that Stefan was actually really fun to be around, he even managed to make Katherine a little less bitchy. Caroline was convinced that everyone was starting to like the new carefree fun Stefan; she knew that she was having fun with him whenever they went training and stuff. Sure, there were a few awkward moments, I mean, he did try to kiss her, but other than that, everything was going great. Caroline figured that if Stefan was really feeling nice today, he would let her go see Damon and Elena today, see how they were doing with everything so far.

* * *

Jeremy walked downstairs that morning and was frozen in place when he reached the kitchen. There were piles and piles of pancakes everywhere. Even in front of the refrigerator.

"Damn" Jeremy sighed as he stood there, trying to find a route to the fridge

"Hey" Anna smiled as she walked in the front door and then stood next to Jeremy, shocked too to see all the pancakes "Uh…I take it you were hungry?"

"Not me, Damon" Jeremy said "He was making this at like three in the morning last night"

"Must have been another episode of his" Anna sighed

"What?" Jeremy asked confused

"I've known Damon for a long time, and whenever he's stressed out, even when he was human, he made food…and lots of it" She sighed and looked around the kitchen and saw nothing but pancakes everywhere

"Well, uh, hungry?" Jeremy asked Anna

"I guess so" Anna laughed and started trying to make her way into the kitchen without hitting any of the pancakes

"You'd think he would have stopped once he ran out of places to put them on tables, but he just kept going and going and stacked them on the floor too" Jeremy sighed seeing the plates of stacked pancakes on the floor

"He must have been pretty stressed out to do all of this" Anna said

"He could have done something else, like maybe, tons and tons of stake, or ribs, or burgers-"

"I take it you still really like meat, huh?" Anna asked and laughed

"Just a little" Jeremy smiled "But really, why pancakes?"

"I thought pancakes were Elena's favorite breakfast food?" Anna asked

"They are…I hope she's REALLY hungry when she wakes up" Jeremy laughed and followed Anna's path to the kitchen

"He must have been worrying about her then to make all of this" Anna said

"Probably the her being pregnant thing" Jeremy sighed "He was stressed about it last night before I went to bed, kept going on and on about how he was worried he was going to end up like his dad and everything" Jeremy said

"Then it looks like we have solved the mystery of Damon and the millions of pancakes" Anna smiled and handed Jeremy a plate of pancakes that were right there on the counter next to the stove "Now start eating"

"Oh boy, pancakes for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and desert" Jeremy said sarcastically and Anna rolled her eyes at him and laughed and kissed him

* * *

Elena woke up next to Damon that morning, he was wide awake again, but at least he was here in bed and not downstairs making more pancakes.

"Morning" Elena smiled and kissed Damon on the cheek

"Morning" Damon smiled

"What are you thinking about now?" Elena asked

"…Putting the Boarding House in your name, at least for right now" Damon said

"Why?" Elena asked confused

"Well, to keep all the big mean uninvited vampires out of the house to keep you and the little ones safe" Damon smiled

"I guess that makes sense" Elena smiled "but for right now, can we go downstairs and handle the pancakes situation?"

"Forgot about that" Damon laughed a little

"How could you? You made like a thousand pancakes!" Elena laughed

"I was sleep-cooking" Damon smiled

"Whatever you say" Elena smiled and sat up in bed now "Come on sleepy head, let's go fix that little pancake problem"

Damon smiled and sat up in bed and got up with Elena. They both walked downstairs and saw Jeremy and Anna sitting at the kitchen table and after moving around many stacks of pancakes, they were able to sit down and see each other as they sat and the table together, eating pancakes.

"Damon, these pancakes are awesome" Jeremy said "You should get upset more often"

"…Good to know" Damon said and looked around and saw all the pancakes he made "Did I really make all of this?" He asked Elena

"Yep" Elena sighed and looked around the room "…I'm going to go get in the shower and dressed, take some of these pancakes to everyone else"

"Okay" Damon sighed and gave Elena a kiss on her forehead as she walked off back upstairs and he was left standing there, still shocked that he actually did all of this

"Less standing, more eating" Anna said and was in front of him now handing him a plate of pancakes

"Joy, pancakes" Damon sighed

* * *

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked, walking through the woods now with Stefan, it was still way too early for her brain to be functioning to figure out where they were

"You'll see" Stefan smiled at her

Finally Stefan stopped walking and Caroline stopped right next to him. She recognized where she was now.

"You know, I forgot all about this place" Caroline said and looked around, remembering that this was where they had the first party of last school year when Stefan had first come to town "It looks the same"

"Looks different in the daylight" Stefan said

"Yeah, it actually looks pretty here in the daylight" Caroline smiled and looked up at all the trees.

There was a gentle cold breeze that went through the forest, shaking the leaves that were starting to fall off the trees. It was getting ready to be fall soon in Mystic Falls; summer was coming to an end. Caroline couldn't help but shiver a little and rub her arms. She was should have grabbed her jacket before leaving the house and coming out here, she knew it was going to be a cold day today.

"Here" Stefan said and took off his jacket and put it around a shivering Caroline

"Thanks" She smiled back at him and put the jacket on "I was going to grab mine when we left but I totally forgot" She laughed "That's what you get for waking me up before 10"

"After a hundred years, you really don't feel the cold anymore" Stefan smiled

"I guess I'll get used to it eventually too, huh?" Caroline asked

"Yeah, you will" Stefan said

"So, why are we here?" Caroline asked

"I figured it'd be a good place to test you, see if you got better at your tracking yet" Stefan smiled

"I suck at tracking" Caroline sighed

"Well, we have all day to work on it" Stefan smiled "Plus, you already have my scent right there, so you'll be able to tell me apart from everything else now" He said and pointed out the jacket Caroline had around her now

"Oh yeah" Caroline smiled "Alright. I'm not looking, go hide" She smiled and covered her eyes and felt like she was five years old again and was playing hide and seek with her friends.

Caroline didn't hear a thing as Stefan took off and hid somewhere in the woods. After a few seconds, she uncovered her eyes and saw that Stefan was long gone already.

"Okay" Caroline sighed "Focus Caroline" She said to herself and took a deep breath

She picked up on Stefan's scent right away, which was made a lot easier since she was wearing his jacket, he was right about that. Caroline didn't know if Stefan smelled like this to anyone else, but to her, Stefan smelled like…well, the forest, which threw her off a lot of the time in trying to find him, but there was something else that in his scent that made him different from the forest, it was something…sweet. She could never put her finger on it what it was, but that certain twist is what helped her right now in trying to track him down. She finally found a spot in the forest where his scent was everywhere, like it was surrounding her, like he was surrounding her. She suddenly heard a few leaves rustling above her, and she looked up just to see a few squirrels moving around. Then all of the sudden, she was knocked off of her feet and pinned to the ground by no one other than Stefan.

"That's not fair! The squirrels distracted me!" Caroline protested

"Doesn't matter" Stefan laughed "I got you first"

"I don't like this game anymore" Caroline sighed "You always win"

"I'll give you credit for actually finding the place where I was hiding though, you just didn't find me" Stefan smiled and slowly got off of Caroline as she stood up and brushed herself off

"Whatever" Caroline sighed

"You're trying again, and this time, don't get distracted by the squirrels" Stefan smiled and took off right before her eyes

"I REALLY hate this game Stefan!" Caroline yelled after him

She knew he was probably laughing by now wherever he was hiding. She sighed and started trying to track him down again, If she wanted to get out of the woods, she would have to find him before he found her again.

* * *

Elena was standing at Isobel's front door now; Damon was back at the house with Jeremy and Anna trying to figure out how to get rid of the rest of the pancakes. Elena was standing there right now, bringing pancakes to Isobel. She was also kind of curious to see how Isobel was doing also, she hadn't heard from her for a while. It had been a month since Isobel saved Elena's life from Katherine, but it had been about a week since Elena last saw Isobel.

"Hey" Isobel said smiling and answered the door "What's with the pancakes?" She asked as she let Elena inside

"Long story" Elena sighed and handed the pancakes to Isobel

"I have time" She said and followed Elena into the kitchen

"Damon's starting his worrying already. He was up last night making pancakes until 3am!" Elena said "There are still tons of them at the house. He thinks he's going to end up like his dad"

"That sounds very Damon-like" Isobel sighed and started eating the pancakes "Wow, these are really good, he should worry more often"

"That's not the point here" Elena sighed

"Sorry" Isobel said "But it'll pass Elena, it always does with Damon"

"You mean he's going to drink away the stress" Elena said, knowing Damon's habits all too well

"Most likely" Isobel said

"I don't want him to keep doing that though" Elena sighed

"Elena, just let him go do what he has to. If he has to make five million pancakes to calm down, then let him make five million pancakes and bring some over to me because these are delicious" Isobel smiled and Elena laughed a little "If he has to have a drink or two, let him have one. It's Damon we're talking about here, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Uh…him snapping and going on a mass murder spree killing all the people in Mystic Falls" Elena said

"…I was being sarcastic, but I guess that is the worst thing that could possibly happen. But for something like that? Something worse than him worrying about becoming his father would have to happen Elena" Isobel said "Don't you go stress over this now, Damon can handle this, he's a big boy. He's been around for 169 years"

"I hope your right" Elena sighed

"Everything's going to be okay" Isobel smiled and stopped eating her pancakes and went and hugged her daughter

Just a few months ago, Isobel could have never imagined being here with Elena, actually hugging her daughter like most mothers do. She thought Elena would never forgive her for being so cold and heartless all those months ago, or even forgive her for giving her up as a baby. But here she was, hugging Elena, and being as much of a mother as she possibly could to her.

* * *

Bonnie was out in the forest close to her house, practicing her spells again, but this time it was invisibility. She was practicing making not only herself invisible, but things around her. She managed to make herself invisible and then finally a tree right next to her. She sat there for a while, focusing on the spell when she heard people coming her way. She stayed invisible and thought that it would be pretty cool to spy on someone while being invisible. She sat there and noticed that whoever one person was, they were hiding from someone. She realized the blur was Stefan. After a few seconds, Caroline was standing there. She was looking around looking for someone. Probably Stefan, Bonnie thought as she saw Caroline looking around. Bonnie noticed Stefan moving up around in the trees, and Caroline saw it too.

"Found you!" Caroline said and in a flash she was up the tree and she knocked Stefan down to the ground as she gracefully landed right on top of him

"Ow" Stefan said as Caroline held him down, pinned to the forest floor

"Got you" She smiled

"Yeah, and I think you broke my back too" He said

"Oh, sorry" Caroline said and she got off of Stefan and in a quick flash, he soon had her pinned to the floor "Okay, that's SO not fair!"

"Being a vampire, you don't have to play fair" Stefan smiled

"Really?" Caroline asked "So that means I can do this" She smiled and in another blur, she had Stefan pinned down again

"Yeah, that means you can do that" Stefan laughed "And that I can do this" Stefan smiled and Stefan suddenly had Caroline pinned down again

Bonnie was starting to get a headache from watching them move so fast every five seconds; everything was starting to become blurry from watching them. She closed her eyes for a second and let everything come back into focus. As soon as she opened her eyes again, her jaw dropped as she saw what was happening. Stefan was just inches away from Caroline's face, he was about to kiss her. Bonnie had no idea what to do, yell, scream, and cast some sort of spell to knock Stefan off of Caroline, anything. If they kissed, not only was it weird on so many levels, but, one word: Katherine. By the time Bonnie could have done something, it was too late, Stefan and Caroline were kissing. EW, EW, EW!; that was all Bonnie could think. She wanted to look away, but it was like watching the really important part of a scary movie where it was really gory and you felt like you were going to puke, but you had to watch to get the movie. Thankfully it was just a quick kiss, nothing where Bonnie would be frozen in place watching anything happen.

"Stefan, what are you doing?" Caroline squeaked as she pushed Stefan off of her and stood up in a flash. She has a surprised look on her face as she stood there as Stefan stood up now too

"I- I'm sorry Caroline" Stefan said

"…It's okay" Caroline sighed "Let's just…not say anything to anyone…okay?"

"Okay" Stefan said and noticed that he didn't look ashamed or guilty for what he did, in fact, to Bonnie; he looked like he wanted to kiss Caroline again

Stefan walked over to Caroline who was still frozen in place and Stefan kissed her on the cheek before taking off, making Caroline chase after him. Caroline stood there, dazed and confused as to what really just happened. Is he insane or something? ; Caroline kept asking herself. She just shook her head and took off after Stefan.

Bonnie sat there for a minute in her invisibility before reversing the spell and sitting there in shock next to her now visible tree. She slowly got up and started walking back to her house. Once she got there, still confused from what she saw. She grabbed her car keys from inside the house and got into her car and drove towards the Boarding House, hoping things over there would make more sense than what she just saw.

Bonnie sighed in defeat as she walked into the Boarding House and saw that things weren't normal there either. Stacks of pancakes were lining the room and she spotted Damon, Jeremy, and Anna in the middle of the pancake mess.

"Why?" Was all Bonnie could ask

"…Uh, I was hungry" Damon said responding to Bonnie first

"Great" Bonnie sighed

"Want some pancakes?" Jeremy asked

"…Sure, why not?" Bonnie sighed and sat down at the kitchen table and grabbed some pancakes that were right next to her and started eating

"What's wrong Bonnie you look…confused" Anna said walking up to Bonnie and sitting next to her

"I've had a very…very strange morning" Bonnie sighed

"Stranger than a room full of pancakes?" Anna asked

"Oh yeah" Bonnie sighed "By the way Damon, these are actually really good" Bonnie said

"Thanks" Damon said

"So what happened?" Anna asked Bonnie

"I was in the woods, practicing an invisibility spell, when I saw Stefan and Caroline. I guess they were training together or whatever, but I saw them….they…oh god, how do I say this?" Bonnie asked

"Spit it out" Damon sighed

"Stefan and Caroline…they kissed" Bonnie said

Anna's jaw dropped, Damon froze in place wide eyed, and Jeremy dropped his plate full of pancakes onto the floor. Everyone stayed like that for a few minutes until they all heard someone walk into the house.

"What's going on?" Elena asked as she walked into the kitchen with Isobel right behind her

"Why is everyone acting like statues?" Isobel asked

"Bonnie saw Stefan and Caroline kiss" Jeremy blurted out

Soon shocked expressions were frozen on Elena and Isobel's faces too. Everyone just looked at each other, as shocked as the person right next to them.

"So…I'd say this tops the weird scale, right?" Damon asked, breaking the silence

"What tops the weird scale?" Caroline's voice rang though the silence and everyone turned around to see Caroline and Stefan standing inside the house now

"Oh…this can't end well" Damon sighed

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so I hope you guys like this chapter! I thought Damon needed a mini-freakout kinda thing and at the time I wrote this...I was really craving pancakes :P So, thus the kitchen full of pancakes :P And as for Caroline & Stefan, well, things can't be kept from Katherine for too long now can they? :P _

_Okay, so Memory Lane was AMAZING! :P I think Katherine is actually seriously in love with Stefan. And I wish Stefan's dream in the beginning was real, that would have been amazing, but hey, at least Elena didn't break Damon's heart in this episode, right? Oh, and remember, there's a fine line between love and hate :] I guess Delena will come soon enough now, we can't rush a good thing :] Oh, and I smiled when Caroline called Stefan hot, even though she was making a point to Elena, it was still a smile moment. And no Jeremy :[ I love Jeremy's character, I think the next funny relationship on TVD, aside from the Damon/Alaric bromance, should be a Damon/Jeremy bromance :P Even though he tried to kill him once, it'd still be cool, I love Jeremy :P _

_But for now, I'm gonna go write more chapters because I always do this every Thursday after TVD, write until my hands fall off :P And watch True Blood because along with seeing like 1 minute of Delena cuteness, I need to see Jessica/Hoyt cuteness now too :P Alright I love you guys and I love reading your reviews too :] xoxo, Avril_


	21. Moments

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries; I just like playing with the characters a little: P

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty**: Moments

"…What's with all the pancakes?" Caroline asked looking around the kitchen

"Long story" Jeremy said

"You see Elena, this is a perfect example of why the Boarding House should be put in your name, it keeps the annoying vampires out" Damon said with a smirk

Elena just glared at him for a second and then looked back at Stefan and Caroline. They weren't holding each other, they weren't holding hand, they were apart, and they didn't look like people who had just kissed.

"So, what are you guys doing today…other than eating pancakes?" Caroline asked and sat down next to Bonnie at the table

"Well, Bonnie was telling us about practicing her invisibility spells" Damon said with a smirk in her direction

Bonnie glared at him and Damon started to get that all too familiar sharp pain in his head.

"Okay, I'm done" Damon said and Bonnie stopped with a smile on her face

"Oh that's cool, you can be invisible now Bonnie?" Caroline asked

"Yeah, but…it's not really that cool" Bonnie said while trying not to looks at Caroline or Stefan to keep from remembering what she saw in the woods

"Oh for crying out loud," Isobel sighed "Bonnie was practicing her spell in the woods, you two ran by and she saw you kiss her" Isobel said while pointing to Stefan and Caroline

Stefan and Caroline looked at each other for a minute not exactly sure what to say.

"Katherine is going to kill the both of you" Damon said with a smirk

"Would you stop being a jackass now Damon?" Elena hissed at him

"Yes dear" Damon sighed and Elena rolled her eyes at him

"So, are you going to start explaining?" Isobel asked Stefan and Caroline

"We don't have to explain anything, come on Caroline" Stefan sighed

Caroline stood up from the table and walked out of the house with Stefan without looking at anyone.

"Let them go, it's not our problem" Damon sighed

"Damon, if Katherine finds out, you know all hell is going to break loose, right?" Anna asked Damon

"Duh" Damon said "So…we have to keep quiet. For once we have to save Saint Stefan and Blondie's asses otherwise we'll have to deal with the crazy physco bitch…again" Damon sighed

"Good idea" Anna said "So, how about we all forget it ever happened?"

"Easier said than done" Bonnie sighed

"If you want me to I can just erase your memory of it" Isobel spoke up

"No, I'll keep quiet about it, I swear" Bonnie said

"Alright" Isobel said and sat down at the table next to Jeremy and started eating pancakes

"Elena, are you going to eat?" Jeremy asked pointing out all the pancakes still in the kitchen

"No, I feel kind of sick" Elena said and put her hands on her stomach

"You know, I had a lot of morning sickness while I was pregnant with you" Isobel said

"Good to know" Elena sighed and walked upstairs towards the bathroom

"She's been doing that a lot lately" Damon sighed

"Well, changing the subject" Jeremy said "There's no way we can get rid of all these pancakes"

"That means something coming from the black hole himself" Damon said and Jeremy rolled his eyes at him

"I say we unload them on Alaric and Jenna" Isobel said

"You know, I think we just might get along Isobel" Damon smiled "Come on, let's pack these things up and drop them off before Elena comes back down here and stops us"

* * *

Elena still felt sick to her stomach, but she was better now. She was walking downstairs and heard the front door open up, a little bit of laughing, and the door slam shut.

"Hello?" Elena asked when she walked downstairs to not only find the kitchen empty of pancakes, but empty of people

"Elena" Bonnie said and walked up from behind her in the living room

"Oh Bonnie" Elena said and grabbed her chest "You scared me, where is everyone?"

"They went hunting" Bonnie said "They'll be back"

"Where are all the pancakes?" Elena asked

"Some are in the fridge now" Bonnie said "But the rest…Jeremy ate them" Bonnie lied

"…Serious?" Elena asked and looked around the kitchen "Well, he always has had a really big appetite" Elena sighed and walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge and saw the remaining pancakes there, she ignored them and grabbed a jar of pickles and opened them up and started eating them

"I thought you hated pickles?" Bonnie asked

"I do" Elena said and kept eating "But obviously, the babies don't"

"Obviously" Bonnie laughed

"Bonnie…if you had a boy, what would you name him?" Elena asked "I've been kind of stumped on that one and no way am I naming him after Damon" Elena laughed

"Well…I don't know, what about…Grayson?" Bonnie asked Elena

"Grayson…yeah, I like that name" Elena said and smiled "Isobel and Grayson Salvatore"

"You're naming the girl Isobel?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah" Elena smiled "She saved me from Katherine and almost got killed herself"

"So I guess the whole Isobel trying to be your mom thing is working out pretty good now, huh?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah, it is" Elena smiled

Before Bonnie and Elena could continue their conversation, everyone walked in through the door.

"How was hunting?" Elena asked as they walked into the kitchen and Bonnie glared at them

"Oh, uh, great" Damon smiled and walked over to Elena, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek "I thought you hated pickles?" He asked and saw her eating them

"I do, your children don't" Elena said "And Jeremy, I know you eat a lot, but that was a lot of pancakes!"

Jeremy looked confused for a minute but then looked at Bonnie; he knew he had to play along with it now.

"What can I say? I was really hungry and Damon makes awesome pancakes" Jeremy smiled

Suddenly the phone rang and Elena broke away from Damon's arms to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Elena answered

"Elena…where's Damon?" Jenna asked, sounding kind of pissed off

"…Right here, why?" Elena asked

"Tell him to run as fast as he can because I'm going to kill him" Jenna said calmly, but Elena could tell she was really pissed off

Elena turned around to give a death glare to Damon, but he, Jeremy, Anna, and Isobel were all gone already, all that was left was Bonnie.

"I know nothing" Bonnie said

"What did Damon do now Jenna?" Elena asked

"Let's just say Alaric and I will have pancakes for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, for a very long time" Jenna said "Is Damon gone yet? Because Alaric's already on the way there"

"Yeah, he took off already, I'll talk to Alaric when he gets here" Elena sighed "Sorry Jenna, but you know Damon's like one giant five year old sometimes"

"Yeah, I know" Jenna sighed "Bye Elena"

"Bye" Elena said and hung up the phone "I'm going to put vervain in everything in the house" Elena huffed and walked over to the door as Alaric knocked on it

* * *

"Well, I think ruining his favorite scotch is a fair trade. The kitchen is going to smell like maple syrup for a month" Alaric sighed and walked away from the scotch he just put vervain in and joined Elena and Bonnie on the couch

"He'll get over it sooner or later" Elena sighed

"I feel like we're punishing a group of six year olds" Bonnie said

"In a way, we are" Elena said

"She has a point" Alaric said and Bonnie nodded in agreement

Elena heard the back door quietly open and a bunch of whispering. The door gently shut and Elena knew they were walking this way, probably expecting to face a very pissed off Elena, Alaric, and possibly even Jenna. But they got off easy today, no Jenna. Damon, Isobel, Anna, and Jeremy all walked into the living room and looked like puppies with tails between their legs as if they were about to get punished terribly.

"Alaric" Damon said

"Damon" Alaric said

"…Your not going to try to stake all of us now, are you?" Damon asked

"Nope. Elena talked me out of that one. You're lucky she loves all of you" Alaric sighed

"I love you Elena" Damon said innocently and smiled towards her

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Elena sighed, she wasn't letting him or any of them off that easily

"All of you know that the kitchen is going to smell like maple syrup for months" Alaric said "I'll never be able to look at pancakes the same way ever again"

"Sorry" Damon, Isobel, Jeremy, and Anna all said in unison and refused to look at Bonnie, Elena, or Alaric while they said it, Elena kept herself from laughing, it really was like they were punishing a bunch of grown up 6 year olds

"Yeah, whatever" Alaric sighed "I'm going to go take care of mess in the kitchen now"

"Go help them" Elena said glaring at all of them

"Fine" They all sighed and walked out the front door with Alaric

"…You trust them to not kill Jenna and Alaric?" Bonnie asked

"I'm trusting Jenna and Alaric not to kill them" Elena said "Obviously you haven't seen Jenna with the blow torch yet"

"Obviously not" Bonnie sighed "So what are we going to do about Caroline and Stefan?"

"Pretend we know nothing, remember?" Elena said

"Yeah, I just feel like we should do something to help them though, I mean, Caroline is still our friend, and you don't want Katherine to kill her, right?" Bonnie asked

"You have a point there" Elena sighed "But as of right now, there's nothing we can do about that"

* * *

"I don't know what you see in her" Katherine sighed and looked at the picture in front of her "Other than a cheap copy of me" Katherine said and threw the picture of Elena into the fireplace and watched it burn before she turned around to see Stefan and Caroline sitting down on the couch behind her "So, what did you two do today?" Katherine asked, sounding somewhat uninterested but asked anyway

"Stefan was teaching me tracking and fighting" Caroline said while avoiding Stefan and Katherine's gaze

"And did you get any better at it?" Katherine asked, uninterested again

"I guess" Caroline sighed

"Good" Katherine said and sat down next to Stefan with a glass of blood in her hands

"So when do you have us leaving here Katherine?" Stefan asked

"Who said anything about leaving?" Katherine asked

"What?" Stefan and Caroline asked at the same time and looked at her shocked

"I like it here" Katherine said with a smirk "Everyone's afraid of me here"

"No exactly everyone" Caroline said "Didn't Damon and Isobel try to kill you?"

"Your point is?" Katherine asked and Caroline looked away from her "…Look at me Caroline" Katherine said noticing how Caroline who usually always looked her in the eyes looked away from her now, she was hiding something

Caroline sighed and looked at Katherine in her eyes; she hoped that Katherine wouldn't see her lying through her teeth to her.

"What are you hiding Caroline?" Katherine asked and stood up in front of Caroline now

"Katherine, leave her alone" Stefan sighed

Katherine looked at Stefan now and looked him in the eyes. Sure, he was alive longer than Caroline and knew how to lie, but he didn't know how to lie to Katherine. And even though he tried to hide it, Katherine saw that he was hiding something too.

"What are the both of you hiding?" Katherine hissed

"Nothing" Stefan said firmly, still trying to lie to Katherine

"You're a bad liar Stefan" Katherine said with a smirk

* * *

It was already nighttime by the time Damon walked through the doors of the Boarding House to come back after spending an entire day helping Jenna and Alaric. And it wasn't just with the pancakes; part of the punishment for the pancakes was to help them with everything that day. Damon walked into the living room and picked up his bottle of scotch and walked it into the kitchen and threw it out, at least after everything Alaric told him what he did to his scotch so he wouldn't poison himself later. His sense of smell was shot for right now after smelling nothing but maple syrup and soap today; he wouldn't smell anything normal until tomorrow morning at least. He walked back into the living room with a glass of blood and just sat there for a minute in the dark, just wanting to relax. But that was quickly interrupted when the light was flicked on; Damon knew already that it was Elena.

"I'm back" He sighed while staying in place, not turning around to face the wrath of his fiancé at the moment

"I'm glad your home" Elena said, her voice was lighter than Damon expected "Sorry they worked you like a horse today" She said, still not walking towards him "But Jenna was really pissed off about that"

"Yeah, I know" Damon sighed

"What else happened over there?" Elena asked

"Other than me being two seconds away from killing Jeremy and that attitude of his myself, nothing much. But I swear, it was like Jenna was bi-polar or something. One minute she was nice to all of us, the next she was snapping our necks" Damon sighed "But she was easy on Isobel the entire day…actually, Isobel did nothing but talk to Jenna all day, the rest of us, well, not so lucky"

"Jenna's just a little stressed out I guess" Elena said "She has a lot going on and doesn't need a house full of pancakes"

"I guess you have a point" Damon sighed "Aren't you going to come over here?" Damon asked, still too drained of energy to really turn around and look at Elena

"I guess so" Elena said and walked over and sat down on the couch next to Damon

Damon finally looked over at Elena and his eyes widened when he saw Elena sitting there.

"I haven't seen you wear that before…ever" Damon said and leaned over to her and started kissing her neck and Elena just laughed a little

"Well, I wanted to say sorry too" Elena said and pushed Damon off of her for a minute but Damon couldn't keep his eyes off of her in that silk nightgown

"Sorry for what?" He said finally looking back up at Elena

"For making you work all day, I know you were really stressed out too, about everything going on, I mean that's why you made all those pancakes in the first place anyway" Elena sighed "So, I'm sorry"

"Apology accepted" Damon said and started kissing Elena again and she just kept giggling every time Damon kissed her "You know, something tells me that Jeremy and Anna will be walking through that door any minute now, and I really don't want this interrupted. So," Damon said and in a flash he had Elena in his arms "What do you say?"

"Well, it's the whole reason why I put this on anyway" Elena smiled and kissed him

"I'll take that as a yes" Damon said with a smirk and carried Elena upstairs.

* * *

Jeremy and Anna walked through the front door of the Boarding House, too tired to care what was going on in the house if anything was going on. Their sense of smell and hearing were shot pretty much from the loud sounds of the vacuum and the overbearing smell of too much soap. Jeremy got him and Anna both a glass of blood and sat down at the kitchen table, trying to relax.

"You know, even though we worked our asses off today, I'm still happy for Jenna and Alaric" Jeremy said and smiled a little

"Yeah, did they tell Damon? I know Jenna told Elena over the phone while she was with Isobel that was before I had to use that damn vacuum" Anna sighed

"I don't think they told him" Jeremy said "But you know Elena will tell him"

"It'll be Damon's worst nightmare" Anna laughed "Two pregnant women at the same time. Not only that, but it's also Jenna and Alaric's kid" Anna smiled

"A baby vampire hunter" Jeremy smiled "Oh, Damon's going to be in a living hell"

"I hope Elena didn't tell him yet, I'd love to see his face when she does tell him though" Anna laughed

"Me too" Jeremy smiled

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so now not only is Damon dealing with Elena pregnant, but Jenna now too :P And this chapter was one of my favorites to write, I loved making Damon and the rest of them get in trouble like a bunch of five year olds xP_

_I was gonna post this earlier, but I don't even remember what has happened in the past 24 hours :P I've been working, already, with my neighbors in turning their house into one giant haunted house for Halloween. Then again, I really don't think it's considered "haunted house" because their turning it into Wonderland, literally, their doing an Alice and Wonderland theme this year, tea party and all xP And, if you're wondering if they are insane for starting decorating already, yes, they are, they are as mad as a hatter xP_

_Moving on back to the story, I hope you guys like this chapter! I love you guys so much! xoxo, Avril_


	22. Here In My Arms

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries; I just like playing with the characters a little: P

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One**: Here in My Arms

Elena was up, again in the middle of the night, walking back to bed coming back from the bathroom, she was really getting sick and tired of seeing the bathroom more than anything else lately. Damon was up when she got out of bed, but was already asleep passed out face first into his pillow. Elena just smiled at Damon and got back in bed next to him and kissed him on the cheek. That barely woke Damon up, but he rolled over and wrapped his arms around Elena and pulled her closer to him so he could give her a kiss.

"You know, I forgot to tell you something" Elena yawned as she snuggled up next to Damon

"What is it?" He asked and yawned too

"Jenna's pregnant" Elena said

A smirk crossed Damon's face. "That's funny; I swore you just said Jenna's pregnant"

"She is" Elena said and looked up at Damon now

Damon's eyes shot open and he sat up straight in bed. "This is just some big sick and twisted joke right?" Damon asked

"Nope" Elena sighed and sat up in bed now too next to Damon

"That means-"

"One month after me, there's going to be a mini Jenna and Alaric running around" Elena smiled

"…My worst nightmare" Damon said "A mixture of the blow torch wielding Jenna and the vampire hunter Alaric. That baby is going to be a vampire killing machine!"

"On the bright side they'll get along with Bonnie" Elena laughed

"The first thing that kids going to learn how to do is how to set a vampire on fire and stake them!" Damon said

"Calm down Damon" Elena said gently and wrapped her arms around Damon "You have plenty of time to worry about that" Elena sighed "Plus, I bet they won't let their kid near anything vampire hunter related until their at least two years old" Elena joked

"Not funny Elena" Damon said

"Hey, by the time they really are allowed to be a vampire hunter, I'll be worrying about them too" Elena said

"Why?" Damon asked

"…Vampire…I'm not going to stay human Damon, after the kids are born…I don't want to wait too long" Elena said

Damon faced Elena now and looked right into her eyes "Elena, I was 24 when I died. Your 18. I think we have plenty of time" Damon sighed

"I don't want to wait until I'm 24 or 23 or whatever! I just want to be with you forever Damon" Elena said

"I know, and you will, soon enough. But you don't ever get to be human again Elena, don't you think you should live for as long as you can?" Damon asked

"Katherine is still around. She may not be causing trouble at the moment, but she's still alive and here in Mystic Falls. What if one day she decides to kill me and I don't have your blood in my system? Then I'm gone for good Damon. No coming back" Elena stated

"…You're really stubborn, you know that right?" Damon asked

"Yes, but you know I'm right" Elena said

"…Yeah" Damon sighed "You're right. But I just want you to be human for as long as you can"

"As soon as these babies are born, I'm starting drinking your blood" Elena said

"Elena-"

"Don't even try to talk me out of it" Elena said and crossed her arms in front of her chest

"…Fine" Damon said and lay back down in bed "Can we go back to sleep now? We were having such a nice night"

"Yeah, I guess" Elena said and lay down next to Damon and faced away from him

"Elena" Damon sighed "I thought we were over this"

"I am" Elena said and kept facing the other direction

"Liar" Damon said and wrapped his arms around Elena "Look…how about a year after the babies are born, after we get married, I'll change you?" Damon offered

"…But I'm going to be drinking your blood anyway in case Katherine decides to go psycho and come and kill me, right?" Elena asked

"…Yes" Damon sighed giving in

"…Fine" Elena said and rolled over to face Damon now and kissed him on the cheek "I love you" She smiled

"Love you too" Damon sighed "How do you always manage to win every argument?" Damon asked

"You're just…easy. I'm sorry Damon, but you're a pushover" Elena laughed

"Yeah, thanks to you I am now" Damon sighed "I'm being dead serious, I was in the forest the other day hunting with Isobel, I swear a rabbit just hopped right by me, not scarred at all, just going about its business. It even stopped and sniffed the air before moving along again" Damon said

Hearing that comment sent Elena into a giggled fit. Not even the bunnies were scarred of Damon anymore. She turned him from big bad scary murderous vampire to someone the bunnies aren't scarred of.

"What, no deer?" Elena asked

"I'm pretty sure they were watching. All I know is, I was walking around and everything, making all sorts of noise, I even growled at the damn rabbit and all it did was look at me! It didn't even hop away, it just sat there!" Damon said

Elena kept laughing now, trying to picture this rabbit, and just sitting there starring at Damon. "If it helps, you're still scary to me" Elena smiled

"Really?" Damon asked kind of hopeful

"…No, not really" Elena giggled

Damon just smiled at Elena; he loved hearing her laugh, even if it was because he was now reduced to something that no one was scarred of anymore. Damon just started kissing Elena everywhere he could and she kept laughing before she gently pushed him away and kissed him on the lips.

"Goodnight" Damon said and smiled

"Goodnight" Elena said back and snuggled up close to Damon

With Damon's arms around her and once she was sure she was as close to Damon as she could possibly be in his arms, she smiled and closed his eyes as she did every night falling asleep with Damon. She would never get tired of falling asleep in his arms for all of eternity.

* * *

Caroline was sneaking into Isobel's house, quietly shutting the front door.

"What are you doing Blondie?" Isobel asked

Caroline yipped and turned around wide eyed to see Isobel awake and standing right behind her in her nightgown.

"I'm…I'm sorry" Caroline said "It's just…Katherine found out that I could see visions and…that I kissed Stefan. She got really mad that we kissed. Stefan told me to get out of the house; actually, he more yelled it while he was holding back Katherine. And I didn't want to go to the Boarding House because then she'd hurt Elena, and I didn't want to go home because then she'd hurt my mom and I had nowhere else to go" Caroline sighed

"…Go sit down" Isobel sighed and pointed towards the living room

Caroline obeyed and sat down on the couch in the living room. She sat there and waited for Isobel to come back into the room, ad when she did come back, she had two glasses of blood in her hands and she handed one to Caroline.

"Thanks" Caroline said and started drinking her blood

"So, Katherine wants you dead, huh?" Isobel asked

"Stefan too" Caroline sighed "I…I couldn't help it. I mean, he kissed me and…I don't know. I just wasn't thinking and didn't push him away"

"Give it a few days Caroline. You can stay here with me while Katherine cools off. I'm sure she'll still hate you, but at least if Stefan gets her under some control, it'll be safe, okay?" Isobel said

"Okay" Caroline said and nodded "Thanks Isobel"

"No problem" Isobel sighed and finished off her blood "Come on, let's get you settled in"

Caroline finished off her blood and happily followed Isobel upstairs to the guest room.

* * *

"You know, most people eat stuff like eggs and bacon for breakfast, not pickles" Damon said watching Elena eat her pickles happily

"Don't blame me, blame little Isobel and Grayson" Elena smiled

"The weird cravings are starting, aren't they?" Damon asked

"Mhmm" Elena said

"So, what next? Jalapeno peppers and ice cream?" Damon asked with a smirk

"That actually sounds really good" Elena said

"No, no ice cream for breakfast" Damon said

"Says who?" Elena asked

"Me, now sit there and eat your pickles" Damon said

"Fine" Elena huffed and kept eating. "…You hear that?"

"…Hear what?" Damon asked

"…Jeremy! Is that you?" Elena yelled

"Yeah! Morning!" Jeremy yelled from upstairs

"…Elena…are you feeling okay? I didn't even hear Jeremy wake up, how did you?" Damon asked

"How could you not? He was stumbling around up there like a moose" Elena said

"Great, the babies are giving you vampire senses" Damon sighed "You know, I think I found a bright side to both you and Jenna being pregnant at practically the same time" Damon said

"What?" Elena asked

"Alaric and I can both go hide out at the bar together now" Damon said with a smirk

Elena just rolled her eyes at him as Jeremy walked downstairs and walked right to the fridge and poured himself a glass of blood and sat down next to Damon at the table.

"What's with the pickles?" Jeremy asked

"Long story" Damon sighed and kept drinking his blood

"It's just a craving" Elena stated and suddenly Damon and Jeremy's attention were on the hallway as Stefan walked up the hallway to the kitchen

"We really have to put the Boarding House in your name Elena" Damon sighed "What do you want brother?"

"Caroline, is she here?" Stefan asked looking worried

"Nope" Damon said "Why, Blondie take off last night?"

"Katherine found out" Stefan sighed "I told Caroline to run and now I can't get a hold of her on her cell"

"Well, she's not here lover boy" Damon said "And if she is, then she snuck in here. My hearing hasn't really been all that great today between being tired from Elena's half hour long morning sickness session in the middle of the night, and that damn vacuum from Jenna's yesterday. You can go check if you like though"

"Fine" Stefan said and disappeared upstairs, looking for Caroline, and he was back seconds later, looking even more worried "Elena, do you know where Caroline would go if she were upset or scarred?"

"Well, if she's not here or home, you can try Bonnie's house, Jenna's, or Isobel's" Elena said "Those are the only places I can think of"

"Thanks. I'll come back later with Caroline if I find her" Stefan said and disappeared out the front door

"Yay, we get to deal with them again" Damon sighed

"Be nice Damon" Elena said

"I always am" Damon smiled "So where's Anna today?" Damon asked Jeremy

"Out of town for two days," Jeremy sighed "I have Caroline helping me plan her surprise party down at the grill"

"It's Anna's birthday in two days? Why didn't you ask me to help?" Elena asked

"Because Elena, you have NEVER kept one of my secrets" Jeremy said "Caroline has"

"Hey! I- Wait, what secrets has Caroline kept?" Elena asked

"Nothing" Jeremy said quickly "Look, I'm going to go get dressed, go hunt a little bit, and go help Stefan find Care" Jeremy said

"Jeremy!" Elena protested but Jeremy was already gone and upstairs

"Let it go honey" Damon sighed

Elena just sat there and pouted. It was only one time that she let Jeremy's secret slip, and she was 15 and nervous because she snuck out for the first time. Jeremy's secret just happened to be on her mind, it slipped.

"You want your jalapenos and ice cream? Will that make the pouting stop?" Damon asked

"…Maybe" Elena said

Damon sighed and got up and got Elena what she wanted and as soon as she started eating, the pout faded away.

"…Does eating all this…weird stuff now mean that our kids will like that stuff?" Damon asked confused

"No" Elena laughed

"Then- You know, I don't want to know" Damon said

Elena just smiled and kept eating her ice cream.

* * *

Stefan was standing at Isobel's front door, something just told him that Caroline was here. Isobel opened up the door and just glared at Stefan.

"Can I help you?" She asked flatly

"Is Caroline here?" Stefan asked

"Yes, why?" Isobel asked "She came here in the middle of the night, scared to death that Katherine was going to rip her to shreds. I don't think it's a good idea if you see her right now Stefan" Isobel said

"Isobel, you're not Caroline's mother, and I don't need an invitation to come into your house, and I'm stronger than you" Stefan said "I want to see Caroline"

"Like you said, you don't need an invite to come inside" Isobel said with a smirk and stepped aside to let Stefan in

Stefan tried to take a step into Isobel's house, but he couldn't.

"How?" Stefan asked confused

"After Blondie snuck in here last night, I had Bonnie come over here earlier this morning and charm the place. Turns out she found a loophole in the thing and now, yes, you do need an invite from me to come inside, and that's not happening unless Caroline wants to talk to you" Isobel stated with a smile on her face "Now, ask me nicely and I'll go get Blondie for you"

"May I please speak to Caroline, Isobel?" Stefan asked

"Yes, you may" She said "Now was that so hard?" She asked as she walked off into the house, leaving the door open to go find Caroline.

Caroline nervously walked up to the front door. "Stefan, what are you doing here?" Caroline asked, not leaving the doorway

"Are you okay? I was worried about you after you took off. I was up the while night trying to calm Katherine down" Stefan sighed

"Worried about me? Look at you" Caroline sighed and looked at Stefan closer now

He was healing slowly, but she could see claw-like marks on his neck, she bet he had some on his back too, and you could see the bags under his eyes form being up all night.

"You need to hunt Stefan, you look like hell" Caroline sighed

"Come with me" Stefan said

"No" Caroline said "I'm going to be staying with Isobel for a while at least. I'm moving out of that house with you and Katherine" Caroline sighed "I'll be here. But I think it's best if…we stay away from each other for a while…at least until Katherine cools off…okay?" Caroline asked

"…Okay" Stefan sighed "…Not even one last hunt together for a while?"

"I'm sorry Stefan" Caroline sighed and hugged Stefan "You're my best friend, but…until everything settles down, we should stay away from each other"

"…Can I at least help you move your stuff over here?" Stefan asked

"…Yeah, you'll need to hold Katherine back while I get out of there" Caroline sighed

"…Okay" Stefan said

"I'll have Isobel teach me stuff too while things settle. She said she'd teach me tracking and fighting and all that stuff" Caroline said

"Good to know" Stefan said "I'll come back here and get you in a half hour, okay?"

"Okay" Caroline sighed and shut the door and walked back into the house

* * *

Bonnie was pulling up into the Boarding House driveway, she was so happy that her loop hole spell worked, now she could protect Damon and Elena and the little babies on the way from psycho vampires. It was the least she could do to show Elena that she was actually warming up to vampires, Damon in particular. Bonnie was getting out of her car when she spotted Elena walking out of the house and taking deep breathes, was she in an argument with Damon or was something up?

"Elena, what's wrong?" Bonnie asked while walking towards her

"Ugh, Damon decided to light a cigarette and just, it made me want to puke" Elena sighed

"Damon smokes?" Bonnie asked

"Occasionally" Elena sighed

"Cigarette smoke never made you sick before Elena" Bonnie said

"Probably has something to do with the babies" Elena said and put her hands on her stomach

"Oh, right" Bonnie said "Probably just a smell you can't handle"

"Elena!" Damon said walking out of the house, no cigarette in hand "What happened?"

"I just couldn't stand the smell of the cigarette, if I stayed, I would have puked, and I've been doing enough of that thank you very much" Elena sighed

"It never-"

"Babies" Bonnie said

"…Oh…" Damon said realizing now what was going on. "Okay, no more cigarettes" Damon said and kissed Elena on the cheek

"Guys, I found a way to keep vampires out of the house" Bonnie smiled "I found a loop hole. Damon can still have his name on the place, just one little spell and poof, no more vampires just walking into the house"

"Really? Bonnie that's amazing" Elena smiled and hugged Bonnie

"And before you say anything Damon, I did this for Elena and the babies" Bonnie said

"Whatever you say, but deep down Bonnie, you know you actually can tolerate me" Damon said with a smirk

"Give me ten years and I might actually call you my friend Damon" Bonnie sighed

"I've got time to wait for the wicked witch of the west to call me her friend" Damon smirked and wrapped her arms around Elena and kissed her on the cheek "But for now, let's get this spell thing over with"

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so, since it's been so many chapter and I was going to do like a recap of the last few chapters, but keep forgetting pretty much every time (I've been meaning to do it since chapter fifteen, so that just goes to show how forgetful I am); So, if you guys have any questions at all about the story so far, go ahead and ask me if you don't feel like going back and reading the last 21 chapters :] Any question at all, feel free to ask :] _

_Now, there are no Vampire Diaries this Thursday :[ But next week it's on :] And from what I've seen it's going to be awesome. Oh, and if you've seen the pictures from the Masquerade episode yet, I'm pretty sure that it's Katherine in those pictures. Everyone is pretty much saying Katherine, and I think she is being Katherine in the pictures too, you can kinda tell from just the way she stands completely different from Elena. _

_And now, I hope you like the chapter, leave questions if you have any, and I'm gonna go decorate my house for Halloween :] I've been so busy helping with the Haunted House across the street, I haven't worked on my own house :P Oh, and I'm gonna be Jessica from True Blood for Halloween, from when she works at Merlotte's :] I thought I'd share that, I've actually been watching True Blood non stop to work on her accent :] Okay, I'm gonna go now, I love you guys! xoxo, Avril _


	23. Start of a Beautiful Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries; I just like playing with the characters a little: P

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**: Start of a Beautiful Friendship

"I think…I've learned enough for today" Damon sighed and kept his focus on the road, he'd rather think about driving right now than having to think back on anything the doctor said

"Damon, you're acting like you've been mentally scarred for life" Elena said and started eating her Doritos that she made Damon get for her

"In a way, I have. There are just some things you should not know about, weather you've lived 169 years or not" Damon said and Elena just roller her eyes "But, seeing them, that was the best part" Damon said and smiled a little and that made Elena smile too

She remembered back to in that doctor's office just a short while ago. What Elena was worried about was what the babies really were, she didn't know what to expect since it was weird enough that she got pregnant from Damon, but he was a vampire after all, so she wasn't sure what to expect when the doctor did that ultrasound on her. But, she had two happy, healthy, and human babies growing inside of her. And once she was done worrying about the doctor doing the ultrasound and finding two babies that were breathing but had no heartbeat, she remembered seeing Damon's face. He was just watching them on the screen, his kids. The kids he was never supposed to have since he died, and there they were, right there on the screen, right inside of Elena.

"I know" Elena smiled

* * *

"Again Caroline" Isobel sighed as she let go of Caroline

Caroline and Isobel had been training in the forest for the past hour and a half. Caroline was practicing attacking Isobel, and so far, it wasn't going to well. Isobel could hear Caroline coming from a mile away.

"Can I get a hunting break?" Caroline asked "I didn't have any blood since yesterday morning, I'm starved"

"Fine" Isobel sighed "Ten minutes"

"Thanks" Caroline said and took off into the forest

It took her a minute to hunt down two bunnies and drain them dry. She mainly just wanted to take a break for a minute, but she had to think of something to get away from Isobel for a second, she had Caroline training every minute of every day basically. She was getting better from all the training, but sometimes, breaks were just necessary. Caroline sat down on the ground and took a few deep breathes, just trying to relax. And in those minutes of relaxation, Caroline thought of Stefan, it had been a month now since she last heard from Stefan or even saw him. She wanted this though, even if Stefan was her friend. She wanted time away from him; she wanted him to realize that Katherine was his one and only, not her. It crossed Caroline's mind a few times, what it would be like to be with Stefan, but she always quickly dismissed that thought.

Whenever Caroline wasn't training or thinking about Stefan, she was spending time with Elena, helping her with the nursery. Caroline knew that Jeremy and Damon were painting the nursery today once Damon and Elena got back from the doctors from seeing baby Isobel and Grayson for the first time. Caroline smiled for a minute, Elena still didn't tell her about what she was naming her baby girl, and she just kept saying she had no idea what she was going to name the girl. Caroline kept seeing the same vision though, whenever she touched Isobel, the same caught off guard and overjoyed expression with happy tears while holding Elena's hand in the hospital after giving birth to the babies. Caroline already knew the bad side to her visions already; sometimes you really didn't want to know other people's futures, especially when she would accidentally grab Damon or Elena's arm, way too much knowledge of what they would be doing that night. And thinking of her visions just brought up Stefan again, she could practically hear his voice as she was thinking about it.

"Just try to block out visions like that like how you would block out hearing a lecture from your mom"

That was the Stefan Caroline knew the fun Stefan, the one who actually could crack a few jokes and make other people laugh and smile.

"Caroline?" Caroline heard a familiar voice

Caroline turned around and saw Stefan standing there.

"Okay, are you some freaky mind reader or something now? I was literally just thinking about you" Caroline said with a small smile

"I've been looking for you for the past few days. I've gone to Isobel's but, she never told me where you were. And ever since Bonnie put her spell down on Isobel's house and the Boarding House, I haven't been able to really look for you" Stefan sighed and sat down next to Caroline

"With the small free time that I have, I've been with Elena. Helping her with the nursery and stuff" Caroline said

"Already?" Stefan asked "How far along is she again?"

"Three months going on four next week" Caroline sighed "You know Jenna's pregnant too, right?"

"Now I do" Stefan said

"One month behind Elena" Caroline said

"Alaric and Damon must be in heaven" Stefan said with a smirk

"Oh yeah, I'm sure they are. Actually, Damon might be from the past few visions I've gotten of them" Caroline said and tried to shake away the memory of the vision "But Alaric and Jenna, I've noticed Jenna is almost…bi-polar lately" Caroline laughed "Then again, I've seen Elena flip out a few times too on Damon"

"I wish I could have seen that" Stefan said

"Trust me, you don't. It starts with a happy Elena, who turns into sad Elena, and then gets to angry Elena, back to sad, and then with the flip of a switch, she's happy again like nothing happened. You feel like you're on some serious drugs around her or something" Caroline laughed and she caught Stefan laughing too "So…how's Katherine?"

"Good" Stefan said and the smile faded away fast "Usual Katherine I guess"

"Oh" Caroline said "And you?"

"Same" Stefan sighed "But…I've missed having you around Caroline" Stefan said

"…Me too" Caroline sighed and looked away

"You think we can hang out again? I'm pretty sure Katherine is over that whole thing now" Stefan said

"…I don't know Stefan" Caroline sighed "If she decided to, she could kill me Stefan"

"She won't. I won't let Katherine kill you Caroline. You're my best friend and…I'm sorry I kissed you that day, it caused all of this trouble and if I would have just-"

"Stefan!" Caroline interrupted and laughed a little "I get it, you're sorry, no need to go into a whole hour long apology, I only got five more minutes anyway before Isobel comes looking for me" Caroline smiled "I accept your apology and we can hang out again"

"Okay" Stefan smiled a little

"What? No hug?" Caroline asked

Stefan was about to hug Caroline but she beat him too it and hugged Stefan tightly.

"Now that my life isn't at stake anymore whenever I come near you, you think you can talk Isobel into maybe letting up on me a little with the training?" Caroline asked

"Sure" Stefan laughed

"Caroline!" Caroline grumbled when she heard Isobel's voice ring through the forest

"I'll take care of it, I want to actually hang out with you Caroline, not see you get worked to death by Isobel" Stefan said and stood up

"No, I'll handle it" Caroline sighed and stood up

Caroline and Stefan found Isobel waiting in the middle of the forest.

"Isobel, can I please quit for the day?" Caroline asked

"Tell you what, if you can attack me and keep me pinned down, I'll let you go with Stefan here" Isobel said

"Deal" Caroline said

"Okay, you know what to do, just make sure you get me and not Stefan" Isobel said

"I think I can tell your and Stefan's scent apart now thank you very much" Caroline smiled and ran off into the forest

"She's gotten better at tracking?" Stefan asked once Caroline was gone

"Better at everything" Isobel said "She's actually pretty deadly when she's pissed off from training so much" Isobel said with a smirk "But…she's actually the most lethal when I mention you. When I pretend that I'm going to go hunt you down and kill you or something, pretty much then is the only time she can really pin me down and actually kill me" Isobel said

Stefan looked at Isobel for a minute, but then looked away, trying to see if he could hear Caroline, he couldn't hear a thing. And all of the sudden out of nowhere, Caroline was fighting Isobel. He was shocked that Caroline got that good, to the point of where he couldn't even hear her coming. And then after a few more seconds, Stefan saw Caroline had Isobel pinned down firmly to the ground.

"Alright, go, have fun" Isobel said

Caroline smiled and her eyes and fangs went back to normal. She let go of Isobel and got up off the ground and brushed herself off.

"Caroline, I didn't even hear you coming" Stefan said

"Yeah, that was Isobel's doing, she made me keep practicing the whole silent movement thing over and over and over again" Caroline sighed "In the end it paid off" Caroline smiled and reached into her pocket and pulled out her ringing cell phone "Hello?" Caroline answered happily "…Already?…Okay, I'll be there in a minute. Oh! Elena, wait, can Stefan come too?…Okay…we'll be there in a minute, bye" Caroline smiled and shut her phone "Come on Stefan" Caroline smiled "You coming Isobel?"

"Yeah" Isobel smiled

* * *

"Yellow?" Damon asked as he walked into the room that he and Jeremy were going to be painting later

"It's neutral. And technically, it's not yellow-"

"I've learned enough today, I don't really want to learn now about different shades of yellow" Damon sighed

"Fine, then start painting as soon as Jeremy gets back" Elena smiled and kissed Damon on the cheek and walked out of the room

Elena walked downstairs and heard Caroline knocking on the front door. Elena opened up the front door and saw Caroline, Stefan, and Isobel standing there.

"Come in you guys" Elena smiled and let Caroline, Stefan, and Isobel inside

"Where's Damon?" Isobel asked

"Upstairs, probably complaining" Elena sighed

"Why?" Caroline asked

"One, he hates working with Jeremy, they get on each other's nerves if their around each other too long; Two, He has an issue with the color of the room" Elena said

"I thought the yellow we picked out was nice" Caroline said

"It's just Damon being Damon" Elena said "He'll get over it sooner or later"

"Or you know, he'll do the Damon thing and start drinking at…2 in the afternoon" Isobel said looking at her cell phone and pointed over to Damon standing in the living room, drinking a glass of scotch

"Damon!" Elena hissed and he quickly put glass of scotch down and faced Elena

"Hey, you guys are here" Damon said happily trying to ignore the fact that Elena caught him drinking way to early in the morning "Stefan, I actually missed you" Damon said and hugged his brother for a minute

Stefan was caught off guard and confused but felt Damon pass him a paper when he stopped hugging him. Stefan just held it in his hands for a minute and let Elena by him to go yell at Damon which caused Caroline and Isobel to laugh a little. Stefan looked down at what Damon handed him.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! HER MOOD SWINGS ARE DRVINING ME INSANE TODAY!" Was the entire note said.

Stefan had to stop himself from laughing a little, but he put the note away and started trying to think of ways to get Damon out of there, even though he didn't see eye to eye with Damon still, he was still his brother and he felt kind of sorry for Damon having to deal with this. Stefan looked over and saw that Elena was all smiles now and Damon still looked terrified as if he had just cheated true death.

"Elena, you mind if I steal Damon away for a little bit, catch up with my brother?" Stefan asked

"Sure, I got to find out where Jeremy is anyway" Elena sighed

Damon walked away from Elena and finally looked relieved for once.

* * *

"You really just want to get wasted don't you?" Stefan asked and him and Damon walked into the Mystic Grill and sat down at the bar

"More than anything in the world right now" Damon sighed

Damon ordered up their drinks when Stefan noticed someone familiar sitting at the bar too.

"Jeremy" Stefan said and Jeremy looked up at Stefan and Damon

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon hissed "Elena's been driving me nuts looking for you, but I checked here earlier, how-"

"I had Bonnie help me" Jeremy sighed and held up a necklace he was wearing "She charmed it to hide my scent from you so I could get some peace and quiet. Between Elena yelling at me and listening to you and her argue, I needed a day off too" Jeremy sighed and got up and sat next to Damon now "Sorry you had to deal with her"

"She was fine this morning and at the doctors. It was just as soon as we got back home the mood swings started up again" Damon sighed "This keeps going on, I'm going to be dead or an alcoholic by the time those kids are born"

"Damon, you already are an alcoholic…and you're already dead" Jeremy said

"You know what I meant" Damon sighed "All I want to focus on right now though is being in peace and quiet away from the mood swings and odd cravings and the smells she can't stand anymore."

"So, basically, get completely wasted" Stefan said

"I always knew that somewhere deep down inside that there was something we had in common Stefan" Damon said with a smirk and took a big sip from his drink

Stefan just took a sip of his drink and knew that Elena was going to kill Damon for getting wasted, but he'd probably be so wasted by the time he got home, he probably really wouldn't care right then and there.

* * *

Damon, Jeremy, and Stefan were still at the Mystic Grill, well on their way to getting wasted, when Alaric walked in and sat down by Jeremy.

"You guys know if you don't leave here soon, Elena is going to come down here with a stake and drive it through all of your hearts herself, right?" Alaric asked and ordered up a drink

"I am not painting that damn room today" Damon sighed

"It's 10 at night Damon" Alaric said

"I'm not painting that damn room tonight" Damon stated again with a smile "Did she send you here to get us?" Damon asked

"Nope" Alaric sighed and started drinking "I'm hiding too, I just happened to be leaving the house while Elena and Jenna were having a conversation in the kitchen" Alaric said with a smile

"God, their teaming up on us now" Damon said "One pregnant and hormonal woman is enough, two of them…we might not make it out of here alive" Damon sighed

"If I'm going to die, I'm going to sit here and enjoy this drink happily then" Jeremy said with a smile

It wasn't long before Damon ordered them up shots and they were getting completely wasted.

"A think we should have a toast" Damon said and raised up his glass "To the start of this wonderful friendship" Damon smiled

"Damon" Alaric said

"I wasn't finished" Damon said

"Code Red" Alaric said and pointed at the front door where a very pissed off Elena, Jenna, Anna, and Caroline walked through the door

"Shit" Damon hissed under his breath as they walked over to them "Elena, what are you doing here?"

"Have you been here the whole time?" Elena asked

"…No" Damon lied

"Damon, you smell like a giant bottle of scotch" Elena said

"…Okay so maybe I was here the entire time" Damon said "I'm sorry"

"…I'll be in the car" Elena sighed and stormed out of the place

Damon paid the bill and got up out of the place, he was surprised that he was still able to walk a straight line as he got into the passenger seat of the car and Elena was sitting in the driver's seat.

"…I'm sorry" Damon said

"Why did you go do this Damon?" Elena asked "I know it wasn't Stefan's idea"

"Because I'm an idiot" Damon said and saw a small smile on Elena's lips but she quickly made it fade away "I'm sorry Elena, it's just…my way of dealing with things"

"I guess I was kind of hard on you today once we got back from the doctor's office, huh?" Elena asked

"Something tells me that if you didn't get side tracked by the phone call from Jenna about something about the nursery, that we would have been fighting all day" Damon sighed

"What were we even fighting about?" Elena asked, trying to remember

"Look who you're asking, the walking scotch bottle" Damon said and laughed and Elena smiled

"So, how about we go home, pass out, and let this one go?" Elena asked

"Sounds good to me" Damon said and leaned over to kiss Elena on the cheek "I promise you, I'll paint that room tomorrow if it makes you happy, okay?" Damon asked

"Okay" Elena smiled "I guess you really don't have to yet, but-"

"I want to get this stuff done and over with" Damon said "I'll paint the room with or without Jeremy"

"I want you two to work together, you're going to know each other for a long time, especially once we get married" Elena smiled

"You know, we haven't really talked about that" Damon said "When are we getting married?"

"I was thinking after Isobel and Grayson are born" Elena sighed "I do not want to be in a wedding dress and like six months pregnant" Elena said

"We really do things backwards don't we?" Damon asked with a smile on his lips

"We were never meant to be just a normal couple Damon" Elena smiled "So why even try to do things normally?"

"You have a point" Damon smiled "Now, let's get home and pass out"

"You know, we might be up for a while" Elena said

"Why, you have something in mind?" Damon asked mischievously

"No" Elena laughed "I mean that Anna and Jeremy will probably be fighting and possibly even Caroline and Stefan, she looked pissed off too"

"I thought Katherine and Stefan- you know, I don't want to know anymore" Damon sighed "Let's just get home, I'll stay up with you through the Jeremy/Anna argument if I have too"

"Okay" Elena smiled and started up the car and started driving home towards the Boarding House while Damon fought to keep his eyes open.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, this was the chapter from HELL! This Chapter gave me and Jessica so much trouble, like sometimes I'd send it and it wouldn't show up, or only half would show up and it just gave us so much trouble! Okay, now, moving on, I hope you liked this chapter :] I was going to put it up earlier today, but I got sidetracked and ended up helping in a very bloody Butcher Shop today for the Haunted House, so, here it is now :] I'm gonna go try to stop seeing red in my room ( I spent WAY too much time in the Butcher Shop obviously) and I'll be writing more tomorrow :] I love you guys! xoxo, Avril _


	24. Bonding

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries; I just like playing with the characters a little: P

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three:** Bonding

Elena was out with Jenna somewhere, Damon didn't really remember where she said they were going, but he remembered the one thing he had to do today very clearly. He had to paint that room today with Jeremy. It was supposed to get done last week, but between the doctors, the late night out drinking, and Jeremy avoiding Elena like the plague since her mood swings were getting worse, they had to do it today. The one day Elena would be gone almost the whole entire day. No mood swings, no having to worry about certain smells making Elena puke, or having to worry about her puking in general, though in the past few days, he was actually able to get two solid nights of sleep since she was puking that much anymore in the middle of the night. With any luck, she would stop getting morning sickness soon so Damon wouldn't have to keep pumping fluids down her throat to keep her from getting dehydrated.

Another thing he loved about Elena being busy all day did not have to hear her complain about her starting showing already. She looked exactly the same to Damon, not any more…pregnant looking. He swore though that Elena had a hallow leg or something, because she was certainly eating more, but she still looked exactly the same to him. But amazingly, Damon was getting used to the mood swings and the very direct questions of her constantly asking him if she looked fat.

But today was the one day he had off from all of that, he didn't care if he was painting or not, at least he'd have peace and quiet…or some peace and quiet at least.

"Why yellow?" Jeremy asked as he walked into the room and saw that paint

"Elena insists that it's not just yellow" Damon said

"Then what exactly is it?" Jeremy asked

"According to Elena, Caroline, Jenna, and every other female in existence, it's Pale Daffodil" Damon said

"…Seriously? Pale Daffodil?" Jeremy asked

"Don't fight it Jeremy. Just go with it" Damon sighed "You'll learn after living with Anna for at least 50 years"

"Good to know" Jeremy sighed "Now, let's get this over with"

* * *

Caroline woke up in her room in Isobel's house. She slowly started to realize that she wasn't laying on a pillow, but on someone. She looked up and saw that she fell asleep on Stefan last night. She sat up in bed and saw the TV still on from when they were watching that movie last night; she fell asleep in the middle of it and had no idea when Stefan passed out. A few seconds later, Caroline saw Stefan starting to move around a little, and she gently laid back down on him, hoping that would keep him asleep, she just didn't want to deal with anything right now; she just wanted to lay there and let her mind go blank.

Stefan didn't wake up, but Caroline felt him wrap his arm around her and pull her closer to him. She didn't know if he was purposely doing this or subconsciously doing this, but for once, she didn't mind. She just closed her eyes again since she felt completely safe there in Stefan's arms, like nothing and no one could hurt her. Even though she shouldn't feel this way since Stefan and Katherine we're still a thing and Katherine was more than capable of being able to kill her, she couldn't help but feel this way around Stefan, it came naturally.

Caroline was just about to drift off into a nice peaceful sleep again, but the Stefan was waking up and kept moving around but refused to let go of Caroline. She finally opened her eyes and saw Stefan sitting up now and that's what all the moving was about, but she was still resting on his chest. Caroline smiled up at Stefan and yawned a little.

"Morning" Caroline said

"Morning" Stefan said "Sorry, I kind of fell asleep here" Stefan sighed

"It's fine, we were watching a movie anyway, but what is Katherine going to think?" Caroline asked worried

"I got it covered, I told her I was hunting with Damon last night and this morning" Stefan said "I got to go soon though otherwise she'll start looking for me" Stefan sighed

"Okay" Caroline said and sat up now, but Stefan refused to let go of her waist and she gave up on trying to break away and just sat up next to him "What movie were we watching again?" Caroline asked trying to remember

"The Lost Boys" Stefan said

"Oh, right" Caroline said "I didn't see the ending, what happened?"

"They killed all the vampires" Stefan said

"Oh, that's it?" Caroline asked

"Pretty much" Stefan said

"Then who was that leader guy that they were looking for? Was it that guy with the white blonde hair? David or whatever his name was?" Caroline asked vaguely remembering the movie now, she was so tired last night after Isobel had her working hard again, Stefan tried to let her give Caroline a break, but Caroline pushed forward with it, even though she wanted a break too

"No, it was the mom's boyfriend, the one that owned that-"

"Oh! I remember now! The guy with the glasses and the creepy dog that attacked the mom, right?" Caroline asked

"Yeah, him" Stefan smiled and laughed a little at how excited Caroline got when she remembered the movie

"So, they killed him too?" Caroline asked

"Yeah, the grandpa did" Stefan said

"The grandpa? He knew? Wait, how did he kill him?" Caroline asked

"Drove his car right through the house, he had fence posts on the back of the car" Stefan said

"So, it was like a giant stake, right?" Caroline asked

"Basically" Stefan said

"Sounds like it was a very bloody ending" Caroline said and smiled

"It was" Stefan said and smiled

"So…I'll see you later or something I guess. I have to go check on Damon and Jeremy for Elena, see if their painting the room and not killing each other" Caroline smiled "And I'd really rather do that without worrying of Katherine coming after me and killing me"

"Yeah, I'll see you later Care" Stefan smiled and finally let go of Caroline and got off her bed and walked out her bedroom door.

Isobel was walking up the stairs when she saw Stefan walk past her and out of the house after a quick "good morning". Isobel walked up to Caroline's room and saw her putting a movie away and turning the TV off.

"What was Stefan doing here?" Isobel asked curiously

"We were watching a movie last night, I fell asleep on him and he fell asleep here too. I got to go check on Damon and Jeremy; you want to come with me?" Caroline asked

"No, I'll leave that to you. I have to go hunting today" Isobel said

"Okay" Caroline said "…Thanks again, for letting me stay here with you Isobel" Caroline smiled

"It's no problem Caroline. You're a friend of Elena's, you can stay here as long as you have to Blondie" Isobel smiled and walked away from Caroline's door and downstairs again

Caroline got in the shower and dressed for the day and walked out of the house and towards the Boarding House. Caroline was relieved that there were no busted windows or fights out in the middle of the lawn yet. She knew Damon and Jeremy were usually pals, but when Jeremy and Damon were with each other too long and not intoxicated, they could get on each other's nerves. Caroline walked into the Boarding House and up the stairs; she was confused for a minute because she heard laughing, actual laughing. She walked towards the room that was right next to Damon and Elena's where the nursery was going to be and saw Damon and Jeremy in there laughing.

"This is a first" Caroline said "You guys seem to be getting along fine"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Jeremy asked confused

"I don't know, it's just usually, after a little bit you two get on each other's nerves" Caroline said

"We're fine Caroline, we're actually almost done" Damon said and Caroline looked around the room and he was telling the truth, they only had one more wall to paint and they were done.

"Wow, Elena's going to be happy that you two got this done" Caroline said and walked into the middle of the big room "You know this room is ridiculously big, right?" Caroline asked

"I know" Damon said "But, it's the room right next to ours so I figured the closer the better" Damon sighed

"You're going to be one of those overly protective dad's, aren't you?" Caroline asked

"Most likely" Damon said with a smirk

"And any guy that tries to come near your little girl?" Caroline asked

"Any guy that ever looks at her will have his eyes ripped out of his head. Any guy that ever touches her will have every bone in his hand broken. Any guy that ever thinks about her in any disrespectful way, will have-"

"I get it! She'll be well protected" Caroline laughed

"You know, in a normal family, someone would say Damon was a little crazy, but in this family, I guess it's considered…normal" Jeremy said "I mean, we kill forest animals and drink blood for crying out loud"

"Jeremy, we are the farthest thing from normal" Damon said

"Yeah, I've noticed" Jeremy laughed "And hey, don't think your goanna be all by yourself on protecting baby Isobel, she's my niece, I'll help you rip the guys head off" Jeremy said with a smile

"Something tells me that baby Isobel and Grayson are going to be the most well protected children in the world" Caroline said

"Probably" Damon said with a smirk

"Okay, well, I'll leave you two to your discussion on disposing of every guy that comes within ten feet of your daughter" Caroline said and looked at Damon "And I'm going to go call Elena, let her know you two haven't killed each other, yet" Caroline said and walked out of the room and downstairs into the living room and called Elena.

* * *

"You know, this is nice" Elena said sitting down in a restaurant with Jenna, they were having lunch after their long morning of shopping and baby shopping "I can't even remember the last time we went shopping together" Elena smiled

"Well, last time we went we were shopping for normal clothes and no baby clothes or other things" Jenna smiled

"True" Elena smiled and kept eating her French fries that she was dipping in her chocolate milkshake

Elena's cell phone started ringing and she saw that it was Caroline. She answered her phone and started to feel worried a little bit that Damon and Jeremy were at each other's throats.

"What's up Care?" Elena asked

"Damon and Jeremy are fine, so you can stop worrying" Caroline laughed

"Really?" Elena asked shocked that they weren't at each other's throats already

"Yeah, I think their actually becoming good friends. They are discussing how to kill any guy that comes near baby Isobel" Caroline said

"…Odd thing to bond over, but at least their bonding" Elena sighed and rested her hand on her stomach "So, how's the room coming along?"

"Their almost done, one more wall to paint and then their finished" Caroline said "I think it looks great so far"

"That's good" Elena smiled "I can't wait to see it when I get back"

"You'll love it" Caroline smiled

"Is that Caroline/physic talk or actual Caroline talk?" Elena asked

"A little of both" Caroline laughed "Go enjoy the rest of your day, I'll keep the boys in check, and the room will look amazing by the time you and Jenna get back, okay?"

"Okay" Elena smiled "I'll call you when Jenna and I are on the way back, okay?"

"Okay" Caroline smiled "Bye Elena"

"Bye" Elena said and hung up, feeling relieved that Damon and Jeremy were getting along so well

"So, how are the boys?" Jenna asked

"Good actually" Elena said

"I told you that you were worrying for nothing Elena" Jenna said

"I know, I guess I thought that if they were left alone for too long that they would kill each other" Elena sighed

"You have to give Jeremy and Damon more credit than that, their actually more alike than they think they are" Jenna said "Kind of like Alaric and Damon"

"Yeah, I guess you have a point there" Elena said "You know, I wonder how Bonnie's doing. I haven't heard from her since she did that spell on the house"

* * *

Bonnie was heading to her car, she promised Caroline that she was going to come and help her keep an eye on Damon and Jeremy, even though they were getting along, it was always better to have Bonnie there than to leave just Caroline there by herself who was weaker than both Jeremy and Damon. Bonnie got into her car and started it up.

"Going somewhere?" A voice rang out

Bonnie looked over to the passenger seat and almost had a heart attack when she saw her. Her voice was way too similar to Elena's and it still sent chills down Bonnie's spine to this day how similar they were.

"Katherine" Bonnie said and turned the car off "What do you want?" Bonnie asked

"Your help of course" Katherine said with a smirk

"I'm not going to help you Katherine" Bonnie said

"Of course you will. Or I'll go snap Elena's neck like a twig, and you know I can" Katherine said

Bonnie sighed and knew it was the truth, she couldn't stop Katherine, and she was way too strong. So she would have to do this to keep Elena and Damon safe. "Fine, what do you want?" Bonnie grumbled

"I want to know where Stefan is going lately, if he's hanging out with Blondie again" Katherine said

"…Fine" Bonnie sighed, that spell was simple enough, and she knew that Caroline wasn't seeing Stefan anymore, at least she hoped she wasn't anymore, because she had been leading Bonnie to believe that she was way too busy to even spend a second with Stefan. "Give me your bracelet" Bonnie sighed and Katherine took off the necklace and handed it to Bonnie

Bonnie closed her eyes and started focusing in on Stefan. It was similar to what she had to do to make a daylight ring for Caroline, except instead of keeping sunlight from burning someone to a crisp, this bracelet would let Katherine see wherever Stefan has been in the past 24 hours. Once the bracelet was done she handed it to Katherine.

"How does it work?" Katherine asked

"You put it on and it shows you where Stefan has been in the past 24 hours, it'll be just flashes of images, but the parts that last a few seconds, those will be moments that stood out to Stefan the most. When you've seen the last 24 hours, everything will be normal again, you take the bracelet off and just put it on again whenever you want to see what he's been up to" Bonnie sighed "It kind of plays like a movie in your head for a minute or two" Bonnie said

Katherine put the bracelet on and closed her eyes and let Stefan's memory's come flooding into her mind. She saw just flashes of him in the forest, and then the first moment played when she saw through Stefan's eyes Caroline standing there in the woods with a smile plastered on her face. Through Stefan's eyes, she looked like the most beautiful girl in the world, and that made Katherine very pissed off. She saw what they did, them laughing and spending time together and watching a movie together. And the last moment was Stefan waking up and looking at Caroline's angelic sleeping face. After that, there were a few more flashes of pictures of Caroline, and then everything went black, that was how Stefan spent the past 24 hours. Katherine opened her eyes and took the bracelet off.

"Thanks" Katherine mumbled to Bonnie as she took the bracelet off, got out of the car, shut the door, and took off.

"Something tells me Caroline has been lying to me" Bonnie sighed to herself and started up the car and head towards the Boarding House to talk to Caroline.

* * *

Caroline was sitting in the kitchen with Jeremy and Damon, having a glass of blood, when all the sudden they heard the front door burst open and saw a very worried looking Bonnie walk into the kitchen.

"Caroline, please tell me you haven't been hanging out with Stefan in the past 24 hours" Bonnie said

Damon and Jeremy looked at Caroline now. They thought she still wasn't hanging out with him, but judging by the guilty look on her face now, she was hanging out with him again.

"I have" Caroline sighed "For the past week actually"

"Shit!" Bonnie hissed

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" Damon asked

"Katherine threatened to kill Elena if I didn't do this spell for her, so I did it. She wanted to know if Stefan was seeing you again Care, so I thought you still weren't and I cast it and she saw the last 24 hours of Stefan's memory" Bonnie sighed "And judging by the look on your face, you two were together"

"Yeah" Caroline said "Watching a movie and hunting"

"Care, next time you decide to like someone again, let me know so I can fake the spell!" Bonnie said "Now Katherine is probably out there looking for Stefan and you and probably going to kill the both of you!"

"Well, it was a quiet month, but all good things must come to an end I guess" Damon sighed "Can you guys handle things for right now? I don't trust an angry Katherine, she might go find Jenna and Elena and kill them out of spite because she knows Caroline and Stefan care about them, and as a bonus, she'd crush the rest of our hearts as well" Damon sighed "I'm going to go find them, keep them safe. Can you handle the psycho bitch for now?"

"I think so, we still have Stefan here, and if he cares for Caroline and Elena, he'll keep Katherine under control" Bonnie said

"Good" Damon said and ran upstairs and by the time he came down, he was changed and had the car keys "I'll be back with them as soon as I can, let Alaric and Isobel know to that the bitch has gone off her rocker again" Damon sighed and walked out the front door

Bonnie, Caroline, and Jeremy watched Damon pull out of the driveway and he was on his cell phone already, probably trying to call Elena and Jenna to see where they were. And just like that he was gone, and now they had to control Katherine again to keep everyone they love safe. They had no idea what Katherine was going to do, just kill Stefan and Caroline, or maybe kill everyone they love first so they suffer heartache like her. All they knew was that everyone had to be warned and ready to defend themselves and somehow catch Katherine so Stefan can calm her down, he seemed to be the only one able to even remotely calm her down in any way.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! I really liked this one, I think Damon & Jeremy would be awesome friends if they gave it a chance :] _

_Oh, and feel free to leave any thoughts about TVD from tonight. DAMON SAID HE LOVED ELENA FINALLY! Too bad he erased her memory of it :/ But something tells me that she remembers, did you see her face after her left? I think she remembers. Or at the very least, has that feeling like how Jeremy did in Season 1 after Damon compelled him, how he said the feeling was still always there about missing Vicki. If Elena doesn't remember everything, I hope at the very least that she gets that feeling like Jeremy :) _


	25. Jealous Rage

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Vampire Diaries; I just like playing with the characters a little: P

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four**: Jealous Rage

Damon finally got to Jenna and Elena at the restaurant they were at and as soon as he got out of the car, he wrapped his arms around Elena.

"Damon, what's going on, you sounded worried on the phone" Elena said

"Katherine was handing out death threats about killing you and Caroline managed to tick her off, so, I didn't want to take any chances" Damon said and just held Elena in his arms for a few more seconds before letting go of her

"How did Caroline manage to do that?" Elena asked

"Apparently she and Saint Stefan have been hanging out together again and Katherine doesn't exactly like that anymore" Damon sighed "I just didn't like the both of you being out here alone with a pissed off Katherine on the loose. If she decided to, she would come and kill the both of you without even blinking just to hurt Stefan and Caroline, with the added bonus of crushing me, Alaric, Bonnie, Jeremy, Anna, and Isobel in the process."

"Okay, I know you both have told me a hundred times now, but, Katherine is…" Jenna said

"Psycho evil ex from 1864. Basically the reason why Stefan and I are still, well…somewhat alive" Damon said

"Right" Jenna said and tried to process it a little more

Jenna was still getting used to the whole "Elena got knocked up by a vampire and is also marrying a vampire" thing. But she figured she was taking it pretty well for someone who only found out last month what was really going on in Mystic Falls and what Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Jeremy, and Anna really were. She had a suspicion that they weren't all exactly normal, and she noticed the changes in Jeremy when he stopped going out in the daytime, but she thought it was drugs, not that her nephew was part of the undead. And that Alaric was basically also a vampire hunter who happened to learn how to tolerate Damon. She also remembered that long story that Damon told her, about how he became this way and why he originally fell for Elena, but as he got to know her, learned that she was completely different from Katherine and fell in love with Elena for just being Elena.

"Can we head home now? I'm kind of tired" Elena said

"Me too" Jenna said

"Alright, both of you in the car, I'll get your stuff from Jenna's car, put it in here, and come back to get Jenna's car, okay?" Damon asked

"Don't leave my car here too long Damon, I don't want it to get towed" Jenna said and got into the car and Elena got in too

"I promise I'll come back and get it as soon as you two are in the Boarding House. Katherine hasn't been invited in there, so you'll be safe while I get the car" Damon sighed and started loading their stuff into the car "God, did you two buy the entire store or what?"

"Actually most of that stuff is mine" Elena said

"Good to know" Damon sighed and kept loading stuff into the car

* * *

Bonnie was knocking on Isobel's door, hoping she would answer, Jeremy had gone out into the woods to see if she was out hunting just in case, and it was better that Jeremy went because not only was he older than Caroline for being a vampire, but he was stronger too, he would be able to handle himself until they came to get him if Katherine came after him. Isobel never answered and Bonnie guessed that she was out hunting. A few seconds later Jeremy came running up the driveway with Isobel at his side.

"What's going on?" Isobel asked

"Katherine" Caroline said

"What else is new?" Isobel sighed "What's she doing now?"

"I helped her, with a spell since she threatened Elena, and I had no idea that Stefan and Caroline were hanging out again and I showed Katherine where Stefan was for the past 24 hours and-"

"Shit" Isobel hissed "I knew Stefan being around could only bring trouble again" Isobel sighed "Where's Damon?"

"He's with Jenna and Elena, to protect them is Katherine came after them while they were out" Jeremy said

"Good, so I guess now we just have to find Stefan and get him to control his psycho bitch, huh?" Isobel asked

"Pretty much" Bonnie sighed

"Let's go get this over with" Isobel said

"Oh, wait, we have to get Alaric first too" Jeremy said

"Why?" Isobel asked

"He can help us" Anna said

"Fine" Isobel sighed "Let's go get him, then get this over with"

* * *

"Michael?" Damon asked as he drove the car with Elena in the passenger seat and Jenna in the back, falling asleep "You seriously want to give our son the middle name Michael?"

"What's wrong with Michael?" Elena asked

"It's just so…over used" Damon said

"Jeremy's middle name is Michael" Elena said

"My point exactly" Damon said

"Fine, what did you have in mind Mr. I Know Everything?" Elena asked

"We're not talking about this right now, you're getting in one of your moods again" Damon sighed

"Am not!" Elena protested

Damon sighed and opened up the compartment in the car, grabbed a candy bar, and handed it to Elena. "Eat it" Damon said

"I'm not-"

"Elena, I've noticed a pattern with you. When you get argument and sarcastic like me, you need to eat chocolate to calm down, so eat" Damon said

"Fine" Elena grumbled and took the candy bar and started eating "Why do you have these in here?"

"Like I said, I've noticed a pattern, their hidden everywhere in the house" Damon said

"Someone's being a tad bit overdramatic" Elena said and started eating

Damon clenched his jaw and let out a deep breath.

"Candy?" Elena offered and held the candy bar out to him

"…Yeah" Damon sighed and took a bite of it and handed it back to Elena "Wow…that does really work…no wonder why you and Jenna love chocolate" Damon said

"I heard that" Jenna said from the backseat, barely conscious

"So…getting back to that middle name…" Elena said

"Here we go again" Damon sighed

* * *

"Stefan!" Caroline hissed as she found him in the woods, alone thankfully

Stefan turned around and saw a very scared Caroline standing there. He ran over to her and hugged her, not knowing what else to do since she looked so terrified. Caroline forgot for a moment that this is what got her in trouble with Katherine and she automatically pushed him off of her.

"Caroline, what is it?" Stefan asked confused

"Katherine" Caroline said "She knows that we were hanging out again and well, I'm pretty sure she wants me dead now"

"How do you know that-?"

"Bonnie didn't think we were really friends anymore and Katherine wanted to know if we were hanging out, so she cast this spell and Katherine saw everything" Caroline sighed "We've got to go find the rest of them, Jeremy, Anna, Isobel, Bonnie, and Alaric are out here with me looking for you, I don't want Katherine getting one of them"

Stefan nodded and Caroline took off to go find one of them, Stefan was right behind her. Caroline ended up finding Isobel first since she was the closest to where she found Stefan.

"Found him" Caroline said stopping right in front of Isobel "No Katherine in sight"

"Good" Isobel said "I'll go find Jeremy and Anna, you go find Bonnie and Alaric, they should be towards the Boarding House part of the woods, okay?"

"Okay" Caroline said and watched Isobel take off before she took off with Stefan

Caroline stopped right where she smelled Bonnie and Alaric's scent, and then looked down at the ground horrified when she found blood. She kneeled down closer to it and it was Alaric's blood. She stood up again and tried to figure out where they were by scene, but it was too confusing with Katherine's, Bonnie's and everyone else's from running around through here; so she tried to find them by sound.

"Caroline-"

"Shh" Caroline said and tried to focus on Katherine's and Bonnie's voices

It took her a minute, but she heard voices coming from the direction of the Boarding House.

"Come on" Caroline said and took off towards the Boarding House.

Caroline and Stefan hid on one side of the house, and peaked around the corner to see Katherine tying up Bonnie and Alaric's unconscious body. Caroline looked down at his hand to see if he still wore that overly gaudy ring that brought him back to life, he still was. Caroline was relieved to see that ring, but was wondering why Katherine brought Bonnie and Alaric here, the house was charmed so she couldn't get inside like before unless invited in, so why here? To scare Elena and Damon? It didn't make sense.

"I'll be taking that" Katherine said and kneeled down towards Alaric

Caroline knew what she was going to do now and she pounced forward before Stefan could stop her. Caroline pinned Katherine down to the ground and Stefan made sure Alaric's ring was still on, it was.

"Blondie, just the girl I wanted to see" Katherine said with a smirk and with one push, Caroline was thrown against the side of the Boarding House

"Caroline!" Stefan yelled out

Katherine walked up to Caroline and pinned her against the wall.

"You're strong, but not strong enough" Katherine said

"What are you going to do? Kill me again?" Caroline asked

"Maybe" Katherine smiled

Stefan couldn't stand it anymore and he leaped forward and knocked Katherine off of her feet so Caroline could get away and untie Bonnie and Alaric who was just waking up now.

"Stefan!" Caroline said

"Get them out of here" Stefan said as he struggled with Katherine

Caroline untied Bonnie and Alaric. Alaric was still weak from the blood loss, so Caroline scooped him up instead, not wanting to wait for him to try to walk again.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked as Bonnie was standing in place, focusing on the fighting Stefan and Katherine

Suddenly, Stefan had Katherine pinned down and she was in pain, Caroline knew what she was doing now.

"Thanks Bonnie" Stefan said

Bonnie broke her focus and nodded at Stefan before walking into the Boarding House with Caroline and Alaric. Caroline set Alaric down on the couch in the living room and Bonnie sat next to him seeing if he was healing up alright from when Katherine attacked him.

"He's going to be fine" Bonnie sighed after looking at the bite marks healing on Alaric's neck

"I think their back" Caroline said as she heard a car pulling into the driveway outside

* * *

Jenna was the first out of the car and standing in the driveway, looking at the blood stained concrete. Moments later, Damon and Elena were right by her, and saw what she was looking at. Suddenly Damon looked up to see Stefan walking out from behind the house with Katherine barely conscious and thrown over his shoulders as he carried her out into the woods.

"…You know, most people, when they see blood in the driveway and someone walking away from their house with an unconscious body over their shoulders, they would call the cops" Jenna sighed "But since the cops here are apparently psycho and also know that vampires exist and would kill every vampire here without blinking, I guess that's not an option, huh?" Jenna asked

"Not really" Damon sighed "I don't really care for the unconscious Katherine thing, but the blood in the driveway has me a little worried" Damon sighed and walked into the house with Jenna and Elena right behind him

Damon walked right into the living room and saw a barely conscious Alaric and a tired Bonnie sitting on his couch.

"What happened?" Damon asked

"Katherine" Caroline said as she walked into the room with a glass of blood in her hands "She tried to kill Alaric and Bonnie, but Stefan and I stopped her" Caroline smiled

"Good job Blondie" Damon said "Where's the rest of the gang?"

"…Outside" Caroline said as she heard Isobel's voice outside with Jeremy and Anna

"We miss everything" Jeremy sighed as he walked into the house with Isobel

"She's actually not that strong" Caroline said remembering when she easily had Katherine pinned down

"Must just be that she hasn't fed in a while" Damon sighed

"Maybe" Caroline said

"You fought Katherine?" Anna asked Caroline

"Yeah, I mean she slammed me up against a wall, but it didn't hurt as bad as I thought it was going to" Caroline said

"Okay, no more talking about Katherine" Elena cut it "Let's just…try to have a normal rest of the day?"

"Normal…okay, how about Jeremy and I show you the room we finished?" Damon asked

"Sure" Elena smiled

"I hope you like your pale daffodil room" Jeremy said, emphasizing the pale daffodil

"You told him the name of the color of that paint, didn't you?" Elena whispered to Damon

"It was ingrained in my head, so I thought I would do it to him too" Damon said back with a smirk

* * *

_A/N: So, who else can't wait for when the little babies come? ;) I hope you guys liked this chapter, let me know what you guys think about it! _

_My goal this week was to update all my stories I have going on right now with at least one chapter, so I have one story to go and then my goal is done! :) I'm gonna try to get that done tomorrow because I'm going to have a TON of homework the rest of the week :/ But anyway, that's what I get for being a procrastinator :P xoxo, Avril _


	26. Caroline's Comet

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries; I just like playing with the characters a little: P

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five:** Caroline's Comet

Caroline stood nervously at Bonnie's front door, she knew it was late, 4:00 in the morning actually, but Caroline had to ask Bonnie something after that freaky dream she had, and it was all too real for her liking. Caroline heard Bonnie walking slowly towards the door, Caroline just wanted to kick the door in she was moving so slow, but she waited patiently.

"What?" Bonnie asked as she answered the door half asleep

"Emergency" Caroline said and walked into the house past Bonnie and Bonnie shut the door

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked suddenly wide awake "Is Elena in labor? Already? She's only at 6 months though-"

"No! No, nothing is wrong with Elena" Caroline said and calmed Bonnie down "As far as I know; Elena's still very much pregnant and sleeping right now"

"Oh…so what's up?" Bonnie asked confused

"I had this dream…it was almost like I was looking back at the night I was changed. But I wasn't changed at night; I was changed in the broad daylight. And…no one was there, I was just there in the dark woods, looking up at the sky" Caroline sighed

"How did you know it was of when you were first changed?" Bonnie asked

"I just felt…new. Like how I did when I was changed" Caroline said

"…Do you remember the day you were changed?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah, June 23rd" Caroline said

Bonnie walked down the hall and stopped in the office and grabbed a calendar from off the wall and started flipping back to June. Once she was there, she started looking for June 16th and she expected nothing to be there, but instead, she saw something else.

"What is it?" Caroline asked

"A comet went by on that day" Bonnie said

"… A comet?" Caroline asked confused

"That'd explain why you were looking up at the sky. Your dream was trying to tell you something about the comet" Bonnie said

"…Oh god, not all this comet nonsense again" Caroline sighed

"Different comet Caroline" Bonnie sighed "I'll look into it in the morning, for now, I need some sleep, and so do you"

"Okay, fine, goodnight Bonnie" Caroline said

"Goodnight" Bonnie said

And in the blink of an eye, Caroline was gone again.

* * *

Elena woke up in the middle of the night from the babies kicking. She decided to sit up and bed and wanted to see if they'd calm down and let her go back to sleep and she didn't want to wake up Damon, but of course as soon as she moved, Damon woke up.

"What's wrong?" He asked right away and sat up with her

"Nothing, just the babies kicking, again" Elena sighed

"They're not one for sleep, are they?" Damon asked with a small smile

"Not really" Elena yawned "They'll obviously blend into the usual vampire lifestyle" Elena said

"My kids are not going to be vampires" Damon said

"…What if they want to be?" Elena asked "After their born and you change me and they notice that almost all the people around them aren't getting any older…are you even going to tell them about vampires?" Elena asked

"I don't really want to" Damon mumbled

"Damon, that's ridicules!" Elena said "We're going to have to tell them!"

"Fine, we'll tell them, but I want them to live normal lives" Damon sighed

"Damon, I want them to have a choice" Elena said

"You mean you want them to choose weather to die or not when they get older?" Damon asked

"I have a choice and I want to be with you forever. They should have a choice too once they get old enough" Elena said

"Elena, let's not talk about this right now" Damon sighed

"Damon" Elena said

"…Okay, they have a choice" Damon said "Happy?"

"Damon, come on, don't be mad" Elena said and kissed Damon on the cheek and he instantly weakened right away and couldn't stay mad at her

"I'm not, sorry" Damon sighed and kissed her back "They calm down yet?"

"A little" Elena said

"What helps them go to sleep?" Damon asked curiously

"Usually…just hearing you talking" Elena smiled "They like the sound of your voice, just not when we're arguing" Elena said

"Well, that's easy enough" Damon smiled and kissed Elena

"I said they liked your voice" Elena laughed and pushed Damon away gently "Not your kisses"

"Well, their Mommy likes their kisses, I hope" Damon said

"Yes, I love your kisses" Elena smiled and kissed Damon back "But that doesn't exactly calm them down, and I really need some sleep" Elena said

"Okay then, how about we talk until you fall asleep then? No arguing" Damon said

"Sounds good to me" Elena yawned

"Did we ever decide on the middle names yet?" Damon asked

"Nope" Elena said "I still like Michael for Grayson" Elena smiled

"We'll get back to that" Damon sighed "How about Isobel?"

"Uh…How about Charlotte?" Elena asked

"Charlotte?" Damon asked

"What, you have something against Charlotte now too?" Elena asked

"No, nothing against Charlotte" Damon said "Why don't we ask her if she likes it?" Damon asked "If she kicks, she likes it and it stays, if nothing, new name" Damon smiled and leaned down closer to Elena's stomach "So, Isobel, how do you like the name Charlotte?" Damon asked Elena's stomach and kept his hand there and Elena laughed a little, it was just funny to see Damon talking to her stomach and he sat there for a minute and there was nothing. "New name" Damon said and looked up at Elena

"Okay… how about…Jean?" Elena asked

"Okay, Isobel Jean. You like that one?" He asked Elena's stomach again and waited, there was nothing again and Damon looked up at her

"How about…Renae?" Elena asked

"Isobel Renae?" Damon asked Elena's stomach, and just as Damon was about to look up at Elena again, there was a kick

"I can't believe that actually worked" Elena smiled

"Isobel Renae it is" Damon smiled "Isobel Renae Salvatore, it has a nice ring to it"

"I guess it does" Elena said "So now, we try Grayson"

"Okay, I already know you're going to make me do this" Damon sighed "So little guy, do you like Grayson Michael?" Damon asked Elena's stomach again and there was nothing "Thank god" Damon sighed

"I'm just going to pretend that I didn't hear that" Elena said "So try…Alexander"

"See, now you're thinking of good names" Damon smiled "Okay, Grayson Alexander, what do you think of that one?"

Damon waited a minute and then there was finally a kick and Damon smiled and Elena rolled her eyes. "Like father like son" Elena said

"Can't argue with that one" Damon smiled an ear to ear grin and kissed Elena "Come on, don't be grumpy, he picked it not me"

"I know" Elena said "I think their asleep now though, and I'm beat, can we go to sleep now?"

"Sure" Damon said and Elena got comfortable in bed again and Damon kissed her on the cheek goodnight "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Elena yawned and closed her eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Caroline was back at Bonnie's door, Bonnie called her over there; apparently she found something about this particular comet that supposedly went by on the day Katherine changed her. Bonnie opened the door and let Caroline and Bonnie head straight for the living room where books and papers lined the floors.

"…What did you find?" Caroline asked curiously

"It was this comet" Bonnie said and pointed out a picture of a very bright and blinding comet "I looked through every other comet that is supposed to pass by earth and how often they appear, and that's the one" Bonnie said "That's just a close up of it through from some space telescope. The actual comet from earth, you can't really notice it when it passes by" Bonnie said "It almost looks like a shooting star from here"

"So…what does this comet have to do with my dream?" Caroline asked

"I think it was telling you something…you remember last month when you fought Katherine at the Boarding House?" Bonnie asked

"…Yeah" Caroline said

"You were stronger than her" Bonnie said "And if you're stronger than her, you're stronger than every other vampire around here. Even Damon and Stefan" Bonnie said "I think this comet has something to do with you being stronger than Katherine"

"I thought just all that practicing with Stefan and Isobel was making me stronger…not that I was basically born stronger" Caroline said and looked at the picture of the comet again

"Well, congratulations, you're stronger than basically a 500 year old vampire" Bonnie said

"…Whoa" Caroline said "So I can kick Stefan and Damon's ass?" Caroline asked with a smile

"Yes, but I don't-" Bonnie stopped when she looked up and saw Caroline was gone and she heard the front door slam shut "think that's a good idea" Bonnie sighed to herself

Caroline walked into the Boarding House, she told Stefan to meet her here, and she wanted to see how Elena was doing today anyway. Caroline walked back into the living room and handed Elena her soda that she wanted and Caroline started drinking her blood that she got for herself.

"Thanks" Elena smiled

"No problem, so how's little Isobel and Grayson today?" Caroline asked

"Good" Elena smiled "They actually picked out their own middle names at like 2 in the morning"

"…Did I miss you giving birth to them or something?" Caroline asked confused

"No, it was Damon's idea. I found out they like the sound of his voice and he actually asked them what middle names they liked better and if they kicked, that was going to be their middle names" Elena said

"…Okay" Caroline said "So, what are their full names now?" She asked curiously

"Isobel Renae and Grayson Alexander" Elena smiled

"Huh, I like it. They have good taste in names" Caroline smiled

"So, what brings you over here?" Elena asked

"…You know how I told you I was able to fight Katherine when she went nuts last month?" Caroline asked

"Yeah" Elena said

"Well, turns out, I was changed on the night of this magical freaky comet and now, I can kick ass" Caroline smiled "I could easily beat Damon and Stefan"

"Wait, so, you're more powerful then Stefan and Damon?" Elena asked

"And Katherine" Caroline smiled "Pretty cool, huh?"

"All I heard was 'freaky comet' blah, blah, 'I can kick Stefan, Damon, and Katherine's asses'" Damon said walking into the room "What's going on here?"

"I can kick your butt" Caroline smiled

"Really?" Damon asked curiously

"Take it outside" Elena warned, knowing where this was going already

"Fine" Damon said and raced out of the house and by the time he got out there, Caroline was there

"I'm faster too" Caroline smiled happily

"…Alright, come on, try to get me Blondie" Damon said and stood there waiting for her

Caroline took off and started circling Damon around in the forest. Damon kept trying to follow where she was going, but he couldn't keep track. Finally, Damon heard her stop moving, she was above him now. Damon looked up and Caroline pounced down on him with her face changed and lunging at his neck but stopped just short of actually biting into his neck. Damon pushed her off of him and Caroline was smiling.

"Lucky shot" Damon said "Try again"

"I don't think so" Caroline said

"Scared?" Damon asked

"You wish" Caroline laughed and took off in a blur and came back, holding onto Stefan's arm "I'm going to try the both of you now" Caroline smiled and pushed Stefan towards Damon

"…What's going on?" Stefan asked confused

"Long story short, Caroline was changed during a comet" Damon sighed

"Great" Stefan sighed and Caroline took off again and circled them

This time, she went for Stefan first and had him pinned up against a tree before Damon could blink. She threw him down and went after Damon next. Damon was able to hold her off a little this time, knowing how she would come at him, but in the end, she overpowered him and slammed him down into the ground and was lunging at his neck again.

"Gotcha" She laughed as she got off of Damon and looked at Stefan and Damon who were in a fog about what exactly had just happened

* * *

_A/N: Okay guys, so, since this will probably be the last chapter until after Thanksgiving, HAPPY THANKSGIVING...a few days early of course, but oh well :P Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter :) I think in the next chapter Elena might go into labor a little early...like 3 months too early ;) I want her to have the kids already, so, she's going into labor early. I hope this explains why Caroline was able to easily handle Katherine in the last chapter, and now the little babies have their full names ;) xoxo, Avril_


	27. Surprise

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters :P

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six: **Surprise!

"Okay Caroline, now you're just having way too much fun with this" Damon said standing in the forest next to Stefan and they knew Caroline was circling around them right now

"I just found out I can kick your butts" Caroline smiled as she was watching Damon and Stefan looked around for her in the middle of the forest "Of course I'm going to have fun with it" Caroline giggled and circled around them again and they were looking everywhere for her, and when they tired to leave the circle she established, she just knocked them back in there and they looked around for here again.

"Don't you think it's enough now Caroline?" Stefan asked and thought he knew where she was for a minute, only for her to bolt off a second later

"…Nope" Caroline smiled and pinned Stefan up against a tree

"Okay blondie, enough games, can you just kick our asses now or whatever so we can go back to the house?" Damon asked

"Fine, You guys are no fun anymore anyway, you complain way too much" Caroline sighed and stopped in front of Damon and she held back a laugh when she saw how freaked out he was that she was able to do that now without him noticing. "Wait, do you hear that?" Caroline asked and started trying to focus on what she as hearing now

"I thought we were done playing your game Caroline" Damon sighed

"No, shut up, I'm serious! It sounds like…Elena" Caroline said and focused in some more "Oh, wow, yeah that's Elena, she's cursing like a truck driver…something about you"

"I swear I didn't do anything" Damon said

"Yeah, you didn't take your cell phone with you, that's why she's cursing, there's something else about…oh my god" Caroline said realizing what she was saying "We've gotta go, NOW"

"Wait, what is it?" Damon asked confused

"Elena's water broke!" Caroline hissed

"I thought that wasn't supposed to-"

"Less talking, more moving!" Caroline hissed at Damon and Damon took off towards the Boarding House "Come on Stefan, he's gonna need help"

Stefan nodded and took off with Caroline.

* * *

Isobel was sitting in her living room reading and starting to wonder where Caroline was today. She was all too quite this morning and she was surprised she hadn't called her yet to bother her with something. Now that she was thinking about it, she hadn't heard from Elena yet either. Maybe something was wrong? But just as she was about to send herself into a panicked frenzy, her cell phone went off and it was Elena calling her.

"Hello?" Isobel answered

"Isobel! Thank god! I need you here, now" Elena said "Damon took off somewhere with Stefan and Caroline and forgot his phone here-"

Isobel put her book down and took off before Elena could say anything else and showed up right next to Elena, still holding the phone to her ear.

"My water broke" Elena said and hung up her phone knowing that Isobel was there now

"But your only 6 months pregnant" Isobel said

"I don't know why it did, but it happened and now I need to get to the hospital" Elena said just as Damon walked through the door and into the living room where Isobel and Elena were

"There you are!" Elena hissed

"Caroline heard everything from the woods, I came as fast as I could" Damon said and Elena picked up on the worried tone in his voice

"Next time, take your phone so my daughters not over here having a heart attack" Isobel said and glared at Damon

"There will be NO next time" Elena said and made it clear that she would not be going through this again to Isobel and Damon

Caroline and Stefan walked in while Damon was going upstairs to get Elena's stuff and Isobel was getting her into the car and Caroline could feel that everyone was stressing out, they just weren't showing it to keep Elena calm during everything for now.

"Ow" Isobel said quietly and Caroline noticed Elena gripping onto her hand "I see the contractions are starting" She said and bit her lip to keep from yelling out in pain, apparently Elena had a really strong grip from those babies

"You have no idea" Elena said through gritted teeth, trying to do the same as Isobel

"Blondie," Damon said coming back downstairs with Elena's bag "I need you to go tell Bonnie, Jeremy, Jenna, and Alaric what's going on. Meet us at the hospital, okay?"

"Got it" Caroline said

"I'll go with her" Stefan said

Damon nodded and took off out the front door with Isobel and Elena and got Elena to the hospital.

"I think Bonnie might have seen a vision of this or something, she asked me last night when I asked her about the comet and stuff" Caroline said

"I'm surprised you didn't see this one coming" Stefan said

"My visions haven't been coming that often lately, ever since we kinda stopped hanging out that much, they stopped" Caroline shrugged her shoulders and head for the door while Stefan stood in place, thinking "You coming?" Caroline asked him breaking his train of thought

"Yeah" Stefan nodded and walked out the door with Caroline right behind him

* * *

Bonnie was in her Grams room, organizing all the spell books she had in there when she heard her front door open and slam shut. As soon as she turned around, Caroline was standing behind her.

"God! You scared me Care" Bonnie said and grabbed her chest

"Sorry" Caroling sighed "But we have to go"

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked

"Elena's in labor" Caroline said

"I saw it coming" Bonnie said and walked past Caroline and went to grab her keys in the living room

"Hey Bonnie…is it possible for me to be losing my visions?" Caroline asked

"…It could happen I suppose…but sometimes visions can just be connected to something emotional, you know? Like mine are to my Grams. As long as I always keep her in my heart, my visions come to me" Bonnie said

"…So, my visions not coming could mean that-"

"It could just mean maybe you need more of whoever you care about the most in your life" Bonnie said "Where's Stefan by the way? I thought you two were friends again?" Bonnie asked as she walked out the front door with Caroline behind her and shutting the door

"We are. He's going with Jenna, Alaric and Jeremy" Caroline said "He went to tell them and I came to tell you"

"What about Isobel?" Bonnie asked

"She's with Damon and Elena" Caroline said and got into Bonnie's car

"I guess we better hurry up and get there then, huh?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah, I guess so" Caroline said "I can't wait to see them though, Isobel and Grayson. I bet they'll be the cutest things on earth"

"Yeah, I just hope they don't get Damon's attitude" Bonnie said

"I hope not either" Caroline sighed "I could live a long and happy eternity without two more Damon Salvatore's running around"

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this one took so long, it was supposed to go up before Christmas Eve, but I completely forgot about it and had it sitting here so I figured this might as well be the one to update first out of all the stories I have been terribly neglecting. I feel like such a bad person making you guys wait so long for all of this :( But, hopefully by the end of today I'll have a few more stories updated...hopefully. But anyway, here you guys are and thank you so much for dealing with waiting so long for this! I love you guys so much, I didn't forget about this story I swear! xoxo, Avril _


	28. A New Beginning

**A/N: **Guess what? Yes, this is the second story I'm taking off hiatus. I randomly got inspiration for this story in the middle of night and wrote a little bit of it before passing out from exhaustion. So, again, my whole goal right now for these stories is to just get them all done. I've been terrible with keeping up with these stories and just getting them finished but now I've just decided to get them all done as best as I can. So right now, I'm working on this story and _Life As We Know It_. I don't know what I'm going to do with the other stories yet, but I'm working on it. Anyway, I think that this story will be finished really soon, maybe another chapter or so after this. I really don't know yet. So, instead of keep talking about it, I'm going to let you all read it now. xoxo, Avril

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: **A New Beginning

It was only a few hours into the birth; Elena was screaming out in pain every five minutes, Damon was by her side the whole time practically getting his hand broken every time she squeezed his hand, and Isobel was out in the waiting room with everyone else who was pacing around the room, worried for Elena. Everyone seemed to be trying to stay calm for everyone else there, but it didn't seem to be working. Everyone had their own nervous little ticks. Bonnie fiddled around with her bracelets, Jeremy tapped his foot, Alaric checked his phone every five seconds to look at how much time has passed, Jenna bit her nails, Caroline slightly rocked back in forth in her seat, and Stefan rubbed Caroline's back and tried to stay calm when it was so clear in his eyes that he was on the verge of freaking out too. It was bad enough for everyone when they found out that she was pregnant, that had them all worried enough, but now, her having the babies three months early, that had them on the verge of being locked up in an insane asylum. But they knew that now, after everything they've been through, that this was the most important time right here and now. Not only was everyone worried for Elena, that was the first thing everyone worried about, but the longer they sat there, they start to worry for the babies and Damon too. What was going to happen? Were the kids going to be normal? Or were they going to come out with fangs and try to drain the doctor dry? What about Elena? Was she going to be able to last through this? What if something happened to Elena? Would Damon be able to last through it if there was nothing he could do? Would he be able to raise those two little kids? And those were just a few of the questions running through everyone's minds at the moment.

"This is taking way too long." Caroline finally said, breaking the silence in the room and all eyes were on her now.

"It's going to be a while." Bonnie said.

"I just wish it was over already." Caroline said.

"I'm pretty sure everyone does." Stefan said.

"I just-…I need some air." Caroline huffed and got up from her chair and walked out of the hospital, sitting down on the bench right outside, trying to clear her mind.

"…I'll go after her." Stefan sighed.

"I'll let you know if anything happens." Alaric said as Stefan walked out of the room and front of the building to find Caroline sitting on the bench, her legs brought up close to her chest, her arm around them, and her chin resting on her knees.

"Hey." Stefan said, Caroline looked at him for a minute before looking back away again. "Can I sit?" Stefan asked.

"Doesn't matter." Caroline mumbled and Stefan sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked. "Is all of this really freaking you out that much?"

"Kinda." Caroline said. "I'm worried for Elena and Damon and everything but, there's other stuff too. I guess it's all just building up."

"You can tell me whatever it is you know." Stefan said.

"…I just…remember earlier before we left how you asked about my visions? Why I wasn't seeing stuff how I used to like Bonnie?" Caroline asked and Stefan nodded. "Bonnie told me why. Well, she told me the two possibilities."

"And?" Stefan asked.

"They could either be fading away, which believe me, I wouldn't mind. I mean the visions are cool and everything, but that only adds to the freak factor for me and it's bad enough I'm some freakish vampire that was changed during a comet that made me pretty much the Incredible Hulk of all vampires. Adding visions to the mix…I might as well travel with the circus." Caroline sighed.

"And what was the second thing Bonnie said?" Stefan asked curiously.

"…Bonnie said that when she thinks about her grandma a lot, she gets more visions than she usually does." Caroline said.

"So the visions might be attached to someone you care about?" Stefan asked.

"Maybe." Caroline shrugged. "I don't really care if they ever come back or not though, I'm a freak enough as it is."

"You're not a freak Caroline." Stefan said.

"Stefan, I'm a vampire. Not only that, but I'm stronger than you and Damon put together and I'm only a few months old into this whole thing." Caroline said. "I'm a freak."

"No, you're not." Stefan said and grabbed one of her hands and held it. "So what? You're stronger than everyone else. I think that's a good thing, people know not to mess with you now." Stefan said with a slight smile and Caroline smiled a little too.

"Thanks Stefan." Caroline smiled. "…Think we should head back in there?"

"Not right now. It's nice out here, relax a little bit. Alaric said he'd let me know if they found anything out." Stefan said.

Caroline nodded a little before scooting over closer to Stefan on the bench and leaning her head on his shoulder. "You know, you're right. At least they chose a nice spring day to be born on." Caroline smiled and Stefan laughed a little bit before putting his arm around her.

* * *

Back inside the hospital, it had been another three hours later, everyone was growing tired now. Instead of their nervous little habits, mostly, everyone was fighting to stay awake now. Bonnie had drifted off to sleep while Jenna was fighting to not be the next one to drift off to sleep. It was but a few minutes after Jenna gave in and closed her eyes that Damon suddenly came out those double doors and faced everyone who was sitting there in the room and as soon as he was there, everyone snapped to attention again, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Everything's fine. Elena's fine, the kids are fine. Amazingly, for once, everything's okay." Damon said.

"Except for your hand." Caroline said and smiled a little bit noticing the bruises on Damon's hand.

"Yeah, well, she had a good grip on it." Damon said and smiled a little bit and looked over at Isobel. "Isobel, you wanna come back there? She's still awake, she wanted to see you before she fell asleep."

"…Sure." Isobel said and nodded, slightly shocked that Elena wanted to see her out of everyone there. Sure, she was trying to be the mother she couldn't have been back when Elena was born or the whole entire time she was alive before she became a vampire, and even after everything with her getting closer to Elena and her deciding to name one of the kids after her, she was still shocked to hear that she wanted her back there.

Isobel followed Damon back to where Elena was, Isobel could see in the window into her room, Elena laying there with the doctor still in the room. Elena was holding one of the little ones while the other one was being taken care of by a nurse still in the room. Damon stood there against the opposite wall and Isobel stared at him curiously.

"Aren't you going in there too?" Isobel asked.

"No, it's more of a mother daughter moment right now." Damon said. "Go ahead."

Isobel took a deep breath before opening up the door and walking in there. As soon as Isobel walked in, the doctor and the nurse finished up what they were doing and left the room, leaving Elena and Isobel alone.

"Which little one is that?" Isobel asked Elena.

"Grayson." Elena said and looked up at Isobel now. "Isobel is sleeping in there. You can hold her though if you want." Elena smiled.

Isobel walked slowly over to the little bed they had the tiny Isobel sleeping in and she stood over her and smiled for a minute, she looked so tiny and fragile, she was almost scared to pick her up. But she gently reached in and picked her up, but the tiny Isobel stayed asleep the whole entire time, not making a sound.

"Hey there." Isobel said quietly and smiled down at the little baby in her arms now, bringing back memories of the few moments she held Elena in her arms. "Good news, she looks like you more than Damon." Isobel said with a smirk and Elena laughed a little bit as Isobel walked over to Elena's side and sat down in the chair next to her.

"She may look like me, but something about her already tells me that she'll love getting into trouble when she gets older, like her Dad." Elena said and smiled a little bit.

"I doubt she'll ever get into trouble. Damon hovered over you 24/7 while you were pregnant, something tells me he won't let these two out of his sight for a second." Isobel said. "Neither of them stand a chance, their surrounded by vampires, witches, and vampire hunters that want to keep them safe."

"That's true." Elena smiled. "How is everyone out there?"

"Tired. They were fighting to stay awake before Damon came out there." Isobel said. "Speaking of which, you look pretty tired too."

"I don't really feel tired." Elena said and yawned.

"Sure you don't." Isobel smiled and got up and put the sleeping Isobel back to sleep in the bed she was in and walked over to Elena's side again. "Come on, give me the little guy, I think you need some sleep." Isobel said and took Grayson from Elena's arms and held him for a minute before putting him down in the bed next to Isobel and walking back over to Elena. "On the bright side, they seem to like sleeping a lot. They're not big criers."

"Did I ever cry a lot?" Elena asked.

"From the little while I had you, you had a set of lungs on you." Isobel smiled. "Must take after Damon in that department then."

"Probably, once Damon's asleep, he's _really_ asleep." Elena smiled.

"Well, that's good to know." Isobel said. "Get some sleep, okay? I'll be back here tomorrow. I'm sure everyone else will be too, waiting patiently to see them both." Isobel smiled and looked over at the sleeping babies before looking back at Elena and gently kissing her on the forehead. "Go to sleep, you deserve it right now."

"'Kay." Elena said and yawned again. "CAn you send Damon back in here?"

"Of course." Isobel said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you Mom." Elena said faintly and smiled.

"…I love you too." Isobel said back and couldn't fight off the smile as she walked out of the room and back over to Damon. "It's your shift now, we'll be back in the morning." Isobel said and Damon nodded and walked back into the room as Isobel walked off and out the double doors.

Damon walked in there and saw Grayson and Isobel fast asleep, and Elena was well on her way to joining them there, fighting to keep her eyes open to see Damon before she drifted off. "Well, don't stay up for me." Damon smiled and sat down next to Elena's bed and held her hand.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your hand." Elena said and laughed a little bit.

"It's fine, it's already healed up now." Damon said. "You sure had a tight grip on it though, I'm surprised you didn't break your hand."

"Me too." Elena said. "…I love you Damon."

"I love you too." Damon smiled back at her and leaned over and kissed her. "You can sleep now, I'm not leaving you here alone tonight." Damon said and sat back down in the chair.

"Okay." Elena said and closed her eyes, not wanting to let go of Damon's hand as she drifted off to sleep.


	29. Just Like The Movies

**A/N: **So, this is the last chapter. I decided to end it here. So with this story being finished, I'm already working up ideas for a new story. From what it looks like, it's leaning towards being a Supernatural story, so if you guys watch Supernatural, I hope you read that story when I write it! Anyway, thank you guys so much, to all of you that read this story and I hope you enjoy this happy little ending that I made up here. I hope all you Delena shippers find a little bit of happiness in this story, and if you do, then I've done my job here. I love you guys so, SO much, and I want to thank you for all the 200+ reviews this story got, it really makes me smile when I see just how many people actually read this story. And so, after this story being in progress for 8 months (I was shocked too when I realized just how long this story has been going on!) I give you then ending of Shattered. Enjoy ;) xoxo, Avril

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: **Just Like The Movies

It was clear from the very beginning that Damon and Elena were _not_ your normal couple. They weren't the kind you see in movies with fairytale endings. Most people thought that only couples like Damon and Elena could end in tragedy. And they could have, if things had gone over differently, Damon and Elena could have been another couple with a tragic ending. But it would have been a shame really if they ended like that. They wouldn't be here, right now, in their _children's_ bedroom, watching them sleep peacefully, refusing to leave their sides because all of this was too good to be true to them as well. They couldn't believe that they were here, that they had a fairytale ending, or maybe more like a fairytale beginning? Since their story is long from being over. For once, the universe didn't end something so powerful and so strong in a train wreck. Damon and Elena did what no one, not even their own friends and family, thought they could do. And that was being in that moment. The moment where they were standing over their children's cribs for the first time, watching them sleep in their new bedroom. Or the moment when they brought Isobel and Grayson home for the first time; or maybe the moment where everyone came to visit the kids for the first time at the Salvatore house. But really, whatever moment they chose, it was a beautiful moment to them, because they knew that people like them, they weren't supposed to have this, which made it all that more special.

The first few nights were rough. Isobel had a set of lungs on her which caused a chain reaction most times, waking Grayson up, and eventually getting one of the sleep deprived parents out of their bed and down to their room to quiet them down. But yet, neither one of them wanted to admit that deep down, they loved those moments, because they were a normal, functioning couple in those moments. Not a human in love and engaged to a vampire that is taking care of their half vampire, half human children. They were just, normal. But those nights up late were nothing compared to the first night Damon and Elena went out since they were born.

Having Isobel and Caroline over there watching the kids, and Stefan there for added protection couldn't even keep Elena and Damon calm that night. But, they managed to convince Damon and Elena that everything was fine, they had it all under control, and they did, but to Damon and Elena, leaving Isobel and Grayson alone felt like they were making them open targets when in all actuality, they weren't. And the whole time they were out, trying to enjoy their night out, they couldn't help but think of the kids every five seconds. And when the night was done, the couldn't have gotten home any faster. Only to come home to Caroline quietly passed out on the couch in the living room with _The Lady and the Tramp_ playing on the TV, and Isobel and Stefan quietly and gently getting Isobel and Grayson and putting them upstairs to bed. And for the first time that night, they genuinely smiled at each other, realizing how silly they had been acting the whole entire time.

Damon and Elena finally had all they wanted. Their friends and family alive and well and getting along, everyone at peace with each other, two little innocent babies, and each other. That was all that mattered. But, they weren't perfect. Damon and Elena were far from perfect. While they were happy most days, you can believe that there were days where they fought like cats and dogs, where they just wanted to rip each other's throats out.

Those days often began with some small fight, that escalated into a huge argument, which led to other things. Usually then, in the middle of the day, that was when Elena would take off, just storm out of the house and, what worried Damon the most, go out for a drive. He never knew where exactly she took off to in those tantrums, and never really chose to ask. But, Elena would always head over to her parents graves first. She'd sit there, and if no one was around, she'd ask them for advice on what to do, it just made her feel better, even if there never was an answer. And usually, after that, Elena might stop at the park on her way home, sit on the very same bench her and her Dad would sit on when they came there. Her Dad was always the one that seemed to know the right things to say. And almost always, on her way home, she'd go over to Isobel's house and tell her all about it, let it all out, and get a mother's point of few on the whole thing, which almost always made Elena realize just how silly she was being about the whole fight to begin with, and it would then, finally, lead to Elena going home and apologizing to Damon, which usually didn't take much, since Damon would feel guilty too, and all it would take was for Damon to look into those watery chocolate brown eyes and he'd break down and be putty in her hands. She was always his weakness and always would be.

Then the days where Damon would take off would be all the same too. Damon would storm off into the forest, possibly kill a bunny or two purely out of anger, but that was a rare occasion. He mostly would go out there because nature always calmed him down, even though no one would have guessed that about him, but even back in 1864, being outside always calmed him down. After calming down, Damon would usually head to the Mystic Grill, have a drink or too, and possibly, if Alaric was there, have a chat with him. And ever since him and Jeremy bonded, Damon made it a habit to go have a talk with Jeremy too on these days, he'd mention the fight, but him and Jeremy mostly just talked about everything else, Damon found Jeremy to be a nice distraction. Usually, almost always, on the way home, Damon would run into Stefan and tell him about the fight. Stefan wouldn't have much to say, but whatever little he'd say, it helped all the same. And the last unusual stop on Damon's way home, would be going to go see Caroline. She would tell him what he should really do, which was always go apologize to Elena, but it'd be different every time, she had a speech for just about every fight Damon and Elena ever had. And after that conversation, Damon would head right home and apologize to Elena. Though he'd never have to apologize for long, because Damon's ice blue eyes always got to Elena. He was her weakness and always would be.

But at the end of the day, there would always be one thing that Damon and Elena loved more than they loved one another, and that was little Isobel and Grayson. As the months went on, they each started getting their own little quirks. Isobel would only eat her vegetables if Damon fed them to her, and Grayson would only take his nap in the middle of the day if Elena was the one to tuck him in. And every time those little quirks happened, Damon and Elena smiled.

12 months had gone by. Today happened to be Isobel and Grayson's first birthday. Damon and Elena have been married for about five months now, completely settled into their routine now with each other and the kids. And today was they day they realized, they had made it a year as parents. So far they had gone one year with being somewhat normal parents to their to little bundles of joy. It was really hard to believe for either of them, but somehow, they made it, they reached a milestone, and it was one of the best feelings in the world.

Out of all the moments that had gone on throughout the day, one of Elena's favorites had been when the party was winding down and she was in the kitchen with the two people that had been there for her in the past year; Jenna and Isobel. It was more of a girl bonding moment, but to Elena, it almost felt like a mother/mother/daughter bonding moment.

"You sure Alaric's going to be okay?" Elena asked Jenna as she was putting away the dishes. "He looked pretty blistered out there."

"He'll be fine. He'll just end up sleeping in the car on the way home anyway." Jenna laughed. "He was warned though, he should have _never_ gone into a drinking competition with Damon."

"I still can't believe they did that." Elena laughed.

"They needed something to keep themselves entertained, and that happened to be Alaric." Isobel said with a smile on her face as she walked into the room. "Jeremy's fine by the way, he's just passed out on the couch."

"And so the first drinking victim falls." Jenna said.

"You know, I really hope that Isobel and Grayson don't remember this birthday." Elena laughed "Her Dad and Uncle managed to get her other Uncle and Step-Grandpa really drunk."

"Step-Grandpa?" Jenna asked

"Well, you and Alaric are engaged, so he's gonna eventually be their Grandpa." Elena said

"Alaric can be called Grandpa, but I refuse to be called Grandma, that makes me sound really old." Jenna laughed "I prefer Nana."

"I'll stick to Grandma, it doesn't bother me." Isobel said and shrugged

"Good to know." Elena smiled and stopped putting away dishes to turn around and face Jenna and Isobel.

"What's wrong?" Jenna asked curiously

"Nothing." Elena said and smiled a little. "I just…wanted to thank you guys. For everything. I mean, without you both…who knows what would have happened. Me and Damon probably wouldn't even be together right now if it weren't for you two. You're both like mothers to me and…I just wanted to thank you guys for that."

"We care about you Elena, you don't have to thank us for that. We love you." Jenna said and smiled.

"I know but I just feel like I have to. You guys have done so much and you've both been there for me through everything. I wanted you guys to know that I love you." Elena smiled

Without saying a word, Isobel walked over to Elena and hugged her, followed shortly by Jenna walked over to them and joining the hug.

"Hate to break up the chick flick moment, but Grandpa Alaric is upstairs worshipping the porcelain god in case Nana Jenna was looking for him." Damon said with a smirk as he walked into the room.

Jenna rolled her eyes at Damon but smiled on her way out of the room to go up and check on Alaric. Isobel left shortly after to go check on Jeremy since she saw him sitting up in the living room now.

"Where's Isobel and Grayson?" Elena asked

"Upstairs, I put them to bed. I think watching their Uncle and Grandpa get wasted tired them out." Damon smiled.

"And Stefan and Caroline?" Elena asked

"Outside flirting with each other and cleaning up, you know, the usual." Damon said.

"I wish one of them would just ask each other out already and get it over with." Elena sighed.

"You're telling me. Every time I talk to Blondie lately, every other word out of her mouth is about Stefan." Damon said with a smirk and walked up to Elena, wrapped his arms around her waist, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Makes me glad that I have you." He added with a smile.

Elena smiled and leaned in and kissed Damon back, not caring if anyone happened to be watching at the moment.

And that was one of Elena's favorite moments of the night. Her friends and family acting like their usual crazy selves, and yet, out of the whole thing, there still managed to be some bonding to the whole thing. Sometimes, it made Elena think about what could possibly happen if things hadn't gone the way they had. What would have been different? Would her and Damon still be together? Or would they not even be speaking to each other? Sometimes it scared her to think of that, and Damon always seemed to be able to tell when she was, and he would gladly put all those terrible thoughts out of her mind and show her that she was silly to even think those thoughts.

Basically, Damon and Elena, they aren't your normal love story. They aren't _Romeo and Juliet_, and they're not _Jack Dawson and Rose DeWitt Bukater_. They were just Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert, or more recently, Elena Salvatore. They had their own epic love story that didn't quiet fit the mold of other love stories. And when their kids would get older, and ask how they fell in love with each other, Elena already had the answer to that one.

"_Dad was the guy I never thought I'd fall in love with. He was everything I hated. He was a jerk, he was always sarcastic, and he had an ego the size of the planet. But, after spending time with him, and seeing the real him. I fell in love with him. I never thought I would, but I did. And when I finally let myself fall in love with him, I fell deeply in love. It was when I fell in love with you daddy that I realized I wasn't just I love with him. He was my soul mate. And I can't imagine a second of my life without him."_

Elena hoped that Damon's answer was somewhat the same, but whenever she asked, he would tell her to wait and see.

So, while Damon and Elena's love was never expected, when it happened, it was one of the best things to ever happen in the world, to both of them. And in the end, what was something that should have ended in tragedy like _Romeo and Juliet_ and like the _Titanic_. It didn't end that way. Because Damon and Elena made choices that led them to something that people like them have never had before. And that was a fairytale ending. A fairytale ending that was just like the movies.


End file.
